Monster
by Vermillion Lynn
Summary: After killing his neighbors dog and blaming it on a friend with a bad reputation, Kane and all those around him become targets of a psychopathic quest for revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Griffin O'Connell

A/N: Woooooo new story!!! This also, is not like anything I have ever done before. It will be scary and VERY disturbing at points, but there's a lot of downtime as well. This is not a straight-up horror, but it's too dicey to be a drama. I start this story out one way but it doesn't last. Pretty much everything you'd expect from me and then some, it's quite an interesting story. I add a few twists to certain characters that you probably didn't see coming, and I'll use these twists in future stories. This story is much longer than my last and I'm super proud of it. Happy reading and watch your back hehehe....

**MoNsTeR**

"Boys!" Susanna Calaway called to both her young sons as they snagged their lunches off the kitchen counter of what was both their home and primary business location. The eldest son, Mark, wasn't so quick to turn but the younger (often times sweeter) child immediately halted in his steps that shadowed those of his older brother, whom he idolized.

"Yes, Mommy?" Glen was quick to respond, oblivious to his older brother mimicking his tone of voice. Glen did have quite the squeaky voice for a boy his age, but their father figured it would significantly drop in time and it was nothing at all to fret over. Glen was only eight; he had all his life to grow up. This was the main reason why Randall had allowed his wife to keep Glen's hair so long atop his tiny head. What was there to lose? The two different colored eyes weren't going to get him much female attention anyway, might as well add fuel to the fire. The emerald-eyed redhead wiped her gently weathered hands on a hanging apron, and hunched forwards slightly, beckoning her only children closer.

"Awww Ma, do we HAVE to?" Mark slapped his thigh with an eye roll and motioned to the group of boys waiting for him outside, "You're making us late!"

"Am I?" their mother sternly asked her oldest, licking the palm of her hand to slick the tufts of red hair down on Mark's head until it stood the way she wanted. The way that child slept-even GLEN'S wild curls looked better after a night of tossing and turning. Mark's sea-green eyes narrowed intensely, wringing the brown paper bag in his hands in irritation. There were no school buses in the one-horse town of Marfa, Texas; 'Home of the Marfa Lights' indeed. That was their one claim to fame, and what exactly those infamous 'lights' were the boys still didn't know. The county alone was bigger than most small states but the town itself was about a square mile. Most of the roads weren't even paved.

"OB-viously!" the ten-year-old groaned, motioning out the kitchen window to the pack of boys Susanna knew weren't waiting for Glen. Glen played no sports; he wasn't allowed to do so…therefore at his tender age that gave him zero friends. Mark would stick up for him when he had to, but for the most part playground politics kept the brothers apart.

"Hey!" Susanna lightly tapped her eldest's cheek to steal his attention, "Mark William Calaway, I made you promise me you wouldn't let those mean old boys at school pick on your little brother anymore-"

"It's okay, Mommy-"

"Shut up, brat" Mark intervened and stepped in front of his tiny sibling, "What'd ye say, Ma?"

"You know very well what I said" she replied tautly, kissing both young sons on the head, "Your little brother has a condition; a very SEVERE condition…he's not as big and strong as the other boys yet-"

"Yet!" Glen chimed in to reassure his mother, highly irking his brother. Susanna could only smile warmly, running her fingers through the baby's long hair.

"Exactly…" she lied gently, "not just yet."

"Stop LYING" Mark rolled his eyes out of pure envy and dragged Glen out the front door by the wrist.

"Hey! Mark! Be CAREFUL with him! He can't TELL YOU if you're hurting him! He'll-"

"I love you, Mommy! I'll be okay!" Glen nodded and scurried after his older brother, trying with all his might to keep his backpack over his shoulders. His mother was right, he wasn't all-too big yet, and that's probably why Dad liked Mark so much better. Then again, Dad wasn't so big either. Dad was a mortician, as was their Uncle Paul, Mommy's friend. He went to college during the day and petted Mommy's leg in the afternoon while Dad was in the basement preparing bodies for the life beyond. As a small child, Glen was diagnosed with Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis (CIPA). He was unable to feel cold, heat, or any form of physical pain. This was the reason for the ban on sports of any form; the poor kid could break a bone and keep going no problem. With the preservation of his body though came the social repercussions. No child understood the meaning of 'medical condition' and simply viewed poor Glen as a 'freak' and a 'wimp', neither which were the true case for the young boy. Glen technically was strong as a bull, but his mother could never let the poor child know that, god forbid he messed with the wrong person one day and got killed because of his inability to know when to quit. Mark on the other hand was simply a natural from brains to athletic ability, the sure-fire breadwinner of the two boys. Glen was smart, but preferred to draw nasty pictures of other students in the class while he thought no one was looking. Susanna couldn't even begin to count all the problems that boy had caused since the day he was born, yet deep down HE was the reason she got out of bed each and every day. It was such a shame that no one truly got to know him for the wonderful boy that he was. If a neighbor ever called for assistance, Susanna almost ALWAYS sent Glen unless the job was too physically demanding, then she would have no choice but to send Mark. Having no real friends of his own; Glen was often bullied. He would never openly admit it, but the kid was picked on shitless all his life. If Mark had time after basketball practice he would teach Glen a thing or two about letting someone mess with a Calaway, but that unfortunately didn't happen as often as it should have. For the most part though, Glen was a very happy child. Everything his older brother did was fine by him, even trying those nasty cigarettes behind the garage. Normally Glen was a tattle tale, but NEVER with Mark. Mark got away with murder, Mark was the best. The only problem was that Mark could not always be around to keep him in line…so to compensate for that void Mark couldn't always fill, Glen had befriended a boy his age named Griffin O'Connell, a boy whom the locals called 'Hell's Winter'.

"Go ahead" the dark-haired boy ushered Glen towards the large, tightly closed containers in the basement that read 'DANGER: Formaldehyde', "open it up."

"No…" the timid young boy shook his head firmly, "that's my Dad's stuff…Mommy says I can't-"

"Do you always listen to everything your MOMMY says?" the larger boy mocked, his completely blind left eye glowing in the dim hanging light fixtures. Glen could only nod meekly, scoffing the ground with his feet. "But you DO know your folks are gone for the night, don't you? Old Man Croucher dropped dead a couple a' days ago…SOMEONE'S gotta bury the miserable bastard."

"He DIED?" Glen gasped, covering both hands over his mouth, but the larger boy had better ideas.

"You got a plier?"

"A what?" Glen cocked his head, allowing his long hair to slightly cover his face.

"A TOOL, you dummy" the boy rolled his eyes and continued to wrestle with the lid of the bin, "What idiot is babysitting you and Mark tonight, anyway?"

"Uncle Paul…" Glen swallowed hard and watched his friend continue to try and pull up the lid with his bare hands, "Why do you want it open so bad anyway?"

"You wanna see what happens, don't you?" the other boy chuckled darkly, far too vague for Glen to really understand.

"What happens…to…" he cringed, "what?" POP!

"YEEEEEES!" the boy cheered and kicked the bin to the ground, Glen gasping at the sizzling. He could hear as the embalming fluids hit the floor. Messing around in the basement was NOT allowed, and if Mark wasn't busy hogging Uncle Paul all to himself for his science project maybe he would have heard what was going on.

"Ahhh…Griff" he gulped, "you sure this is a good idea?" Griffin shrugged indifferently, reaching into his pocket as he stared into the nasty liquid.

"My Pa says they've got a popu-lation problem 'round these parts anyway…" with that, much to Glen's horror, out came a small gray kitten from Griffin's pocket.

"Hey!" he peeped, "You're not gonna hurt him, are ya?"

"Not that I can see…" the boy turned his cheek pretentiously so only the left side of his face was exposed to Glen, "I'm blind in one eye." With that he dropped the writhing animal into the vat and closed the lid, Glen having no choice but to cover his ears and back away as he heard the infant feline's scratching and screaming.


	2. Chapter 2: Brother's Keeper

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Team Novak, Luci-1988, and redsandman99 for your reviews :DDDD!!! Oh yes Souless666, this shall be an extremely personal one. LOL Team Novak, you ain't seen nothin' yet. That kid is far more screwed than I'll explain in this note haha. Mark does have influence, we'll see in this chapter...sort of. :[[[ Luci-1988 I happen to be a huge cat-lover so I was like hugging the breath out of my kitty as I wrote this. redsandman99 Griffin is worse than Kane, if that's possible. I took a few angles WWE had shot (terribly) and combined them, as the dog one will be made obvious. This whole story is turning an awful storyline into something bearable.

"And I suppose YOU wouldn't know how THIS managed to crawl into my VERY EXPENSIVE vat of-" Paul Bearer dangled the decomposed kitten over Mark's face angrily and scrunched his nose paternally.

"NO, Uncle Paul" Mark groaned with heavy exasperation, "don't know jack." Little Glen remained reticent as usual whenever Mark and Uncle Paul went at it, those two were either loving each other or ripping out their jugulars. Mark WAS famous for messing around in the basement, and if he wanted the cigarette incident to be kept quiet he had to keep his cool with Bearer at the moment. He tried to smoke a drag with stupid Glen in the basement, but obviously there was good old Paul to ruin everything. It was like Glen was HIS kid or something the way he was always watching over him, no wonder he was such a baby. Everyone treated him like he was God's gift to Marfa. He wasn't even special or cute for that matter…he only had that one stupid friend he met during recess while Mark was playing basketball with the other normal human children. Glen was always very reserved, always teaching himself to read or simply sitting off on his own.

"'Don't know jack' my overweight ASS, Mark William! Is it not always you I am scolding for your juvenile antics involving my very SERIOUS line of work?"

"Gotta admit" the sea-green eyes of Mark sparked, "Firecrackers were damn FUNNY an' ye KNOW it"

"PLEASE dear Christ," Paul tilted his thick, multiple chins up to the hanging ceiling fixture and prayed, "I DO beg of you to give me strength to survive this child…this family-"

"This FAMILY?" Mark was now on the defense, Glen already moving to hide behind him. The older brother would have none of it though, immediately he kept his brother at his side and scowled. "No way, Baby Brother you gotta hear this too…" he took an offensive step closer to his 'Uncle', "what the hell's wrong wit' my FAMILY?"

"That MOUTH your parents allow you to have for STARTERS" Paul nodded tautly, motioning to Glen, "They've raised your little brother SO wonderfully" he watched Mark's eyes narrow intensely as the large boy folded his arms across his chest with contempt, "I do wonder where they went wrong with YOU…?" Mark looked to Glen as if to say, 'now's your cue' but the little brother held his tongue. "Chickenshit…I don' know how that freak kid even wants to BE your friend"

"He is my friend TOO!" Glen stamped his foot, folding his arms tightly across his chest and now moving closer to the protective outstretched arm of Bearer, "He's a GOOD friend!" Mark looked his guilty little brother over, then back at the kitten, and then to his baby brother once more.

"I wonder if that baby kitty cat thought the same when that psychopath picked 'im up on the way home from school…" with that, the smug older brother turned his tail and left the scene up the rickety wooden steps into the short hallway of the main floor of the house. Glen's eyes were glued to that kitten, he knew the truth. He knew what happened, but if he told on Griffin they could no longer be friends…was that really worth wagering?

"What is it, brat?" Mark sighed from his doorway as his little brother lurked in the doorway, "Come t' get me in trouble again for yer crazy friend?"

"You KNEW?" Glen gasped, his older brother having no choice but to shake his head and motion him in.

"Did I KNOW…" he mocked, "Of COURSE I knew, brat! I ain't STUPID like y'all think I am-"

"I don't think you're-" he twisted his shirt in his hands.

"Shaddup an' close the damn door" Mark demanded, Glen having no choice but to listen and do as he was ordered.

"You won't TELL on us, Mark-won't you?" the little brother panicked, shaking his head innocently, "I SWEAR it was GRIFF, it was all HIS idea! I-"

"RE-lax an' get yer bratty ass onto this bed"

"But" Glen hyperventilated and hopped onto his older brother's high wooden bed, "I never EVER tell on you, Big Brother! Never! Honest! Even when you do BAD I don't EVER te-"

"Shaddup" Mark closed the page to his book and wrapped an arm around his most prized possession, "How long you been hangin' around with that kid, anyway?" Glen shrugged and allowed his lengthy curly hair to fall into his face as he stared straight through the mattress. "That means too damn long in MY book" Mark shook his head sternly, "You know what they say about that kid, right?" He picked his little brother's chin up firmly, "And you LOOK AT ME when I'm speakin' t' ye, understood?"

"Y-yes, B-big Brother…" Glen nodded meekly; pouting his little lips apologetically, "I'm sorry"

"Shaddup" Mark waved him off and shook his head, "Whadda ya know about 'im?" Glen didn't answer. "Ever been to his house?" Glen shook his head. "Ever seen his Pa?" Glen shook his head, growing tense. "Good ye ain't ever been THAT far…" he shook his head with a grimace, "Bearer says that kid is one SICK pup…"

"UNCLE…" Kane corrected kindly, but Mark had none of it.

"Shaddup" he sniffled and ran a hand through his thick red hair, "he ain't no blood Uncle I'VE ever seen…that's just Ma's codename fer other man. I see 'im with 'er…" he shook his head and looked down at Glen gravely, "and I know YOU have as well, brat."

"Please don't-"

"I ain't sayin' JACK, y'all know me like that" he shook his head with a dismissive wave, "I gotta give a damn first."

"But you DO" Glen cringed, sniffling and snuggling into his older brother's arm, "You and Pa are REAL good-"

"He loves YOU, kid" Mark shook his head with slight discontent, "God damn everyone loves YOU…everyone except the ones that matter"

"Mommy and-"

"I meant them bastards at SCHOOL always pickin' on ye….no wonder that kid likes ye so much" he snorted, "Yer the only kid with less friends than HIM"

"No" Glen shook his head with a slight smile, "I have YOU, Big Brother. Griff says he don't have any-"

"Wanna know why?" Mark chortled and shook his head once he caught his baby brother's interest, "Meh…" he shook his head teasingly.

"What?" Glen begged, almost rocking the mattress with anticipation, "What is it, Mark? What? TELL ME!"

"Shhhhhhhaddup!" Mark held his little brother's mouth and kept them both silent to listen outside the door for a moment, "You wanna get my hide tanned before I get t' finish my damn story?"

"No, Sir" Glen piped appropriately. "I would like to know now…"

"I bet you DO…" Mark raised both eyebrows playfully, melting inside just at the glimpse of his brother's face. "Well…" he chuckled, "his folks can't have no more than they've got now" he shrugged, "Ma's lame or somethin'."

"Oh" Glen frowned and rested his back against the headboard, "That stinks."

"If MY only product was THAT piece a' work? Yeah, I'd be hella pissed too" Mark nodded amiably. "But you didn' hear SHIT from me, understand? All I need is that fat prick downstairs comin' after me with the damn cable wire he calls a 'belt' again"

"What's it feel like?"

"A thousand bitches in heat, ya lucky little shit."

"So you promise not to tell?" Glen asked tentatively yet again, slipping out of the bed and padding towards his brother's door. Mark thought about it tauntingly, but then shrugged.

"As long as ye don' let him make you do anythin' you don't want t' do…then he's clear in my book."

"But you don't like him" Glen clarified confusedly.

"Boy…" Mark sighed and pulled his reading glasses off, "that fuck's crazier than a jaybird. If you were smart you'd stay away from that bastard before he hurts somethin' else like that kitten"

"But he says they annoy him"

"So he hadda KILL IT?" Mark scowled, "Who are YOU t' play God?" He shook his head in disgust, "On second thought, if I EVER see you hangin' with that garbage again you'll rue the day you were born Calaway." He looked up angrily, "Is THAT understood, brat?"

"Yes, Big Brother"

"Or what?"

"Or what" Glen was lost, "…what?"

"I'll skin ye…AFTER I finish skinnin' HIS ass if he comes near my damn dog."

"But that's not our-"

"I don't CARE that's the neighbor's damn Sheppard, brat. You KNOW how much money I been savin' t' buy him off the Craigson's I been mowin' lawns for almost three months now"

"But he barks all the time…"

"He's an ATTACK dog, idiot. That's what they do, they watch for creeps like that GRIFFIN t' stay the hell outta my way"

"But he BARKS at me" Glen frowned fearfully.

"I thought you LOVED dogs, idiot. I'm getting' that damn thing fer YOU. I know how bad ye want the damn puppy." He smiled warmly as he watched his little brother's mismatched eyes light up, "You pick out a name yet fer when I bring 'im home?" Glen shook his head excitedly, allowing his older brother to smirk and wave him off. "It's all good…we'll name 'im together. You n' me."

"I hope so" Glen was giddy but tried to keep game face as to impress his older brother, "Mommy's letting us keep it, right?"

"You think I give a damn?" Mark asked with a laugh and a shrug, "Ma can suck me one, I paid fer that damn thing all by my lonesome. Hard-earned cash well-spent if ye ask me."

"You really have a very bad mouth"

"WAIT until you get older" Mark shook his head as he watched his little brother nod meekly and leave, but secretly was damning himself for saying that. He loved that kid exactly the way he was. His relationship with his parents was take or leave but GLEN? He'd walk through fire for that kid. No one ever ignited any sort of feeling in him like Glen did just by walking in the room. He couldn't show him, he couldn't tell him, but he hoped that maybe (just maybe) Glen felt it just a little. He wanted that sunspot to have the best of everything, and he'd dedicated his life to make sure it was reality.


	3. Chapter 3: I Like Fire

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Team Novak, and Souless666 for your reviews :]]]]!!!! Yeahhh redsandman99, Glen is the world to Mark and vice-versa. XD little Kane is adorable, ain't he Team Novak? That's kinda my whole angle with Kane though, he's a psychopathic Momma's boy. I take a little bit from the Jason Voorhees/Michael Myers idea in that yes, he's a lunatic, but if he hadn't lost his mother he would have turned out just fine. That explains a lot of why he's so annoyingly attached to Min. LOL Souless666, well in all fairness he ain't the Undertaker yet...give it time ;].

"Hey! Kid!" Glen paused and double-took. "Over here, idiot!" The smaller boy snapped his mismatched eyes towards a wooden fence, where the half-blind demon child hid in wait.

"Griff?" Glen's eyes widened, hesitant to actually take a step closer towards the boy his brother warned him about.

"Who ELSE would it be, idiot?" the boy asked through the fence irritably, "Where YOU going?"

"School" Glen nodded sheepishly, "…it's Monday."

"And…?" Griffin asked as if Glen never finished his sentence. The smaller child shrugged and tried to continue walking. "You think the world stops turnin' just 'cause it's a Monday?"

"No" Glen shook his head faintly, "but I have school"

"Where's your old man?" Glen tilted his head slightly at that. "I meant your brother."

"He goes earlier than me" Glen beamed, but his friend was none-too-impressed.

"He know you walk by yourself?" Griffin asked cruelly, flipping Glen's stomach for a moment.

"So what?" Glen shrugged and tried to continue, but Griffin slid along the wooden planks of the fence to keep following him.

"You do everything your big brother says, don't you?" he continued to antagonize. Glen nodded and tried to keep going, but now Griffin reached a calloused hand through the fence and grabbed his hand, "DON'T you?"

"Well…" Glen now had to protect his masculinity, "not EVERYTHING, but-"

"If he told ya you didn't have to go to school on Mondays, would you listen?" Glen knew better than to answer. "I don't like that kid for ya...that's MY two cents"

"He's my big brother"

"I don't give a damn if he's Jesus fuckin' Christ, I don' like 'im." THAT was the first time those words had ever passed through Glen's ears. HATE Mark? How could anyone HATE Mark? Griffin read Glen's scandalized expression like a book in a matter of milliseconds. "He don't love YOU, he loves yer folks. YOU took 'em away from 'im. Everyone knows that."

"Says who?" Glen raised a skeptic eyebrow and tried to subtly win his arm back.

"Says my PA" Griffin shot back, "Who I reckon has known YOUR Pa a helluva lot longer than YOU have"

"Why aren't you going to school?" Glen changed subject, successfully getting his arm back and trying to find a safe way to cross the dirt road. There were no pavements out here really, except for the main highway that cut through the center of town this place was deserted.

"Why WOULD I" Griffin climbed over the fence in one swift leap, "When I've got such a good friend like YOU to pal around with instead?"

"But I have-"

"Boy, you keep livin' by what yer Mommy says an' you're gonna be one miserable pup. All moms want the same damn thing…get up, get dressed, make the bed, go to school, do your homework, and then maybe shovel some food down later on. It's all bullshit." Glen mulled over it, but the look in Griffin's eyes didn't give him much choice.

"What if I get in trouble?"

"Tell 'er ya got lost."

Seven o'clock that night a colder-looking Glen swung open the back door and walked straight past his family eating dinner at the table. Randall would have none of that, pounding a fist on the table to catch the boy's attention.

"And where have YOU been since nine this morning?" his father asked sternly. Mark placed his glass of soda down and waited patiently for his little brother to fess up, but the stoic expression on Glen's face remained the same. "Excuse me…" Randall cleared his throat and tried once more, "your mother spent hours preparing this meal and THIS is how you make your entrance after a day of absence?"

"Randall…" Susanna covered her hands over her mouth and shook her head, "please no. Not now…"

"Susanna" Randall hissed through clenched teeth, Mark slightly hardening at his father's tone with his mother. The father turned his attention back to his son and frowned, "WHERE were you, Glen Thomas Jacob?" The boy didn't answer, Mark was miffed. He had been waiting for some form of phrase to come from his brother's mouth, anything to get him out of trouble.

"You lose a fight?" Mark pointed out astutely, catching the slight tears in Glen's clothing. Randall now turned and made a fist at Mark, scowling dangerously.

"YOU stay out of this, boy" he growled to his eldest child dangerously, "before I knock you one."

"Wouldn't make my ass any sore-er from LAST TIME" Mark was buying his brother time, Susanna knew this. She had to stop it before Mark's mouth put him in yet another bad position.

"Honey…" she placed a hand on the back of Mark's chair, Mark making sure his little brother slipped out of the room before continuing to pick the bone with his father.

"It's alright, Ma" Mark nodded as his enraged father slammed drawers looking for anything to pelt Mark over the skull with, "It's only the body that breaks." That did it, Susanna burst into tears the moment Randall took his eldest by the elbow and dragged him out of the kitchen towards the basement.

"You got beat REAL bad, didn't ya?" Glen asked absently from his window, watching his older brother linger in the doorway hours after the dinner incident.

"Fer YOU I took that shit…" Mark shook his head and entered the room, "I ain't gon' let that sum'bitch wallop on ya."

"Why does he do that?"

"Because he ain't got nothin' better t' do…Ma ain't givin' 'im SHIT if ye catch me" Mark shook his head and closed his little brother's door, "Why didn' I see ye all by yer lonesome at recess?" He already knew the answer; his brother had been too quiet. "Probably 'cause YOUR dumb ass played hooky, didn't it?" The younger child remained mum. "Fuckin' O'Connell wasn't there either, I reckon…" Mark shook his head angrily, "you hangin' with him?" No answer. It hurt, it did…but he did what he had to. "All I'ma say is don't you DARE let some low-life piece a' trash like THAT change who you are…" Mark proceeded to show himself out, his brother mumbling to himself as the door closed.

"He's my friend."

"Wanna see somethin' cool?" Griffin asked as he and Glen bounded around the back of Griffin's ranch-style home.

"Yeah" Glen nodded eagerly, watching excitedly as Griffin gripped the handles of the brown cellar doors with both hands and pulled.

"This is where I keep everything" the larger boy nodded and proceeded down the stairs.

"The over-population?" Glen joked; Griffin actually paused to snigger at that as well.

"I knew you'd catch on in time" Griffin swung a burlap sack over his shoulder and continued into the cellar, stopping and pointing at the double doors that Glen left open at top, "Boy close that shit up before someone sees my work…" The smaller Glen nodded and scurried back up the stairs to close the door shut. This was risky business they did. Griffin swung the sack over the old workbench and gave it an extra whack, Glen cringing at the cracking of bones. "Don't worry, they ain't dead yet" Griffin shook his head and pulled the string to light the place up, "How's my good friend Mark these days?" Glen shrugged and looked around for a proper tool.

"He's always off doin' stuff, how should I know?" he shook his head bitterly and slid a hammer towards Griffin, "He don't care about me."

"That's what I TRIED to tell you" Griffin sighed contentedly, "You thought you knew better."

"Whatever" Glen shook his head and tried to concentrate on the whimpering field mouse, "That thing annoyed me."

"And what do we do when things annoy us?" Griffin quizzed his pupil, pausing before readying the hammer.

"Hammer" Glen nodded and watched his friend smile wickedly, grinding the tool into each of the struggling creature's legs before taking a major blow to the skull, "That one crunched well."

"No kidding" Griffin marveled, "amazing."

"You got more?" Glen pulled the sack open wider and peered inside, sticking in a single hand. He could feel the writhing movements and grinned in anticipation.

"There's alotta dead shit out there" Griffin shrugged, Glen almost daring to say 'but they're not dead yet'.

"My mom grounded me yesterday" Glen moved some long hair out of his face and nodded, "She says I 'need to focus on school and not my friends'"

"Why?" Griffin scowled, raising an eyebrow. "My ma says it don't matter, we're all stuck here in this hellhole any way ye put it."

"No kidding" Glen shook his head in agreement and swallowed hard. "She don't know I'm here."

"Good boy" Griffin praised and swiftly clapped Glen on the back, "You ever set anything on fire?"

"Yes" Glen lied, "I like fire."

"Me too" Griffin nodded, opening the furnace and throwing in a couple live carcasses, "Light that shit up like a Christmas tree." Glen grimaced; he typically didn't play with flames, but lit the match anyway.


	4. Chapter 4: Liar

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Souless666, Team Novak, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DDD!!! Yeah redsandman99, Griffin has Glen exactly where he wants him unfortunately. :[[[[ Souless666 that kid really ruined Kane in a sense, didn't he? I can assure the little shit doesn't go away. Team Novak we'll see Griffin's fate soon enough...but part of Glen's sadistic tendencies did come from this kid. Yes BellaHickenbottom the object was to create someone far worse than both Taker and Kane. :/

Walking home from school one day, Glen caught a particular sight that caught his interest. Over in the Craigson's yard was Mark, rolling around with the unnamed Doberman/German Sheppard mutt and gleefully speaking with the middle-aged man that could no longer care for him. It wouldn't be much longer now. Mark had been working his ass off to make the longtime dream of his and Glen's to own a dog become reality. Glen loved dogs; all he ever wanted was a real one to be his friend when Mark wasn't around to protect him. By the looks of it Mark was striking a deal of some kind, nodding and wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. By god that mutt was loud. He didn't think dogs barked like that. The thing was excited for some reason, bounding about on its long chain and wagging its tail for what looked like Mark to take it home. Catching his little brother trudging home from school, Mark waved him over and tried to catch Mr. Craigson's attention.

"That's my brother" Mark jerked his head towards the awkwardly frozen Glen, confusing the man he was buying the dog off. "Hey! Brat! C'mere, you gotta meet him!" Glen looked the neighbor in the eye from across the road, and then continued on his way wordlessly. Mark was agape. Mr. Craigson could only shake his head with round eyes.

"He doesn't seem too excited, does he?"

"You kiddin'?" Mark was convincing himself more than anyone, "It's all we've ever wanted…he's excited. Believe-you-me, he's excited. This is what we've been talkin' about" Mark rubbed the top of the dog's head and laughed as it barked happily.

"I see you met your dog" Griffin chuckled as he leaned over the top of the fence on his front lawn.

"Who?" Glen asked uncaringly, but then realized he had been watched and nodded slowly. "Yeah…Mark's real excited about him."

"I'm sure he is" Griffin nodded pitifully, "That gives 'im one less reason t' have t' hang around YOU."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Glen spat, "We're getting the dog together, Grif."

"Why?" Griffin snapped, "I don't like that thing. It's annoying."

"Why?" Glen politely opened the fence to Griffin's front yard and headed down the dirt driveway, "What's wrong with him?"

"It just sits there and barks its head off all day" Griffin scrunched his nose and folded his arms tightly across his chest, "You REALLY want that thing barking its damn head off at ya all day?"

"It's a dog" Glen dropped his bag to the floor and pulled open the rusted cellar doors, "Dogs bark."

"Not like THAT they don't" Griffin sneered at the animal across the way before following Glen into the basement, "That thing's nuts."

"So what do you want me to do? Kill it?" Glen shook his head and pulled open a drawer full of spare animal parts to rip up, "That's my dog I can't kill it."

"Well then say good-BYE t' yer brother" Griffin retorted with a laugh, "That mutt's one step from taking your place." Those words seared through Glen like a hot knife.

"That still does not explain why you killed him" Mindy sighed while tossing her long, jet-black straightened hair over her sweater-covered shoulders and crawling next to her husband on the black leather couch. Kane quirked an eyebrow, took the hit, and adjusted his hold on their youngest child, Chelsea. "He was still just a doggy and I get mad every time you tell me this story. We have six dogs; you can not go from being an ex-killer to a pet-owner."

"I was EIGHT" Kane justified nastily, long spent of her bullshit at eleven at night. This was his week off he wanted to relax with his kids, not deal with HER prodding, redundant questions.

"I don't care" Mindy sniffled and blew the steam off the surface of her marshmallow-encrusted hot chocolate, "You KNOW how Deadman wanted that puppy dog and you just KILLED it because a stupid no-good-"

"That dog ANNOYED me" he sassed, "and so I KILLED it."

"And STILL after almost seven years of you telling me this story I think that's a lie" she huffed and pulled the drowsy Chelsea out of his arms. "You never tolded me about 'Griffin' before. After almost eleven years you did not ever say you had a friend named-"

"THAT would be because he's irrelevant to me. I knew him when we were growing up and that's IT. My brother burned the house down three months later and I never saw my home town ever again" he snipped.

"Really? And what happened AFTER you killed Mark's doggy?" she tried to take a sip, but it was far too hot so she wrinkled her nose and recoiled. He observed for a moment, smirking and wrapping an arm around her shoulders warmly.

"What do you THINK happened?" he asked with a shrug, mercy-pulling the steaming mug from her hands to keep her from hurting herself and setting it down on the black granite coffee table in front of them. "I got caught…"

"No you didn't" she shook her head, "You would have goned to jail."

"And if you'd let me actually FINISH I'd be able to explain why I didn't" he pressed a finger to her nose like an 'off' switch and allowed her to actually snuggle closer to him on the couch. It was late December and it was freezing in the mountains of rural Tennessee. Mindy much preferred the disgustingly sweltering desert of Los Angeles, but he simply kept his foot down this time. He only would stand living in that house while she was working; the rest of the time he forced her to stay in Knoxville. She watched the snow glisten off the moonlight through the large windows for a minute before returning her divided attention.

"So go on" she waved him on impatiently, yawning and snuggling against the intense heat his body radiated. "You killed him, dragged him in the cellar, watched the bugs eat at it, blah blah blah you bragged about this to everybody so many times I don't care about that part"

"What difference does it make if I tell it again?" he was actually slightly insulted, "You don't care about ANY part, Minda-bug."

"Ohhh please" she groaned, rubbing her 'aching' temples (ah, the stress of being a worldwide rock phenomenon), "You know I care, just tell what happened once you got caught like you should have."

"Well…" this was where it got uncomfortable even for him, "I never told my brother this."

"I know you didn't" she placed Chelsea between them and took the hand of the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders, fiddling with his massive fingers. He was still unsure.

"That's why" he reclaimed his hand and lifted her chin to make sure her large blue eyes were focused on him, "I need YOU…" he forced eye contact by digging his fingers into her jaw none-too-gently, "to keep your pretty little mouth SHUT once I trust you with this" he watched her nod along dumbly, "as my WIFE…" she was too cute to really hate, "I'm supposed to be able to trust you."

"I haven't blabbed all your OTHER crazy shit, have I?" she was now insulted. "Only my Trisha knows everything, nobody else" that IMMEDIATELY provoked him. God he hated Trish more than anyone on the planet.

"ESPECIALLY that stupid sister of yours" he warned her sternly, "she tells my brother everything as we-" he was losing her. Already her wandering eyes were all over the room. "MINDA!" Her eyes widened immensely. "Bug, you gotta listen to me"

"I AM listening" she folded her arms across her large chest and huffed, "You're just an idiot and never finish a real story."

"I lied" he continued without warning, not caring whether she was actually listening or not. "His folks found the thing, of COURSE the moment I disposed of it…they called the sheriff, tried to get ME slammed-"

"But you were eight"

"You think that matters in a town where everyone walks around without shoes in each other's backyards, my Toronto native?"

"Yes" she nodded incredulously, "You were a baby"

"You were committed at twelve"

"NATASHA killed my mommy and you know it" she snapped angrily before returning to the cross between mania and boredom. "Babcia got me out with Trisha. Keep talking about your murder of your puppy Deadman worked so hard to obtain…" It was ironic, her actually calling someone a murderer. Born with paranoid schizophrenia, her disorder went neglected and the abuse due to ignorance and religious fanaticism ended up in the death of her and Trish's mother and the imprisonment of their father. She was crazier than an inbred pit-bull, but the way she was cared for one would pass her as a semi-normal adult nowadays. Her millions brought her great fortune, as luck brought her a great twin and husband.

"What do you think I did?" he actually tangled several fingers in her thick raven hair and twirled it uncomfortably; "I said it was that fucking kid." He watched her face fall. "I mean, I TOLD you how fucked up that kid was…" he felt the need to justify, "and that's coming from ME! I am calling someone fucked up, that MEANS something, Minda-bug!"

"So you told the police he was a crazy animal killer and they putted HIM away when it should have been YOU…?" she tried not to laugh and cuddled against him, lazily reaching for her mug of hot chocolate, "What a JERK."

"I did what I had to" he exhaled lowly, "He had no future anyway."

"I can see you did LOTS with yours" she jabbed coyly; everyone knew she was the breadwinner between the two of them. WWE could NOT support their lifestyle.

"I consider myself well-off thank you, peanut-gallery" he ripped her neck back just enough to kiss her throat and make her giggle, "If I went away I never woulda met YOU that's for sure"

"Maybe on TV…?" she cringed through her teeth, taking a tentative sip of her drink. "So what happened to our friend, Griffin?"

"YOUR friend, not mine" he tried not to laugh, "Standard procedure for psychopathic children."

"That's not fair" she shook her head with a frown, "YOU are the craziest person I know"

"Short of yourself" he added shortly, though she didn't catch it. "Life's not fair, Minda."

"So did he ever get out?" she asked hopefully, feeling some form of justice was necessary. Kane shrugged uncaringly.

"I don't care" he sniggered nastily, "I'm HERE and he's digging his way out with a rusted spoon"

"They did not commit him for life" she shook her head with a laugh, "No way, no how. They letted him go, they had to."

"When he was eighteen and he couldn't serve in juvenile detention anymore? Yeah, maybe they let him out."

"But you get letters from him sometimes" she nodded with a gulp, and he knew she had him by the neck on this one. "That's why I asked." He froze and mulled over something quick to settle her nerves.

"Every now and then he'll send me some dated letter" he waved it off and pressed his lips to her icy pale temple, keeping them there for comfort. "It's nothing you-or anyone-needs to worry about."

"What do they say?" she asked curiously. He took a long exhale and fumbled around his pocket for a cigarette; "HEY!" she scolded and attempted to wrestle the pack out of his hands, "What did we talk about?"

"You think because you want me to quit that I'm just going to drop everything and do so?" he was being slightly flirty, but the timing was wrong.

"Yes" she nodded firmly and grabbed Chelsea in one arm, pulling herself, the mug, and the baby into Kane's lap. "Now what does he say to you?"

"Depends on the letter" he admitted vaguely.

"Nothing GOOD I don't think" she correctly assumed.

"Nothing 'good' EVER came from that kid" he shook his head and ran a hand down Chelsea's cheek, "He knows nothing about me, don't worry about it"

"He sure knows where we LIVE" she pointed out worriedly, "BOTH addresses."

"And what's he gonna do, Minda-bug? Come and kill me? Let him TRY" he wasn't fazed, "Look at the SIZE of me, sweetheart. No one would DARE try it"

"With YOUR criminal record" she raised both dark eyebrows and rested against him with upmost confidence, "I worry FOR them."


	5. Chapter 5: Ditch Him

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Luci-1988, and Team Novak for your reviews :DDD!! Hmmm redsandman99, telling Min may not have been the best idea but at the same time, she's his only confidant you know? It kinda sucks when the closest person to you in the one that nags all the time. HAH screwing yourself over 101...I think Kane's up in the advanced levels by now. LOL Luci-1988 Min's fricken awesome, how could you not have her :P? You'll learn about the address soon enough I can guarantee it comes up in conversation. Hahaha Team Novak we KNOW Kane's an idiot by now, don't we? XD. See, there was a monologue Kane did back in December of 2003 when he compared Goldberg to a barking dog he killed as a kid. That's the way he told her the story. He was backstage talking to her and it turned into that crazy thing. She hates him, she will never let him live anything down.

Running his fingers through his long, thinning hair the Undertaker irritably waited for his little brother to finish buttoning his five-year-old's winter coat in their locker room.

"I ain't got all day, brat" Taker shook his head in embarrassment for his overbearing little brother and made eye contact with Amber, "It ain't even cold out." Kane lifted his eyes only for a moment and continued to fiddle with something Amber could have easily done on her own.

"It's WINTER" he hissed, "My kids get SICK."

"I'm aware" the Undertaker tried to avoid the provocative eye roll and quickly pat Amber's long blonde hair, "I'm also aware that it ain't even cold out." He just didn't get it.

"Mommy likes us to be warm" Amber nodded to her uncle and lifted the gray stuffed cat off the bench after Kane pulled her baby pink mittens over her hands…so NOW it was all clear.

"Little Sister ain't gonna know ye missed one damn button on the coat" he was hungry and wanted to grab any garbage drive-thru they ran into on the way back to the hotel.

"Wanna try her?" Kane challenged with a shake of the head, "If you actually took CARE of your offspring instead of always pinning them on your ex-wives, maybe you'd understand a thing or two"

"You implying that I'm a bad father?" Taker asked defensively, actually lifting his oldest niece off the floor and carrying her in one arm towards the door to the hallway.

"I didn't IMPLY it" Kane corrected innocently, "I declared it."

"Not everyone is as lucky in relationships as YOU, Baby Brother" Taker said in his own defense, but Kane still wasn't buying it.

"Minda's lucky I haven't murdered her in her sleep by now"

"I'll take her" Taker grinned cheekily, fully intending the low-blow on his little brother. There was an affair; a very long-term, public affair between in-laws that were Mindy and the Undertaker. In fact, Kane wasn't even sure if it ever stopped. With Michelle McCool as the Undertaker's latest female friend it SHOULD end, but then again Mindy sabotaged two of his marriages indirectly. It seemed a common question as to why Mindy would have married Kane as opposed to her true soul mate (his brother), but when one deals with Kane the reasons should speak for themselves. Kane was obsessive, psychotic, demanding, doting, overprotective, and would never allow Miranda out of his sight for the remainder of his miserable life. Mindy was only 28, there was a HUGE age gap between the pair and it always brought conflict and strain since the time she was 17 and they began to date.

"Not if you value your life" Kane dismissed and pulled open the door with authority, "and your hair looks horrible stop fucking dying it. It's all falling out anyway."

"DADDY!" Amber gasped and waited for her uncle's response, but the Undertaker was actually quite stunned at the sudden outburst himself. He was only joking, but Kane clearly wasn't. "I am sorry Uncle Mark" Amber nodded with a frown, kissing her uncle's forehead reverently, "I like your hair very much."

"Do ye?" he jokingly patted the bald spot on the back of his skull and kissed the tip of her nose, "Glad t' know I'm impressin' SOMEONE"

"Please" Kane shot Amber a dirty look before pulling open the door to the parking garage, "don't buy her bullshit. She's five."

"Mean!" Amber stuck her tongue out at her father and tightened her hold around her uncle's neck, "I'm telling MOMMY you were mean to-"

"Go ahead. What's she gonna do?"

"YOU need to RELAX" the older brother had finally heard enough. Mouthing off to him was one thing, but to the baby? He wasn't standing for any of that shit. Not while he still had air in his lungs.

"I don't LIKE living here" Mindy sat atop her white Arabian gelding named 'Cotton' given to her by Kane for Christmas seven years ago.

"I couldn't imagine why…!" Trish grit her teeth and panted, trying to keep up with Cotton's slow trot. Yes, Trish was running her little heart out while lazy Mindy was horseback riding alongside her. This was how 'exercise' worked since they first joined the WWF/E together. Trish came a year after Mindy though it made no difference, Mindy was simply there as arm candy for Kane and the Undertaker for the first two years of her career. Mindy was just plain useless in that company until Kane decided to make her worth her weight by training her as much as 22 hours a week on his own time. Physically Mindy still sucked, she couldn't (more like wouldn't) run more than half a mile without bitching and complaining. Trish had eventually taken her off Kane and Taker's death workout regimen and kept her in shape by consistent yoga sessions. Miranda was a simple kind of girl; she enjoyed her food and hated most physical activity. Wrestling was fun because it was more like putting on a show than it really was physically exerting herself; she was only four foot ten and easy for the other girls to fling around and make look a lot stronger than she really was. Her political pulls backstage made her and Trish the crème of the crop diva-wise, so as far as working their way to the top went both twins were equally guilty.

"Because" Mindy continued with a heavy exhale, keeping her tiny hands entwined in Cotton's mane, "only crazy farm country people live out here. It's scary."

"Does the idiot know that?" Trish caught her breath and looked up yet again, careful with her footing. They were running on a trail about ten minutes from Mindy and Kane's house high in the Smoky Mountains. It was exhilarating for Trish at least to be able to run about the wilderness, but Mindy could seriously do without. She hated this shit. She wanted Malibu, she wanted the city, she wanted to be able to step outside her home and have each and every human being know her name flashing cameras in her face. She was one of the few that actually loved the downside of celebrity.

"Yes" Mindy rolled her large blue eyes and moved the cascades of dyed hair out of her face. She never wore a helmet, and she didn't ride traditional western style either. She rode English. Trish looked so professional in her underarmour getup and visor while Mindy simply bummed it in purple Juicy sweatpants and Uggs. The outfit was deceiving though, Mindy was actually a superior rider. She could afford to go out like that and still be able to jump fences with ease. Trish watched her own breath hang as she ran and made sure Cotton didn't accidentally clop on her feet. "But we made a deal"

"I think that rule's retarded" Trish told her nonchalant, "You're a MUSICIAN, you need to live where you work"

"No I don't" Mindy admitted reluctantly, "He just knows what I like better and he wants the opposite."

"I think you overcompensate his intelligence" Trish's long, chocolate hair bounced in the ponytail as she happily plodded alongside the animal.

"I think he kinda went to college" Mindy sighed, "That makes him smarter than me."

"Meem…" Trish poked her tongue between her bright teeth and chuckled, "you didn't finish HIGH SCHOOL. MANY people are 'smarter' than you."

"And I STILL make more money than them" Mindy sighed, "So as far as I know I did not miss out on anything."

"How about an education?" Trish jabbed playfully, "Ever consider having knowledge under your belt?"

"Knowledge is for squares" Mindy held the reins in one hand and let the other just hang there lifelessly.

"I hope he throws you" Trish smirked and increased her pace.

"I hope you have a heart attack and drop dead so I have to carry your stupid face on the back of my horse back home" Mindy snipped childishly. They didn't take a car there, they simply hopped on the back of Cotton and then Mindy let Trish do her thing. This was all Trish's idea, if Mindy wanted to really ride the way she'd want to she'd have ridden in the indoor ring that she paid thousands of dollars a month to board her horse at.

"When's the freak coming home?" the brunette twin spotted an awesome-looking stream and veered towards it.

"I don't know" Mindy shrugged, "I don't care. He's no fun anyway. That's why I have YOU come and play, Trisha."

"But Meemsy" Trish had to stop a moment and double-over to keep her lungs in her chest, "I live in Toronto…I have a business, and a travel show, AND a husband at home to spend time with too. I can only come so often to be with you…" it killed her to say this, "life didn't stop because you married a bastard. I can't always be there as a playmate, I'm a grown woman."

"So am I" Mindy told her indignantly, "and I have a real life TOO." No she didn't. She lived in a fantasy world where everything was at her feet. Trish could only dream of the life her sister lived and took for granted. Sure, the psychological disorder was maddening but she had SO many other things to make up for that major injustice. "I'm a mommy, you know." Far and away Mindy was the most hands-off mother anyone had ever seen. She did nothing. She had five children and three different nannies for each of them during the day while Kane was on the road. He was the complete opposite, there was only one helper in the house while he was home and everything else was him. He cared endlessly for each and every one of the five, normally bringing a few on the road with him to ease up life for Mindy. She had zero stress, that's why she was so beautiful. They were identical twins, but if asked who was younger from a distance nine out of ten would say Mindy was the little sister. Granted she had a team of professionals constantly doing her hair and makeup, but her looks were her only real asset. She didn't even write her own music, Kane wrote the lyrics as her ghostwriter. She really had everything set up for her.

"I want a baby too eventually" Trish nodded with a warm smile, using Cotton's muscular shoulder for balance, "Ron and I have been talking about it." Mindy had Amber at 22, so at 28 Trish was far behind in the race.

"I would like to be an auntie" Mindy pondered the thought with a grin, "and I don't care what Glen says he will be a very good uncle to your baby or I will have to hurt him."

"I think you'll be hurting him" Trish pulled her cell phone out of her sports bra and checked the time, "He's got a permanent case of the nasties."

"I know" the raven-haired twin nodded, "but he wouldn't be my Glen if he wasn't a nasty stupid asshole."

"Hence why he's YOURS and not mine" Trish grabbed hold of her sculpted thigh to stretch her quad.

"I'm his only friend"

"The only friend he WANTS" Trish corrected, "He pushes everyone out of his life but you."

"That's because everybody hurts him" Mindy scowled, "People are mean."

"I think you've been hanging around him too much" Trish had no sympathy for the monster, "You see things in him that aren't really there."

"Yes they are" she coughed slightly from a rush of breeze, "He's not too bad…nobody likes him, that's all."

"Because he is an ASSHOLE!" Trish stiffened; this was one topic she was very sensitive about. She HATED Kane from the day he saved her sister's life when they were seventeen and started dating; she knew what he was really like. She saw the monster underneath the mask. Everyone did except for Mindy, who saw him as some sort of misunderstood puppy dog. The whole 'tortured soul' thing seemed to really reach out to her own black, persecuted little heart.

"You don't know him like I do" she coughed a little harder this time, "If I did not like him after almost eleven years I think I would leave him."

"He's a good dad, I'll give him THAT" Trish just wanted this argument over with. She never won this fight obviously, not because she wasn't correct, but more because Mindy was an idiot and didn't see anything but what her psychopathic husband told her. "He's just BAD for you."


	6. Chapter 6: Marriage is Misleading

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, redsandman99, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DD!!! Yeahhh Team Novak the sister act is classic. They're so different yet are so crazy about each other. LOL yeah Min's got such mixed feelings towards Kane it's almost annoying. I actually kinda feel sorry for Kane, he DOES try and accomodate her. XD I love torturing Ron too, yes, he comes later on in the story. Kane is the hardest on him though, I love it. Hah redsandman99 what's not to love about Min? She's the cutest brat out there. LMAO BellaHickenbottom yeah Taker and Trish does sound tempting, but alas Trish is married to Ron and Taker, well...he's got like seven women on his mind ;]. Omg when is Min not a bitch though yes, she does tend to get bitchier as my stories progress, I've noticed that too. She has a lot of influence on other character's actions because she is such a strong, demanding personality. Only Kane can truly withstand her attitude.

"So I was watchin' us back a long time ago" Mindy licked some excess frosting off her little fingers and handed the knife to their three year old twin daughters, Thorn and Scarlett. Immediately Kane's eyes widened and he snatched the butter knife from Thorn's hand, instead pulling open a drawer and handing two spoons to the babies so they could scrape at the bowl.

"Were you?" he pretended to be interested while tossing the sharp object in the sink, making sure their daughters were preoccupied with eating before snaking an arm around Mindy's waist.

"Yes" she nodded, but kept her eyes on their daughters, "You were a lot bigger back then." She poked a finger into his waning bicep and shook her head, "You're all old and fat now."

"Thanks, Minda-bug" he didn't even know what to say to that. She had a way of being so incredibly mean without intentionally meaning it. He usually didn't give a damn what she had to say, but for some reason it hurt this time around. He was 31 when he met her, she never took into account just how far apart in age they really were. Sure, he forced the relationship where there should have been none but he loved her. He honestly fucking loved every little thing that made the pint-sized wackjob tick. That should be all that mattered.

"Don't mention it" she replied coldly, slipping out from underneath his strong arm and plastering a smile onto her face as their only son, Tryg, attempted to walk into the kitchen. Kane smiled at him and approached Mindy from behind yet again, kissing her cheek. "Stop it" she swatted him off and knelt down in front of Tryg, "Come here, baby!" She cooed excitedly, "Come to Mommy! Come on!"

"He can't WALK yet!" Scarlett yelled from her spot on the counter with Thorn, handing Kane the cleaned mixing bowl of what once was icing. Kane shook his head and held a finger to his lips, pulling the blonde pair off the counter and whispering lowly.

"Don't ruin it for your mother…" he warned them quickly, "She's been waiting on this for a long time now"

"EVERY DAY!" Thorn whined, watching Tryg fall back down and crawl into Mindy's lap. She giggled and cuddled him close, kissing the side of his face repeatedly.

"Good BOY!" she praised their son gleefully and pushed off her knuckles to stand once more, "You'll get it" she pressed her lips to his cheek, "I know you will."

"My brother and I have a wager going" Kane tried to strike conversation with her once more, placing the twins on the ground and checking to make sure Chelsea wasn't crying anywhere, "Gunner walked at eleven months…"

"Your brother also says you've been a real JERK!" Of course Taker had to rub salt in it. He was always reporting his behavior to Mindy like it was the weather or something. How Kane acted was none of his older brother's business, yet the Undertaker always felt like it was. It was almost as if he were using it to get over on Mindy, the worse Kane seemed the more appealing his older brother came off. "You know, he says you're being nasty to Ambie when I'm not there, too! You can't do that! I'm sorry you're a miserable stupid BASTARD but don't be mean to US! We're your family! We're the only people that care about you!"

"Sometimes I'm not so sure" he watched her place Tryg back on the ground, which was the signal for the feud. The twins ran away and Tryg immediately moved after them, Amber was nowhere to be found and Kane honestly didn't blame her.

"Margaret!" the twins called for the housekeeper (the only one Kane allowed to be around while he was home), "Margaret!"

"No one is out to get you" Mindy's eyes narrowed with great venom, "yet that's all you EVER make it out to be! We LOVE you! I LOVE YOU! You just don't CARE! You just think everybody always owes you an apology all the time, but they DON'T! YOU are a crazy, mean, nasty jerk and I would KICK YOU if I didn't know you! All you care about is stupid wrestling and nothing else and even THAT you're getting bad at I can't even watch you anymore!"

"May I ask you something…" he cocked his head dangerously, "DEAR?" She refused to answer, so he grabbed her forearm and forced her to look up. "Is there a reason why you're being such a BITCH or is this just natural?"

"Fuck you" she barred her teeth and tore out of his vice grip, "I hate you so much I hope you never come home again. I hate it when you're here."

"I'll try not to come off the road anymore if that satisfies you" he watched her spine twitch at that because she had turned her back to him. Her hands balled up and her arms trembled despite her inner efforts to make them stop. Slowly she pivoted and placed her hands on her hips with a pout.

"How about you DON'T!" she shrieked. Was she crying? His face softened, but he didn't budge. "I'm SICK of you being gone, I want you home! I miss you, I want you here!" Yes, she was crying now…audibly. Perhaps the biggest blow to them as a couple was her and Trish's retirement from the WWE back in 2006, because of that she stood home more and stuck to her band while he continued life on the road with WWE. She was juggling both her music and WWE career for a long time, and opted to take her music career for obvious reasons. He wanted to smile but that would have been extremely inappropriate. In lieu of what he really wanted to do, he extended an arm and reeled her close against him, ignoring whatever resistance she put up to being held. She was a baby she needed it. "Stop…" she searched for the word, "LEAVING ME ALL THE TIME! Stay home with ME! I don't like you not home anymore I miss you!"

"I thought you could do without me…" he antagonized, relishing the slamming of her palms on his chest.

"SHUT UP!" He tried not to laugh at the volume. Making her angry was becoming sport. "I HATE YOU!"

"Then why do you want me around?" he smiled, he couldn't help it. For a moment he thought she was going to actually zombie-bite him, but the sudden digging of nails into his face and neck and kiss convinced him otherwise. He laid one on her right back; hoping one of their kids didn't walk in on it. Back in the pre-children days there was much less to worry about, makeup sex could happen right on scene and anywhere else for that matter. Things weren't so fluid nowadays.

"Stay with me" she begged, keeping both tiny arms locked around his neck so he couldn't pull back (not that he wanted to).

"Will you quit being a bitch?" he asked hopefully, placing little kisses around her face. She thought a moment, knocked her forehead against his for a long second, and nodded, rubbing the bridges of their noses together. "I'll ask for a lighter schedule from this point forward" if that wasn't great enough, "I won't work house shows or overseas either."

"Won't Big Mac be mad?" she sniffled and rested her head on his protruding shoulder muscle, "And Deadman?"

"My brother could give a damn what I do…"

"That's not true and you know it" Mindy puffed her plump lips with a shake of the head, "Deadman loves us very much. He wants to live here."

"I'm not stopping him from doing so"

"He thinks you are."

"He thinks too much" he picked her head off his shoulder and pecked her, "We wouldn't get much time if he lived with us…you know he cock-blocks." She would have spit everywhere were she drinking something. He NEVER used that type of language.

"We have no time anyway" she shrugged, "What difference would it make?"


	7. Chapter 7: I Helped Daddy

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :]]]]!!!!! :P redsandman99 Min and Kane are unbelievable. By far they're the worst two people you'd want to get stuck in an elevator with..yet they're kinda charming in their own demented way. Strange as it seems, comes off that Kane feels stronger for Min than he does his own children. Mindy's obviously the opposite. LOL don't underestimate Min's intelligence, BellaHickenbottom. Her street smarts highly outweigh her IQ, though she does have that innocent vibe. XD fights start out of everyyyyything! They hate each other. I wouldn't want to be one of their children honestly, what must it be like growing up knowing your parents violently despise one another?

Normally Kane was up by five or six in the morning before the kids, but last night he was kept occupied…way too occupied. The babies were always awake by seven and Mindy slept until about two or three in the afternoon. She was always captain useless. Kane was just so excited to be home he didn't feel like waking up that morning, he seized every moment these days when it came to getting laid. The opportunities were few and far between and who could really blame him? One day sleeping past the crack of dawn wouldn't kill him. Just because Kane felt like sleeping didn't mean the kids did though, life went on. Scarlett rose earlier than the rest on this particular day, she wanted breakfast. Thorn was still asleep in her bed (the twins refused to sleep in separate rooms) while the others were still out like lights. It was only six, but Scarlett was hungry. She wanted breakfast and she wanted it now, Daddy could make pancakes later and she'd eat them anyway. Right now she was in the mood for whatever sugary cereal she could get her hands on. Mindy always kept the best food around when Trish left, the health nut refused to allow such things in the household. The little blonde padded into the dark kitchen, smiling as one of her dogs perked an ear at her presence.

"Shhh!" Scarlett whispered harshly at Peanut (Puggle) and grabbed a chair to drag it over towards a light switch. She couldn't see yet, it was winter. The process had to be sped just a bit since the black tiled floor was frozen to the touch, it was near impossible to keep such a massive living space warm during the coldest months of the year. They had heat alright, but the whole secluded-in-the-mountains factor made certain situations inevitable. Carefully climbing onto the chair, the tiny baby was able to turn on a single switch that lit up the area above the steel sink and put the chair back. All she needed was enough so she could make out the general outline of the cabinets. She shivered in her cerulean blue pajamas, she should have worn slippers. Kids truly were helpless without the constant reminders of their parents. A shadow that she didn't like moved out the corner of her eye. She gasped. "Daddy?" The only person up at this hour was her father, not even Chelsea started crying yet. Silence. She swallowed and shook it off, climbing onto the counters and reaching for a glass bowl to pour her cereal into. Shift. She gasped yet again, her short breaths becoming more forced. "Daddy?" No answer. She was alone. "Peanut…" she rubbed her nose and patted her leg quickly to catch the dog's attention, "come here, Peanut." The little puggle looked at her lazily, groaned, and reluctantly trudged towards her. The five other dogs were god knows where, not like they'd actually fight off anyone. They were all fluffy, friendly breeds. Kane hated them all except the German Sheppard whom he had owned since before he met Mindy, Mitzi. He loved that thing. Taking a deep breath and regaining herself, Scarlett kept her dog close and proceeded to another cabinet to find the cereal she wanted.

"Hey!" The baby looked up, down, left, right…nothing. "Over here!"

"Daddy?" Scarlett raised a light eyebrow and turned from her post, scanning the vacant kitchen. "Daddy where are you?" She was honestly scared shit. Kane never did this to her, he wasn't THAT cruel.

"Over here, honey…" Louder. She peered around but still found nothing, staying closer to Peanut and gulping hard.

"Where?" she decided it wasn't as big a deal as she was making it, "Daddy, I can't see you."

"That's because I'm not Daddy…" If there were a way for a child to go under cardiac arrest she would have been dead. "But I do know him."

"Uncle Mark?" she posed the question, hearing a soft chuckle in response.

"I'm sitting on the counter." The three year old dreadfully craned her neck to all the high kitchen counters, where no living soul was standing. "Do you see me yet?"

"…no" she squeaked, daring not actually look.

"I'm small…I can fit in your pocket." Relieved, she stood on her tiptoes to see a large chef's knife gleaming on the cutting board beside the sink. "I need you to help me, Scarlett. Only you can do this for your Daddy…" The baby tilted her head and carefully lifted the steel object, looking for the mouth.

An ear-splitting scream woke both Kane and Mindy simultaneously.

"What's THAT?" Mindy groaned; it came from no child so she figured it was nothing to worry about. The tiny young woman tried her best to get back to sleep when Kane actually lifted her out of the bed with him. "Noooo!" she struggled to be released but he wasn't taking any chances.

"That came from INSIDE the house, Minda!" Kane panicked and kept her close, "You're not staying alone and neither are my children"

"OUR" she corrected nastily, tossing her waist-length tangled hair and keeping up with his large strides. The first room they encountered was Chelsea's…the baby was sound asleep.

"Grab her" he demanded, leaving his wife alone in the doorway. She was highly miffed.

"And where are YOU going?"

"Amber" he called from the long, winding hallway.

"Yep" she groggily lifted the sleeping Chelsea from her crib and held onto her with one arm, feeling her way down the long hall towards Thorn and Scarlett's room. Trygger was off in the distance by Amber so Kane was probably grabbing both of them. There were two beds in the massive purple room and one child to go in them. NOW she was worried. "GLEN! Why do I only see one baby?!"

"WHAT?" Kane shrieked from the opposite side of the house, materializing in the doorway with both Tryg and Amber in his arms. Mindy snarled and pointed a shaky finger into the room.

"There are TWO BEDS and ONE BABY!" Thorn and Scarlett were identical, god only knew which one was missing and she was in too much of a panic to figure it out.

"SCARLETT!" he knew. He tucked them in last night. Mindy pulled the remaining four close to her sides and held them there, desperately watching Kane throw open each and every door of the upstairs and briefly looking inside. Nothing. "SCARLETT!" he screamed yet again, but received no answer. "SCARLETT!"

"Stay here…" Mindy ordered Amber lowly, only taking Chelsea with her as she slipped away from the basket case that was Kane and crept down a side corridor. During schizophrenic episodes she often hid around the house, and this was one of her favorite hiding spots because that's where Margaret lived. Scaring the poor eastern European woman was a great joy on days which she skipped her slews of medication. The door was slightly ajar… "Margaret?" The door creaked open and she screamed, nearly dropping Chelsea. Standing above the blood-soaked bed was Scarlett holding the dripping knife at her side.

"I helped Daddy, Mommy."


	8. Chapter 8: Not Alone

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Team Novak, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :]]]]]!!! Holy shit is right, redsandman99. Scarlett and Thorn turn 4 on April 14th, Team Novak :]. Yes Scarlett just killed Margaret, even Mindy was like :0!! LOL BellaHickenbottom you think THAT was bad??? Ohhhh mannn this is gonna be a fun story. Someone told Scarlett to kill her maid.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! WHAT THE HELL WOULD POSSESS YOU TO DO THAT?!" Mindy shrieked while keeping both tiny hands clasped onto the sides of Scarlett's face. They were in the den, Mindy and all five of the kids. Amber and Thorn sat together on the black leather couch awkwardly, keeping Tryg and Chelsea on their laps. Though Scarlett was now wrapped in a fluffy white towel, Mindy's entire front was drenched in blood that didn't belong to her or anyone she was related to.

"I TOLD you-" Scarlett tried but her mother jumped all over that.

"THAT KNIFE WAS NOT YOUR FATHER! HE WAS WITH ME! DADDY WAS WITH ME! YOU DID THAT BY YOURSELF!"

"NO!" Scarlett sobbed with an exaggerated shake of the head, "It was DADDY! DADDY told me to!"

"I didn't tell you SHIT, Scarlett!" Kane entered the kitchen with Margaret's lifeless body slung over his shoulder wrapped carefully in a black sheet. All Mindy could do was eye that corpse over her husband's shoulder.

"…what are you doing with that?"

"What do you THINK I'm doing with it?" he snipped. Mindy shrugged and kept a hand clamped in her long thick hair. His expression hardened until he saw the horrified face of his homicidal three year old. "She's getting my neighbor's dog's treatment."

"Do we even HAVE a furnace?" The concept that they were speaking of burning a body murdered in their home didn't even seem to faze them. Nothing was going to happen to Scarlett; as far as they were concerned Margaret disappeared on the job. This was one of the many advantages they gained from living in the middle of nowhere.

"I didn't put him in the furnace" Kane replied coldly, quickly looking out the windows before approaching the large entryway to the great room where Mindy sat with Scarlett, "and as far as I'm concerned my baby didn't do a damn thing."

"What are we telling her family?" Mindy raised a dark eyebrow, not at all implying turning her own kid in…but in Kane's scrambled skull it came off as something else. He dropped the body to the ground and stormed into the room, ripping his wife back by the hair and holding her fast.

"What? You wanna tell everyone about this, HUH? YOU WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT OUR BABY KILLED SOMEONE?!"

"FUCK Glen, stop it!" she snarled, though he didn't listen.

"WHY? SO YOU CAN TELL EVERYONE? YOU WANT TO-"

"DADDY no!" Scarlett screamed and leapt onto the couch so she could reach his hands, desperately prying the fingers out of her mother's scalp. "Don't hurt Mommy don't hurt Mommy!"

"Please…" the monster scoffed, throwing the tiny young woman to the floor and shaking his head dismissively, "if THAT'S what your mother considers pain she's in for a world of trouble."

"Just burn the bitch and shut up" the beautiful Miranda growled, massaging her throbbing scalp and combing through her hair with her fingers, which highly impressed her husband. He'd kiss her later for that tone of voice. Nodding avidly, Kane lifted the body off the ground and left without a further word. Waiting until she heard the back door slam, Mindy lifted a cushion off the couch and placed the cordless phone to her ear. "Deadman, what do I do?"

"What in the hell would possess a child to do somethin' like that?" Taker asked with a shake of the head from Texas. Mindy curled her plump lips and tried to keep from screaming in frustration.

"Mark, I TOLD YOU already" she groaned whilst flopping back onto the couch, pulling Scarlett into her lap and kissing the top of her blonde head, "she says GLEN made her do it!"

"You said he was with YOU…?"

"Of course" she answered nastily, "we're in the same bed."

"That don't mean SHIT, you know the way my baby brother works"

"So you're saying Glen felt like murdering our only live-in maid?"

"I ain't sayin' anythin', Little Sister. Don't misunderstand me" Taker forgot he had to watch every word that came out of his mouth when it came to Mindy. She was so airheaded any phrase could be interpreted the wrong way. "You know my brother…" he swallowed hard, "you know what he's capable of doing if he so wished"

"But he DIDN'T this time" she barred her teeth defensively; "don't you think I'd sell him out to you if he did?"

"I wouldn't doubt it…"

"He was honestly scared shit when he saw what she did" she nodded while giving Scarlett a squeeze. Amber and Thorn took that as a positive sign and decided to approach with Tryg and Chelsea, Mindy immediately seizing the infant from Amber and sitting her next to Scarlett in her lap. The other three sat in silence, too frightened to really move. Thorn elbowed her twin and shook her head slowly.

"Why did you do it?" the other twin whispered, but Scarlett was despondent.

"What's he doin' now?" Taker grumbled, rubbing his temples.

"What do you think he's doing?" Mindy shook her head irritably.

"I'm in fuckin' Texas, Little Sister! I ain't even in the same time zone"

"You're an hour behind us"

"Exactly. I should still be asleep with my damn girlfriend"

"PLEASE, you'd leave her in a second if I told you I was single."

"You think being married to my baby brother is keepin' me away from you?"

"I don't know what's gonna happen…"

"With what?" too vague.

"Mark…my baby KILLED someone!"

"Not on 'er own…" Taker dismissed, "someone made 'er do it."

"What makes you so sure?" she gulped nervously, "You know I'm sick…she might be sick too."

"Doubt it."

"You don't know that"

"I do."

"How?"

"I'm yer older brother…I know my own niece."

"Then WHO made her do it? She says it was my Glen and you KNOW it wasn't my Glen."

"Someone who obviously don't like ye very much"

"…that means there's someone in our HOUSE"

"Possibly…though I highly doubt it anymore." That scared the fucking shit out of her.

"PLEASE don't tell me that when I don't know where Glen is!"

"Not t' worry you or anythin'…but the idea a' him bein' in the house didn' seem to frighten the man that told your daughter t' kill poor Margaret."

"SHUT UP MARK!" her heart skipped about seventeen beats. "I've got BABIES all around me I can't do SHIT if someone's in this house!"

"I ain't sayin' anythin' for sure, Little Sister" he tried to somewhat undo the chaos he could have possibly sparked, "you just better hope my brother does somethin' good with that body."

"Regardless NO ONE will ever know my baby had-"

"Baby Brother will take the fall, I'm aware"

"But he's good at what he does…" she sniffled and nodded to reassure herself, "he's a useful nutjob."

"He say anythin' that made sense yet?"

"No" she shook her head quickly, "he's all shook up. I don't know what to do…"

"He'll get over 'imself…just do as he says."

"But what if he's totally wrong?"

"He usually isn't" he had to admit, "He's a bit irrational, but keep in mind it's YOU and your children that are in his best interests."

"Why can't you live with us?" her eyes watered slightly, "He scares me sometimes."

"No he doesn't. He's never frightened you a day in yer life…there's no way you'd stay together."

"Doesn't mean I don't think he's fucking nuts."

"Speak for yourself."

"PLEASE live with us! What if she hears something again and hurts someone INSIDE the-"

"Trust me. That trick was a one-time deal."

"And how do YOU-"

"Lightning never strikes in the same spot more than once…Scarlett is the least a' yer worries."


	9. Chapter 9: Waste

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Team Novak, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :]]]!!! Taker would make things safer redsandman99, and it is indeed very rare an occasion where Min is actually right about something practical. Yeah seriously Team Novak, no one cares about Margaret, not even Kane and Min XD. They can just hire another nanny they don't give a shit. :/ yeah....some pretty unspeakable things are going to occur. They're baaad. LOL no such luck BellaHickenbottom, we know with Taker comes McSlut.

Watching his father hang up after an intense cool-down with his aunt, sixteen year old Gunner casually made his way into the kitchen to grab himself something to eat. It was appropriate breakfast time.

"I don't get it, Pa…" Startled, the Undertaker whipped his head to the right to find his own son moving about the large kitchen. He wasn't used to the company, their mothers had custody while he had infrequent visitation. When he took one child, he normally took the other two as well. It was probably too early for his young daughters to be awake, though for a teenager Gunner was up way too early. Taker wasn't stupid he knew someone was dropping eaves. "You've always got a girlfriend yet all you talk to or about is Aunt Randi." Gathering a response, the Undertaker placed the cordless back on the receiver and stood off the wooden barstool in front of the island.

"Little Sister needs me…she's mentally ill you know that."

"I think you need 'er a lot more than she needs you."

"What are you hintin' at, boy?" it came off pretty cold.

"I'm not hinting at anything" he placed two pop tarts in the toaster and flipped the switch, "Since I was five I knew you loved Aunt Randi…but you can't have her. You know you can't" he ignored whatever scandalized façade his father was fronting, "Why do you torture yourself that way? You've always got a girlfriend, open up to 'er for once."

"I'm old" he wasn't giving his kid any straight answers.

"It's kinda pathetic when I know more about your feelings than you do" Gunner sighed while curling his lips, "Maybe you should stop thinking like The Undertaker and act more like my father. The UNDERTAKER loves Mindy Stratus"

"I AM the Undertaker" he strongly corrected, though Gunner seriously wasn't convinced.

"And I'm Will Smith." Taker couldn't really formulate a comeback in enough time for his sharp-tongued kid. "Give it up, Pa. You burned that house down when you were younger than ME and it messed your head up."

"…I killed my entire family"

"Not Uncle Kane, you've still got family!" he pulled his food from the toaster and placed them on a glass plate, "It's almost like you don't WANT to move on from your past! What are you, anal retentive?"

"This doesn't relate to Little Sister"

"I wasn't TRYING to make the connection but there ya go again! Stop denying it!"

"I ain't denyin' nothin', boy"

"You ain't answerin' me either." He ran a hand through his bushy red hair, "Does Michelle know about all this, or are we surprising 'er?"

"She wouldn' despise Little Sister if she didn't."

"You'll never learn, will you?" Gunner rolled his eyes and sat down at the barstool in front of where his father was pacing, "You've got a girlfriend that actually likes you and you'll have nothing to do with her beyond standard procedure." He realized something, "Have you ever told her that you loved her?"

"I'd be lyin' t' everyone if I did so" he shook his head firmly, "and I ain't a liar."

"You're in a really crappy position if you ask my opinion"

"I didn't."

"I think you'd be really happy if you found a girlfriend you could actually love"

"Why would I ever want a thing like that?" he scoffed, trying to make his exit.

"You'd rather hang onto something that was never there to begin with, is that what you're saying?" The Undertaker didn't answer. "You ruined two good marriages and countless possible relationships for 'er and she's STILL married t' Uncle Kane. Are you LOOKING to be miserable?"

"It's my only true company" he left his son to his breakfast.

"Show me what you did with her" Mindy walked hand in hand with Kane through the woods, holding a very bundled up Chelsea. Amber was in the backyard with the other three, the couple left them for only a second so Mindy's nerves could be settled.

"There's nothing to show" Kane shook his head and made sure there were no branches nearby that Mindy could trip over, "I told you there's nothing left."

"You're SURE?" she raised an eyebrow and picked up her pace slightly, he yanked her back to match his large strides.

"YES" he scowled, "and DON'T you lead, you have no idea where you're going"

"I live here, I know the property idiot."

"Do you smell her yet?" he smirked, taking a quick drag of his cigarette. She shook her head in disgust that he was smoking around the baby and stiffened once he pointed out a pile of smoking logs in the distance. "She's dust, Minda-bug."

"The sheets too?" she asked hopefully, plotting to remove the cigarette from his hand.

"I left nothing to chance" he watched the wood burn satisfactorily.

"Where's the knife?"

"You'll never find it…I won't even find it."

"Why?" she shivered, hugging close to him despite the fact that they were breathing in carcinogens.

"I buried it." There was a long stretch of silence, only the crunching of snow in the distance from their children running around.

"What would make a baby do that?"

"She's convinced I told her…"

"But you didn't."

"No shit."

"Mark doesn't think she's like me…" Mindy shook her head faintly, watching the fire burn from against Kane's chest.

"She's not. You didn't speak until you were six."

"But I see things that you don't" she looked up at him drearily, "and I hear voices."

"Speaking of…" he had an epiphany, "did I give you your pills yet?" No answer…schizophrenic tactic. If he didn't administer them stat she would soon have an episode. Every morning he made some sort of milkshake with all fourteen different medications in it for her…obviously today he forgot. "Let's go" he rubbed her back and quickly kissed the top of her head before coughing from the cigarette, "I didn't feed the kids."


	10. Chapter 10: Relocate

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :]]]]!!!!! Yeah redsandman99, Gunner knows a little TMI about his Dad's love life. Though, unfortunately, so does everyone. Taker's a bit anal retentive in that he holds onto things that were (maybe) once there and are now almost dormant. Yes, he and Min were once together legitimately but times have changed. He's love-sick...almost more so than Kane if that's possible. It's amazing what impact a single person can have on people's lives. LOL BellaHickenbottom sadly, Taker does have a girlfriend in Michelle McCool yet, he's always got a girlfriend that was Gunner's whole point. Taker's love life in this installment is kinda up in the air, he's a very sad man. As for the milkshake, Kane's got it under control he's the schizo-master :P

The doorbell rang and all six dogs began to bark like madmen.

"Oh COME ON!" Kane's voice boomed from inside the house, silencing all six canines at once and pulling the door open to see none other than his nephew and older brother standing in his doorway.

"Where is she?" Taker didn't even say hello, he just entered the house. Gunner paused, sized his uncle up, and gulped.

"What's up, Uncle Kane?"

"I think you know by now" Kane allowed him to enter the main entryway before slamming the door shut behind him, "don't play smart with me."

"Sure is nice to see you too…" Gunner replied under his breath as his uncle slapped a doorframe and looked up the stairs.

"MINDA!"

"Uncle Mark! Uncle Mark!" Amber, Thorn, Scarlett, and Tryg were all over Taker from the moment he walked in the door.

"At least SOMEBODY likes me" Taker said pointedly to Gunner, lifting his nieces and nephew all at once and kissing them each hello. His business was with Scarlett though, so he needed a way to shake the rest off for the time being. "Y'all wanna play with Uncle Mark's magic hat?"

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah!" they all clambered for his famous wide-brimmed gem, so he handed it to them.

"Yer cousin's gonna play with y'all while I talk t' yer sister, alright?" he kept only Scarlett in his arm and placed the other three down on the kitchen floor.

"Why only Scarlett?" Thorn asked with a frown, "Don't you love us?"

"I love you very much" he gave Gunner the death stare to stop socializing with Mindy and do what he was brought here for, "but yer cousin loves ye so much he came all the way from Texas t' see ya! Ain't that right, Gunner?"

"Exactly" Gunner said through clenched teeth.

"Don't you play smart with ME, boy" he and Kane were way too similar with the way they addressed people, it was disgusting.

"You can play Wii with us" Amber nodded and took her older cousin's hand, "I got lots of games for my birthday."

"She DID" Thorn nodded and took Gunner's other hand, but he noticed little Tryg would have no one to go into the basement with him and that could be disastrous.

"Hold on, lemme grab Trygger" the young man lifted his little cousin off the ground and noticed that Mindy had a good hold on Chelsea, so he headed down the basement with the other two girls, "Looks like it's us and the girls, little man."

"Thank you, boyfriend!" Mindy called to her only nephew as he started down the stairs, "I love you!"

"Love you too, Aunt Randi" he called back flatly, not out of spite for her so much as it was for his father.

"That kid" Taker grumbled with a shake of the head before looking to his brother and in-law, "Show me where it happened."

"The murder?" Kane and Mindy exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Talk to the baby about it," Kane jerked his head towards a guilty Scarlett, "she said I was speaking to her from the kitchen…only she couldn't see me."

"Odd" Taker stroked his chin and pressed his lips to Scarlett's head, "Darlin', show your favorite uncle where ye heard Daddy talkin' to ye."

"Here" Scarlett led him by the hand towards the sink and pointed to the cutting board, "he talked from a knife. He made me promise not to tell"

"Good job already" Taker added with a smirk, but the parents didn't find it so amusing.

"Big Brother, are you helping me or NOT?" Kane was not at ALL humored by anything, even Mindy looked quite cross. "This is an important matter here, it's not a game. My daughter KILLED someone, does that process right with you?"

"Bein' the child a' two homicidal maniacs? Yeah…I ain't shocked if that's what you were aiming for."

"We're not serial killers" Mindy was actually getting angry, "We don't preach violence either."

"It don't matter WHAT you teach yer children" he shook his head and sat Scarlett on the counter where she said the knife was, "It's in their blood. Both a' you are crazy enough to host yer own asylum."

"But you said it wasn't genetic" Mindy stalked towards him with a clenched fist, "You said it had nothing to do with my illness."

"And I meant what I said" he smoothed her hair and tried to smile, "Now calm DOWN the both a' ye…you're making me nervous."

"MARK! What are you NOT understanding about what happened?" Mindy placed a hand on her hip and shifted her weight, "Scarlett has NEVER done ANYTHING like this! Someone is DEAD! D.E.A.D! FINISHED!"

"I already gave ye my verdict" Taker peered out into the woods before glancing around the cherry wood cabinets, "someone was in the damn house."

"Someone that happens to have my vocal chords…?" Kane wasn't convinced. "The baby said it was ME and she swore by it…my kid doesn't lie. She doesn't know how yet."

"Did I SAY she lied?" Taker continued to run his fingers along Scarlett's long, pin-straight blonde hair. "I said nothing of the sort. All I said was that you were NOT alone in the house that night."

"Who could it be?" Mindy shook her head with a frown, "We live in the middle of FUCKING nowhere! It's GATED too! All fifteen acres!" The Undertaker stroked his chin with a nod.

"Receive any packages that day?"

"No" Kane shook his head.

"Mail?"

"Sunday."

"Cleanin' ladies?"

"My daughter drove a knife through her chest." Taker nodded meekly…his bad.

"Who in their right mind would come after us?" Mindy chewed her cheek and looked to her husband, "I didn't make anybody mad."

"You're a CELEBRITY, you make everybody mad" Kane corrected.

"You HAD a stalker problem, Little Sister"

"Yeah…" she scowled, "I ended up marrying him." Kane could only smile sadistically. "I wasn't being funny…you stalked the fucking shit out of me."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Don't try to be cute" she leaned backwards and rested her back against his chest; "I don't like you enough to buy it."

"You LOVE me" he wrapped both arms around her to keep her back against his chest.

"ASIDE from my little brother" Taker rolled his eyes and ran a hand down Scarlett's face, "You HAVE had serious issues with stalkers."

"Well no kidding, I'm famous" she chuckled, "that's what restraining orders are for."

"AND jail!" Scarlett added, "And Daddy too!"

"Daddy is better than ANY restraining order" Kane winked at his daughter and placed an obnoxious kiss on Mindy's cheek.

"It COULD be someone after YOU, Little Sister" Taker warned his in-law gravely, though Mindy shook her head.

"Why would he make Scarlett do something for Glen if he wanted me?"

"She's right" Kane agreed with her for the first time in his life, "Maybe someone didn't like my maid?"

"And why would they make the baby do it instead of them doing it themselves?" Mindy argued.

"That has to be the stupidest thing you've said all day" Kane exhaled hard.

"Glen, she's fuckin' THREE what would anyone want with a three year old?"

"I had to help you" Scarlett nodded to her father with a pout, "You said she was in the way"

"In the WAY?!" Kane looked to his brother and then his wife, "In the way of WHAT? For WHAT? She was a fuckin' maid!"

"She's another body in this house" Taker told the couple informatively, "vestigial."

"So what, is Scarlett gonna kill off every maid from now on so there's no more nannies?" Mindy tried hard to contain her laughter, but Taker wasn't smiling.

"More like less eyes knowing what goes on in this house…" Taker shook his head and continued staring out the window.

"Should we live in L.A. for a while?" Mindy asked her in-law hopefully.

"No…!" Kane mouthed, shooting the signal any way he could to his older brother.

"I would suggest it" Taker nodded much to Kane's dismay. Mindy nodded and Kane shook his head.

"YES"

"No"

"Glen!"

"Miranda."

"Come on!"

"No."

"We have to!"

"No."

"GLEN!"

"No."

"I hate you!"

"How lovely."

"We HAVE to, your brother said YES!"

"No."

"GLEN!"

"Baby Brother!" Taker scolded, "This ain't matter a' pleasin' YOU, this is for your OWN safety!" He curled his lips and placed both hands on his hips, "Incase you haven't noticed, someone is NOT too happy with you OR Little Sister!"

"Please…" Kane released Mindy and waved him off, "who would ever come after ME? They'd have to be half retarded."

"You may be nasty" Mindy gingerly curled her miniscule fingers over his massive forearm, "but you're still made of flesh and blood." Her eyes softened, holding back what could possibly have been tears, "You can die."

"No I can't" Kane stared at the hand on his arm and wrapped an arm around her waist, "I'm a monster."

"Even Jason Voorhees dies…" she adjusted her hold on Chelsea and placed her head on his chest, Taker's eyes glued to the couple.

"He's had about eleven sequels" Kane smirked, "You're illustrating my point."

"I love you, I worry" she sniffled, Taker wanting to crack his little brother across the skull for making her feel that way. If he just listened to her and transferred to their home in fucking Los Angeles for a short time it would make a world of a difference. The middle of nowhere, Tennessee might not be the best place to live at the moment for some reason.

"I don't understand why you do" Kane grimaced, "When have I ever given you a reason to worry?" He stopped at the look on her face. He might as well have asked her why it was appropriate to breathe. "Regardless, Minda-bug, nothing's gonna happen as long as I'm around. If I didn't oversleep-"

"You mean sleep past five in the morning…" she muttered.

"Baby Brother, it ain't safe for you here for the time being" Taker finally intervened, "Your three year old just slaughtered someone in their sleep"

"And you think relocating to fucking Los Angeles is going to make life easier?!" Kane stepped away from Mindy and in his older brother's face. Mindy's arms got tired from Chelsea's weight so she placed the tiny baby on the counter and stood in front so she wouldn't tip over.

"Then come on over to Texas, I could care less" Taker tried a different approach, "You're always welcome in my house."

"I'm not depending on ANYONE" Kane spat, Mindy slapped her forehead and tried to refrain from kicking him in the back.

"It's NOT depending on someone, Glen" she spoke up harshly, "It's keeping our CHILDREN safe! If we didn't have babies, I could care less, you KNOW that! We have five kids to think about…!"

"And WHAT? You think I can't protect them?!" Kane was now insulted. "I've protected YOU for eleven years through four pregnancies you don't think I can protect my own flesh and blood?!"

"That's NOT what I'm saying at ALL, Glen! You're being a PRICK!" she wanted to smack him one but Chelsea was on the counter and she couldn't leave her.

"Keep 'em with Bearer, let HIM take responsibility for his own grandkids" Taker offered, but Kane immediately shot that down.

"I don't want HIM for anything" that was something beyond words at this point. Paul Bearer loathed Mindy from the moment he laid eyes on her eleven years ago. He was cruel to her he hated her so much, he refused to call her by anything other than a synonym for the word 'prostitute'…that didn't fly well with Kane. Anyone that had a problem with Mindy had to face Kane, even his own father. Mindy tried to make peace diligently, but Paul still would have none of her. It took him until Amber's third birthday to even acknowledge that she was indeed his grandchild and now he was supposed to help raise her? No. Fuck that. His window of opportunity to be a human being was long gone now, he cared for TAKER'S kids before his own grandchildren and now they wanted Kane to ask for his assistance as their biological grandfather.

"Then WHAT, Glen…" Mindy barred her teeth and dug her black painted nails into Kane's arm, "do you wanna do about this? Because I for one am NOT staying here and neither are our babies. We'll live with Trisha if we have to, I doubt he has Trisha's address…or I'll move in with Sara! He'll NEVER-"

"You are NOT movin' in with my ex-wife" Taker snapped bitterly.

"Why NOT?" Mindy folded her tiny arms across her large chest and huffed, "I LOVE Sara-"

"That's why you caused their divorce" Kane muttered, though she clearly heard it.

"Fuck YOU, Glen! I'm leaving with the kids with or without you. You clearly do not want to stay and 'protect' us so we're going to someone who CAN."

"ME" Taker stepped forwards but Mindy shook her head.

"Not yet, Deadman. If the crazy person knows where we live both places I want to go to Trisha's house in another country. I'm a citizen I can live there"

"But I am NOT, and you KNOW IT!" Kane wrenched her arm upside down but Taker separated them.

"Too bad" she sighed dispassionately, "I am staying with Trisha until señor psychopath decides to leave us alone."

"We don't even know if it's THAT, Minda-bug" Kane rolled his eyes, "This is the two of you jumping to conclusions and assuming something completely wr-"

"Tell me NOW you think Scarlett thought of the scenario by herself at three and a half years old."

"She's got a point" Taker nodded, "I prefer-as your big brother-that whatever action you take is the one best-suited for yer children"

"Coming from quite possibly the worst father in the history of man" Kane watched Taker's expression harden, "and don't you DARE challenge me on this you know I'm correct."

"L.A. or Richmond Hill, Glen" Mindy's tone remained unchanged, "make a choice. And make it now."


	11. Chapter 11: Dropping Eaves

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom and redsandman99 for your reviews :]]]!!!! BellaHickenbottom Kane is always a jackass, and Gunner resents his father for many reasons. Taker is a bad dad lol. Min and Kane are tough, they love each other far more than they like to display. Kane is a sociopath, he'll never show empathy of any kind because he can't feel it. Sometimes he acts all lovey with Min only to sucker her back in so she won't leave. He's addicted to her more than he is in love with her. Sociopaths really don't fall in love, they more throw the word around to keep the other at bay. Though if deep down he truly has the ability to love a single person...he loves her. We'll see right now what Kane chose redsandman99 ;]

Kane hated the idea of being dependent on others, which is why they had to fight their way through LAX to shake the paparazzi off Mindy and drive to their home in Bell-Air.

"You KNOW I hate you for this…" she reminded him from the passenger seat, though he paid no heed. She decided to nag further. "I'm serious…if ONE THING happens to ANY of my children I'll skin you and eat the remains over a campfire."

"Is that what our marriage has come down to?" he rudely sneered, the stubborn Mindy raising an eyebrow but keeping her eyes out the windshield, "Our offspring?"

"Every marriage is ruined once kids are brought in" she cleared her throat and checked her carefully applied makeup in the mirror, "That's common sense, you should have known that."

"I want Cold Stone, Mommy" Thorn called from the back row of the SUV, "It's in-"

"I'll take you during the week, baby" she twisted her torso and pseudo-smiled, "Daddy and me are tired from the plane." They actually were both adequately jet-lagged, Kane was stunned she didn't force him to take them. Usually she did. It was always what the kids wanted over what he wanted, it drove him half mad. This time around though she was being quite respectful, he figured she must want something out of him.

"Okay Mommy" Thorn compromised and backed off appropriately, "I'm tired too."

"Me THREE!" Amber agreed whole-heartedly with an exaggerated nod of the head.

"Did you decide to stop hating me this morning?" Kane asked Mindy lowly. The beautiful young woman hardened and balled her fists to keep from hitting him.

"I hate you EVERY morning…" she turned to him, "this was no exception."

"You said quite the opposite in bed last night"

"Nobody means what they say during sex and you know it. Shut up and drive. You make me sick."

"Doesn't impact your decision to let me fuck the shit out of you whenever I want"

"Keep opening that ugly mouth of yours in front of my children and you'll be missing teeth."

"You're lucky I've let you keep yours."

"At least I see a dentist."

Sinking into the steaming Jacuzzi tub and pulling her knees to her chest, Mindy swiped a wet finger under her bleary eyes to get rid of the tears and sniffled. Amber sat in the tub with her dead silent.

"I hate him" Mindy sobbed to Trish over the phone and shook her head, holding back a cough, "like you have no fucking idea."

"Yet you stay married" Trish rolled her eyes back in Toronto and shook her head, "Meem I have no sympathy for you."

"You don't understand…" Mindy growled lowly, "he OWNS me. I CAN'T divorce him even if I wanted to"

"My name is right alongside his as your legal guardian, Meem" Trish sighed, "I can easily take you back."

"No you can't" she ran her delicate fingers through Amber's long blonde hair, "this is Glen we're talking about."

"Does he KNOW you hate him?"

"The fuck do YOU think?" Mindy snapped, "Fucker knows everything. He just doesn't care."

"HEY!" Trish scolded, "Don't you DARE backtalk me, Meem! It's not MY fault you married a monster!"

"I had no CHOICE!" Mindy's voice rose significantly as she slapped a hand into the scalding water, "I didn't WANT to love him, he MADE ME!"

"That makes no sense, Meem. You can't force feelings on someone"

"Stockholm Syndrome, moron" Mindy recited actually quite intellectually.

"The hell is THAT?" Trish shrugged like Mindy was talking about one of her many imaginary friends/monsters.

"You KNOW" Mindy sassed, "victims fall in love with the bastards that kidnap them."

"He stalked the shit out of you"

"He MADE ME follow him everywhere and live with him and didn't let anybody talk to me"

"Let's call it like is," Trish was finally catching onto Mindy's theory, "you've always been completely dependent on him physically and mentally…Kane's no idiot. He knows how to break you down and over time he did it so well you became emotionally dependent, which moved onto affection on your part and eventually after four years of that vicious cycle you fell completely in love with him. Trust me, I watched it happen."

"So YOU think he brainwashed me…?" she rose a dark eyebrow and kissed the top of Amber's sopping wet head.

"Absolutely. I watched it happen, Meem. It was crazy. We all knew it was going on, even Mark"

"And you didn't do anything to HELP me?!" Mindy tried not to shriek but it was inevitable, Amber even gasped as her mother's high-pitched voice bounced off the gorgeous stone walls.

"Every time anyone tried to assist you and get him arrested you would pitch a fit and assure he was 'good' and we were all judging him."

"So you're calling me weak"

"Actually quite the contrary. You're probably the strongest, bitchiest person I know. You're just not very smart"

"You know I'd kill him if I could" Mindy replied bitterly, "He's lucky I didn't give him Mommy's treatment like Natasha made me do."

"When was the last time he hit you?"

"An hour ago" Mindy nodded and pulled Amber close, resting her chin on the top of the quiet baby's head, "I said I wished he died when Shane crashed him in the limo into the big truck six years ago and he punched me in the mouth in front of Ambie." She had a bloody gash on the right side of her plump lower lip. The blood had actually been dripping into the water since Mindy didn't do as much as place a band aid over it. Her already large lip was now swollen but she didn't even feel the pain anymore. It was such a common feeling for her that it didn't matter. The first couple times she was shocked, but that was so long ago who cared?

"In FRONT of her?!"

"So what?" Mindy shrugged, twirling her saturated raven hair. "You think the babies being around stops him? He's all nice to THEM; it's just me he likes to hit."

"I hope you don't plan on sleeping in the same bed as h-"

"Oh please" Mindy laughed nastily, "He doesn't know what's comin'…Meatball says he's gonna get his hands on that Rapex thing and send it to me." Trish's jaw dropped.

"He will KILL YOU if you do that! No! No! No! No! NO!"

"I don't care" Mindy shrugged, "I wanna get him back for eleven years of my life."

"I think you're making a HUGE mistake"

"Really? I think not. He can't get it off without a surgeon once I fucking nab him."

"Are you THAT vindictive?"

"Yes."

"But that might be a little much…"

"You think he hasn't raped me before?" she asked with a sarcastic chuckle, "He's pulled hangers out of the closet…just to give you an idea of what he does to me and finds okay."

"I know, Meem…but for all you know he could turn that against you"

"He does THAT I'll grab a gun" Mindy shrugged, "he keeps one in every room loaded. He showed me where they all are incase I need to use them"

"Killing him is NOT the answer"

"He won't let me divorce him. I have to kill him."

"I don't think this conversation should go any further" she hesitated, "You're being ridiculous right now he LOVES you, and I don't even like him"

"Let me pretend to care…" she answered coldly. "He's a fucking freak and I hope whoever made Scarlett stab Margaret comes back and fucking destroys him before I cut his dick off." Unknown to mother, daughter, and Aunt Trish, Kane had been listening outside the door the entire time both angry and upset. Curling his lips and biting back a tear, he scowled and squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying before taking his leave from eavesdropping.


	12. Chapter 12: Hot Potato

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DD!!! Yeah redsandman99, he's a very hard person to love. He has the ability to be completely endearing one moment and violent the next without warning or proper reason. Her emotions are just as bad though; one minute she's all over him the next she wants him dead. She's physically dependent on him while he's emotionally dependent on her. BellaHickenbottom she just got punched in the mouth lmao lots of harsh thoughts are swirling in that messed-up skull of hers. Amber's actually very bright like her father, she understands the situation but loves both her parents equally since Kane has never done any harm to her. Not even he is cruel enough to hit a child (at least one that belongs to him). Again, Kane's sociopathic he doesn't really show deep compassion. That's why it took him so long to tell her he loved her for real back when they dated.

"I! Can NOT! Please! That! BITCH!" Kane shrieked to his older brother as they walked out of the locker room and towards the parking lot at their Smackdown taping. Taker remained silent for many reasons. "NOTHING I do-the fuckin' WORLD isn't enough for her!" He ran a sweaty hand over his mouth and picked up his pace, so fast that Taker's bad hip couldn't move his legs enough to keep up with him. Kane's 'long legs' excuse could only get him so far. Mindy could never keep up with him and of course chewed him out.

"'Ey!" Taker placed a hand over Kane's shoulder and pulled him back, "Slow the hell down, boy." Kane immediately halted and whipped his brother around by the arm, teeth clenched and eyes cloudy.

"Do you realize what I DO for her? What I've DONE for that ungrateful little SLUT every day of her fucked-up existence for the past decade of my life?!"

"YO!" Taker almost knocked him in the skull but opted to slam him against the wall instead, "You are NOT to use that VULGAR mouth a' yours on my Little Sister!" Kane could only laugh darkly, ignoring the vibration from his Blackberry in his pocket.

"Big Brother…" he moved off the wall and placed both his hands over Taker's shoulders, "you love her so much why don't you just do me a favor and TAKE her?" Taker's eyes widened immensely hearing those words spill from his brother's mouth. "She doesn't love me anyway, I wouldn't be at loss."

"Shut up, boy" Taker sneered contemptuously, "You treat that woman like an animal."

"I KEEP HER SCRAMBLED SKULL OUT OF AN INSTITUTION!" Kane got up in his face.

"YOU WATCH YOUR TONE WITH ME! I'M NOT YOUR WIFE; I'M YOUR OLDER BROTHER!" Kane nodded for a moment and backed off, pacing for a minute before making eye contact with Taker again. "You calm down yet?" Kane smiled evilly and nodded, seeming completely sarcastic.

"You know…" he began uncharacteristically placid, actually scaring Taker into backing a step. "I gave up my career to make sure she was at the top of the women's division for seven god damn years…I know it doesn't seem like much to YOU because you've always had the best of everything including my wife, but I could have been a multi-time champion instead of settling for a 24 hour title reign that nobody even remembers. I didn't take the title offers McMahon was hand-feeding me, instead I trained HER and talked him into giving HER every little fucking thing her heart desired"

"You were insane for doing that. Even I, who worships the ground she walks on, told you so…only YOU didn't-"

"I LOVE HER! I don't want ANYTHING but for her to be happy!" he ran a hand over the top of his head now in frustration, his large hands shaking from the blood coursing through his veins. Taker bit his lip, but went ahead anyway.

"But what if her happiness involved removing YOU from the picture entirely?" Obviously Kane was provoked.

"Are you hinting at divorce?" he didn't give him time to answer, "Because you know I won't sign. That skinny little bitch is MINE until the day she DIES."

"I ain't hintin' at nothin', Baby Brother" Taker shook his head with an eye roll, placing his hands on his hips, "I jus' think yer overbearing. You leave no breathing room."

"I can't. She's schizophrenic. She'd kill someone." Taker nodded defeated on that one.

"Fair enough…"

"You have no IDEA what it's like living with someone crazier than you are…it's like having another child…I might as well be a single parent of six."

"She's self-sufficient"

"You don't know her until you live with her every day of your life…and that's all I'm going to say before I pluck your eyes out. She needs 24 hour assistance…now add five children into the mix"

"I still resent you for laying your hands on her…I would hit no woman. Not ever…taboo and childish."

"She knows I don't mean it…" he now stared at the floor and continued to walk, purposely avoiding eye contact with the big brother.

"Whether you 'mean it' or NOT you draw BLOOD! You cause WELTS! You give SCARS and BRUISES! You fracture BONES, don't think half of her nose breaks came from god damn wrestling practice!"

"It's the only way I can get through to her; you have NO IDEA what a nightmare she is!"

"Yet you-"

"Doesn't mean I don't love her" Kane checked to see if Taker was going to pull the keys to the rental out of his pocket so they could go back to the hotel. They'd grab pizza or something on the way if they spotted it. Otherwise they wouldn't starve to death, at least not yet. "Minda-bug's VERY difficult, Big Brother. I'd die for her but she won't give me the time of day."

"Bullshit."

"If I gave her to anybody else they wouldn't do it right and she'd kill herself. Only I can take care of her" he pulled the door open to the passenger seat of the white rental sedan.

"That ain't true…" he tried not to laugh and started the car, "You jus' love 'er too dearly."

"Of course I do" Kane shook his head knowingly, "It's just very hard knowing that your wife is planning on either murdering you or ripping your dick apart." Taker quirked an eyebrow and pulled out of the spot.

"You were droppin' eaves, weren't you?" Kane nodded without shame. "Well then boo for you. Stay outta her god damn conversations. She ain't gonna do SHIT to ya and you know it."

"I don't give a damn" Kane shrugged nastily, "I still want you to take her with you…Trish will further poison her mind and I don't trust anyone else with her at this time."

"Why ME?" Taker shook his head with a shrug, "If she don't want YOU"

"She'll sure as hell enjoy getting away from me. I'd kill her otherwise."

"I ain't so sure about this…" he was in love with her since he met her, handing her over on a silver plate wasn't the brightest of moves but Kane must have been overly pissed and not thinking straight. He knew there was an ongoing affair between his wife and brother; he just repressed any thought of it being true.

"You take the whore with YOU and I'll see her at tapings."

"She won't go" he was doing everything in his power to get out of this. He physically could not control himself around her; he was adult enough to realize that. And despite what he was arguing against Kane was right when he called her a slut. She'd sleep with her in-law any day of the week.

"Live with YOU?!" he laughed boastfully, "I'm not afraid of her rejecting that golden opportunity"

"I live with my girlfriend"

"Sucks for her. Until I can square away what happened with Scarlett she's YOUR problem." Taker had a feeling he wasn't going to have a girlfriend much longer. Pulling his phone out of his pocket Kane realized he had one unread text message with the name 'Bug' as the contact. "Oh, I'm not reading this shit" Kane shook his head and handed the phone to his brother, "YOU deal with it. I'm fucking sick of her." Taker wordlessly opened the text and frowned, passing the phone back to Kane.

"'I love you. Come home'" Taker shook his head disappointedly at his little brother, "Here you are bashin' the hell outta her meanwhile she loves you to no end…asshole."

"No" Kane shook his head and took back his phone, not even bothering to type a response, "I know what it is she misses…it's the only thing we can agree on anymore."

"You can't revolve a god damn relationship around sex…those never make it."

"What else am I supposed to do? She doesn't want to be around me if she knows it won't result in me exerting myself into or onto her somehow." He watched Taker open his mouth, "And there IS NO talking to her. She won't have it."

"Doubt it…when am I receiving 'er so I may give my significant other proper warning?"

"As soon as I can get her on a plane."

"You are making a grave mistake."

"I'll fuck her at the taping to make up for it."

"That ain't exactly a good attitude to have about your marriage."

"If someone is after ME specifically I don't want them hurting Minda."

"So NOW the truth unfolds…"


	13. Chapter 13: Early?

A/N: Thank you Souless666 and redsandman99 for your reviews :DDDD!!!! LMAO how well do we know our Deadman, Souless666? Kane's very rash with how he makes decisions; he's going to remain stubborn for a looooong time.

"Come on, ladies" Mindy took both Thorn and Scarlett's hands once they hopped out the backseat of the charcoal Range Rover, waiting for Amber to drop down right after and take Scarlett's hand. Trygger and Chelsea were too young for Cold Stone Creamery, so they stood home with Trish. Kane was still on the road for another day or so, but Mindy DID promise the kids ice cream. Following the celebrity out of the car were six security guards. Four of them hopped out of a smaller car behind Mindy's and completely surrounded the mother and daughters. They were only present when Kane wasn't; he refused to accept the idea that he possibly couldn't protect his family all on his own. Tossing her long, straightened hair into the wind Mindy grasped their hands tighter as she noticed several men with cameras running after them. They were quickly taken care of as escorts pushed Mindy further towards the ice cream parlor.

"MINDY! MINDY STRATUS!" they shouted to catch her attention, "Hey! Hey Mindy! Turn around! Turn around Mindy!" She drowned them all out and listened to the guard at her right side.

"Ignore them, Miss Stratus" the guard told her as several of the others took care of the paparazzi. The Stratusfear front-woman nodded and waited for the guard to open the door of the Cold Stone, immediately waiting for the other to enter the restaurant first before allowing Mindy and her daughters inside. There were gasps and points from the customers both on line and sitting at the small tables, along with so many cameras flashing Amber rubbed her eyes to ease the sting.

"Alright, you need to BACK OFF!" another guard ordered the customers, "Nothing to see here!" Mindy loved paparazzi attention, but wasn't exactly known as the nicest person towards her fans. She was a bit of a diva. Every now and then if they caught her in a good mood she would pause to sign whatever anyone wanted and smile for pictures, but usually she was an ice queen. They forgave her for it though for some odd reason, her stage character was a completely different person from who she really was. She lived her life playing Mindy Stratus, not Miranda Marie Jacobs (nee Stratigias). Miranda almost didn't exist anymore, only during schizophrenic episodes.

"Mommy I want Strawberry Blonde!" Thorn pointed to the picture on the wall and Mindy nodded brightly, quickly turning to sign someone's napkin they were waving at her. Perhaps she WAS in a good mood after all.

"What about you guys?" Mindy looked to the employee and pointed to Thorn as she turned to her other daughters. Thorn gave her order with some crazy waffle cone drowned in sprinkles whilst Mindy bent down to look at the other two.

"Birthday Cake Remix" Scarlett smiled and giggled as Mindy tickled her stomach.

"Works for me, honey bun" she motioned for Scarlett to give her order and looked to Amber, "What about you, Ambs? What do you feel like?"

"Founder's Favorite" Amber grinned and pointed to the different size cups, "Love it." That was a medium in Cold Stone land.

"Sure you don't want bigger?" Mindy offered with a shake of the head, obviously money was no object. It was astounding even to those in WWE just how filthy rich Mindy was. She came from a middle-class family and exploded onto the music scene the same time she began with WWF. Not only did she have a double income, but Kane always refused to allow her to spend her own money, so everything just sat in the bank and accumulated to the hundreds of millions she possessed currently and rising. They had a joint bank account, but Kane always spent his own salary on everything because he loathed the concept of a woman paying (and being the breadwinner). He paid for both their homes and pretty much everything they owned. He only withdrew money from Mindy when absolutely necessary and he never told her that he did it. She paid for their orders and, flanked by security, headed to a small table to sit with the three girls, Thorn on her lap.

"Thank you VERY much, Mommy" Amber worked on her ice cream with a spoon and offered her some since she knew Mindy loved it, "Try it." Grinning widely, Mindy opened her mouth and took a large bite, nodding as she swallowed.

"Daddy likes that one too" she smiled and allowed Amber to continue eating, "I didn't recognize it until you made me try it."

"Does Daddy let you eat his ice cream?" Amber asked curiously, in all her life she had never seen her father order something for himself whilst out with other people. He would only finish what one of the kids or Mindy couldn't. Mindy nodded and watched Scarlett dig into her large chocolate-coated waffle cone.

"Daddy thinks I don't eat enough" she giggled, "but Aunt Trisha says the opposite."

"You eat fine, Mommy" Scarlett nodded, "You like what we like."

"Which is everything…!" Mindy's eyes widened slightly, "Daddy gets sad when I'm skinny."

"Do you really hate him?" Amber whispered hoarsely so nobody else could hear. Mindy thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"I don't think Daddy and I are gonna be together much longer"

"NO!" Thorn snapped her head around and barely grazed Mindy's often-broken nose, "You CAN'T!"

"Don't do it, Mommy!" Scarlett shook her head, "NO NO NO!"

"But you LOVE Daddy!" Amber tried not to cry and curled her plump lips, "I love Daddy too!"

"YOU'RE the reason we got married" Mindy told her coldly, "Daddy and I were engaged for only three months when I realized I was three months pregnant with YOU…so we got married right away."

"So it's my fault?" the five year old's voice dropped. Mindy tried not to nod, but it came off as that.

"We would have gotten married anyway…you just came out of nowhere."

"I'm sorry…" she dipped her head and focused on her melting ice cream, "I made you and Daddy unhappy."

"No you didn't" Mindy shook her head and kissed the top of Amber's, "You brought us back together…Daddy and I weren't together when you were born. He was with my best friend Amy…he cheated on me." She sniffled and hardened at the thought of it, "I didn't divorce him but I should have. He had two of us at once though I didn't live with or want to be with him. Uncle Mark moved in with me and so did Aunt Trisha…and your grandpa."

"You had a BOYFRIEND" Thorn teased, she had seen the DVDs of RAW from back in the day.

"I did" she answered with a tight jaw, "but we don't talk anymore. We used to be best friends."

"John CENA!" Scarlett yelled, Mindy shushing her as best she could. The guards weren't really eavesdropping so-say, but they cracked a smile.

"I'm the reason why he got where he is now…but he'll tell you different."

"What about The Miz?" Scarlett teased, Mindy having no choice but to laugh loudly.

"I got that little shit his JOB and I keep him there. Him, Barbie, and Tiffany are my children. I keep their jobs where they are."

"And I still hate you for it" a strong, large hand was placed on Mindy's shoulder. Turning she gasped and sized the monster of a man up.

"Glen!" she shook her head with a smile and stood to kiss him, "You came home like I said!" He nodded and smiled at his three eldest children, Mindy cocking her head at the sunglasses he wore over his eyes. "What did I tell you about wearing those in winter?"

"It's Los Angeles" he held her chin lightly and pecked her on the lips, "I get an excuse this time"

"Hi Daddy!" the twins smiled and waved as they continued to devour their food, Amber didn't greet him so he ignored her. She stared at him, but did nothing further. Smiling, he ran a hand over the tops of their blonde heads and made eye contact with Amber through the dark sunglasses.

"What's wrong with YOU?" he asked bitterly, though Amber could only shake her head.

"I want to go home, Mommy" Amber told her firmly, "I'm tired." No she wasn't. She was just smart, smart enough to combat her own father who was also highly intelligent. Mindy sighed and nodded, taking his hand and holding it tightly in hers.

"She's tired, baby" she jerked her head towards Amber and kept her arm hooked around his neck, kissing him several times before quickly bumping her nose against his.

"You want me to take her home, or do you-"

"I wanna go home with Mommy" Amber announced quickly and kept compact to Mindy, who was admittedly slightly peeved at Amber's behavior. She would have rather stayed an extra minute and held onto him.

"Fine" he nodded and threw out the remnants of their ice creams, surprising Mindy that he didn't go to eat it. "I'll meet you at home, Minda-bug." She nodded whilst tightening her hold on his neck, leaning upwards and bringing his head down to kiss him once again.

"How'd you know we were here?" she asked lightly, unobtrusive.

"I called in hopes that I'd get YOU" he smirked and kissed her nose, "I got your stupid sister."

"I wanna go Mommy" Amber said louder, taking her hand and motioning for her sisters too keep up, pulling Mindy and the security guards out the doors. Mindy quickly took his hand and the couple walked out the door hand in hand.

"Where are you parked?" He waved a hand down the block and scooped Scarlett up off the ground, kissing her cheek and holding the baby close. "You wanna take her?"

"Why not?" he nodded and pulled Thorn over as well, "I'll take them both." Mindy smiled and let out a long exhale, kissing his fingers and releasing his hand.

"I'll see you at home then, okay baby?" she kept a struggling Amber close and they kissed one final time, Mindy turning her back and moving with a double-taking Amber towards the Range Rover with the team of security.


	14. Chapter 14: Imposter

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom and redsandman99 for your reviews :]]]!!! It IS a fucked up way to live, redsandman99. All I'm going to say is I kinda know from experience. No, Mommy and Daddy are NOT normal people and only Amber knows it. Kane's umm...we'll see and Min never actually means what she says to anyone. She adores Kane and that's pretty much it; everyone else is kind of snubbed when push comes to shove. She was trained to have that feeling though, which is the sick part. BellaHickenbottom, you may not like THAT Kane much longer...and yeah, Ambie's adorable. She a mini-Kane if he weren't a psychopath. That's why she's so cute :P.

Pulling into the gated driveway one after the other, Mindy helped Amber out and immediately Amber sprinted to the other car, watching Thorn and Scarlett get unloaded and the trio reunited, all running into the mansion and leaving the adults by themselves. Security was dismissed and Mindy took his hand, the couple collecting the mail before heading inside.

"See, isn't this SO much better than the snow?" Mindy soaked in the setting sunlight with a deep breath before tossing her lengthy hair into the wind and heading into the open garage door. He shook his head and kept his sunglasses on.

"As much as I despise the cold…I hate this place." Mindy groaned and opened the door into the actual house, being greeted by six different dogs at once and Trish feeding Chelsea baby food.

"How was ice cream, Meemsy?" she asked with a smile, rolling her eyes at him wearing sunglasses in the house. "Kane, take those off! Seriously, you're inside now."

"Only because you complained am I keeping them on" he snickered and smoothed Trish's long chocolate hair.

"It was nice" Mindy nodded while quickly snuggling a baby food-smothered Chelsea. "She is SO nasty."

"All babies are gross, Meem" Trish giggled and playfully pushed Mindy away, the tinier twin falling backwards onto his solid chest. He steadied her immediately and kissed her cheek.

"Did you give her her pills?"

"Of course I did, idiot" Trish sassed, "I've been doing it MUCH longer than you have."

"You two annoy me" Mindy stepped out of the massive kitchen and into the great room, flopping onto the couch and turning on the TV. Trish raised an eyebrow and looked to him.

"I thought you were coming home tomorrow…?" she wiped around Chelsea's mouth and picked up Tryg as he crawled by, "You're never home on Wednesdays."

"Surprise" he replied flatly as he started up the back staircase since that was closer to his room. Stunned he didn't come and sit next to her; Mindy exchanged glances with Trish and shut the TV off.

"Why is he being a jerk?" she frowned.

"Because I ticked him off" Trish smirked and placed Tryg in a high chair, "Sorry Meemster."

"Should I…?" Mindy hesitated, sometimes it was better not to follow him when he wanted to be alone. Her identical twin shrugged and motioned up the stairs.

"I don't see why not…he's not in TOO bad a mood."

"You're right" Mindy nodded and kissed her cheek, "I might not come down"

"I'll be here in the morning, ya dope" she returned the kiss and lightly messed her sister's hair, "Night-night."

"Night-night best sister!" Mindy grinned widely and gallivanted off towards the stairs, Trish pausing to ponder that comment in confusion.

"…I'm your ONLY sister!" Quickly running up the stairs and into their bedroom Mindy pushed open the door and wrapped her short arms around his waist excitedly.

"HEY baby!" she giggled as he dragged her out from behind him and closed their door with his foot, locking it. "I'm SO glad you came home" she rested her fingers on his abs and leaned all the way back to look him in the eye, "I was thinking I was being mean and I'm sorry."

"Nah" he kissed her nose and removed his black leather jacket, placing it in his walk-in closet and approaching her once more, "I know you didn't mean it."

"No, no, I did!" she nodded with a pout and hugged him close, "That's why I'm saying sorry." He smiled weakly and rubbed her back.

"You don't need to apologize when you didn't do anything wrong" he shook his head and backed off on purpose to see if she followed and placed his sunglasses on a dresser, pulling his shirt over his head and moving into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

"Hey!" she trotted after him and took his hand tightly, "What are YOU doin'? I got rid of the kids for the night!"

"DID you…?" he taunted with a smile, bending down and kissing the hollow of her throat, she nodded dreamily and ran her tiny hands down his chest, it felt firmer than usual.

"You been workin' out?" she asked innocently, his body simply felt a lot harder than it normally did, she could actually define where his muscles were. He nodded and chuckled deeply, continuing to work on her neck and pulling her shirt over her head.

"You'd be surprised what a day out of this house can do for me"

"You implying that you don't wanna be here?" she slipped her leggings off and rested her hands now on his sculpted shoulders. Those were bigger too.

"No" he lifted her up and carried her into the scalding hot glass shower, the water actually burning her sensitive skin he had the dial all the way to the left. Normally Kane's showers were around this temperature though, so when choosing to shower together she had to try and avoid being legitimately singed. "I'm implying that I don't have the kids' hand-feeding me shit all day."

"What about ME?" she asked playfully, sitting on the bench and allowing him to completely undress her.

"What ABOUT you?" he leaned over her to the point that she actually slumped on the bench in fear. "Everything is about you. That's why nobody can stand you."

"Trisha loves me" she nodded surely, "as do YOU." She pursed her lips and pushed a bit further up to challenge him. "You knew I was a bitch when you married me."

"Unfortunately…" he sighed, giving up the argument. He would have lost anyway, nobody ever won a fight against her simply due to the fact that she was the single most irritating person on the planet.

"But I thought you like me" Mindy frowned as he lifted her off the bench and pressed her back against the slippery stone wall.

"I love you" he reminded her with a smirk, leaning in and kissing her. She swallowed hard and pulled back, eyes searching for the bottles on the glass shelf.

"All this niceness, I hope you're plannin' on washing my hair too" she nodded and wrapped an arm around his neck, quickly licking water droplets off his cheek and proceeding to continue kissing him. He nodded and reached for her shampoo bottle, biting down on her neck and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Careful not to wake Mindy or Chelsea, Kane pushed the door to his bedroom open at five in the morning and carried his bag towards his closet. He had caught the redeye flight to Los Angeles and came in early Thursday morning. Vince had wanted to hold him back further but Kane had to re-explain his request to no longer work house shows. Mindy was asleep in the bed, her hair slightly damp from the looks of it and it certainly wasn't from sweat. He frowned and shook it off. Whatever. Walking towards his closet he noticed his sunglasses were resting on a dresser, he didn't put them there but figured Mindy wore them out. She was always wearing his shit. His leather jacket was also in his closet. He had gone without it this week since it was always a fucking oven in Los Angeles. He loved the heat and everything but was never a fan of the city. It was a smoggy, overpopulated, overrated piece of shit and he wanted to go back to Knoxville something scary. He originally was going to unpack, but didn't feel like doing laundry at five in the morning he was majorly jet-lagged. This was his usual waking hour but he couldn't sleep on the plane he never could. He'd set an alarm for himself to wake up in two hours and get all his obsessive compulsive rituals out of the way before the kids woke up. He wouldn't worry about Mindy waking up until two in the afternoon to yell at him. Wait until he told her where he wanted to send her. Exhaling and watching his step to the high bed he took a risk and climbed in next to her, not even thinking about changing clothes he was only sleeping for an hour or so to keep him from passing out. Amber had kindergarten in the mornings he'd have to drive her all the way to Mulholland because she didn't attend any normal private school, no. She was enrolled in The Mirman School for the Gifted because she, like her father, was brilliant. Sending her anywhere else would be a sin; it took only those with an IQ of 145 or above. Jumping houses while she was in such a prestigious school was highly difficult being that there was no school for gifted children in Knoxville, so while she was in Knoxville he actually paid to have teachers from that school flown out to home-school Amber. It was detrimental because the child really had no friends, but Kane hated people anyway. He didn't want his children to have friends, any of them. The less people they knew the less chance they would get hurt by them. He learned this lesson very young in life as did Mindy whether she'd like to admit it or not. When climbing in bed he actually did wake up Mindy, her spine snapped and she craned her neck to the left, frowning and looking him over.

"Why did you get dressed?" she croaked in her heavy Canadian accent. "That was stupid of you."

"What the hell are you talking about, Minda?" he shook his head and buried his face into the nape of her neck to try and sleep. The wet hair made it cold, but he didn't care anymore.

"Why would you wake up just to get changed and get back in bed again?" she rolled her eyes and wrapped one of his arms around her torso, "Idiot." He squinted and shook his head.

"Bug, I just got home, what the hell are you talking about?" he groaned, trying to keep his eyes closed this time, "Don't move, will ya?" She giggled and shook her head with a weak smile.

"Ha ha ha, you think you're funny. I love it" she kissed his hand and turned her head to rest on top of his as he buried it further into her neck to drown her voice out.

"Shut up, Miranda" he whined, his head was POUNDING he didn't want her up so early. The earlier she woke up the sooner he had to give her her medications. He'd almost prefer a schizophrenic episode to this. Once his alarm rang he gingerly removed Mindy's arms from his body and slipped out of the bed. Grabbing his bag he dragged himself down the stairs and down all sorts of crazy hallways to the hidden laundry room. Mindy didn't even know where it was, the lazy bitch never did laundry, she didn't even know how. He did everything. As he entered the laundry room Mindy's black cat she rescued from a ditch ten years ago named Fievel was curled up fast asleep on the dryer. He ran a hand over the stupid thing's back and poured the contents of his suitcase into the washing machine. He only separated darks from lights when dealing with Mindy and his children's clothes; he could care less about himself. He got the machine going and left the room, he had a little plan to take a twenty second shower and wake Amber up so she'd have time to put her uniform on. After exiting the shower in him and Mindy's bedroom he crept all the way to Amber's room and knelt beside her bed. Observing for a moment as she cuddled with Madison (Mindy's Maltese), he smiled faintly and placed a hand on her shoulder to wake her. Like her mother, she did not stir. "Ambie…" he cooed, though she didn't do as much as flinch. "Ambie…!" he tried a bit louder, kissing her cheek until she groaned in her sleep, "You have school, Ambie…it's only Thursday."

"Daddy…?" she peeled her light blue eyes open and looked him over with a smile, "You came home?"

"A few hours ago" he nodded and helped her sit up, stunned at how fast her arms flew around his neck.

"I love you Daddy!" she blurted loudly, her voice rattling with fear? "I knew you'd come home!" He raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh.

"Ambie…" he thought it was one of those tactics children used to prevent parents from going to work, "I HAVE to leave a few days a week…you were too young to remember what that was like travelling with your mother and I."

"NO, Daddy…!" she sniffled and shook her head, "You DON'T understand!" He cocked his head inquisitively. "Mommy thinks you came home YESTERDAY!"

"Does she?" he pondered the thought jokingly and waved it off, "Amber-honey, you know Mommy is very sick"

"NO Daddy!" she whimpered and threw her arms around his neck, him having no choice but to hold her tight, "You DON'T understand!"

"WHAT don't I understand?" he was getting angry, but tried with everything he had in him not to show it. "Honey, I came home this MORNING. Your mother is mentally ill, you're a smart girl you KNOW this." He lifted her from the bed and carried the lanky five year old to her massive walk-in closet, reaching out to a hanger and pulling out her little skirt and sweater she was required to wear as a school uniform.

"But-"

"Ambie, I don't want to hear another thing about it" he kissed her temple and placed her on the ground, handing her the uniform to pull over her head by herself. "I arrived this morning and your mother's a lunatic. I'm sending her to live with my brother until her head decides that it wants to stay screwed on"

"WHY?" Amber gasped in horror; he might as well have told her that Christmas was cancelled. "Mommy didn't do anything! Mommy's a good mommy!"

"I know she is" he lied, lingering in her doorway, "but my decision of what I wish to do with your mother is my decision. She would be much better off away from us for a while." Amber's lip quivered, but he turned and left to the soundtrack of her crying.

"Well, well, well…" Trish sighed and bumped Tryg further up her hip as Kane entered through the garage from a hectic drive to Amber's school, "Looks like SOMEONE had a busy night!" She was speaking in reference to the bags under his eyes; she was still in her light gray pajama pants and navy York University hoodie. Her long chocolate hair was unbrushed, but it worked for her. Everything worked for her. She and Mindy were hangers, and the raven-haired twin was seriously considering being a blonde once more.

"I got off a PLANE, you hag" he was in NO MOOD for any of her shit this morning. Normally he enjoyed bantering with the bitch for a while, but jet-lag was still killing him. He wasn't twenty years old anymore; he couldn't hop on and off a plane all day. Trish raised a shapely eyebrow and waved him off with a snort.

"PLEASE, honey" she shook her head and shifted her weight to the right, "that would have been legitimate YESTERDAY…if you had said you just got off my SISTER that would be a little more believable"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he shook his head and poured a bottle of milk for Chelsea, "I got off the redeye at two…took me three hours to get from LAX to HERE from fucking traffic that this shithole you call a city is so famous for and then I attempted to sleep with Minda for an hour before getting up and taking Ambie to school." Her jaw hit the floor. "What?" he approached her and handed Chelsea her bottle, "What'd I say? I'm not LYING to you by any means check my fucking flight time call the god damn airport I JUST got here."

"No…" this was like some episode of The Twilight Zone, "You were HERE! You were here yesterday! You came home with my sister, I swear you did! You walked in the door holding hands, you looked actually pretty normal compared to the normal tearing each other's eyes out!"

"No…" he was worried now. Mindy, Amber, AND Trish were all claiming he was somewhere he wasn't. "That wasn't me…I was with my brother."

"Hah" Trish still wasn't convinced completely, "sure LOOKED a heck of a lot like you!"

"Who the hell looks like ME?" he wasn't convinced either, "NOBODY looks like me! My face has taken more damage to it than ANY normal-"

"Kane, SOMEONE was here yesterday! He came in wearing YOUR sunglasses and YOUR jacket all fucking over YOUR wife! He LOOKED like you, he ACTED like you, he even SOUNDED like you!" Sounded…that scared the fuck out of him. Immediately he thought of Scarlett, who walked into the kitchen and pet their Great Pyrenees, Dingo, before heading towards her father and aunt.

"HI Daddy!" Thorn walked into the kitchen shortly after her holding her Serval named Oxa in her arms, but the African wildcat was so huge her legs dragged on the ground as Thorn walked.

"You came EARLY, Daddy!" Thorn excitedly hugged his leg and waited for him to lift her off the ground and kiss her, which he did anxiously.

"Scarlett!" Immediately the blonde whipped her head around to face him, "I came home yesterday, right?"

"Yes Daddy" Scarlett nodded and took Trish's hand so Trish could prepare her breakfast, Trish giving Kane the 'I told you so'.

"No…!" he shook his head and backed towards the stairs, "You're all fucking with me. I was NOT here yesterday."

"Kane…" Trish actually backed off and curled her full lips, "You're scaring me."

"I'M pretty fucking terrified myself hearing all this bullshit from you!"

"Really?" Trish turned from one of the pantries and placed a hand on her hip irritably, "Because I'm pretty fucking scared myself of you claiming to be in two places at once. You WALKED IN HERE with my sister AND called me on the phone prior to meeting up with her!"

"What number?" he challenged, "Check the call history."

"You said your battery was dead" she reminded him with an eye roll, "You called me from the airport…you used a payphone"

"I'd sooner not call you than use one of those things; you know me better than that, Patricia…or at least I'd hope so after almost eleven years" Kane shook his head with a frown, "I'd be highly disappointed if you didn't."

"Kane…" she growled, "that was YOU! You went upstairs and Meem followed you up! You THEN proceeded to, at least I'm assuming, screw her."

"No I didn't!"

"Check the bed" she cringed, "I'm sure you'll find evidence."

"Fine" he spun around and headed for the back stairs, "allow me to prove you wrong." Once he finished stomping to the top of the stairs and into his bedroom he ripped back the comforter and sheets to find nothing but a clean mattress. He shook his head and placed the covers back over Mindy so she didn't freeze to death, "I don't know what kind of sex you think I had, Trish, because there's absolutely nothing there." As he exited the room he caught an envelope with his name on it sitting on his desk. He nearly had a heart attack.


	15. Chapter 15: Duh

A/N: Thank you Souless666 and redsandman99 for your reviews :]]]!!! Yeahhhh Souless666....that wasn't Kane in the shower. And technically it wasn't rape which is even worse. If she did find out...ack poor baby i don't know what she'd do. I think she'd probably repress that it even happened as a defense mechanism. Yes, Taker is still taking Min. Kane just hasn't broken the news yet :(. No, the chances of her being attacked with him are nil, so hopefully she gets transferred soon enough. redsandman99 it only gets crazier I can assure you.

Taker released a long exhale and ran a hand through his long thinning hair, "Baby Brother, I HIGLY doubt three people that love the hell outta ya" he caught himself, "with the exception a' Blondie"

"I don't understand why you've kept that name for her; she hasn't had hair that color in almost two years now"

"I hate 'Trish', who the in the blue hell calls anyone 'Trish'?" Taker shook his head with a sigh, "Always was my Blondie, always WILL be my Blondie. Now shaddup." Taker looked across the kitchen counter to his girlfriend Michelle, who was all-too bored with this conversation. She had her hair up in a blonde ponytail and her black running shoes, pants, and vest on. Taker wasn't going to go with her, his knees wouldn't allow him to do so anymore like he used to. Cardio was becoming much more difficult for him with age. "They all wouldn't choose to lie to you."

"What makes you so sure, Big Brother?" Kane carefully poured out the dosage to one of Mindy's medications and dropped it into the strawberry ice cream shake he was making her in a blender. The princess still hadn't woken up yet, but Trish was strategically avoiding him by staying with the kids while he mixed up Mindy's brain.

"Did you open that envelope yet, boy?" he checked to see if Michelle was sticking around, but the lithe blonde was gone. She didn't care.

"Why would I?" he shrugged it off, "Who gives a damn if it was my stupid in-law and wife playing games with me?"

"Because…" he was growing frustrated, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Blondie's handwriting is neat as a pin while Little Sister doesn't even KNOW how to write."

"It looks like MY handwriting…" Kane admired the all-capital lettering, "but why the hell would I address something to myself and place it on my desk?"

"So open the damn thing" Taker leaned further over the counter and rested on his forearms, "highly doubt it's one a' those exploding letters"

"Those exist?" Kane's voice perked as he tore the envelope carelessly, simultaneously flipping the switch to the blender and covering the top.

"Sure they do…" he smirked, "why don't I send ye one so I get less calls like THIS?"

"Please" Kane rolled his eyes and pulled out the sheet of paper, "you wouldn't last one DAY without me."

"I ain't the one with secret admirers out the ass." That actually interested Kane.

"You think it's a woman?" he opened up the sheet and began to read.

"Nah…too much physicality's involved in this t' be a woman." Kane almost threw up as he began to read, opening the garbage disposal and throwing both the envelope and paper inside and grinding them. Taker could hear the disposal going. "I HOPE that's the sound of a blender that I hear an' not-"

"It is" he caught his breath and lied; "I'm grinding Minda's pills so she'll eat them."

"What was the wording in yer love letter?" he asked with a chuckle, but Kane didn't listen, he couldn't think about anything. He hung up the phone and shook his head in denial.

"Something is SERIOUSLY wrong with that shit, dude" Punk shook his head as he and Kane walked backstage together with Thorn and Scarlett in Kane's arms.

"NOTHING is wrong" Kane rolled his eyes and scowled, "Everyone's having a canary when it's none of their concern."

"Ahh…" Punk rubbed the back of his neck and cringed, "I think someone walking around looking and acting like you is pretty alarming, don't ya think?"

"Tell me, Phil…" he tried not to laugh and shook his head, "WHO do you know out there that looks and acts exactly like me?" he chuckled lowly, "I'm a pretty difficult act to pull off. Not even my own brother could mimic my appearance never mind my voice and mannerisms…it's all bullshit."

"I don't think so, dude" Punk shook his head and smiled weakly at Scarlett, "I think you might need to take this to the bossman before it becomes serious."

"WHY? What has anyone done to me?"

"Your family claiming they spent the night with you when you weren't even in the same STATE is pretty fucking scary, don't you agree?" he raised both eyebrows and smirked, "Unless they all cracked into Spaghetti's pills or took hallucinogenic drugs I'd think you have a pretty good reason to believe them."

"Please…" he shook his head and continued onward without looking down at him, "who would be insane enough to pose as me? And WHY?"

"Well…" Punk sighed and clapped his hands together, "You're married to Spaghetti, for starters. Might be some psychotic fan or something"

"Already dealt with those…they were easy."

"I think you should send Spaghetti and your kids elsewhere…scatter them around and see what happens."

"I am NOT putting my children on the line to see which one he wants"

"So it's a guy?" FUCK. Freudian slip. "Well maybe he just wants YOU dead and your family can chill…?"

"No" he said tautly, "I'm not letting ANY of them out of my sight when I'm home."

"But…" he didn't know if it was good to ask this, "who's with them NOW?"


	16. Chapter 16: When Mindy is Right

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and Team McOrton for your reviews :DDD!!! Yes redsandman99, Kane is in heavy denial I mean..how many people can successfully pull his act off? He's never really been stalked before, he doesn't know how to even fathom someone attempting at his life. Same thing Team McOrton, Kane doesn't know how to handle a stalker. For Min he does, hell, he stalked her himself. How does a psychopath accept that his own life is in danger?

The phone rang.

"TRISHA GRAB IT!" Mindy shouted from her piano bench, attempting to create a melody to the lyrics Kane had recently wrote for her. She didn't write down the notes once she found them, she played by ear everything was memorized.

"MEEM I'M BATHING CHELSEA! YOU GRAB IT!"

"Ugh…" she scowled and folded her arms across her large chest, pointedly pushing off the piano and standing, storming towards the ringing phone and lifting it from the receiver. "Hello?" she asked in the most unfriendly voice she could muster.

"It's me"

"What do YOU want?" she scowled and clenched her teeth, tapping her tiny foot impatiently. "Aren't you supposed to be wrestling or something?"

"Nah, I decided to come home instead."

"What?" she shook her head with a laugh, "Glen, you're supposed to be working Big Mac's gonna kill you"

"I'm outside, come meet me"

"HAH!" she nearly fell over on that one, "HELL NO, asshole! You come in HERE and see ME! I move for NO ONE."

"But I'm sure you'll be glad you did…" he enticed further, voice becoming raspier.

"Why?" she shook her head and laughed, "Where are the babies?"

"They're fine…now come OUT for me."

"Are you suddenly a paraplegic?"

"Bug, come on! I've got a little surprise for you."

"DO you now…?" she slowly glided towards the front door; there was no car in the driveway. "How come I can't see your car?"

"MIRANDA!" it was angrier, "You KNOW I wouldn't lie to you, now don't you?" Timidly she nodded and sniffled. "Good girl…now turn the handle and step out." Nodding, she listened. Stepping onto the stone platform in front of the house, she glanced around with a frown.

"Glen?" she lightly asked the phone, "Baby, where are you?" From a distance, a camera zoomed in and took about forty lightning-fast stills of her just standing there looking around.

"Why don't I pick Ambie up from school before we meet up?"

"Why don't I see you?" she frowned. He laughed darkly.

"You will, sweetheart. Once I get Ambie and drop her back home I'll make time for us, how does that sound to you?"

"Not like you at ALL-"

"What are you talking about, Minda? I thought your stupid sister jacked your scrambled skull up this morning"

"What flight were you on yesterday?" she rattled, carefully stepping back into the house and closing the door shut, locking it. She proceeded to sprint to all the other doors and lock them as well, grabbing Dingo and holding the massive dog close to her.

"6:30 to Des Moines" he recited irritably. "We'll speak about this later."

"NO!" she pressed her back against the wall and ascended the stairs, tip-toeing towards one of the twelve bathrooms where Trish was bathing Chelsea. "I'LL get Ambie! You just…" she tangled a hand in her thick raven hair, "stay there! Stay right where you are! You can SURPRISE Ambie! She'll be so happy to see you!" More laughter on the other end…then white noise. Mindy dropped the phone, causing Trish to gasp and cease bathing Chelsea for a moment.

"Meem?!"

"TRISHA!" the smaller twin bolted up the stairs phoneless and into the bathroom where she heard water running, "TRISHA!"

"MEEM!" Trish pulled a saturated Chelsea out of the tub and stepped into the hallway, nearly colliding with Mindy. "MINDY what the FUCK?!"

"Trish…!" she shook and tried to gather herself, her hands in the air and shivering, "I need you to pick Ambie up form school. NOW!"

"What?" she shook her head and narrowed her eyes, bumping Chelsea further onto her hip, "Meem are you CRAZY? It's only 10:30."

"I don't GIVE a fuck! Pick up my baby NOW and withdraw her from the school!"

"Alright…" Trish reentered the bathroom and shut the water, wrapping Chelsea in a towel and placing the blonde blue-eyed baby in her mother's arms. "At first I thought you were acting rash…now you're just crazy!" She shook her head and dried her hands off, watching her sister's expression become more desperate. "Do you have any idea what Kane will do to you if you pull her out of school?"

"Put her in another one…under YOUR name not mine"

"Fisico?"

"YES!" Mindy nodded eagerly and grabbed Trish's arm, practically shoving her down the stairs.

"WHOA, MEEM!" Trish held herself up on the banister and caught her breath, running her fingers through her long, dark hair. "What are you DOING-what's the matter?"

"WHAT'S THE 'MATTER' IS SOMEONE IS GOING TO TAKE MY BABY!"

"Yeah…" Trish raised an eyebrow, "your husband."

"NO! NOT MY GLEN! My Glen is in KANSAS CITY!"

"No…" Trish shook her head and continued down the stairs before Mindy rolled her over, "he's in Des Moines"

"Flight got CHANGED, PATRICIA! He called me YESTERDAY to say he was gonna have to switch the flight HOME because the show got screwed up!" Trish could have cried.

"Well how do you know THAT was him?"

"Because it was his NUMBER, idiot!"

"What was it just NOW, idiot?" Trish sassed, heading back up the stairs to pick up the cordless phone Mindy nearly smashed.

"I didn't check"

"…not his" Trish shook her head as she skimmed through the call history. "I'm picking her up NOW; you stay HERE and lock EVERY DOOR!"

"NO! I'm coming WITH you!" Mindy shook her head and looked around for Trygger. "Where's Tryg?"

"In his room"

"Get him NOW!" Mindy shouted as Trish nodded and sprinted up the steps. Her next move was one she wasn't sure if she could make, but she did it anyway. She held down the number 2 on her phone. "Baby, it's me…" she swallowed hard.

"Minda, what's the matter honey?" he actually sounded concerned.

"You gotta do me a favor, and do it FAST, okay?" she checked the top of the staircase where she heard footsteps and saw Trish running down with Tryg, "You gotta call the school and let them dismiss Ambie right NOW, okay? Tell them to let her out of class NOW!"

"Why, is she sick?"

"JUST DO IT!" she shrieked and hung up the phone running alongside Trish and the twins, placing both babies in their car seats before jumping in the front and Trish sped off.


	17. Chapter 17: For Granted

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Team McOrton, and Souless666 for your reviews :DDD!!! :/ we'll see what happens to Ambie, redsandman99. For the record Amber is Kane's favorite child though he would never admit it (because she is his first) sooo something happening to HER of all people will truly do him in. Team McOrton it gets MUCH scarier lemme tell ya :(. Kane, not used to the concept of needing protection, will probably have to see to believe. I agree Souless666, people don't give Min nearly as much credit as she deserves. In order to compose music the way she does she NEEDS a high level of intelligence since she can play by ear. She plays dumber than she really is, it's a social tactic to get people to like her. There is a very dark side to her character I really only bring out at extreme moments.

"Amber Rose…" her teacher hung up the phone and the five year old lifted her head from her reading log, "I just received a call from your father…he would like you to be released for early dismissal."

"Why?" Amber frowned, she loved school. One thing she and Mindy couldn't be any more opposite on. Her teacher frowned and walked over calmly to help Amber pack her things.

"He didn't say…he simply asked for us to release you." Amber nodded slowly before realizing that her teacher was packing her things and she was just standing there mum.

"Who's picking me up?" she pushed her long, straight blonde hair behind her shoulders and put her backpack on quickly.

"Your mother, I believe…" she wasn't a Mindy Stratus fan and it was evident in her tone. Parents typically didn't like Mindy.

"When?"

"Soon…" she nodded as Amber opened the door to leave, taking her seat back at her desk. Amber swallowed hard and tried to think of all the reasons why she would have to go home. Nothing in particular came to mind, everyone was in good health…Kane called for her to get picked up so he was okay and Mindy was picking her up. Who could be hurt? A guard walked with Amber down the intricate halls and out the front double doors, Amber keeping close to him for many reasons. A lot of people tried to kidnap rich kids, Kane had warned Amber of that before her first day here.

"Is my Mommy here yet?" she asked the guard, who shrugged and shook his head.

"We'll find out right now…" they stepped outside and Amber hugged his arm tightly. There was Kane's black SUV parked in front of the school, so the guard naturally walked with her towards it. Her feet rooted to the ground to the point that he had to drag her.

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" she screamed and flailed like a caught fish for him to let her go, but he refused.

"Amber, what the hell's the matter with ya?"

"DADDY'S NOT HOME! DADDY'S NOT HOME!" she screeched, trying to catch anyone's attention. "NO! PLEASE NO!"

"Of course, he is…" he watched the passenger seat window roll down and carried the struggling Amber towards the car, "he-" BOOM! Amber screamed and fell to the ground with the officer, hitting the ground first and becoming crushed by his dead weight. She screamed and tried to shove him off, but he was so heavy. The SUV immediately drove off and left Amber by herself crushed underneath the bloody guard, shot right between the eyes. There were security cameras that caught the whole thing, but the SUV was unmarked. Amber screamed and cried as several other guards rushed out, immediately removing the body and scooping Amber into the air as Trish pulled up in Mindy's little white Porsche.

"AMBER!" Mindy screamed at the sight of her daughter drenched in blood. How was she supposed to know whose it was?

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Amber tore away from the multiple men and police officers surrounding the scene and booked it towards her mother and aunt.

"AMBIE!" Mindy knelt down and grabbed her, checking her over in dismay at the blood on her uniform. "OH my god, Ambie-baby"

"It's not mine, Mommy" Amber shook her head and hugged Mindy's neck with every ounce of anything she had in her, "Really it isn't."

"Oh my god, Ambie…!" Trish shook her head and knelt down next to her twin, holding Amber tight as well. "What happened?" she grabbed her face and pressed multiple grateful kisses on her cheek, "What happened? Why are you-"

"He had Daddy's car, Aunt Trisha" Amber frowned and pointed to the exact spot it was waiting in, "He shot the man…"

"I bet he was aiming for YOU" Mindy shook her head and pulled out her phone to call him when a hand was placed over hers, a male hand.

"We've already called your husband, Mrs. Jacobs" a police officer told Mindy kindly. Kane was the primary contact for all their children since Mindy was not fit to live on her own and technically was a child herself since Kane was her guardian. The tiny woman nodded and gulped, tangling her fingers in Amber's hair and looking to the officers.

"I want to know…" Trish released Amber and locked Mindy's car before approaching the same officer, "How one of the most prestigious schools in the United States allows this to happen! She's FIVE god damn it! We pay so much fucking money for this institution you'd think the least you could do is escort my child to the CAR without getting SHOT! This is fucking Los Angeles, not Knoxville!"

"Ma'am…" the officer held up both hands to try and calm her down, but Trish was on fire.

"NO! EXPLAIN to me how an unmarked vehicle is allowed on school property and the guard just WALKS my baby to the car without CHECKING to even make sure it was the PARENT! DO you KNOW how many people have that car? Do you have ANY idea? Do you know whose baby she is? That's MINDY FRICKEN' STRATUS' daughter! She's got a bounty on her head like you wouldn't believe! And here you are just" she slapped a hand to her thigh, "PARADING her out like the Westminster fucking Dog Show!" Slipping past Trish arguing with the poor cop who wasn't even there when it happened and had zero affiliation with the school, Mindy approached the cop that was beckoning her and kept her hold on Amber's hand.

"What. Happened. To my baby?" she croaked, lifting Amber and keeping her on her hip bone.

"Mrs. Jacobs…" he hesitated as to whether he addressed her correctly or not, "your husband made a call from another state to dismiss your daughter early am I correct?" She nodded, noticing the slew of paparazzi being held off by security, another cop calling for a barricade. Mindy's Porsche was being defended by several officers and an ambulance was moved directly in front so no one was going anywhere in it.

"I asked him to…" she tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear and gulped, pressing the side of her face against Amber's. The cop nodded with his note pad out and looked directly at Amber.

"Your daughter's story doesn't align with that."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she now looked to Amber with slight venom and barred her teeth, "Daddy is in Missouri, honey you KNOW that!"

"There's no WAY he"

"He had Daddy's CAR!" Amber defended herself, "He LOOKED like Daddy TOO!"

"But it WASN'T Daddy, honey that's impossible!" Another officer walked towards the one that was interrogating Mindy.

"John, we just got off the phone with his boss, it turns out the father IS in fact in Missouri as we speak."

"No SHIT" Mindy rolled her eyes and shifted her weight. She noticed Amber had both her elbows taped up as well as an ice pack in one of her hands.

"…to prevent bruising" an EMT approached and informed the worried mother, "She had a really hard fall."

"She landed on CONCRETE, I would expect no less" Mindy responded bitterly. "Does she need stitches or anything?"

"No" the EMT shook her head and backed off from the volatile young woman, "She may have severe bruising though in certain areas."

"I'll take the bruising my kid shouldn't even be ALIVE" she watched the principal rush to her and stiffened, Trish stepping in front and proceeding to walk off with her angrily.

"My sister and brother-in-law are withdrawing Amber, I'd like ya to know that tidbit before we fly on outta here" Trish whispered harshly.

"He attempted firearm at your daughter" the officer told Mindy, though Amber shook her head firmly.

"No Mommy…he shot the man on purpose."

"What'd he look like, baby?" Mindy turned her daughter's head to face her and swallowed, "What did he look like?"

"Daddy" Amber nodded with a sniffle, "He looked just like Daddy." Mindy's phone rang.

"Excuse me…" she held up a finger to the officer and walked off to the side with the blood-splattered Amber, "what is it, honey?"

"He got my FUCKING car, Minda!"

"What-how do you know?" she tangled a hand in her hair and frowned, "Did you-"

"I called the airport, Bug…they were supposed to hold it until I got back but apparently I came and picked it up when my flight didn't even return yet!"

"…he called me this morning" she nodded with a gulp, twirling her hair and wishing he'd come home already, "He made me come outside-"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? Why would you do that you STUPID bitch?!"

"I thought it was YOU!" she screamed, "I HATE YOU! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING PSYCHO STALKING LOOK-ALIKES!"

"You think I ASKED the fucker to come after me?!"

"YES!"

"Fuck YOU, Minda! He wants YOU! He wouldn't be impersonating me if he didn't want YOU!"

"NO! I bet he wants to kill YOU for something STUPID that you did to him!" Dead silence on the other end.

"…you read the letters didn't you?" his voice dropped dangerously, actually frightening poor Mindy. She twisted her torso from side to side nervously and nodded.

"You shouldn't have putted him in jail, Glen" she had a wad of spit in her mouth she needed to swallow, "He's CRAZY…!"

"Those letters were MINE, Minda…" he gained confidence once more, "why would you do that, Minda? Why would you tamper with something you KNEW wasn't yours to tamper with?"

"Because…!" she whined, gaining her no favor from him.

"WHY? DID YOU THINK YOU WERE BEING SMART? IS THAT IT? WERE YOU TRYING TO BE SMART, MINDA?"

"NO!" she screamed back and broke into tears, hugging Amber close. "I was worried…!" He then had an epiphany…she couldn't read. She didn't know how to read a single sentence he always sat down and read to her. Someone was dictating the letters.

"You had your stupid sister find them all and read them aloud, didn't you?"

"I-"

"DIDN'T YOU?!"

"YES! I'm SORRY!"

"So I'm assuming you think you know everything…?" She didn't answer. "You fucked HIM the other night; I hope you know tha-"

"HE LOOKS AND ACTS EXACTLY LIKE YOU! HE FOOLED EVERYONE! HOW AM I SUPPOED TO KNOW WHAT'S YOU AND WHAT'S-"

"You've been with me for almost eleven years; you'd think that you'd be able to identify me"

"He IS you! That's what you don't get!" she shook her head and sniffled, "He's gonna hurt you, Glen…you HAVE to talk to him"

"You think TALKING to that fucking lunatic is going to solve anything?"

"TRY it! You never know…!" she shook her head and shrugged, "He might listen!"

"Please…" he ran a hand over the top of his head and curled his lips, "he'd sooner skin his eyeballs."

"Can you do that?" she raised an eyebrow but he waved her off.

"Just don't talk, Minda."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Don't be…" he softened, "it's not your fault."

"So do you still have to work even though we're like, getting killed over here?"

"You specifically are living with my brother"

"NO! I-"

"LISTEN TO ME, MINDA!" She shut up and nodded quietly. "YOU are living with my BROTHER…Ambie is staying with Punk..."

"Oh really? Meatball's gonna-"

"SHUT UP MINDA AND LISTEN TO ME!" She piped down and nodded yet again. "Thorn is living with Lita and Scarlett is going to be with-"

"Randy wants to take a baby…" Mindy read a text message with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Randy…" she swallowed hard and re-read the text from her ex, "He said he wants to help out…can I give him Scarlett?"

"No."

"Too bad" she sighed and texted him back, "he's getting Scarlett."

"MIRANDA!"

"Too late"

"MIRANDA!"

"I don't care." He would knock her in the face later.

"Trygger's with your stupid sister and I'm taking the baby"

"Where are YOU living, idiot?" she tried not to cry from pre-separation anxiety and bit her plump lower lip.

"Don't worry about ME…"

"When you have my baby? YES I can worry"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing over the phone"

"Why?"

"Because I'm assuming if he has my identity along with all my personal information, then he can tap into my phone calls"

"I don't doubt it" she shrugged.

"My flight arrives at 2:15 tomorrow afternoon…tell your stupid sister to meet me at Terminal B and I'll drive home so she doesn't get killed in Los Angeles traffic…we'll talk from there."

"Okay…" she nodded and watched Trish head back over and take Amber by the hand towards the white Porsche, "so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"YES, sweetheart…you'll see me tomorrow"

"You're the real Glen, right?"

"Of course I am, idiot"

"What's my favorite color?"

"Purple."

"How many pounds can you do in a bicep curl?"

"About 150."

"Were my implants made of silicone or saline?"

"Silicone."

"And what do you hate to do more than anything in the world?"

"Garden."

"Good boy" she smiled weakly and pouted her lips, "I love you."

"When you get home I don't want you or your stupid sister letting any of my children out of your SIGHT"

"OUR babies will be FINE" she corrected him nastily, "I don't want to go away from you, what if he-"

"If someone actually is insane enough to attack me what are YOU going to do about it, Minda? Protect me?" He laughed her off cruelly. "Bug, you're useless."

"I love you" she repeated slightly louder. "Be careful coming home…"

"Minda-bug, he's by YOU-"

"TODAY…" she reminded him fearfully, "he's by me TODAY. You take care of the twins incase crazy-person decides to come by you." He tried not to laugh but it was inevitable.

"Take care of yourself, will you?" She nodded meekly and headed towards the car flanked by two officers.

"I love you, Glen…I really do, I mean it."

"Put a seatbelt on so I don't get a ticket and court appearance on top of everything else."


	18. Chapter 18: No Accident

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Souless666, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DD!!! LOL redsandman99 looks like you've found Kane's Achilles' tendon :P. Grandpa does get involved Souless666...give him a bit he'll come around. It seems Taker would be guaranteed safety, which is why Kane would place her of all people (gee I wonder why) with him. The rest are umm...well...they're Mindy's friends this is Kane's problem with having none of his own. BellaHickenbottom you'd be surprised what Min is truly capable of when the chips are down. She's a wolverine for her family (yes even Kane), it's insane just what she would do for them. Awww yeah Min was being nicer than Kane on the phone for once, usually it's the other way around. Of course Randy's stepping it up, it's his ex-girlfriend. Though umm...yeah...we'll figure out Randy's intentions soon enough. Kane does realize he's in trouble now, thank god LOL.

Sitting in a world of traffic Trish groaned and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. Getting to LAX was always hell and getting back was twice as bad. Kane was indeed correct about Los Angeles traffic, it was unbearable. There were way too many people cramped in a valley. Trish had no problem driving around suburban areas and whatnot, but large cities such as New York and Los Angeles? She was screwed. Kane was a far better driver than her, and Mindy? The Federal Reserve couldn't pay for her insurance it was so high from tickets and accidents. It was best to keep her OUT of a moving vehicle at all costs. Groaning and blindly changing the radio station in Mindy's little white Porsche she paused when the new Sade single hit her ears. Sade was her favorite musician far and away, she loved her sister's voice and thought she was incredibly talented but Stratusfear just wasn't really her style. She was more for rap and R&B. 'Black music' as Mindy rudely labeled it; obviously she heard it from Kane and was parroting. He was the worst when it came to accepting views different than his own; he lived his life in a windowless room. Sighing loudly and looking out her side window, Trish checked the time on her phone and snapped it shut with conviction. She was bored…bored as hell. She had left Mindy with the kids and was alone in the car, a very risky move to say the least. From what she knew one of Mindy's Hollywood friends was dropping in to make sure nothing was going wrong, Hilary Duff she was going to assume. That was Mindy's best friend outside wrestling. They were only a few years apart, Mindy older by six years. Allowing her head to fall against the tinted window, Trish tried to see ahead to find out if there was an accident or construction holding the traffic up but nope, just volume.

"Ugh…!" she moaned and rubbed her temples to ward off an oncoming migraine. "Kane I SO hate you…" Since she had nothing better to do, she whipped her phone out once more and text messaged her twin to make sure she was still alive…seconds later she received a picture of a bottle of chocolate syrup. Nothing but a lone bottle of chocolate syrup sitting on the counter…she didn't even WANT to know the significance of that (if there even WAS any). Nobody knew when it came to Mindy, she was a nut. "Ohhh Meemy, Meemy, Meemy" she pouted her full lower lip and smiled, "what to do with you…?" Traffic started to break up, she actually could move the car out of park. "THANK you!" she exhaled in relief and shifted into drive, not yet hitting the gas but just enough so she was rolling. She didn't really worry about hitting someone, Mindy had so much fucking money anyway she'd buy another one before even bothering to get the current car fixed. "Come on, come ON, come ON, come ON…!" she urged the cars in front of her to move, her phone vibrating in the black cup holder. "Yay…" someone felt like talking to her.

"Stay on the motorway for 3.4 miles" the navigational system told her. Of course she wasn't familiar with the area, she lived in another country. She gave the robotic female voice a zombie-like nod and curled her lips before checking her latest text message. The sender was, 'Satan'…

"UGH! What do you want, Kane?" Yes, she saved Kane in her contacts as Satan. That was a lot nicer than what she originally had him as. Very few people had Kane's number; he was quite secretive about it. Begrudgingly jamming her thumb into the 'read now' option she furrowed her brow. "'In your rearview'…?" she shook her head and pulled off her Chanel sunglasses, confusedly checking her rearview and screaming. Rolling directly behind her was the unmarked black pickup truck with what REALLY looked like a sunglass-wearing Kane at the wheel. Her heart stopped. Kane was at the airport how could that be? Panicking, she kept checking Kane and then the road, cars were moving finally. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" she floored it and without using a turn signal weaved into the center lane totally cutting some poor bastard in a Volvo off. "Sorry…!" she cringed and sped up, cutting in front of the guy in front of her in the left lane where she was prior. Lucky for her there was barely enough room to fit the tiny vehicle. A heavy honk of the horn and he was right alongside her. She felt her phone vibrate with 'Satan' as the contact, she dreaded opening it. Instead her instincts made her follow the sound of the horn and she craned her neck to the right…there he was with that horrible smile. His teeth looked different though, they looked horrible. Kane's teeth were nothing to be proud of, but at least the center gap was a dead giveaway, this Kane's gap was closed, but the rest of his teeth were crooked and all over the place. "WAHHHH!" she yelped at his mouth alone and shook her head, how could her sister not notice that? Unless he was wearing dentures…her spine snapped. She didn't want to know. She didn't know what to do, the way the pickup was drifting he was going to smash her against the guardrail for sure; she'd be killed in that tiny thing. She had zero protection. Biting back her sudden burst of tears she slammed the number one on her keypad and dialed the police. The L.A. police department was all corrupt and whatnot, but at this moment she didn't give a damn. Speeding up and attempting to cut the doppelganger off he sped up and refused her entry into the center lane. "FUCK!" she screamed and tried to slow down, the person behind her leaning on the horn and nearly getting killed himself. She shrieked and checked her rearview with a pant, forgetting her phone call.

"You have reached 9-1-1, what is the nature of your emergency?"

"PLEASE! HELP!" she screamed into the phone, probably breaking the headset of the operator on the other line.

"Ma'am, you're not coming in clear, what is-"

"There's…" she swallowed hard and tried not to focus on him laughing at her from her right side, "there's this guy! He-he-" a sharp inhale, "he stole my in-law's car, his number, everything! He's in the lane right next to me trying to kill me now!"

"Alright, please hold on a second while I transfer you to-"

"Don't you DARE transfer me! WHAT KIND OF FUCKED-UP COUNTRY IS THIS? I need HELP before this psychopath kills me!"

"What is your name and location?"

"Ahhh…" how was she supposed to think straight? "WAHHH!" He faked swerving and hitting her, he purposely missed by a hair. She tried to slow down yet again, but so did he. The traffic broke up now it was smooth sailing, but Trish was stuck. She tried to both speed up and slow down, but he mimicked her every move, driving the poor young woman mad.

"Take the exit right" the GPS told her, but she couldn't. She simply couldn't get out of the left lane. "Recalculating…"

"PLEASE!" Trish cried in desperation, but the woman on the other end simply wasn't replying.

"Ma'am, I NEED your name and location in order to-"

"I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT THERE'S A MONSTER TRYING TO KILL ME!" she shrieked and dropped the phone when he cut right behind her. "SHIT!" she transferred lanes, but so did he. He sped up and rode her bumper, the tears streaming down Trish's face in buckets at this point. "PLEASE! PLEASE STOP FUCKING STOOOOP!"

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" the operator asked from the floor. Trish would Chick Kick the fuck out of that dumbass if she ever were to meet her. She sniffled and tried to catch her breath, shaking her head in vain and trying to get into the right lane, but he beat her to it and sent her another text message. While trying to maneuver into the left lane, Trish finally checked the last message that said, 'look to your left'.

"Huh?" she craned her neck-SMASH! Her head collided with her window so hard the glass smashed where she hit. She was t-boned by a red Suburban and did a three-sixty, being smashed on her other side by a Corolla and propelled forwards into the Honda in front of her. The two cars that hit her also crashed into the cars behind them and on went the chain reaction, the unmarked pickup speeding away with the rest of the unaffected traffic while Trish was hit around like a pinball, the entire highway behind the multi-car pileup as police officers sped to the scene with ambulances and fire engines to stop traffic completely.


	19. Chapter 19: The Question of Forever

A/N: Thank you Team McOrton, redsandman99, Souless666, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DDD!!! :[ poor poor Trish Team McOrton...Trish really doesn't have too much impact on Kane...or perhaps she does? He's officially on Min's shit list that's for sure. redsandman99 you could only dream to imagine Min if something actually did happen to Trish. LOL this is a big 'oh shit' story...things just keep getting crazier, don't they? Hahaaha Souless666 he's a badass, total and complete badass...though I did stress Trish was a crappy driver in the US :P/ Perhaps a guy wouldn't have been as easy to play cat and mouse with? Hah its still funny though how much more badass he is than Kane and Taker. They act like badasses, but this guy is the real deal. BellaHickenbottom identity theft is a very messy business, he literally stole Kane's number. It's not Kane's number anymore. He's verrrry good. We're dealing with identity theft here....

Pushing through the double doors of the emergency room, Kane entered the wing only to be seized by four or five different police officers.

"Is this a joke?" Kane shoved two officers off and was about to be clubbed with a nightstick from behind when-

"NO! NO! That's him! That's him!" Mindy sprinted over and touched the officer with the raised arm's bicep; "I told him where to go…" she nodded to the officer and made eye contact with Kane, "Open your mouth."

"Why?" he narrowed his eyes in confusion and cocked his head as the officers began to release him.

"Just DO IT god damn it!" she demanded, so he obeyed. Opening his mouth just so she could see his teeth, she nodded and curled her full lips, "Okay, good boy. It's really you."

"Of COURSE it is…" he shook his head and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the emergency room, "Now that I don't have a PHONE NUMBER anymore either, why don't you explain to me what happened to your stupid sister?" Highly angered by that snippy question, she ripped her hand out of his and pushed him through the open entryway.

"See for yourself!" she growled, all five of their children were sitting with different nurses as security was stacked all around the room for Mindy's sake. Kane was lucky enough to even get into the wing because the hospital had it shut down to pretty much everyone due to Mindy's presence. Bitch knew how to make herself known, he was bombarded by about seventeen different reporters on his way into the building all Trish-related. Apparently the rumor going around was that HE was the one that drove the poor girl off the road. Trish was lying unconscious in the bed; a large blood-soaked bandage wrapped around her head with what he heard was staples to hold the skin together because the gash was so large. Her left arm was held up in a cast while her legs were under the blanket, but he could see where the blood soaked through. Mindy's Porsche was scrunched up like an accordion and Trish's body didn't look much better.

"Daddy!" the four older children shouted in harmony and attempted to run to him, but the people placed in charge of them would not allow it. "Daddy Daddy!" Kane could only shake his head at his in-law, not even realizing that he was ignoring his own children.

"Ron's coming…" Mindy told him with a croak, digging her nails into his arm and sniffling at the sight of her identical twin. He frowned and rubbed her back lightly, he did honestly feel terrible for her. The Stratus twins were Mike & Ike, they normally didn't breathe without the other. Trish truly was the center of Mindy's universe; he didn't know how she was going to fare without her. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to ask.

"How did you find out?" he internally cringed for even daring. She wiped an index finger under her bleary eye and sniffled.

"How do you THINK I founded out?" she scowled, "A stupid cop call how ELSE would I find out? She was practically DEAD when they got there! She called them earlier saying some psycho was chasing her trying to kill her and she gotted in an accident."

"Was she able to communicate that to the police?"

"What the fuck do YOU think? Idiot!" she shoved him backwards and snarled. "What part of 'practically DEAD' did you not understand?" She wanted to stay angry at him, but he was the only human around that she could actually communicate with at the moment. "Baby, I know JUST as little as you do…" she bit her lip and tried not to cry, "this totally sucks, I know it does."

"Minda," he had to try REALLY hard to keep composure, "my IDENTITY has been stolen! Does that register with you?" He didn't realize how hard he was hitting, "There are FAR more important matters than your stupid sister! If this fucker does something awful in my name do you have ANY idea what could happen to me?"

"Honestly…" uh oh; she was holding back, "I don't GIVE a damn! MY sister is THERE and MY babies are THERE! THOSE are the only people I care about right now."

"Tell me something new…" he rolled his eyes and glared off to the side, "How did you get here?"

"How do you THINK I got here?" she motioned towards the slew of hired security guards standing by Trish's room and randomly around the wing, "I'm living here until they release her"

"No you're not" he spat, "You're moving in with my brother and that is FINAL."

"And who gets Tryg?" she rose an eyebrow angrily, "OBVIOUSLY my Trisha can't take him anymore, the baby is gonna HAVE to live with me at Mark's"

"NO" he leaned down and kept a tight hold on her wrist, "God forbid something happens, I don't want my son in my brother's hands in case YOU become too much to handle."

"Then WHO gets him, Glen? CERTAINLY not YOU! I don't even want you with Chelsea!"

"The baby is staying with ME" he grabbed her wrist and wrenched her from side to side before forcing eye contact, "Find a friend to stay with my son if you so wish"

"OUR son you son of a bitch…" she sneered and flipped through her contacts, "What about Barbie? She'll definitely watch Tryg for us"

"She's 23"

"I had Ambie at 22 ya ass" both hands were placed on her hips, though he didn't release her wrist.

"Only DIFFERENCE, Minda-bug is that you had ME meanwhile-"

"CORRECTION, dipshit" she won her arm back and rubbed her burning wrist off, "We were separated when I had Ambie. You didn't decide you wanted to be a father OR act like my husband until she was four months old." She shook her head with a scowl, "You fucked me BADLY with her…and when she's old enough she'll know it."

"Fine" he didn't even care anymore he just wanted her to shut the hell up, "Leave her with Kelly. I still keep Chelsea"

"Ahhh HELL NO!" she snapped, "As it is I think splitting up is a BAD idea, but that's just me being your stupid, schizo-crazy-psycho wife that's DEALT with psychopaths for years."

"Exactly" he stunned her, "You ARE my crazy, schizophrenic, psychotic wife…" he cocked his head dangerously, "That's why YOU are under MY legal control and not the other way around."

"…wouldn't stay that way much longer if they knew what you were REALLY like" she muttered, though he could only laugh cruelly and dig his fingers into her scalp.

"Oh yeah? And who's going to actually believe you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Trisha knows…"

"Too bad she's incarcerated."

"Mark knows"

"He won't do a damn thing about it."

"Fuck your 'plan' I'm staying with my sister" she went to storm back into the room when he tightened his hold on her scalp and pulled her back by her hair.

"Do you wanna end up just like her?"

"No. I want to STAY with her in case something ELSE comes after her"

"Too bad. That fucker probably knows she's in here"

"Which is EXACTLY why she can't be alone!" she was about to cry again, but he didn't care.

"Miranda…" he ran a hand over his face and glared off to the side before making eye contact yet again. Her blue irises bore into his mismatched ones. "I'm NOT trying to shut you out…" he swallowed; it took a lot for him to actually say the words, "I'm just frightened, alright? I'm TERRIFIED for you." She didn't buy it; he cut her ties to Trish once before he'd certainly do it again.

"Why ME?" she spitefully folded her arms across her chest, "He's after YOU."

"And what do you think that means, just out of curiosity?" he took a deep breath and clamped a hand on the back of his neck.

"He's gonna beat you up."

"You WISH that's all he wants to do" he shook his head knowingly; "There's one way to kill me, Minda-bug."

"A bullet to the skull"

"Aim a little lower…" he was figuratively speaking, he meant beyond the biological aspect of being shot in the chest.

"Glen" she wrinkled her nose and took a deep breath, running a hand through her long, tangled hair. "I really don't think we should be away from each other." He wanted to smile.

"It's not forever, Minda-bug"

"How do YOU know?" she antagonized childishly. "What if he pretends to be you FOREVER?" He nodded; there was a chance of that. "Doesn't he have a NAME or something? Like, can't you get the cops on him?"

"See, that was my first move, idiot" he rolled his eyes and didn't really want to discuss the matter, "but Griffin O'Connell no longer exists."

"Well how many Glen Jacobs' are there?"

"Do you have ANY idea how common my name is?"

"Fuckin' A…" she pouted and stamped her foot. He chuckled lowly.

"You thought you were onto something, didn't you?" he followed directly behind her as she reentered Trish's room and sat on the bed, holding Trish's good hand and kissing it.

"…yeah."

"Sorry to throw you off" he ribbed, moving a strand of hair from Trish's cut-up face and placing his other hand on Mindy's shoulder. "She's tougher than you…she'll be alright." She paused a moment.

"Now THAT was a backhanded-"

"BE quiet." He looked to his children and signaled that it was okay to let them come over, "When is her useless husband arriving in the country?"

"I don't know" Mindy shook her head with a frown, "He has to stop in St. Louis and get on a connecting flight"

"That SUCKS…" that meant he was stuck around the hospital longer. He wanted to be there just long enough for Ron to arrive so he could bring his wife and children home. They would go to the next WWE event with him so that he could divvy them up.

"I don't want to be away from you that long…" she made sure he was looking at her, "understand me? I hate you too much to let some stupid moron kill you."

"Minda…" he didn't want to say this, "until I find and destroy him, you're stuck with my brother." Her eyes watered.

"But what if you don't?" she watched him lift Tryg off the ground and hug the older three girls against his leg.

"I will" he nodded stiffly, "I'm going to-"

"But you've never been really stalked before…how do you know what to do? What's gonna happen if you find him? He might-"

"PLEASE don't interrupt me again" the arm that held Tryg actually twitched whilst he tried to keep his overconfident façade, "I have no phone number, I have no license, I have no social security number as of now…I reported identity theft but that doesn't matter now does it? I'm still screwed royally from every angle and YOU, my dear, may not repeat anything that I say from now on…understand?" She nodded timidly. "I'm getting my number changed as soon as possible and I am going to contact you and ONLY you through that number-"

"But if he has your iden-ti-ty he'll be able to see your new number."

"I'm not using my name when I get it"

"Whose name are you using then?"

"Don't worry about it…just don't answer if my current number appears on your screen."

"Yes, sir." He nodded and turned his back so she could be with her sister, though she still grabbed his hand and forced him to turn around. "You're gonna call me every single day and tell me you love me, right?" He didn't answer; he could barely look at her. As he walked off with the older three girls she twisted her torso back to Trish and tried not to appear hurt…the only person that truly mattered was lying there in that bed and there was nothing she could do to help her. Clasping her twin's hand even tighter and kissing it with an intense amount of pressure, Mindy shivered and cried herself to sleep praying to the God she didn't believe in that Trish would wake up.


	20. Chapter 20: Father and Son

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Team McOrton (formerly Novak P), and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DD!! Hahaha yesss I figured it was you, Team Novak! Poor Trish went through a lot more shit than necessary. Min is honestly not afraid of Kane, she's probably the only woman on the planet that truly (and I mean truly) has not the slightest ounce of fear in her when dealing with him. When you come to know someone the way she does Kane (March 28th is their 11th anniversary), no matter how scary they actually are it doesn't faze as much. Kane uses physical force because he's a sadomasochistic psychopath, the only way he can get his point across to her is by hurting her. It makes him feel more like a 'man'. He hurts her because he loves her, her disorder only triggers it to happen more frequently. If he didn't love her he wouldn't waste his time hitting her in the first place. BellaHickenbottom we'll see how divvying up the family goes ://...Trish is in a coma she won't be waking up for a looooong time.

"You remember that Griffin kid, don't ye?" the Undertaker placed a replica of a human tibia down on Paul Bearer's desk and continued to wander about his office. Bearer currently owned and operated a funeral home in Mobile, Alabama as his post-WWE career. Looking up from paying his monthly utility bill, Bearer nodded stiffly.

"Why of COURSE I remember that little punk" he shook his head and wiped the sweat off with a hand towel, "What's he done NOW?" Taker's eyes widened.

"Bearer, you been livin' under a pile a' rocks or stick yer head in the dirt?" he raised an eyebrow as he lifted a mannequin of a raven and ran his fingers along its back, irritating Bearer. He then placed the raven down and lifted a cream-colored candle, running two fingers in and out of the flame.

"More like…" he couldn't finish his sentence because the little nuisance was now messing with the petals of the orchids he had in a vase. "MARK WILLIAM! MUST you touch EVERYTHING?"

"My bad…!" Taker meekly removed his fingers from the flowers and backed off, gulping and nodding to Bearer. "You may continue…"

"THANK you" Bearer watched Taker out the corner of his eye, murmuring, "Little red-headed punk"

"What was that?" the Deadman asked playfully.

"You need to be re-introduced to the equalizer" Bearer shook his head and looked back down at his paperwork, too many memories of raising that pain in the ass flooding through him.

"You mean that old belt?" he snickered, "That thing wouldn't fit around my damn bicep anymore…"

"That's what YOU think…" he tapped his girth twice, "I've gained a few L.B.'s since last time."

"A few?" Taker raised his eyebrows and approached the old wooden desk once more, where a distracted Bearer sat unmoved by Taker's sudden desire to be playful.

"Don't try to be CUTE, ya punk" Bearer warned him chidingly, "It didn't work when you were ten, it won't work at nearly fifty." On Paul's desk was a picture of him and his late wife Dianna, Taker noticed…it was the wall behind the desk on which he framed the picture of his mother, Susanna Calaway. Observing the Undertaker's innocent snooping; Bearer cleared his throat to catch the Deadman's attention. Immediately the piercing sea-green eyes were focused on the overweight mortician. Bearer nodded in satisfaction and eyeballed the weathering giant. He was getting thinner, his tan was overdone, his hair was hanging on for dear life…even the Phenom had to age at some point. Unfortunately the fountain of youth had yet to be discovered. "I hear your lovely ex-wife has moved closer to your current residence…" he waited for Taker to nod absently. Curiously, the Deadman snapped out of the slight daze and swallowed.

"My brother tell you that?" Paul nodded. "He WOULD…!"

"Have you spent much time with your family as of late, Mark?" Uh oh, he called him 'Mark'…that was never good in Bearer terms. It was always 'Undertaker' unless he was in deep shit, like he was about to be right now.

"I have not" he replied coolly, slightly shaking his head. "Ain't got the time"

"Why, but KANE sure seems to-"

"BEARER" he growled, leaning forwards onto the desk and supporting himself on his palms, "My Baby Brother ain't divorced twice with mixed children from each marriage."

"Yet you allow a plethora of time for that tyrannosaurus who follows you everywhere…"

"Michelle ain't got nothin' t' do with my decisions concerning my-"

"OH but I believe she does…" he caught Taker off-guard, "I believe she has a SIGNIFICANT hold on what you do concerning your family." Taker could only chuckle weakly and ran a hand over his face, his other hand placed over his bad hip.

"Not much longer" he shook his head with round eyes, "Little Sister's comin' in t' lay down the law," he looked his long-time friend in the eye, "YOU know she won't take nothin' from no one." Bearer was nothing short of befuddled. Taker sighed deeply, "That's what I came t' talk to ya about…" he curled his lips, "it ain't safe for Kane anymore"

"WHY…?" one single eyebrow was raised, the rest of his face stoic and terse.

"I asked you if you remembered the O'Connell boy…?" he began to pace, avoiding the temptation to touch shit.

"They should have done that brat a favor and put him out of his misery while he was too young to reproduce" Paul huffed shortly, reaching for a bowl of candy he kept on the corner of his desk.

"That freak's been stalkin' the hell outta Baby Brother, you know that?" he glared off in no particular direction, "I couldn't dare reveal what his tactics t' scare Baby Brother have been so far"

"Identity theft, from what Perez Hilton is reporting…" Bearer skimmed down the webpage with a shake of the head, "how did the idiot get himself involved in this one?" Taker was nothing short of stunned.

"You read that garbage…?"

"How else do I keep track of that hussy your brother refers to as a significant other?"

"I think O'Connell desires HER to be completely honest."

"A little EXTREME to win the affections of a woman, don't you agree?" Bearer hardened at the photograph of his son and daughter-in-law exiting the hospital once Ron arrived on scene, Mindy appearing quite miserable in the snapshot. Realizing that Taker wasn't responding, he looked back up. "Not even your BROTHER was deranged enough to take on the identity of the strumpet's past beaus."

"Then what…" he exhaled, "do you suppose it is he wants?"

"How are you so sure it's that kid we all loathed?"

"Baby Brother didn't spare much detail…he seems pretty damn sure he knows who it is."

"That would be because he's told him…he receives cryptic phone calls at all hours, I presume?"

"Not yet…he gets letters n' shit though"

"What does he plan on doing with my grandkids whilst he runs from this psychopath?" Taker wasn't so sure if he should answer that, but went for it.

"Divvying 'em all up amongst people he knows…hence why I get the joy of receiving Little Sister" he folded his arms across his chest and leaned on a bookcase, Bearer catching the sudden change in expression.

"And aren't YOU looking forward to it…?" he snipped spitefully, "It should turn out to be everything you've ever wanted."

"Please…" he waved him off and stared at his feet, "she's already invited Gunner t' come n' live while she does"

"And how does your said lady-friend feel about all this?" Taker could only give him a look, Bearer used every ounce of morality he had not to laugh. "I'm AWARE of your 'feelings' towards the wanton THING you'll soon be living with…"

"She can't be alone…if he comes I'ma be right there t' slit his throat."

"Why does your idiot brother not come and live with ME?"

"YOU wanna die too?" he tried not to laugh too hard, "He's doin' you a FAVOR"

"By killing everyone else…?" he shook his head in pity, "YOU know splitting everyone up is a baaaaad and under-thought idea."

"Bearer…" he shook his head with a sigh, "I can't speak for ANYONE until I've been on their side a' the issue…I can't pass judgment over my little brother when I have no experience in the matter." Paul had to laugh now.

"Let me put it this way…BOTH of your families will be residing with me sooner or later simultaneously."

Placing her coffee mug down on the table, Jodi Lynn Calaway glared at her sixteen year old son and shook her head firmly.

"NO."

"Why not?" Gunner held out both his arms slightly, his jaw dropping as well, "I ALREADY promised Pop I'd be there for 'er! Michelle's gonna make her MISERABLE, you know that!"

"I know NOTHING about your father anymore" the Undertaker's first ex-wife sneered, "The prick doesn't even invite you over for Thanksgiving yet I'm supposed to-"

"He had me for Christmas…!"

"Since when do YOU defend your father?" she ran a hand through her bushy red hair and furrowed her brow. Gunner shrugged and placed a hand on his hip.

"Since my AUNT that I never get to see anymore is coming to live with him! The girls are coming to live with him TOO while Aunt Randi stays, why can't I?"

"You're in SCHOOL" she snipped. He knew that wasn't the reason; his mother wasn't exactly a master at hiding how she really felt.

"Never stopped ya from sendin' me to Pop's before…" She couldn't take it, she short-circuited.

"You KNOW how I feel about that TRAMP your uncle hooked up with!"

"She's not the reason you and Dad split up" he narrowed his eyes and now folded his long arms across his chest, "You just blame it on her because you know Dad likes her."

"You were FIVE when your father and I divorced…you don't know a THING about what REALLY happened at the time"

"Ma…" he had to laugh, "If you think I don't know 'bout Pop and Aunt Randi you're WAY behind." She blew air past her lips and snickered contemptuously.

"Do I think you-" she muttered, then raised her voice, "Of COURSE I'm aware that you're aware! What? You think I was born yesterday?!" He took a step back from the kitchen table she was frightening him so much. "Your father wears it like a badge of honor; even GRANDPA knows what your father and that slut have done!" Picking up on Gunner's sudden urge to retreat she softened, "I don't like that girl. I never did…and I was sure to tell your father that the moment I saw her face on television. I called him up right away and threatened his life if he took another step near her"

"Mom," he barred his teeth but kept his lips together so she wouldn't see and whoop him one for it, "this isn't JUST about Aunt Randi, do you have any idea WHY she's stayin' with Dad?" The bitter middle-aged woman didn't answer. "Some psycho's been posing as Uncle Kane; he took his car, license, name…everything! Uncle Kane can't even go to an airport anymore because of identity theft! They don't take his passport because of that nut! He made Aunt Trish get slaughtered in a fifteen-car pileup! She's been in intensive care for over a week now! He HAS to get ridda Aunt Randi and the kids before someone ELSE gets hurt! THAT'S why Aunt Randi's livin' with Pa…he's protecting her! And she called ME askin' to help ease the tension between her and Michelle!"

"FIRST problem…!" she held up a didactic index finger and Gunner could only roll his eyes…lecture time. "WHY in GOD'S NAME is your aunt calling YOU to negotiate something she should be speaking about with ME? I'M the parent! You're a sixteen year old KID! You don't even have your LICENSE!"

"Ma, what's it matter? Aunt Randi's sick, you know that. Pa called me too-"

"WHEN HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN CALLING ME! What am I? I'm your MOTHER!" she slapped the wooden table and rose to her feet, so disgusted she couldn't even charge at him.

"Why?" he challenged, his voice deepening significantly, "You would have said no anyway!"

"At least I would get the RESPECT I deserve as your mother to make a CHOICE! Miranda is NOT your mother! She could give a SHIT about you! She's got five brats of her own and your father couldn't care if you or your half-siblings dropped DEAD!"

"Look…" he was on thin ice he knew it, "just because Dad didn't want a part of YOU anymore doesn't mean he hates ME!" He never defended his father, he actually resented him a hell of a lot; he just really wanted to live with Mindy. She was the older sister he never had. He also knew that comment would get him kicked out of the house, but that didn't matter. Smackdown was in Nashville this week, all he had to do was make a phone call once he walked out of the townhouse. Tuning out his mother's 'get out of my house' rant, he simply nodded along with it and slammed the front door shut. He was so sick and tired of both his parents at this point in time he'd rather be adopted. His father sucked, but his mother was no better. She had some severe psychological issues embedded underneath all that hair. "Yo, Aunt Randi...did Uncle Kane go on yet?"

"Ehhhh, no…" the thick Canadian accent replied on the opposite end, "we're with the babies" his mother's words came back to haunt him for that fleeting moment, "but I can get Meatball or somebody to get you…everybody's got rentals. Did you talk to your mom?" Gunner's sarcastic laughter confused her.

"I can't go home anymore, that's why I called early."

"Ohhh boyfriend…" she sighed and blew air past her lips, "I'll make Meatball snag you right now…or maybe that Scottish guy-"

"Drew McIntyre?" he didn't watch anymore, but he knew that name from Kane constantly talking about him.

"YEAH! HIM! He's cute!"

"More like Uncle Kane's bitch" he smirked. Everyone had protégé these days; Drew was one of Kane's. He was always bragging about 'that kid' and all the 'potential' he had. The six foot six, 250 pound twenty-four year old had highly impressed the Big Red Machine, enough for him to actually take him under his wing and keep close to the kid. Mindy had a monster-sized crush on him despite the three and a half year age difference. For the first time in her life, she was older than her love interest.

"Yeah…" she giggled lightly, "maybe I'll ask HIM to get you"

"But he drives on the wrong side of the road…" he cringed and prayed that wouldn't be the person he saw in the driver's seat.

"Oh yeeeeeeeah!" she laughed it off like it was nothing, "Silly me…I'll make Meatball do it. He does what I say." Much better. Not much later a white rental pulled up at the corner where a depressed Gunner was waiting to be taken to the arena, CM Punk in the driver's seat. Gunner hardly knew who he was; he hardly knew who anyone was nowadays. Whoever he was, he and Mindy were always together so he had to assume they were best friends.


	21. Chapter 21: Terrible

A/N: Thank you Souless666, redsandman99, Team McOrton, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DDD!!!! LMAO I faked you all out!!!! Seriously, was Punk sounding that suspicious? Damn I'm good :P. I wasn't even aiming for that when I originally wrote it but whatevs, works for me :D! Heehee redsandman99, Bearer doesn't really follow Perez Hilton so much as he follows the articles and photographs of his son. Kane's splitting everyone because he's freaked. He doesn't know what to do and yes, being wise dad, Bearer knows best but the brothers are too thick-headed to realize it. Haha Team McOrton Taker touching stuff was just something I could see him doing :P. Now you may see why Min and Gunner's mom umm, don't exactly get along. BellaHickenbottom Taker is verrry hard on Gunner as you'll see in later chapters, I'll leave all judgments to be made based on my writing.

As Punk led Gunner down the blank hallways of the arena he passed by a bunch of random wrestlers he'd never seen or heard of in his life. He stopped watching some time after Kane lost his mask, everything changed about his father, aunt, and uncle after that. The trio just seemed to hit a brick wall after that and completely changed who they were. Kane went from the sweet, misunderstood tortured soul to the menacing, psychopathic monster he was today. Mindy used to have complete reign over Kane; he would do anything and everything to please and gain her favor over her laundry list of ex-boyfriends, yet once the mask came off she became HIS girlfriend and that was the end of her social life. As for the Undertaker…Kane buried him alive along with his entire personality. The Big Red Monster indirectly sabotaged three lives at once. As he and Punk approached the door that read 'Kane' in red lettering with a black background, he could hear the couple bickering inside already…it was going to be an interesting night to say the least.

"Good LUCK" Punk chuckled as he thumped twice on the door with the side of his fist lightly, "Yo Big Red Machine! Your brother's kid is here!" Gunner was puzzled as to why he didn't just say 'nephew'. The door opened but not by Kane.

"HI Gunner!" Amber waved and smiled widely, twisting her torso from side to side and waiting for him to bend down and hug her, which he did.

"What's up, Ambie?" he held her close for a moment and watched the large blue eyes drift up to CM Punk.

"Daddy says I have to live with MEATBALL now…" her voice had dropped significantly, "I don't want to."

"Aww but you know it's not forever, Ambs" he nodded until he felt a hand dig into his shoulder.

"That's some manners my brother teaches you, say hello to my daughter before ME" Kane spat from behind him, looking for Punk to take Amber away from his nephew.

"I-I'm sorry" he stammered, "Uncle Kane! I didn't-I-"

"Ohh leave him alone, ya jerk" Mindy's short arm was then wrapped around his shoulders and the pair walked off towards where the four other children were situated. "We got takeout"

"The Last Supper…" Punk joked, Mindy throwing her head back and laughing nasally, pointing a shaky finger at him and shaking her head.

"That's pretty funny considering that you look just like Jesus with your new beard" she remarked innocently, watching his face contort into a grimace.

"Ouch…" Punk shook his head and looked to Gunner, "Do I resemble Christ to you?"

"…I…" Gunner was having a REALLY hard time articulating today. Kane's presence always made him so fucking nervous because he always thought Kane was going to hit him for some oddball reason. He never did raise a hand, but his looks and the words that came out of his mouth were always nasty enough to leave the possibility.

"Oh come on, boyfriend!" Mindy giggled and sat Indian-style on the bench next to Thorn and Scarlett, pulling Gunner next to her by the hand. "You're with family, be as obnoxious as you want"

"God knows YOU don't hold back…" Kane told her with a hint of venom, receiving the middle finger from his wife in return, "Fuckin' bitch."

"You'll miss me!" she shouted with a sigh, and then looked to Gunner as she opened a little white carton full of Lo Mein, "Never EVER get married to someone that you are in love with…" she glared at the oblivious Kane as he bullshitted with Punk by the door, "it all goes to shit." Gunner frowned, but nodded along anyway as he watched Kane scoop Amber off the floor and hold the lanky child in one arm while speaking to Punk. She was a fucking tree of a five year old. 5'10 would be her minimum height at this rate.

"Dad's told me something similar…" he agreed lowly, "I think that's why he's not marryin' Michelle."

"OH no…!" his aunt laughed gaily and sliced the air with her tiny hand, "There are MANY reasons why Deadman's not takin' it any further." She cleared her throat and waved Punk over from the opposite side of the room. "Ayo, Meatball!" she caught his attention, "Kung Pow Chicken…it's yours!"

"Sweet!" he gave her a nod and took the aluminum tray from her, grabbing a fork Scarlett handed him and plopping next to Gunner on the bench, ravenously digging into his meal.

"Hungry?" Gunner meekly asked, keeping his eyes off Punk, the Straightedge preacher had to smile and force himself to swallow without choking.

"Kid, you have NO idea how badly Big Mac starves us…" he poked the fork back into the tray and tried to get a peanut mixed with the meat, "one table full of catering…" he chewed as he held up a single finger, "one. That shit goes by so fast it'll make your head spin." Mindy nodded in agreement, remembering the nourishment situation back when she was still with the company. She giggled and touched Gunner's arm to get his attention.

"Trisha and I used to try and sneak McDonald's and shit backstage since the Divas weren't really allowed to eat anything fatty before we had to be seen in public-"

"Until the vultures came and took it away" Kane chimed in apathetically, "You're not supposed to tell people when you have food or they'll all go for it." Gunner nodded and continued to stare at his feet. Mindy prompted Gunner to grab anything from the brown paper bag and eat but he declined with a shake of the head.

"You're not eating" Mindy scrunched her nose and twirled some of her beef Lo Mein on her fork like spaghetti, holding it up for Kane, who politely shook his head. "Glen…" she was firmer, "You HAVE to eat something, you didn't eat anything all day." He shook his head, she frowned. "Why, what's wrong? You always eat a lot." He didn't answer; he didn't even look at her. "Glen…?" she cocked her head and frowned, eating some more of her dinner before reaching into the bag to fish for her egg roll. Punk wanted to say something and intervene, but Kane's eyes pretty much said everything. He was uneasy. Mindy pulled the item out of the wrapper excitedly and took a bite, allowing Thorn to take a bite out of it as well. Looking to the doorway, Kane almost gasped at the sight of the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Boy, why in the hell you here this early?" Taker shook his head and stepped into the room, giving his anxious little brother a nod in greeting…Kane was despondent. He looked like a little boy about to watch his dog get put down.

"Long story" Gunner answered vaguely, "Aunt Randi had her friend Phil grab me."

"I was supposed t' pick ye up on our way t' the airport…" Taker's voice rose sternly, "Boy, you fightin' with yer mother?"

"…maybe" Gunner shrugged indifferently, watching the tanned hand curl over his father's shoulder as Michelle McCool stepped in the doorway with her bag in hand.

"Are they ready yet?" she asked in exhaustion. She took quite a few bumps in her match against Mickie James and just really wanted to go home at this point. Mindy was already giving the underfed blonde the evil eye…she despised everything about her.

"Now?" Kane looked to his brother in confusion, shaking his head slightly, "No…there's still a rest of the night to go you can't take her NOW"

"I booked the redeye for tonight" Taker never went home immediately after a show unless it was local; "I want my damn Little Sister outta the area immediately."

"But-" Kane's face was WHITE, "don't you have a match or something?" Taker shook his head and pouted his lips, Kane was so jittery he didn't catch that his older brother was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Not tonight, Baby Brother" he smiled as Mindy rose from her spot on the bench and ran a hand down her cheek, pressing a hard kiss to her cheek and pulling her under his arm as she ate her egg roll.

"Are we leaving NOW, Pop?"Gunner tentatively rose from the bench and walked towards Michelle.

"Hopefully" Michelle interjected with raised eyebrows, "If your dad feels like moving maybe we'll make the flight."

"Ease up, will ye?" Taker tried not to come off too harsh, he saw his brother's dumbfounded expression. "Let the kids say goodbye" it was a pun, but he was referring to Kane and Mindy.

"No…" Kane shook his head weakly while his lips trembled, "you can't take her NOW it's too early! I've still got another hour or so before-"

"Baby Brother…" it was hard, but he placed a hand on Kane's shoulder and looked him in the eye, "we have a flight…we need t' go through customs with THIS one" he held Mindy under his arm and failed to noticed the three older girls hugging her legs. Mindy frowned and bent down, pulling a seated Tryg over and cuddling him close as well.

"You guys are gonna be good for Mommy and Daddy, right?" she asked through bleary eyes, watching all three older girls nod with tears in their eyes as well. She nodded and looked down at her son in her arm, "What about you, Trygger?" He just smiled, he didn't get it. "Mommy loves you very much…" she nodded with a sniffle, looking all five of her children over, "we'll all be together soon…once Daddy gets the bad man we'll be together again." Amber was clearly taking this the worst since of the five, she was the eldest. She understood the situation much better, though she wished she didn't.

"We'll miss you, Mommy…" Amber cried and hugged Mindy's neck, the other two following suit. Tryg did nothing, he was too young.

"Byeee Mommy!" Tryg waved with a smile, Kane had to turn his head away from that. The baby was too young, he didn't understand.

"We love you" Thorn and Scarlett replied together as the five had one large group hug, Michelle trying hard not to be sick. Eventually Mindy was pulled to her feet by Taker, the three girls still hugging her legs. Kane pulled Tryg from her arms and Punk lifted Amber and walked to the opposite side of the room with the sobbing child, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face into his shoulder.

"You ready?" Taker placed both hands on a side of Mindy's face and bent down to eye level, raising both eyebrows in question. She shook her head at first, but then looked to Gunner and nodded. Kane's head was still turned and Taker was nothing short of irked. "You gonna say goodbye or what?" He didn't respond.

"Glen…?" she asked through tears, but the Big Red Machine didn't react.

"Dude!" Punk tried to prompt him to say something but Kane didn't listen. "Idiot…" he mumbled and approached Mindy, kissing her forehead and hugging her tight, "Be good Spaghetti-monster, alright?"

"I promise" Mindy smiled weakly, wrapping her tiny arms around him tight. Kane scoffed. "I love you, Meatball-sandwich…" she frowned and pushed the waves of long blonde hair out of Amber's face, "take care of my Ambie."

"You know I will…" he bounced Amber on his hip with a smile, "right? We're gonna be buddies, right Ambie?" She nodded but kept her large eyes on her mother and father. Annoyed, Mindy approached Kane once more and tried to take his hand, but he refused.

"Glen?"

"Go with my brother, Miranda" he ordered quietly, "go NOW." Taker's eyes narrowed.

"That's the love a' your life…" he was disgusted, "say yer farewell properly…mother raised you better than that." Michelle checked her watch and pulled the keys out of her boyfriend's pocket.

"We're gonna sit in the car…" she wrapped an arm around Gunner's shoulders and motioned for him to walk out the door, "come out before we miss our flight."

"See ya, Uncle Kane" Gunner gulped as he headed out the door, "Later, cousins." Taker made sure the pair was far down the hallway before staring daggers at Kane.

"BOY, this was YOUR idea to keep her safe the least you can do is say goodbye"

"Glen" she tugged on his arm impatiently and pouted her lower lip childishly, "I miss you, Glen I love you"

"Stop it" he shook his head and glared off to the side.

"Baby Brother, what in the HELL is-"

"Just…" he scowled and slapped the metal doorframe, "STOP IT, alright? If I don't want to fucking speak then I don't have to speak!" He now glared at his wife, "Minda" she nodded, "just GO with my FUCKING brother and leave me alone!"

"But-"

"But WHAT, Minda?" he took a dangerous step closer and leaned into her face, "I don't CARE for all your sentimental BULLSHIT just LEAVE!" He watched her slightly cower yet failed to see his brother tense, "I don't want you around anyway…be someone else's pain in the ass for a while, maybe it'll do you some good."

"No…" she shook her head in doubt, "you're lying! You're being a mean liar STOP IT, Glen! I love you a lot I really do! Honest!"

"Get out" he demanded bitterly, watching her cry with a look of great satisfaction until she ran out of the room with her left hand over her mouth, Taker having no choice but to ball a fist at Kane and bolt after her before she got hurt.

"Dude…" Punk shook his head and stood next to his best friend, "Were you TRYING to make her file for divorce?"

"She can't…I'm her guardian-"

"No, no, no, you know what I mean…" Punk rolled his eyes slightly and shifted his weight, "That wasn't exactly a great display of affection on your part."

"Good" he turned his back on the doorway and placed Tryg down next to Chelsea in her carrier, Punk caught on.

"Oh…" he smirked and stood next to the giant, elbowing him, "I get it…" he stifled a laugh, "you love her so fuckin' much you try NOT to love her in order to truly show your love." Kane shook his head, just plain confused.

"What?"


	22. Chapter 22: Leave of Absence

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Souless666, Team McOrton, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DD!! LMAO Michelle's not going anywhere, redsandman99. Hold off on the Satan thing, that's my next story :P. :PPP nawwwww Kaney's all sen-tee-mental, Souless666 LOL. He's SUCH a bad liar, ain't he? He does have a lot on his plate, the number one concern of his just went off with his brother. He's all, 'MY children', 'MY this', 'MY that'...but he doesn't really think that way. Yes, Team McOrton :D you're catching on!! He's a mean jerk that loves his wife to pieces. LOL BellaHickenbottom Punk confused the shit out of everyone. I hate him hahaha. Yes, with Kane, 'I hate you' means 'I love you' and a punch to the face is two dozen roses.

Panting and slamming his bag down on the bed after a four hour drive to his home in Knoxville, a conflicted Kane paced about after having to give up four out of five of his own children plus his wife to people he honestly didn't trust for shit. He felt empty, inadequate, and alone. He HATED feeling alone. Had it seriously gotten to the point that he couldn't even defend his own family? Obviously it did. Chelsea drank out of her bottle in her crib and watched her father storm about his bedroom. The baby still wasn't big enough to be in her own room, plus Kane was paranoid. Chelsea had a severe birth defect involving her heart but when she was six months old, surgery fixed that. He ran a hand over the top of his head and was having such trouble breathing he was considering looking for his inhaler. He was stoic in the car for Chelsea's sake, the last thing he wanted to do was scream the entire time and upset the baby in the backseat. Managing to piss off just about everyone he came in contact with that night, he felt he had an excuse to be extra moody. Nobody could understand the extreme agony he was experiencing. He had no friends outside Punk; he lived for the six people that he shared a home with. That was all that ever mattered to him, the most important one now residing in Austin, Texas. He was hard on her…way too hard. He knew it, it was haunting him. He should have pulled her aside and told her whatever she wanted to hear, not send her off like that. God only knew what she must be thinking of him at the moment. At first he considered calling her, but she was probably in the air and had no reception. He didn't cry, at least not yet. There was only one person in his life that ever actually reduced him to tears, and in return he constantly made her miserable. She had the power to do that, and he resented it. He was a monster; he had no breaking points, he had no weaknesses. A man like him should be able to walk through fire, and he did…not even Mindy really got to see who he truly was. He shut the world out because he was afraid. Afraid of rejection, pain, being mocked, forgotten, abandoned…he was better off keeping his one companion. No one would know any of this though, Shane-O tried to call him out a few times but otherwise the world saw him one way. As great as he was at hiding how he really felt philosophically and socially, he was horrible with hiding how he felt about Miranda…and everyone knew it. That was his problem that was his weakness, everyone who hated him would use her as a pawn to freak him out and then beat the shit out of him in whatever match it was. Everybody and their dog knew he was in love with her the moment he saw her, even she knew it and was terrified for a short while. To attack the monster with a club or a baseball bat was petty; everything with Kane was a mind game. If someone ever got inside his head then he was finished, which is why everyone went for the jugular with Mindy over the years. This fucker was doing no different. Griffin was no idiot; he watched very carefully, he knew what made Kane tick. If he wasn't so sure on it he wouldn't have sent her to the person he could trust with watching over her most. It just stung like salt on an abrasion not having her around to yell at and use candy as bribery to get whatever he wanted. His eyes watered. Squeezing them shut and letting the beginning tears leak down his face he whimpered and looked to the drowsy Chelsea for a long second. If he didn't have the baby in the room he would have gone insane by now. He didn't even want her in the crib on second thought. He pulled the baby out of the crib with her bottle and her pink blanket she clung to all the time and pulled the throw pillows off the gigantic high-rise dark-wood bed, pulling down the black comforter and black sheet on Mindy's side. Getting black sheets was the worst idea on the planet, they had to be washed every fucking day or the kids couldn't sleep in the bed with them. Mindy never gave a shit but he was OCD, he couldn't have any kind of stain or mess anywhere. If Mindy or one of the maids moved one of his things even a quarter of an inch he knew. It was the worst disorder ever, though he had so many things wrong with him psychologically, at least he enjoyed cleanliness. He kissed the top of Chelsea's platinum blonde head and sat on the bed with her, setting up a barricade of pillows by his side so she couldn't roll anywhere while settling himself in on Mindy's side, resting his elbow on the pillow for a second to pull the sheet up when he felt something hard.

"What…?" he furrowed his brow and lifted her satin pillow, "OH Minda!" he moaned at the pile of rocks she had stashed directly under where her head normally went. He tried to be angry; he grabbed a rock in his hand and wanted to throw it against the wall, but couldn't stay angry. He smiled; he actually shook his head knowingly and smiled. "Well Chels…" he sighed and slowly removed the rocks from under her pillow and placing them on the floor, "I guess we'll be safe from the 'Biting Fairy' tonight…" That was one of Mindy's famous hallucinations, the 'Biting Fairy'. Apparently she came in the night and bit at her so she had to keep rocks under her bed to throw at her…he didn't know that meant under the pillow. He was surprised he didn't notice earlier, but then again he was always on top so there really was no way of him knowing what she kept underneath her pillow. Twisting his torso and running his fingers along the control pad on Mindy's nightstand he pressed a button and shut out the light. He gasped. 'I know where you are…' was written in glow in the dark paint on the far wall by the door.

"…I'd prefer if you didn't mention it to anyone" Kane stared out the window over the kitchen sink into his snow-covered backyard that extended god knows how far into the woods. Eventually he'd bump into a retaining wall when venturing back there, but there was so much land he actually would allow Mindy to bring Cotton over and run around. Cotton wasn't there anymore though, he was in Texas. Taker's house was actually a ranch before he bought it and blew it up to be the massive bachelor pad it was now. Mindy often complained (as did his daughters when they visited) as to why he would keep a barn and paddocks out in the distance (he had a shit ton of property as well) but no livestock of any kind. Now though, he would have Cotton. No way would Mindy be parted from that animal any longer than she had to be. Kane took a deep breath and finished pouring dog food into the six bowls on the counter, all six different breeds sitting on the ground in anticipation. He tried to mask a smile as he placed the bowls in their respective spots and signaled for them all to eat. Of course they all dove straight in like someone was going to take it away from them except Mitzi, the old German Sheppard sat right on Kane's foot as he spoke to his boss over the phone.

"A leave of absence won't stop whoever felt like hunting you" Vince replied shortly with no emotion invested, "It'll make you an easier target." Kane made a fist, but couldn't do anything with it. Chelsea was sitting on the counter holding her bottle with both hands and drinking as her father fought over the phone.

"I don't give a damn" he answered just as nonchalant to spite Vince, "My daughter's eight months old-"

"And I'M a grandfather!"Vince's voice raised angrily, "So WHAT?" If Kane stood on the phone another SECOND he'd take something out.

"I told you what I wanted you can either take it or fire me, not like I'm desperate for your mediocre paycheck" with that Kane hung up the phone and Vince was beyond peeved that someone of such low standing in the company would make such an action. He wanted to fire him on the spot, all he wanted was Mindy Stratus to show her face every now and then for promotional purposes anyway, and that's the only thing Kane was good for. Considering her good standing with the company, perhaps she would show up without Kane being there. Holding a hand to his temple he tried to keep his already beet red face at bay from imploding when the phone rang once more.

"Hello?"

"…I've reconsidered."


	23. Chapter 23: Jingle Skull

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DD!!! LOL redsandman99 Kane and his crazy, radical emotions. Hahaha yeppp Min's always slept with rocks under her pillow, she's a little screwball like that. It freaked Kane out too, he would never know what her side of the bed feels like ;]. Damn BellaHickenbottom, your guess may just be on the money hehe. See, if Kane acted all lovey and sweet (which is the way he truly wishes to be) he wouldn't be Kane, now would he? Any sappy guy could do that. As deeply as he loves her, he's too weak as a person to physically express it. The irony of Kane is that he IS indeed weak, he's probably the weakest character I've ever seen. Min is stronger than him, much stronger than him and he resents it. See, Chelsea has no idea what's going on because she's Autistic (unknown to her parents at the moment wait a year or so and they'll find out :[ ). She doesn't even know her name nevermind the fact that her father is a wreck.

Sitting on the Undertaker and Michelle's dark grey and beige king-sized bed, Mindy pinched her seven year old niece Chasey's stomach and grinned as she fell backwards and giggled.

"Me next Aunt Randi! Me next!" the four year old Gracie puffed her little stomach out for Mindy to grab her too. Mindy smirked; faked going for it, and Gracie pulled back and doubled over in recoil even though Mindy didn't touch her yet.

"Awwww…" Mindy wrinkled her nose, "you fell for it!"

"Nooo…!" Gracie purposely puffed her belly out and teased her aunt yet again when Mindy not only got her this time, but pulled her onto the bed with her and Chasey, rolling around and laughing loudly. Mindy then picked the phone back up as both young girls bounced on Mindy's back and sat on her butt, attempting to play with her sea of tangled, wavy black hair.

"YOU need a brush, Aunt Randi…" Chasey shook her head disappointedly, "does Aunt Trish brush your hair anymore?" The celebrity shook her head.

"I pay someone to do it."

"WHY?" to Gracie that just sounded preposterous.

"Because I don' know how" the vain 28 year old sighed and tried once again to re-pickup conversation, "Li-la, I can't thank you enough for drivin' all the way out there to grab Thorn…it was REALLY sweet of you, I wish we coulda saw each other on better cir-cum-stan-ces." Amy (formerly Lita) laughed on the other end and Mindy could hear both a dog and Thorn playing in the background. Thorn had brought her Serval named Oxa with her as well, so Mindy was interested in seeing how that fared off with Amy's two dogs.

"Min, it's nothing" Amy told her calmly, "It's what I'm here for."

"Was it weird talking to Glen?" Amy paused for a pensive moment; Mindy could actually feel the uncertainty from states away.

"Not really…he's such a son of a bitch you'd never think I met him in my life."

"He's like that with everyone…" it was kind of weird being on this topic. Kane ruined their best friendship for almost a year with the whole raping Lita-pregnancy thing. The 'marriage' WWE drew out because legally Kane was still bound to Mindy as her husband, she just lived in both Toronto with Trish and Austin with the Undertaker during all that. Los Angeles was always an option but legally Mindy could not be alone in her own home, and to be honest nobody was jumping in line to live in that godforsaken city. "He didn't say anything to you, right?"

"Mmm…" she sighed and ran her fingers through her long recently dyed black hair, "outside of threatening my life if I let anything happen to Thorn then no."

"Please" she had to smile, "you think THAT was bad you shoulda been there when I hadda say bye…total ASS. I cried like two whole days"

"Did he at least call you or anything? I mean, if some nut is after him I think it'd be mandated that he should let you know he's still alive…"

"Hah" she rolled her eyes and became short of breath once Chasey jumped up and landed on her butt, "I'll be lucky if I ever see him again. I think this was his way a' gettin' ridda me forever and ever and ever"

"I think you need your medication" Amy replied with a sigh, "Stop being paranoid. Not everyone's out to get you."

"That's what YOU think" she exhaled as if Amy were born yesterday, "but you don't KNOW what I see and I hear all the time…I-"

"You know, you're always crazier when Kane's not around."

"Of course" she scoffed, "he's a jerk and I hate him." Amy decided to just give up, nobody won against Mindy. She was too annoying, and this was coming from someone who loved her unconditionally.

"Have you talked to Phil, or Randy, or that blonde girl?" she had no clue who Kelly was.

"Meatball and I talk everyday because he likes to check" she nodded and curled her plump lips as Gunner entered the room with a paint kit and his tank of hermit crabs, Jeff and Matt. "Randy called me this morning and Barbie and I talked yesterday night."

"Kane likes her, doesn't he?"

"Who? Barbie?" she giggled and poked her tongue between her teeth, "EVERYONE loves Barbie!" she then remembered Amy's real question and nodded, "He likes her a whole lot…he likes blonde hair the best on girls. That's why I hate my hair now…Deadman wants me to have yellow hair again too."

"Why?" she screwed her face up in disapproval, "Being a blonde doesn't make you a better person, I actually thought you were a lot nastier as a blonde."

"I don't care. I want it back; I've had black hair for like, six years now."

"Min…"

"I don't care, Li-la. YOU can be the prettiest person ever with black hair. I like the bleach on me."

"Speaking of bleach…" Amy smirked, "how's your ahh…" she hated Trish for about six years now, "sister? I heard all about it, that's horrible." Mindy sniffled, suddenly frozen as Gunner sat on the bed setting up the paint and placing a brush beside her.

"…yeah" the raven-haired Mindy nodded with a frown, "What can I say?" she shrugged as a tear sprang to her eye, "She's still a mess, but Ron's there with her and he promised to give me calls every day and let me talk to her because Trisha broked her arm and can not dial a phone anymore, and-"

"Min, I'm sure she'll be fine"

"She can't walk by herself…what if crazy-Kane dude comes after her? She can't defend herself! She NEEDS me there!" Amy would have offered to visit but a) Trish was all the way on the west coast and b) she and Trish were still grudging against the other. "This all SUCKS, I hate it!"

"At least you're living with Mark…?" she tried to make things seem a bit brighter, but failed pretty bad.

"He's with stupid Michelle." Looking to her left she noticed Gunner was patiently playing around with Matt and Jeff, waiting for Mindy to get off the phone and paint with him like she promised. Mindy was actually quite a talented artist all-around. She loved to draw and paint in her spare time, though her disorder made her paint some pretty fucked-up things. If told what to do though, she could draw/paint almost anything freehand. She was only skilled in the visual/performing arts, in everything else she was a complete fucktard. "Okay…" she sighed, feeling sorry Gunner was just sitting there, "my little boyfriend and I have a date"

"Ohhh" Amy giggled and curled her lips, "you two have fun now…!"

"You bet" she picked up her paintbrush and slashed the air. "We're custom-jobbin' Matt n' Jeff!"

"Sounds exciting"

"You would like to be here" she nodded and tried to find a way to say goodbye, "I love you Li-la you are the best friend I ever had and I miss you a lot."

"Love you too, Min" she answered in a much lower octave, "I'll call ya tomorrow…be strong, alright? Don't let that bastard get to you, he's just as scared as you are."

"I know" she nodded meekly, "bye sweetie."

"Be careful, Min…bye." Mindy hung up her cell phone with authority, simply discarding it to the side and shaking her nieces off playfully.

"Alrighty, let's paint them shells…" she swung her short legs into a cross-legged position and lifted the smaller hermit crab out of the tank, "did you get the colors ready?"

"Right here, Aunt Randi" sure it was a dorky activity, but having a tricked-out crab didn't seem too bad.

"Ooo! Gunner can WE try?" Gracie found her way into Mindy's lap and Chasey sat right beside her, "Can WE try too?"

"Sure, girlies" Mindy went to hand Gracie her paintbrush when Gunner shook his head and lunged for it.

"NO, Grace!" he gave her the evil eye and handed the brush to Mindy, who was flabbergasted, "Aunt Randi's an artist, I want HER to paint it!"

"OR…" Mindy held up an index finger and went to dip the brush into the first color but looked up at her nephew, "What color you want, boyfriend?"

"Red" he nodded and pointed at the red splotch on the plate, "Here…" he moved the plate up to Mindy so she could dab the larger brush in and she handed it to Gracie. "Wait, Aunt Randi I-"

"Shush" that was probably the first time she EVER scolded him in any way, "Nice and easy, Gracie-baby…" she watched as Gracie carefully painted one side of the shell with the crab inside, and then took the brush from her and kissed her cheek. "Good GIRL!" she praised and hugged her youngest niece, pulling her older one into her lap and flipping the shell, "You try now…"

"Thank you, Aunt Randi" they smiled and Chasey now painted the other half of the shell, Mindy grabbing a thinner brush and dabbing it in the gold shimmery paint.

"Jeff's gonna look freakin' awesome" she smiled at her nephew and began to paint intricate designs on Jeff's shell. Her nieces observed with wide eyes and covered their mouths.

"That's REALLY good, Aunt Randi…" whatever his father told him about her paintings was correct, all her designs were bizarre. Kane kept a portfolio somewhere of everything she's done over the years. He secretly enjoyed watching her create something, it was mindless and therapeutic to just observe and try and figure out what the hell it was she felt like painting.

"THANK you" she knew she was good.

"You ever consider puttin' any a' your stuff on display?"

"I would need my own museum of Mindy's masterpieces" she exhaled and licked her lips, continuing her latest enigmatic design. "There…" she placed the red and gold crab back in the tank, "Bam. Jingle Skull."

"Little Sister, what the HELL you got them doin' on my bed?" Taker walked in the room with his hands on his hips, observing the opened containers of paint and hermit crabs sitting on his new comforter.

"Look!" she held up Jeff with a smile, "My latest masterpiece!" He forgot how annoyed he was at his son for bringing acrylic paint into HIS bedroom without asking and approached his in-law.

"Lemme see that shit before I kill ye" he snagged Jeff and looked him over approvingly, "Hmm…" he observed the swirls that somehow formed a very accurate skull and nodded, giving Gunner the evil eye as he placed it back in the tank, "That's pretty damn impressive, Little Sister."

"Thank you" she smiled as he sat on the bed next to her and held her under an arm.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Chasey and Gracie crawled into his lap as Gunner meekly stood and left with the paint kit and tank, Taker scowling at him as he went. He knew better. HIS bedroom was not the place for everyone to come hang out and do whatever they pleased. God only knew what he had in there and didn't want his son or daughters stumbling upon. Mindy was fine, he didn't give a damn if she spent time in there. She'd been in there so often she probably knew most of the shit he had lying around and where it was located.

"How long is Aunt Randi staying?" Chasey tilted her head and asked with a frown, Mindy had followed Gunner out with her eyes and wanted to move for him, but Taker kind of had her down. In some ways, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was just as vile as Kane. Whatever he had against his own kid Mindy STILL didn't know, but she felt he was way too hard on him. Sure, the kid wasn't exactly every father's dream because he opted for playing guitar and videogames instead of sports, but did that truly make him a bad kid? She didn't get it. A victim of severe, sadistic child abuse herself she didn't understand why parents acted certain ways.

"As long as she'd like" he responded softly, rubbing Mindy's tiny arm and smiling at her. Resting her head against his chest, she nodded and smiled at her nieces.

"What about US, Daddy?" Gracie frowned and rested her head against Mindy's, "How long are WE staying here?"

"Until yer aunt decides she's sick a' you" he teased, gripping into Mindy's scalp and holding it there. Mindy sighed and nodded; now hugging his torso and snuggling him close.

"Deadman" she obviously had his attention, "you wanna play with me and Cotton tomorrow?"

"Why not?" he incognito shook his daughters off by standing up and standing over Mindy as she still was cross-legged on the edge of his bed, he then looked to his daughters with a slight frown. "Why don't you two run along and bother Michelle?"

"Why?" the young woman frowned and pouted her full lips, "They're-"

"Okay Daddy" Chasey nodded and bopped Gracie on the thigh.

"OW!" the baby cried out, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at her older sister. Chasey ignored her and ran off, her long blonde ponytail waving like a flag behind her. Both adults shook their heads and exchanged glances and waited for Gracie to dart after her, Taker closing the door with his foot.

"So…" Mindy curled her lips inward and shrugged awkwardly. She was dumb as milk, but certain situations she had some knowledge…this was one of them.

"My brother call you yet?" She shook her head.

"Is your girlfriend in the house?" He nodded. "Then open the door before she shoots me."

"She don't know where the guns are"

"What IS it with you and Glen and firearms? Seriously you're both paranoid-pollys!"

"…coming from YOU" he had to smile, ignoring her request to open the door and sitting on the bed next to her. She glared uncomfortably and nodded along, for once not even knowing what to say. "What's the matter, darlin'?" he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and pulled her under his arm once more, she rested her head in his lap and stared at the ceiling while he gently pet her hair.

"You're too hard on my little boyfriend, you know that?" He furrowed his brow. "You know EXACTLY what I'm talkin' about. You're not nice and he's such an awesome little boyfriend." Taker completely tuned her out, and she knew it. "I'm gonna walk on outta here if you keep being a jerk."

"The hell you WON'T" he was either being really stern or so playful it came off as serious.

"You're a mean brother" she folded her arms across her chest and pouted. He went to grab her wrists but she batted him away. "No. Mean. Meaner than Glen."

"Never stopped ye before…" he taunted, she knew exactly what he was hinting at.

"Are you taking advantage of me, Deadman?"

"There's a chance of that being the case" he smirked, his long dyed-brown hair tied back in a low ponytail. She internally cringed.

"You realize stupid Michelle is RIGHT downstairs, right?"

"I locked the damn door, quit your bitchin'" he wasn't as nasty about it as Kane usually was, but none-too-gently he DID manage to not only pull her up, but swing one of her legs over his waist and both hands up her shirt, carnally ripping it over her head and bending his neck enough to kiss her. Both of her arms were around his neck and yeah, his hair came out of the ponytail pretty fast. She wanted it, he wanted it; who were they trying to fool all these years? The legal bonding she had to his brother didn't even bother him as much as it used to because he had the security of knowing whenever he wanted it she was his. Taker wasn't like his brother though, when in the act he never seemed to really…care. He wasn't loving or even semi-interested in being gentle and tender. Kane LOVED her and he sure as hell let her know it even when he hated her and WANTED to hurt her via rape, Taker was just bam and it was done. He'd get up in a minute and leave her by herself. He loved her too, he did…he just did nothing that would call for external attachment. As madly as he loved her, he would only say the words. Acting upon it was just wasn't his thing. He never spent the whole night in bed with her once in eleven years. She assumed he had external affection issues, but she had no way of knowing if that was a legitimate hypothesis. As nasty of an asshole that Kane was, there had to be some reason why she chose him over his brother besides the obvious. She loved them both the exact same, Kane just brought something to the table that his brother didn't. Schizophrenics need constant reassurance and reminders that they are indeed loved which was exactly what he did for her through both words AND actions…Taker must have missed the memo.


	24. Chapter 24: So Nice They Named Her Twice

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Souless666, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DD!!!! :/ yeah redsandman99, the sad reality is Taker IS technically the rightful person for her, and in the beginning as we'll learn in my next story it SHOULD have been Taker and her...but Kane's psychopathic obsession is the one thing keeping them apart. She honestly likes the intense drama Kane gives her though, she's very obstinate to make him angrier. Back in the day it was indeed Min that abused him, everything he does now is payback for the first four and a half years of their relationship. LOL we know Deadman's not one for love, Souless666. He's more difficult than Kane in some respects but he does honestly have that complex of wanting what he can't have. He's drawn to Min like flypaper. Yes, unfortunately Kane DID know that would happen, but he represses that it could because he foolishly wears his heart on his sleeve with Min. His faith is entirely placed in her she's all he really has in his life. She touches a lot of people whether she realizes it or not. BellaHickenbottom I can assure you she'll confront Taker several times about being nice to Gunner, but she can't force him to change and honestly, Taker won't change for her. He's like Kane, they're stubborn as hell. :P Min is a kid herself so naturally she's great with kids, Taker will never become a better dad though.

"So wait…" Kelly hesitated while holding onto the year-old baby boy, "he WALKS?!"

"When he feels like it" Kane nodded, slightly worried on the other line. "Has he been a pain in the ass already?"

"Oh no no, he's fine!" she nodded unsurely; she never liked talking to him on the phone. On her first babysitting job when she was fourteen she threw up everywhere, it was one of the most mortifying moments of her life. "Really! He's a good-good b-baby he never cries or anything!"

"…you are NOT ready to be a parent" he withheld a laugh, "Do yourself a favor and don't become impregnated anytime soon, alright?"

"Hey! Min was younger than ME when she had Amber!"

"Minda had assistance like nothing you've ever seen" he rolled his eyes, "she's never actually cared for any of our children."

"So are you really leaving the ring?" holding the cordless phone to her chin she managed to wrestle Tryg into a high chair and started pouring Cheerios into a bowl for him to munch on to hold him over.

"Am I?" he was teasing.

"I dunno" she pouted her lips and shrugged, handing Tryg the bowl with a warm smile, "That's what everyone's been all fussy over."

"No one cares."

"Says YOU" she frowned and placed a hand on her slender hip, "Lots of people care! Someone's freaking stalking you I'd be scared too!"

"I'm not." She leaned on her marble counter and rolled her eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"So are you really leaving?"

"Yes." She frowned.

"Forever?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Does Min know?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She won't care."

"Ohhh Kane, that's not true!"

"Can you quit being optimistic and look at the situation for what it is?" he spat blindly, "You have NO IDEA what's going on right now in my life"

"I wouldn't be watching Tryg right now if I didn't" she said matter-of-factly. "Min's my mentor and you're really scary…I'm trying the best I can for you guys." Her large blue eyes welled up slightly as she locked gazes with the blonde, blue-eyed Tryg, "I don't want anything to happen to you." She wiped a French manicured nail under her cloudy eyes, her usually radiant face becoming puffy from tears she was holding back. "Where are you calling me from anyway?" she didn't remember recognizing the number as it rang in.

"Don't worry about it…I changed my number" he had star 67-ed it just incase someone tried to tap into the call. She grinned and shook her head.

"You really didn't mess with this…!"

"Do you blame me?" he asked with a hint of nasty. She tried to force herself to laugh and leaned her limber frame over the counter as she watched Tryg eat.

"Is the Undertaker bringing Min to the tapings?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm not the person to ask…" he ran a hand over his face apprehensively, "I would hope not."

"What's it matter?" she antagonized, "You won't be there ANYWAY" she bit her tongue in anticipation as she felt his response building up.

"Kelly…" he began with a sigh, but stopped himself before he hurt her feelings, "watch my kid. Make sure nothing happens to him or I'll tie you to the back of my truck by your hair and drag you cross-country."

"I PROMISE" she swallowed hard, suddenly nervous again. She really didn't like him all-that much, yet for some reason she loved annoying him whenever they were backstage. He was charming in his own twisted, demented way. She, unlike most, could actually see how he could manage to land someone like Mindy. He was NOT a good person, but he was funny when he wanted to be, smart, occasionally playful, twisted, psychotic, protective, old-fashioned in manner…there was a thing or two that made him really cool. Kane liked Kelly…he liked her a lot in the most platonic way. She rocked onto her toes for a moment and turned on the flat-screen TV she had over one of the counters, "So if I don't see you at tapings anymore how am I supposed to know you're alright?"

"The less people know about me the better off I am." He hung up on her.


	25. Chapter 25: Big Daddy

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Team McOrton, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DD!!! LOL redsandman99 I wrote that conversation considering that he once stalked her. He does like her a lot even Min is open about it. Kelly likes him too, he's not something she sees everyday, you know? :P Team McOrton he does think very highly of Kelly. It's platonic, but he does honestly have a deep set of feelings for her. He's attracted to her, but not in a sexual sense which is why Min never freaks out about it. They do have a bit of the father-daughter thing. BellaHickenbottom Kelly's tolerable because she's Min's protoge. Mindy trains her, therefore some of Mindy rubs off on her. You'll see what happens at the tapingss hehehehe....;]

"You're house-broken…right?" Randy asked the three and a half year old with a raised eyebrow, almost fearful for the answer. Scarlett placed both hands on her hips in astonishment and looked to Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, who flanked him. Both other members of Legacy scrunched their noses and shook their heads.

"'House-broken'…?" Ted motioned to the little blonde girl and laughed AT Randy (as opposed to with him).

"DUDE, she's not a dog!" Cody had to laugh with Ted, "I'm sure at almost four she can wipe her own ass!"

"Don't be so sure…" Ted shook his head with a sigh, "Not all of us were up to par back in the day."

"Yeah, but…" Cody failed to notice how badly he and Ted were irritating Randy, "she's a smart kid, she's got like sixty nannies yelling at her all day." Ted looked down at the child sitting on the steps in Randy's main entryway of his home in St. Louis, Missouri. "Wasn't that shit annoying when we were kids?"

"My nanny was Jake the Snake Roberts…" Ted placed a hand on his hip pointedly and shrugged, "I don't know what YOU had, but cash wasn't exactly a-flowin' way back when."

"MAN!" Cody rubbed the back of his neck and cringed, "No WONDER you're so screwed up"

"Speak for yourself" Randy sneered at the youngest member of Legacy, noticing Scarlett was still sitting on the second-to-last step waiting to be amused. "You think it'd be alright if I let Sandman out?"

"Are you high?" Ted shook his head worriedly, "Look at the size of that kid! You're gonna let that maniac out of the dungeon and into a boxing match with a cabbage patch kid?!"

"OH come on…!" Randy waved him off and walked into the kitchen, "He's not THAT bad!" Ted and Cody exchanged furtive glances.

"You mean like the time he rocketed himself off the ground, ripped the sub out of my hand, and knocked the leg off one of the chairs in the process of landing?" Cody piped as he heard Lucifer himself barking from the laundry room. "FUCK I hate that thing…!" Ted was still reminiscing Cody's sob story with a frown.

"That was the Subway Melt too…" he exhaled sadly, "it had bacon in it, remember?"

"I like bacon" Scarlett nodded to the two young men, both of them smiling at her and nodding along. Ted elbowed Cody while staring at the tiny girl.

"You know what's funny…?" Cody gave him the nod to continue with his story. "Kristen and I were actually considering asking Stratus to borrow one of her kids for practice"

"And LOOK how well that worked out for ya!" Cody smirked and motioned to Scarlett, "Didn't even have to ask, you LUCKY duck!" Ted actually blew a mist of spit he laughed so hard, running a hand over his face and shaking his head at Cody whilst giving him the 'are you for real?' expression.

"Where do you COME from?"

"My mom and dad."

"More like planet LOSER"

"HEY!"

"Who else comes up with phrases like 'lucky duck'? What the hell is a lucky duck?"

"Well…" Cody replied meekly, "you know…" he couldn't save himself, "my MOM says it a lot, alright?"

"So you pick up your language from Sandra…?" Ted shook his head and waved him off, "No way, man. Your mom is WAY too nice for you to be-"

"Why do you think my dad divorced her?" he snickered, "Ohh the things you don't know about me…"

"I almost don't want to know" Ted's eyes widened, "What the hell did you name your gerbils again? Archangel, Omega Red, and Cyclops?"

"They're doin' great" Cody nodded and smiled at Scarlett, "You'd like them, they're awesome little fellas." Epiphany…he tapped Ted. "YO, man I should totally bring them over next time for her to play with! She's gonna have a fuckin' blast!" Ted wanted to die.

"NO! Gerbils suck!"

"Are you high?" Cody was insulted, "You gotta see the underground railroad I built for them-"

"You mean that labyrinth of plastic you've got goin' on ABOVE the cage?"

"OH yeah! Built that all by myself!"

"…how in God's good graces is that underground?"

"They gotta escape…" Cody nodded, Ted not liking where this is going.

"You don't play fire drill with them do you?" that was a game Cody did when he was a kid that Ted did NOT want to remember. The younger man's eyes wandered the room.

"…maybe." Incessant barking. "Ohhhh fuck, get that thing away from me!"

"Puppy!" Scarlett stood off the steps with a wide smile as the black lab/greyhound mix came bounding around the kitchen and into the atrium where the three visitors were chilling out.

"SHIT on a shingle!" Cody hid behind Ted as the large dog licked Scarlett's face, the baby immediately falling onto her rear and laughing, Sandman continued to lick her face. "CHRIST, Randy-he's biting her! He's biting her!" immediately he pulled Scarlett out from underneath Sandman and held her high in the air as Sandman jumped up to get her like it was a game, "YO! Yo RANDY!"

"What are you DOING?" Ted grabbed Sandman by the collar and shook his head with a chuckle, "Dude it's alright, he's not gonna bite her."

"Of course not" Randy re-entered the area while holding onto a black leash and placed his thumb and index finger in his mouth, whistling. "Shithead!" the dog responded and ceased trying to jump on Scarlett; Cody finally breathed again as Orton hooked the animal on the leash. There was actually a cold sweat running down his tan face. "Give me her hand."

"What?" both other members of Legacy asked in unison, equally as stunned.

"Scarlett. Her hand. Give me the kid so I can walk my dog until he craps."

"Ohhhhh…" Cody nodded and placed Scarlett on the ground, "I thought for a second you were walking the KID too." Ted curled his lips and slapped a hand to Cody's shoulder, squeezing it tightly to refrain from death by laughter.

"Don't be surprised if I resort to that sooner or later" Randy took Scarlett's hand and started for the front door, "You like outdoor activities right?"

"He sounds like the camp counselor we all used to mock" Ted whispered hoarsely to his best friend, Cody nodding and sniggering along.

"Yes Uncle Randy"

"Hey!" Randy stopped halfway out the door with her and bent down, holding the dog back from his face with one hand and staring Scarlett in the eye, "As long as you're here you call me Boss…got it? None of this 'uncle' crap we're not related and you know it"

"You know technically…" Cody was going to go into it but Ted covered his mouth before he spoke too soon.

"Yes Boss" Scarlett nodded and smiled as the large dog stuck his wet nose in her face, quickly patting him on the top of his bony head.

"Alright then…" he nodded stiffly and stood once more, wrapping the leash around his hand several times so the son of a bitch didn't rip them both down the road if he saw a squirrel, "now that we've got THAT squared away…" he took a deep breath and made sure the kid was wearing her long deep red coat before walking out into the shoveled walkway with her towards the driveway and eventually the street. "On Tuesdays we'll be having dinner at my parents' house…my father and I critique my performance on RAW the previous night."

"Okay" she really did NOT get what he was telling her, all she heard from all that was 'Tuesday dinner at my parents' house'.

"Any food allergies I'm not aware of?" he closed the front door behind them as the pair headed down the street, she shook her head. "What do you typically eat?"

"Mommy and Aunt Trisha make everything."

"So you like everything?"

"Yes"

"Good kid. I'll have Mom throw together Hunter's Chicken or something."

"Okay" she nodded while adjusting her black mittens, throwing her long blonde hair into the slight breeze. She and her twin looked so much like the Stratus twins it was uncanny. He felt like he was walking with a baby Mindy.

"Awwww" Cody and Ted nudged each other from watching out the front windows, Ted smirked.

"You'd almost think he was human…"

"I told you what's going through his head" Cody tapped his own skull and looked Ted in the eye as the pair wandered towards the den to watch the big-screen TV, "That could have been HIS kid."

"They were done like, a thousand years ago" Ted said dubiously as he kicked back on one of the recliners and flipped on the TV.

"They were together for nine months, dude" Cody flopped onto the wraparound leather couch and reminded him, "That shit counts for something."

"You forgot the part where he RKO-ed her in front of a live crowd and proceeded to mock her when she thought he was proposing"

"I think he's regrettin'…" Cody nodded with round eyes, "She's like famous and shit."

"She was famous when he dumped her."

"I don't see why else he would give a shit" Cody shrugged, looking for the remote until he noticed Ted had it, "Put on MTV…Jersey Shore's on." Ted nodded and changed the channel. "I mean come on; he's been steady bachelor since it happened. Not ONE girlfriend."

"That's because he's a narcissistic prick, let's call it like it is" Ted replied with a sigh, "That's one front those two were perfect on…" he shook his head faintly, "both think who the hell they are."

"Because they ARE" Cody turned his head to Ted and held out his arms slightly, "They're on top of the world."

"They're too alike" Ted replied tightly, "It could never work…it was a mistake."

"I think rockin' Randy believes the opposite…" Cody chewed on his fingernail as he stared at the screen. Ted was chuckling at Cody's lame comment when he noticed the bad habit.

"Dude!" Cody's piercing blue eyes rose to meet his. "That's disgusting! Don't make me dip your fingers in vinegar again."

"Who needs ol' Sandra when I've got you…?" Cody sighed, resting his arms behind his head as they tuned out to the mindless reality show.


	26. Chapter 26: Secrets and Regrets

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Team McOrton, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DDD!!! :P thanks redsandman99. See? I can write comedy too! Not a one trick pony lol. Seriously Team McOrton, poor Randy is stuck with both Legacy and Scarlett, who ironically is the most well-behaved of them all. Overall, Kane and Min have extremely obedient kids, but they kind of have to be. They were forced to grow up much faster because Min steals Kane's attention. I love Cody too BellaHickenbottom ;]. Hah that's so funny Priceless came on during that...Scarlett is a cutie, all of Kane and Min's kids are. You'll actually receive Ambie in this chapter :D!

"Alright Ambs, so I'm guessing you've been to Chi-town before, right?" CM Punk squeezed Amber's hand as the pair strolled down North Avenue in Wicker Park, Chicago. He had a condo right there that he recently purchased, so he and Amber were able to walk to dinner tonight. She nodded and shivered from a sudden gust of wind; Punk frowned and unwound the scarf he had around his neck. She was bundled like a snowbunny, so he figured she wasn't used to the extreme weather indigenous to the Windy City. After all, she did live in both Tennessee and Los Angeles. "Here ya go, Mini-Noodle…" he wrapped his wool scarf around her neck and she nodded with a tight smile, the wind was so rough on her fair face tears were beaded in the corners of her eyes. "Awwww Noodle…" he jutted his lower lip and hugged her close for a moment, warming her up against his body, "you'll make it we're almost there."

"Where are we" she had trouble breathing for a moment from the bitter air, "going?"

"You'll see…" he smiled softly and headed towards the red brick building, "it's my favorite place to take your mom whenever she comes to hang." Looking up, Amber was able to read the sign above the door that read, 'Crepe Crave'. She instantly forgot how obnoxiously cold she was and bounced up and down, dragging Punk by the hand into the doorway.

"Come on come on, Meatball!" she giggled ebulliently and used her glove-covered hands to pull open the heavy door, "Mommy told me all about it! Let's eat now! I'm hungry! I like crepes A LOT! Daddy makes them for me on Saturdays!"

"Alright, alright Ambs!" he chuckled and approached the hostess' podium with the jumping Amber. "Party of two. One adult, one kid." The young hostess nodded with a smile and checked her book before nodding at the pair.

"Right this way" she smiled at Amber and yes, recognized her. The one she was totally lost on was Punk. "Okay, you guys can sit right here and someone will be with you in a moment" she smiled at them both again as Punk nodded to her dismissively. He was too busy pulling Amber's various layers off and she just had to ask. "Are you her babysitter?"

"Actually…" he had to lie he was instructed to do so, "she's mine."

"Oh…" so maybe Amber wasn't who she thought she was, "Never mind, I'm sorry." Embarrassed by the death glare Punk gave her, she blushed and headed back towards her post.

"Nosy-ass bitch" he snarled and sat down across from Amber, noticing the little girl was already at work with the crayons the hostess had placed down along with her children's menu, "Whatcha drawin', Ambs?" The little girl scrunched her nose and looked up from her creation, covering her unfinished work with her skinny hand and staring Punk down playfully.

"…YOU!" she moved her hand and revealed the deformed picture of CM Punk. His beard was far too scraggly and long along with the hair on his head, his nose was enormous, and his body was just completely disproportionate.

"Hmm…" he stroked his chin and checked under the table, "I don't remember my right leg being three feet longer than my left"

"HA HA HA!" the demon child laughed and flipped the lengthy strands of blonde hair out of her face, she was now filling in his shirt with a poorly drawn skull on it. To make matters worse the only colors they gave her to draw with were red, blue, green, and orange. Punk could only shake his head with a tight jaw, "You little brat…" He glanced at his menu for a moment before looking to her, "Do you at least know what you want?"

"S'mores" she pointed to the picture with a toothy grin. His eyes widened as he read the ingredients: milk chocolate with marshmallows and graham crackers. He WISHED he could still eat that shit and not turn into a blimp.

"Do you like being five?" He didn't even wait for her to answer, "You better fucking love it, little girl-you hear me? LOVE it."

"I do like being five years old thank you very much" she placed her napkin over her lap daintily and straightened her posture, "my Aunt Trisha says I'm a lovely young LADY."

"Lady my ass, you're a baby" he told her straight, "Enjoy being a kid…" he exhaled, his stern expression falling melancholic, "once you grow up, that's it. Shit sucks." He curled his lips as the waiter came over to take their drink order.

"My Daddy says that a lot" Amber nodded and looked to the waiter.

"Hi, my name's Rob I'll be serving you guys tonight…" he handed the pair each their own silverware wrapped in a napkin.

"Thank you" Amber nodded with a smile at the college-age waiter, but Punk said nothing. He didn't even look at him. Amber was astonished, even Kane at least gave people a nod when they did something for him.

"So I'm gonna start you guys off with some drinks…" the waiter looked to Amber first and she smiled, pointing to the picture on her kid's menu.

"Hot chocolate please" Amber was giddy, her hands folded neatly in front of her as she waited for Punk.

"Pepsi, please" he nodded to the waiter dismissively.

"Alright, I'll have those for you guys in a sec" Rob nodded to them before turning and taking his leave. Punk made sure he was gone before looking back to Amber, who was continuing her portrait of him.

"Do you like being a wrestler?" Amber changed topic, she was too nostalgic for her father to speak much about him.

"OH yeah" Punk nodded with a warm laugh, "I dig it. That's how I met your dad and eventually your mom. Before that all I did was watch them on TV. It's honestly the best job in the world, Ambs-"

"My daddy says it's poison" Amber's voice dropped as she colored in Punk's hair on the page, "he says it killed my mommy…and it hurt him too." Punk was intrigued.

"No…" he tried to defend the company he worked for, "your dad totally lives and breathes WWE, he's been doin' it since he was younger than your mom."

"He's not happy"

"That's not a stretch…" Punk watched the waiter return with their drinks, "he's never happy."

"Thank you" Amber nodded as her hot chocolate was placed in front of her.

"Be careful, honey" the waiter warned her as he placed the little dish with the mug on top in the center of her picture (by accident), "it's really hot."

"Thank you" she nodded and had her finger on her order for when the waiter asked.

"So are you guys ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes?"

"S'mores, Rob" she caught eyes with Punk and nodded, "Your turn, Meatball."

"Yeah, I'll take the Chicken Delight" Punk handed his menu to the waiter and nodded, "Thanks."

"Alright, I'll go put that in…" the waiter finished scribbling and nodded, leaving them once more. Amber stirred her marshmallows with the back of her spoon and stared into her drink. Punk was back on the prowl.

"So why doesn't your old man like wrestling again when he's been doing it all his life?"

"Why do you LIKE it?" she asked with a pout. "Daddy says it was a MISTAKE…he wants to get into pol-i-tics."

"I think your dad's just being sour" Punk shrugged, "He's always loved it to ME."

"I'm his baby" Amber nodded with a sniffle, blowing the steam away from her drink. "He tells me everything." Punk saw this as an opportunity.

"Your dad confides in you a lot, huh?" She nodded. "So…he hates WWE as a whole or just people in it? Because he kinda hates everything to me…"

"He doesn't like what he did to Mommy." NOW Punk was concerned.

"Who?" he leaned over the table and tried to make Amber's large blue eyes meet his, "What happened to your mom?" Amber checked her audience before leaning over the table, careful to not let her hair fall into her hot chocolate.

"Daddy says…" she spoke barely above a whisper, "there's a BAD man that owns everything. He told Mommy what to do" she nodded and tried to remember the rest of the story, "made her throw up her food and punch holes in the wall to hide lots of drugs…" she watched Punk's eyes widen intensely, "she wanted to be pretty."

"Your mother's always been pretty…" he actually felt a tear spring to his eye, "I-I had no idea she-"

"Daddy says it's a big secret because nobody knows but my Uncle Mark and Aunt Trisha." Punk shook his head in disbelief, placing both hands over his mouth and vibrating not to cry. Mindy was always depicted as this innocent, naïve little thing. Her gimmick was actually pathetic at points because she was THAT cute.

"D-" he almost didn't want to know the answer to this, "do you know what she did?"

"Ask my Daddy" she suddenly sewed her mouth shut, "I don't want to talk anymore about Mommy."

"So…" he took a deep breath and regained composure, "I take it we won't be seeing YOU out there one day following in your mother's footsteps…?"

"Never" Amber shook her head firmly, "Mommy and Daddy want me to be a model after I go to college…" she sighed and took a sip of her drink, "but I also wanna sing like my mommy." She smiled at her family friend and picked up a crayon once more, "I think I can be as good as her if I practice…" she nodded surely and began humming one of her mother's songs, "she's teaching me piano this summer."

"THAT sounds like a lot of fun" he nodded to agree with her and watched the waiter come over with their food. An hour or so later they exited the restaurant hand in hand, bustling back towards Punk's condo. As they opened the door to go inside a camera zoomed in on Amber's face, snapping a thousand pictures of the same shot and of the house number above the door as they went inside.


	27. Chapter 27: The Price of Beauty

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, BellaHickenbottom, and Souless666 for your reviews :DD!!! :P Ambie's awesome redsandman99, I agree. She kind of got the best of both her parents intellectually, physically all of them look exactly the same it's a running joke. Only Amber and Tryg are unnaturally tall while the rest are mad short. The omimous ending...heehee ;D. Hah BellaHickenbottom I've got you calling him Meatball. Things are not always as they appear though, remember Amber is highly intelligent so she can dodge just about any bullet Punk throws at her. She knows how to expel information without giving too much or making it too vague, she's a genius. Kane is actually highly intelligent and Min is an extremely talented musician, there's Amber's brains. I'll let you at Griffin if somebody else doesn't nail him first ;]. Splitting them up is always a stupid idea I agree, Souless666. Taker may not be the best person to put them with either, he barely watches his own kids. You're right though, Griffin is taking the weakest links and working his way up. Going after Kane directly would be too easy and no fun. Taker's motives WERE to get Min to himself he thinks with his dick, but even SHE was a bit uncomfortable when he initiated what he did. Even stupid Min is starting to realize that Taker just loves taking advantage of her whenever he can, so she's gradually backing off him romantically. :) Ambie's the shit. She'll be back eventually.

Making a kissing noise and swinging Cotton's bridle in her left hand, Mindy skipped through the desert sand and admired the crunching sound her boots made as they hit the ground.

"Yo Deadman! How's my pony lookin'?" she called obnoxiously as she approached the usually abandoned stable, heading for the first stall on the right and standing in the doorway.

"I hate horses" Taker shook his head and walked out with a thick brush in hand, "Especially them white motherfuckers…" he squinted in the heavy sunlight and slammed the brush into Mindy's ridiculously organized tack box, "Why in the name a' Christ would you bring a white animal into the sand?" He wiped his hands on his jeans and shook his head didactically as Mindy headed into the stall and began to coo to the animal.

"HEY baby-boy! Hey BABY! HI!" she spoke in a cutesy voice and was kissing the horse's muzzle all over, feeding him what looked like a cookie and stroking his forelock so it was perfectly swept to the side of his face. "Did Uncle Mark do a good job?" she checked him over as she slid the bit between his teeth and began fastening the purple bridle she placed over him. She had them in every color and design to be a brat, but it made present-buying for her easy because she went nuts for anything horse-related.

"He's as clean as he's gonna get" Taker grumbled and continued wiping the dust off his own hands, "I ain't never cleaned one a' them bastards before nor do I ever plan on doing so AGAIN."

"Oh hush now!" she led a bareback Cotton out of the stall and the animal swung his long fine tail at the Undertaker's face. He jumped back and almost tripped over the massive tack trunk behind him. "Next time you can Shamwow him…I give you permission." She patted Cotton's shoulder and emitted a clicking noise twice, pointing to the floor. Taker quirked an eyebrow and placed his trademark black hat over his head, standing alongside his in-law and the animal.

"Little Sister…" he hated to be the bearer of bad news, "that animal ain't smart enough to-" Cotton immediately bent down on one knee so Mindy could swing her tiny leg over his back.

"GOOD boy!" she patted his neck and he rose back into a standing position, Taker nothing short of stunned. "Horses are smarter than dogs, sillybuns." She looked out into the distance to see if she could create some sort of trail out of the vast plains of nothing, "Glen says they see in color." Looking the animal over, Taker noticed he had a bridle on just fine…

"Ain't you supposed t' wear a saddle on that thing?"

"Overrated" Mindy waved him off and lightly squeezed her calves into the barrel of Cotton's belly, "I used saddles in 7th grade." She ran her manicured fingers through Cotton's long mane, "Jumping without it's a really good workout…I never lift weights. Glen said I didn't need to." Taker forgot at one point Kane's childhood consisted of flipping from one foster home to the next; one of them was actually a working ranch. Kane, despite what he liked to admit, knew quite a lot about horses. He knew how to ride when he was like nine, but totally loathed it. Horses brought back awful memories for Kane; he was almost murdered several times by that fucked-up family.

"Yet he'd sit on yer back and make you do pushups" Taker shook his head and watched the tall blonde march out towards them, she was no idiot.

"THAT shit was a motherfucker" Mindy groaned and shook her head, pulling Cotton to a halt once she noticed Taker was no longer walking, "I could never do ONE never mind fifteen like he wanted."

"Hey!" that was Michelle. Damn it. Catching her breath the lithe blonde popped her hip to the left and looked the duo over, "And just where are YOU two goin' without me?" Mindy tried with everything in her not to laugh nasally at yesterday's activity without her. By god she hated Michelle, she would do anything to sabotage her relationship…including sleep with her in-law. She loved the Phenom, but not the way he wished she did. Once upon a time perhaps she felt the same way, but that was the past. She moved on…he couldn't bring himself to. It always seemed as if the Undertaker lived in the past. In his mind he was still single, had no kids, never aged, had all his hair, slept with anything put in front of him, partied like nobody's business, but that just wasn't the case anymore. Everyone grew up, even KANE…why was the OLDER sibling having so much trouble accepting the passage of time?

"Nothin' much" Mindy shrugged, biting her tongue for what she REALLY want to expel from her mouth, "Jus' goin' out to hang with Cotton." Michelle internally cringed at Mindy's thick Canadian accent. Despite living in America for the past eleven years she never lost her Canadian twang. The worst was 'time'…she said 'time' like 'tyme' and 'championship' like 'chamyonship'. It was god awful.

"Horseback riding, huh?" Michelle asked cynically, "You and Piggie James…" she said with a smirk, "it must be a thing with thicker women." She was poking at Mindy's weight, Mindy knew it. She was about 130 nowadays when at her lowest she was 90. For someone that wasn't even five feet tall, 130 was maybe a little on the 'chubby' side.

"At least I don't get mistaken for dental floss" Mindy replied shortly, pressing Cotton onward. "You can come with me or stay with her, Deadman…I don't give a damn." He was in a serious dilemma. If he went with Mindy, Michelle would know something was up and possibly leave him…but if he stayed with Michelle, Mindy would get all pissy at him which was never a good option either. Hell hath no fury like Mindy's scorn. In an attempt to make peace, Taker placed both his hands over Michelle's shoulders and Mindy was just disgusted. Already she was walking forwards out into the desert.

"Michelle…" he NEVER used pet names, "why don't you join me n' Little Sister? We ain't doin' anythin' strenuous."

"Obviously not" Michelle snorted, "By the looks of HER you never do anything physically demanding."

"QUIT IT" he snapped nastily, scaring the daylights out of Michelle for a fleeting moment, and then apologetically nodded off. "We had problems a while back…" he made sure Mindy wasn't in earshot before leaning close to his confused girlfriend, "her retirement wasn't because she was tired a' the business." Michelle was lost.

"Then" she checked quickly to make sure Mindy wasn't near, "what happened? She and Trish retired at the same pay-per-view…Trish was getting married and Min-"

"McMahon decided t' push the company in a 'new' direction…demanded Little Sister t' lose repulsive amounts of muscle mass and weight in general" he nodded with a tight jaw, clenching a fist without Michelle seeing, "also demanded she change her image back to Blondie's…was about to oblige when my brother found cocaine, methamphetamines, and Adderall hidden in the walls a' their own home"

"Oh my GOD!" Michelle covered her mouth and shook her head, "How did he not-"

"Baby ate like a monster every meal; he had no way of knowin' what she was doin'."

"But then how-"

"Bulimia."

"Ohhhh…" she curled her lips and tried to digest all that, "I didn't know…"

"Needless to say, Little Sister didn' stay with the company much longer. Blondie left so she could take CARE a' her sister while Baby Brother continued on the road."

"How…" she couldn't even fathom something so radical, "who would give her those" she paused, "CRAZY drugs? Isn't she hopped on fourteen different medications already?" He nodded, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. Mindy was sitting on Cotton letting him eat a random plant that sprouted from the earth a short distance away, she was waiting for an answer from Taker and being uncharacteristically patient. "I mean, she's not smart enough to go to a dealer or anything, Kane would have found out…" she ran a hand through her hair and clenched a handful of it, "someone had to be like…feeding it to her or something, that's horrible!" He nodded. "What? You mean…?"

"The man that writes our paychecks"

"No…!"

"Hence why my brother immediately breached her contract"

"Did he DO something about it?"

"Seven years and hundreds of millions of dollars in profit she gave that son of a bitch and he makes 'er kill herself." He looked his bone-thin girlfriend over sternly, "Don't think I won't know if you're on any a' that shit…you have NO idea some of the horrors I've seen and dealt with in that locker room. It ain't the circus; it ain't what kids see on TV…that company's the most crooked, corrupt, product-driven monster to walk the face of the earth." He sighed, poor Mindy was waiting there still. "If you can't keep up with McMahon's irrational demands he'll sink you so low you'll wish you were never born." Wiping her bleary eyes at his cryptic warning, Michelle nodded and squeezed his hand in hers tightly…that would never happen to her because of Taker's political standing within the company. Unfortunately for Miranda, being the cash cow for a billion dollar corporation required maintenance. She had spent over one-hundred-and-fifty-thousand dollars in plastic surgery in only seven years out of her own pocket or she'd be stripped of her respective titles and position backstage…not to mention Kane blew every opportunity he ever had to make sure SHE was the one that was getting the title runs and spotlight storylines (hers always kicked ass as a result). Michelle gazed at her heated rival and bit her thin lower lip. "Little Sister's suffering didn't end McMahon's desire for a new breed of woman…instead he abused and fired the rest a' the veterans n' only hired women like YOU."

"Is she…?"

"Of course she's aware."

"But how come there's no lawsuit involved? If it were me I would have-"

"You think Little Sister needs any more money?" he waved her off and approached the white Arabian in the distance with Michelle in hand, "'Lawsuit'" he mocked, "Would a lawsuit fix her bulldozed immune system, liver damage, and scars from attempting to perform liposuction on herself?" Michelle would have thrown up if she hadn't skipped lunch. "No…" he scowled, "a lawsuit such as that woulda ruined Little Sister's image for the resta 'er life…she's got hundreds a' millions watchin' her every god damn move. When you spend your existence under a microscope, simple pleasures such as suing McMahon's conglomerate ass for everythin' he has are prohibited."

"I can't…"

"Shut your trap she's right 'ere" Taker nodded at his in-law and smiled warmly, "We'll be joinin' ye, Little Sister."

"Good" Mindy nodded with a broad smile and avoided eye contact with Michelle, who seemed to be eyeballing her suspiciously. "Keep staring" she called McCool out nastily, "maybe I'll do a trick."

"I-" she caught Taker's death glare for being obvious, "I'm sorry Min, I-"

"Whatever," Stratus shook out her long hair in the light breeze and pressed Cotton forwards, "let's go THIS way so we don't have to deal with Michelle McJerk." Michelle's jaw dropped, but Taker dug his fingers into her wrist and shook his head.

"I'll show you the photographs once she passes out from the anti-depressants"

"Why don't we take her out?" Michelle's sudden change in demeanor wasn't fooling him. "I mean, the poor girl's got some PSYCHO after her that's NOT Kane for once in her life…I think she could use a few drinks." Taker had to smile as old memories sprang back into his conscious.

"Michelle…have you ever been drinkin' with Little Sister before?" She shook her head; she wasn't employed until a year or so after Mindy's retirement. "…it gets interesting."

"She can't be worse than YOU" she pointed out sharply, "I've never seen a person more dependent on a bottle of Jack."

"You shoulda met my brother before he sobered up."

"You should have done the same."

"I ain't an alcoholic."

"Your kids would beg to differ."


	28. Chapter 28: Mongoloids

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Souless666, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :]]]!!! :/ there's more to Min than most people think, redsandman99. That girl's life is an ocean of 'holy shit' stories. Vince IS a jackass, but the sad part is I'm sure women do go through that with their bosses in the entertainment industry, only Min had Kane to get her out of everything. He really was her savior in so many ways, the abusive prick shit is entirely her fault you'll eventually learn why in a future story. LOL Souless666 I don't think he was confiding in her as much as he was informing her so she would shut the fuck up about Min's overly sensitive body image. She's not nearly as conceited as she seems. If Kane told her she was fat she'd snort a whole sugar bowl of cocaine. Michelle's not so vile in this story, she won't be really using anything against Min. She's got a bit of a soul this time around. Wellllll BellaHickenbottom, you see, Taker's not exactly the 'caring boyfriend' type. Even Min he acts a bit nasty with. He's not one for external affection, plus just because you're dating someone doesn't mean you need to constantly show that you're together :P. Some people are just more obnoxious than others. He does care for Michelle, he cares a great deal, but not enough to go out of his way. Min puts a road block of every single one of his relationships. He can't commit too far or he'll lose a possible opportunity with her. Michelle doesn't want to see the pictures, Taker offered :P. And Cotton is a white Arabian. You can google image search white arabian and Cotton will pop up :D! They are a gorgeous breed. To give you an idea, my personal pony is a black quarter horse I got for free...Cotton costs thousands of dollars.

"Hah…" Kane nudged Amy with a shake of the head, his eyes fixed to the left. They were in downtown Los Angeles pacing around the streets to kill time during Thorn's dance lesson.

"What?" the raven-haired punk rocker asked with a raised eyebrow, highly skeptic of what could have possibly amused him so.

"A mongoloid couple…" he replied with a snicker, giving indication only with his sunglass-hidden eyes of their whereabouts, holding Chelsea in his outside arm.

"Whaat…?" she squinted and followed his line of vision to the disproportioned, slow-looking couple attempting to share a large cup of ice cream. Her hazel eyes widened. "OH you are TERRIBLE…!" He chuckled lowly and continued to gawk.

"It's so pathetic I don't even take pleasure in watching"

"And how do YOU know they're retarded?" Amy was honestly curious, "They just look quaint to me…"

"Quaint?!" he broke his stare and looked down at her like she was retarded herself, "You look at a couple like THAT and label it 'quaint'?!" he shook his head didactically, "No, no they're retarded for sure…"

"AGAIN" she looked all the way up at his dispassionate face and raised a dark eyebrow, "Who made YOU the expert of diagnosis at first sight?" He wrinkled his nose and shrugged.

"It's like gaydar…I just know."

"I think you're 'just' an asshole."

"Please" he begged nastily, "my wife's fuckin' retarded; I know my shit."

"She is NOT-"

"Schizophrenia, retardation…" he waved a hand with an exhale, "same shit. They're both freaks of nature."

"And what about psychopaths…?" she asked with a hint of venom, "Where do YOU fit in?"

"People like me?" he asked calmly, "We're simply around to take care of people like THAT" he motioned to the 'mongoloid' couple yet again, "because no one else has the tolerance." He didn't want to further anger her just yet, "They're sweet…in that pitiful, depressing sort of way."

"Well, you know what they say…" she said with a sigh, checking the clock on her cell phone and glancing around in slight paranoia. That stalker-nut was still out there.

"Someone for everyone-"

"Speaking of…" she looked to him with round eyes, "Did you call Min yet like I asked?" He didn't answer, obviously miffed. "You KNOW you have to do that…" she tried to convince him, "I didn't come here to entertain you. My band happened to be in the area…" He still wasn't paying attention. "Otherwise you wouldn't be seeing Thorn OR me at ALL" they still resented each other, "I only deal with you anymore because my best friend happens to be married to you."

"Well, that's your own fault then" he didn't look down at her, "ISN'T it?"

"It certainly is…" she curled her thin lips and nodded slightly, staring at the zipper on her bomber jacket, "though if I had the choice I'd rather you just get in a horrible accident which results in your painful, agonizing death."

"You just summarized your vow" he smirked at the five and a half year old memory, "how sweet."

"You KNOW I'll never forgive you for that" she snipped spitefully, now watching the 'mongoloid' couple as well to keep her attention off him, "and neither will Min…or Trish."

"I don't live to please you three" he answered shortly, pressing Chelsea tighter to his ribcage.

"OH we're WELL aware of THAT!" she laughed sarcastically, "PLEASE Kane…don't humor me! You don't try to please ANYONE! Not even YOURSELF! That drinking habit you had-you're lucky you still have a family after the way you behaved day in and day out!"

"Oh Li-ta…" he teased, "You live in the past." He reached into his leather jacket pocket and pulled out both a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, lighting one and sticking it in his mouth, "I've since moved on."

"…I can tell" she said with an eye roll, "bastard."

"Nah" he shook his head, the newly lit cigarette still between his teeth as he put the pack away, "I've been a chimney since I was twelve…can't tell me I've picked up a new habit."

"Does your body double smoke as well?" she asked lightly, beginning to lead Kane back towards the dance studio where Thorn's ballet lesson was ending. He thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Have you ever actually SEEN him as of late?"

"You mean as of the past 34 years?" he sniggered, "Absolutely not."

"Have you HEARD from him?"

"Maybe."

"I don't like 'maybe'…" she swallowed hard, her heart actually stopping for a second. "What the hell is 'maybe', Kane? Has he been harassing you or not?" He didn't answer, so she pressed further. "Can you at least tell me what you did to him?" No answer. "Fine then" she gave up with the stubborn childish 42-year-old, "keep your secrets. I didn't care anyway."

"That's exactly why I won't tell you" he pulled the glass door and didn't even bother holding it open for her, "I didn't even tell my Minda I'm sure as hell not expelling anything to YOU" he sneered. "Besides…" he took a deep breath and approached an eager Thorn and her instructor, "the less information I give out the chances of me getting killed slightly dwindle."

"I bet you bullied him"

"She was GREAT!" the instructor interrupted as Amy bent down to lift Thorn and put her coat on, "When will I be seeing Amber and Scarlett again?"

"You won't" he snapped bitterly, "Not anytime in the near future." Without a word further he pet Thorn's hair, gave Amy the evil eye, and headed out with only Chelsea. As much as he didn't want to, the moment he walked in the door of his Los Angeles home with Chelsea he ripped his phone out and begrudgingly dialed Mindy. Nobody had his new number; Mindy didn't even know what it was yet. This would be the first time for her as well. "Come on, you bitch…" he growled as he listened to her phone ring all the way through to her voicemail. Fuck it. He hung up and tried again…same thing. "Bug…" he grumbled to no one, still no answer. He was now frustrated, balling a fist. "God DAMN IT, Miranda!" Nope. With a grunt he chucked his phone and didn't care where it landed. She had about forty missed calls from him and quite honestly, she better thank her stars she wasn't coming home or he'd kill her with his bare hands. NOBODY ignores him for long periods of time and lives to talk about it. He loved her more than life, but boundaries HAD to be set somewhere or she'd walk all over him again. For the first four and a half fucking years she had him running in circles and it STILL did not appease her…once the mask came off that was it. She was officially his girlfriend as opposed to the 'best friend' bullshit Mindy lived by with him. They were no 'best friends' they were screwing each other like it was nobody's business. That being said; she was his property, and yes, that's when he began to 'correct' (beat the hell out of) her. Thumbing through a stack of papers on the kitchen counter while handing Chelsea her bottle, he decided to remind himself why this was all going on in the first place.

_1/7/03_

_Awwww what's the matter? Did your little girlfriend stand you up for her pretty boyfriend for the umpteenth time whilst you chased away her adversaries? Don't you think it's time you've moved on? It's only been about four years now. I think its best you learn to give it up and accept rejection from America's trashiest Sweetheart, just like I gave up when you locked me away. I thought I was going to one day be set free, but instead I was in juvenile detention until my eighteenth year of life when they dropped me on my ass without a pot to piss in. You call getting constantly rejected by some blonde trick 'suffering'? Do you even know what suffering is? You wish the true definition was getting ass without strings attached…I sure wouldn't mind it. We're well into our thirties now and both miserable and without families of our own; I sense a pattern. Perhaps you are paying the price for lying and getting me slammed for my entire childhood and ruining my life for years to come…yet maybe you aren't. I say you and I have a little chat, a 'reunion' if you'd like to call it that. I watch you on television each week, you and your brother. I'm stunned you two are talking after that cold war you had over the blonde, I'm assuming you both lost since it's serious with that Orton kid. They're practically the same age; you should leave them alone at this point. I look forward to our rendezvous, kid. I've been telling you that for years yet you don't seem to understand the urgency of my plea. Don't make me do this the hard way, Calaway….because you know I will. I'll get you, your girlfriend, your brother…don't make others suffer for your mistakes. That would be really, really low of you. _


	29. Chapter 29: Dance in the Dark

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, BellaHickenbottom, and Team McOrton for your reviews :DD!!!! BellaHickenbottom I'm 2.5 stories ahead of this one. I'm very productive :P. LOL yeahhhh Griffin's umm...we'll see much more of him later. Kane is psychopathic, he will never be nice to anyone genuinely without ulterior motives. If he is truly capable of love, he only loves Min and no one else. If Griffin goes after Min...eeek...I feel sorry for Griffin if he does that :X. Team McOrton, you are beginning to show symptoms of Stockholm Syndrome, the heart and soul of this story. Kane fucked up majorly, but he IS a horrid monster with no compassion for anyone not even himself. He did make Griffin blow a gasket, and yes I understand why anyone would feel bad for him. I feel bad for him...I promise he'll eventually come about...though it gets quite vulgar I forewarn.

"_Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark…" _Mindy was actually being quite a good girl tonight considering she drank like a fish. No strange hookups, no slutty behavior, no vomiting or getting lost anywhere…it was almost as if she were sober or something (which NEVER happened when she was at a club/bar). They got into the bar despite the Friday night factor right away because of Mindy's celebrity and were sat in the front of the bar for all to see. Michelle was honestly quite impressed with the special treatment they were receiving, and despite Taker's cryptic warnings of Mindy being one of those crazy drunks she was really quite collected for someone that took in the amount of alcohol that she did. Three or four shots of Tennessee Whiskey yet she was fine. Apparently Kane really DID teach her how to hold hard liquor like a man (she was bragging about it the entire car ride there). Michelle was actually considering the irony of Mindy possibly being the designated driver. Michelle danced with Mindy a little, but Stratus really wasn't up to much. She spent a majority of the night just watching people make asses of themselves like SHE usually did. Mindy was just singing along to the songs she knew (which was everything it was nuts) and keeping two eyes on the Undertaker. Eventually though she lost track, she was now speaking with the attractive young bartender about how kickass it was to be famous. Michelle felt a little awkward, she was supposed to make Mindy have fun yet the raven-haired rockstar didn't do so much as dress like a whore as per usual. Of all the nights to be conservative…Mindy had on some crazy expensive pair of jeans that Kane had bought her with diamonds straight down the sides, a studded belt, and a dark pink corset meanwhile Michelle had on the shortest, skimpiest silver-sequined dress in her closet.

"Min!" Michelle appeared to her right, interrupting Mindy's conversation with the girl not much younger than her tending the bar. Mindy raised a skeptic eyebrow at Michelle's change in personality (she did NOT buy this shit for a second) and took a sip of her apple martini.

"Are you here to talk about Gagaloo too?" that was Mindy's name for Lady Gaga. She absolutely adored her.

"Does she know you call her that?" McCool asked with a giggle, leaning uncomfortably close to Mindy's face. Mindy had personal boundary issues so she didn't really see anything wrong with it, but the young brunette bartender sure was freaked out. She didn't know Michelle she had no idea just how tipsy McCool really was at the moment. Mindy nodded and sniffled, taking another sip of her drink. Kane would be so proud of her right now for not acting like an idiot this time around.

"She says she would have sex with me if I wanted" Mindy's eyes searched the bar for her in-law, "but I can't because I am married and Glen is ascared of lesbians."

"Oh YEAH!" Michelle's nasal laugh was so obnoxious right now her sober self would dropkick her drunk self's face, "He's homophobic isn't he? The bastard!" Mindy nodded.

"Yes. I hate him too. He also hates black people so I can never bring him anywhere because he makes mean sentences about people that don't look like us" by that she meant 'not white'. She wasn't completely shooting him down because she honestly WAS a bit prejudice herself. Not on purpose, mainly because she was never exposed to minorities growing up and in reaction to culture shock when she was thrown into the mix with all sorts of people in WWF, she attached fear and anxiety to anyone that appeared different to her. Kane didn't help that situation.

"What? Does he live in the 18th century or something?" ugh…that laugh again. Mindy shrugged, she had no perception of time so Michelle blabbing about 18 centuries was just as clear to Mindy as quantum physics.

"He's a jerk" she admitted, still looking for her in-law whom she hadn't seen in a while, "but a smart jerk. He has a better brain than me." Hearing raised voices; Mindy's slightly blurred vision was drawn to the back of the bar towards where the restrooms were. "Mark?" she thought she recognized the voice but who the hell knew. There was a huge crowd of people making it hard to tell who was who anymore, but the sudden sharp yelling and sudden activity going on made her feel sick to her stomach. Michelle caught on quickly, shaking her head.

"That would be my boyfriend…" she rolled her eyes and actually grabbed Mindy's wrist, freaking the hell out of her she hated Michelle. Randy Orton might as well walk up to her and give her a big ol' kiss while they were at it. THAT was the equivalent to how she felt about Michelle. THAT drastic. "He was drinking like a motherfucker before"

"He always drinks a lot…" Mindy told her sternly and eventually began pushing through the crowds of people to get to the back since Michelle's spiky heels would only propel her so far, "he's a beer-head."

"You mean an alcoholic-"

"Whatever. I am stupid. Get over it."

"How old were you when you dropped out of school again?" Michelle asked with a raised eyebrow as the voices grew closer and the tensions became higher.

"Sixteen…I never learned to read or write."

"Then how did you…?"

"Trisha taked all my tests and wrote all my stuff for me. I cut-ted class to go to choir and sing instead. I only know how to write my name for autographs."

"And all this led you to Vince McMahon HOW…?"

"Star Search in Toronto I was playing with my band when some dudes from wrestling saw me and thought I was cute when I just turned seventeen…I had brown hair then I made it blonde."

"Damn" Michelle's eyes widened; my how times had changed.

"Damn FUCK!" Mindy slapped a tiny hand over her mouth and moaned in dismay once she caught a glimpse of the scene at hand. Some poor bastard was lying flat on his back with a busted lip and a broken nose; blood was everywhere. Everyone was just idly watching the situation while Mindy was just clueless. Michelle's delayed reactions finally kicked in and caught sight of the poor bastard with his girlfriend kneeling over him.

"I bet you everything I own that Mark laid him out…"

"Fuckin' drunk-mick-leprechaun- mucker-paddy-potato head-shanty son of a bitch" Mindy grumbled, flabbergasting an Irish Michelle.

"EASY with the racial slurs, Min…!" Michelle intensified her grip on Mindy's wrist when the tiny black-haired girl caught sight of her in-law arguing with the bouncers not too far away from the scene of the incident.

"YO!" she immediately made her way over and placed her hands on her hips, ignoring a worried Michelle by her side.

"Mark! What happened-are you okay? I-"

"Shut up" Stratus snapped, now glaring at her in-law, "I can't bail you out of jail my Glen isn't here to do the smart stuff"

"I ain't goin' nowhere, Little Sister…" Taker was slurring, glaring at the young man he flat-lined. Two bouncers flanked him while a third one stood by.

"Sure looks like you're being arrested to ME" Michelle chimed in, holding Mindy tighter than ever in hopes that she could somehow get Taker off the hook. Sighing and curling her lips coated with light pink gloss, Mindy now reached forwards and snagged his wrist.

"What happened, Deadman?" staying angry wasn't something Mindy was good at…at least not at her beloved in-law. "Did you hit on his girlfriend?"

"No…" his voice dropped significantly, looking the slender Michelle over quickly, "he insulted mine."

"So?" the little bitch shrugged, "I do that all the time."

"I'm aware…" Michelle rolled her caramel eyes and stood next to her boyfriend, releasing Mindy's wrist and glaring at her hatefully. Mindy looked up at the large bouncers with a frown.

"Are you putting him in jail for being stupid? Because he's my brother, you can't do that."

"You're above the law, Miss Stratus?" one of the bouncers asked with a slight laugh, but Mindy nodded surely.

"I'll pay you to not call the cops" she wanted to MURDER the couple standing next to her at the moment. The trio all exchanged glances and the leader placed his hands on his hips.

"How MUCH?"

"You let my brother go and I'll think about it." Capriciously they left the Deadman's side and walked off towards the manager's office with Mindy, Michelle hugging her boyfriend's arm and looking up at him.

"Thanks" she mouthed to him, the drunken middle-aged man nodded and staggered off with only Michelle, not even bothering to wait for Mindy to come out. "You're not driving home, are you?"

"Why the hell not?" he scowled, fumbling around the parking lot to figure out which car was his. Five hundred dollars lighter Mindy exited the manager's office and noticed everyone was back to their previous activities, only she no longer had her apple martini because some stupid bartender put the glass in the dishwasher whilst she worked out a deal.

"Mark?" she frowned and peered around the crowded bar for her in-law and his girlfriend…but nothing. "Mark?" she checked her phone and frowned, calling his number. No answer. She had 38 missed calls and text messages from some crazy-ass number but didn't care to investigate at the moment. She was alone in a strange bar with no in-law or in-law's stupid girlfriend. She knew she hated Michelle. Speaking of…she didn't answer her phone either once Mindy tried calling her, fucking excellent. Leaving the bar with a splitting headache from the volume of the music and heartsick from being left alone after what she did, Mindy leaned against the outside brick wall and sniffled, checking her first missed message. All it read was, 'Minda answer NOW'. She missed him. He might have been a real prick, but would never simply leave her. Sighing she called him back several times, but he didn't answer. "Thanks, ya jerk" she pouted at her screen, "Call me ONE MORE TIME and watch what happens…" Tears actually did form in the corners of her eyes. As much as she tried to always get away from him no one ever treated her better. There truly was no place like home. "Wait a minute" now she was talking to herself because herself was all she had anymore. Thumbing through her contacts she managed to find 'Little Boyfriend' and dialed him.

"Where are you, Aunt Randi? Pop and Michelle came back alone"

"No SHIT they left me t' DIE while I tried to talk to the cops not to get your dad arrested."

"What? Aunt Randi-what happened?" now he was pissed.

"Deadman knocked some poor bastard out" she wiped the dripping eyeliner out from under her eyes, "for makin' funna McJerk and they wanted him to go to jail so I said no and went to talk to the bastards and then they left me here to rot."

"THAT was awfully sweet a' them…" Gunner answered with an exhale.

"You have your permit, don't you?"

"Yeah…but it's only a learner's permit I can't-"

"Of course you can. Pick me up and I'll drive home…" she already knew what he was going to say next, "I didn't drink enough to kill us."

"No no, you sound great" for Mindy she honestly did, "I just don't have my car…the only one here is Dad's Bentley"

"If you crash I'll buy him a new one"

"Eh…"

"PLEASE"

"I'm coming, Aunt Randi…lemme just make sure Pop's asleep."

"Don't worry, his stupid face is pro'ally passed out now"

"…you're right." He saw his dad and Michelle passed out in their bed together.

"Exactly…GPS that shit and I'm outside you can't miss me."

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Randi…Dad is SUCH a"

"Inconsiderate bastard? Yes, it runs in the family."


	30. Chapter 30: As Seen on TV

A/N: Thank you Souless666 and redsandman99 for your reviews :D!!! You'll learn what happened to Deadman :// not good. Michelle doesn't like Min, she doesn't care about Min, she never did and she never will. Yes, Taker was drunk but he shouldn't have gotten to the point where he couldn't see straight while being responsible for Min. Kane blamed Griffin for his parents' death? I don't recall writing that I don't think, that'd be a bit of a blunder. When rereading the letters of how this all started in the first place he meant the stalking. He knows Deadman killed his parents he doesn't blame anyone for that. Yes redsandman99, they left her there all alone by herself. If Griffin had gotten her? Forget it. Kane would have had a fucking heart attack. The Deadman would have been six feet under. Technically Taker's stronger/better fighter/whatever, but when Min is involved I would NOT mess with Kane. If one chooses to harm her, ye be warned.

The Smackdown taping was nothing short of awkward. Mindy had not said a word to neither the Undertaker nor Michelle the entire way there. They both knew they fucked up…they just didn't apologize. The moment they arrived Mindy didn't even tell Taker where she was going she just scurried away towards CM Punk's locker room. He wasn't there yet, but she sat around waiting for him to arrive with Amber so she could vent.

"Yo! Min!" Spinning around it was none other than Triple H standing behind her in his street clothes.

"Trips?" she raised an eyebrow, "You're not on Smackdown…?"

"Actually" he smiled warmly and draped an arm over her shoulders, "I came to see YOU…" she was impressed, "Steph and I thought it'd be smart to keep a few extra eyes on you and Kane."

"Is Glen here yet?" He shook his head with a frown.

"You are MAD early, Stratus" he told her with a sigh, "But it's nice to see you…life's been a bore without my one and only beer pong partner"

"What about Shamwow?" she chuckled and elbowed him playfully, "I bet HE'D love to be your partner…"

"Meh" he wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "not the same. No one would be the same"

"That would be because no other team has gone eleven years undefeated" she pointed out with an index finger, "We are just amazing…"

"Beyond it" he began to lead her towards the actual arena so they could walk through the empty seat aisles. "I hope YOU haven't-"

"Trips" she waved him off with a smirk, "Why would I pick another partner when we've been doin' it for eleven years and never lost?"

"Yo Hunter!" That was Punk. Thank god. Raising an eyebrow and looking down at Mindy, Triple H turned and gave Punk the man greeting nod.

"Yo!" he called right back and started heading towards the parking lot with Mindy.

"Mommy!" that was Amber.

"Yo yo my man, what is this?" Punk reeled Mindy into a tight hug and jerked his head at Hunter, "Since when do you travel without Shamwow?"

"No man" Hunter sighed with a shake of the head, "I flew solo this week."

"HOW?" Punk shook his head and pet Mindy's hair as he held both her and Amber, "Everywhere you go there's fuckin' Sheamus!"

"Sheamus?" Mindy now looked up at Punk, "No, Meatball…there is no 'Sheamus'. Only Shamwow."

"Fuckin' Shamwow…" Punk shook his head with a snicker, Hunter now laughing softly as well.

"Shamwow…you guys are just horrible."

"Please…" Punk waved him off, "even fuckin' Kane calls him that."

"How are you, Mommy?" Amber took Mindy's hand and the two walked off debating whether or not it was appropriate to label Sheamus as 'Shamwow'. He got the nickname from the entire WWE roster because the little redheaded shit followed Triple H everywhere he went, calling Triple H his 'workout buddy' and 'mentor'…it was more like he was the world's biggest kissass so he could be WWE Champion longer. To bully the poor guy, the veteran wrestlers decided to force him to shamwow the locker room whenever they 'dirtied' it…they spilled all kinds of horrible shit just so he would have to do so. Who was going to stop them? Vinnie Mac surely didn't give a damn who was bossing who. Vince trusted the Undertaker with locker-room politics, and since the torture the older superstars were inflicting on Sheamus was okay by him, it was okay by Vince as well.

"You know what I was thinking?" Punk nudged Triple H as they trailed behind Mindy and Amber for protective purposes, "We have Shamwow…we need someone to be Slap Chop…that shit is just as funny."

"Are we just going to name everyone in the locker room after as-seen-on-TV products?"

"Can I be Snuggie?"

"You're more like the Potty Patch…Stratus is Snuggie."

"And what are YOU?" Punk asked defensively, "MegaVent the anti-snoring aid? I sure coulda used that back in your 20-minute heel promo days"

"They never shut up…" Mindy sighed and squeezed Amber's hand tighter, "are you having fun with Meatball?"

"Yes Mommy" Amber nodded tautly, "He is very nice. He showed me the picture album you gave him for his birthday…he says it's his favorite ever"

"I made him cry" Mindy giggled, "that was my present for his 30th birthday. Daddy helped me make it."

"I did" fingers gently curled around Mindy's neck and reeled her over, "if it weren't for me you never would have met him."

"Glen?" she looked up with a smile and realized it was him, "OH my god, Glen I have to tell you about stupid Mark I'm gonna fucking hit him with a rake, you have to help me!"

"Why? What'd he do?" he smiled at Amber, though she didn't really give him a response. Instead Punk lifted her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"What's the matter, Amber-loo?" he frowned and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair, "Your daddy came, isn't that shit amazing?"

"I'm hungry" Amber hugged Punk's neck and stared at her mother, "Can we get McDonald's?" Punk chuckled and cocked his head.

"Didn't we just eat?"

"I wanna eat again." Punk sighed, interrupting the couple as Hunter joined their conversation.

"Duty calls…" he leaned in to quickly kiss Mindy's cheek and give both Kane and Hunter a nod, "I'll be back eventually I'm not on until the main event."

"I love you Mommy" Amber nodded as Punk carried her away, Mindy blowing her a kiss and being pulled back around by him.

"I'd beat his sorry ass if I didn't have a match tonight" he told her in reference to the Undertaker.

"I'll tell the old man to make him lose" Hunter told the couple with a nod, already pulling his phone out, "I'll have Mickie James take care of McCool too."

"Thank you" she replied with a smile, "Going home will be nice knowing they're both losers."

"I'll speak to him…" he held her shoulders and nodded, "after my match I'll speak to him."

"Oh yeah, match!" she smacked her forehead and giggled, "Where's Chelsea? I'll watch baby until you're done"

"Nah its fine" he shook his head and touched her face, "I'll find something to do with her…have you heard anything on Trygger or Scarlett?"

"Uh huh" she nodded with a grin, "Randy says she's fine and Barbie loves Tryg so much she wants a baby now too!"

"Orton?" he raised an eyebrow, and Mindy nodded with a laugh.

"What other Randy do we know?"

"Technically" Hunter pointed out with a slight laugh, "YOU'RE a Randi as well."

"Do you remember Evolution? How I was originally in it until Randy fucked me over…?"

"I am SO sorry about that" Hunter help up both hands apologetically since HE was one of the main reasons why Randy did what he did, "I had a bit of a mean streak and-"

"Orton paid for it in blood, don't worry" he held Mindy under one arm and rubbed her back, "Why do you call her 'Barbie' anyway?"

"That's her name, idiot you know it's not 'Kelly'" she told her husband with a groan, "What's wrong with you tonight? Did Chelsea keep you up?" He didn't answer, which highly worried her. She placed both her hands over the non-gloved one of his and kissed it, "Baby, I love you I'm not being mean…you're the world to me." He smiled thinly and nodded along with her, Hunter quite surprised himself at his behavior...

"I'll catch up with you kids later, alright?" Kane was older than him, but Hunter always had a way with condescending. She now kissed his hand and continued to coo now that they were alone.

"Baby…" she curled her plump lips and stared at their hands, "I'll sleep with you tonight, I'll just tell Mark I'm gonna be with YOU instead and he can take me home with him in the morning"

"The 'morning' for YOU is two in the afternoon" he kissed her forehead and began to lead her back towards the locker room, "I can't do that to my brother."

"But-"

"But nothing, Minda-bug" his voice was slightly raspier than usual; "I'm trying to keep you safe, not put you back in harm's way."


	31. Chapter 31: Old Flame

A/N: Thank you Team McOrton, redsandman99, and Souless666 for your reviews!!!!! LMAO Team McOrton I hateeee Shamwow-I mean Sheamus. My Min-spiration (the real person Mindy is based off) has a pink snuggie that I'm always stealing and as a product I highly recommend it...it's like a backwards bathrobe. What's wrong with Kaney?? We'll find out soon enough heehee. Nawwww redsandman99 Kindy's actually quite cute when they want to be. What Taker and Michelle did wasn't cool at all, but hey, they're human. They make mistakes. Souless666 politically Min's got uncanny political pull, so if people piss her off (even if they're the Undertaker) they're toast. McCool's more neutral in this story then she is nasty, and you'll find out about Amber's findings ;)

As a 21 year old tanned, platinum blonde Mindy Stratus sat on a medical table in a shimmery purple pant-legged singlet holding her freshly injured neck, a worried long-haired casually dressed Randy Orton rushed into the training room by her side.

"Mindy! Mindy!" he panted, placing both hands on the medical table and looking her over worriedly, "Mindy-moolah I heard what happened to you, I'm SO sorry I couldn't be there I was just so tied up I-" She had to smile lovingly he was just too precious.

"I understand…" He was stunned.

"…you do?" She nodded sweetly with a slight giggle, taking his hands in her French-manicured ones and kissing them. After a slight pause of just staring at their hands together she reached out and hugged him close, snuggling her straightened blonde hair against his black waffle-knit shirt.

"How's your shoulder?" she frowned and placed delicate fingers on his injured right shoulder. He had been out of action for a month or so at this point and she was worried sick. Glancing at his shoulder as well he grinned widely.

"94 percent, baby!"

"Wooo!" she threw her arm up and cheered, "Yaaay! I'm GLAD!" He nodded with that same cocky smirk he had his entire WWE career and still carried to this day.

"Yeah, I'm pretty glad myself! In fact…" he looked her over still in her wrestling attire. She had just had a triple-threat hardcore match with Victoria (with Steven Richards) and Jacqueline in which it was not Randy that came to ringside with her but her best friend Kane. Victoria had pinned Mindy and then proceeded to beat the shit out of her with Stevie, Kane had seen enough and chased them off. Kane had brought her to the training room and told her to stay until the doctor checked her out because Kane had a match he couldn't miss; Randy was not present or aware of any of this. "Get dressed, we're gonna go celebrate!"

"That you're 94 percent?" she giggled confusedly, more shocked than anything.

"Of COURSE, it's a landmark!" She giggled and nodded.

"Okay…" she suddenly remembered Kane's warning and cringed, "I just need to get my neck checked out before I can go-"

"Screw your neck it's fine, we're leaving!" he took her hand and she wordlessly followed him out, smiling and hugging him while still wincing in pain.

"DUDE what an ASS!" Cody shook his head and elbowed Ted from their spot on the couch; he then craned his neck towards the direction of the kitchen. "Yo ORTON!" Randy looked up from his spot at the table with his parents, younger sister, and Scarlett. "You are one CRAPPY-ASS boyfriend! No WONDER chicks hate you!"

"Please…" Randy waved him off and began to grumble, "I wouldn't have had her practically begging for a marriage proposal if I sucked."

"Randy…" Ted didn't want to be vulgar or cuss since Randy's parents were present and his younger brother Nathan was on the couch with them, "you know I support you in every which way, but NOT in that situation. You just sucked. Kane deserved her, man; she was everything to him."

"Still adores me" Randy replied smoothly, "her kid wouldn't be sitting at my table if she felt otherwise."

"THAT or she ran out of people to ask…" Cody sniggered, getting a nudge from Ted as Nathan laughed to himself as well. "Nah man, I'm just playin' I love Stratusfear…" he now raised his voice obnoxiously, "If I was her boyfriend a thousand years ago I'D be GRATEFUL for what I got and not be a selfish, narcissistic PRICK!"

"I've got a special kick in the ass for YOU once I finish my conference" Randy warned his protégé, "You'll gain the ability to taste your organs." Cody's face went WHITE and both Ted and Nathan couldn't have laughed any harder.

"'Conference'…" Cody mocked, "What the hell is there to 'conference', WE do all his work for him!"

"You serious on keepin' those two?" Bob Orton Jr. asked his eldest child in reference to Cody and Ted. Begrudgingly Randy nodded while handing Scarlett a cupcake his younger sister Becky baked for her.

"They carry their weight…" Randy argued placidly.

"That and three world title runs…" Cody was just firing away tonight.

"Man you are GOING to get us killed" Ted snapped, skipping to the next week's RAW so he could watch Scott Steiner totally cock block Randy from Mindy in the hallway and proceed to beat the hell out of him. Randy then made out with a shaken Mindy, and then argued with her over whether Kane was truly just a 'best friend' or something more. "Ha ha dude…she is SO cheating on you" he murmured to the screen. Becky watched the segment on-screen before turning to her older brother pretending he wasn't paying mind to Scarlett.

"I still don't understand THIS…" Becky was glaring at Scarlett.

"Rebecca" Elaine Orton scolded her middle child, "Miranda was delightful"

"Please" Becky rolled her eyes and placed her palm on the table, "you just wanted her money because you knew she's too stupid to sign a prenup…her husband's an idiot for not divorcing her and taking everything she has."

"Hey!" Randy had NO idea why he just did that, "Becky…" he held up a hand and peeled the wrapper off the cake part so Scarlett could do more than just lick the frosting, "enough." He noticed the look she was giving him wasn't pleasant, "Her kid's no idiot."

"Are you feeding her enough?" Elaine was a nurse at a hospital so naturally she was eyeballing the child for health purposes, "She's not like your guinea pig that you had when you were six-"

"And forgot to feed so it died" Becky chimed in nastily, "How long are you babysitting?"

"As long as I have to" he shrugged earnestly, "I honestly have no clue." His parents were worried. "But I don't mind as much as I initially thought I would…" he dropped his beady blue eyes to the wooden table and traced circles with his index finger, "the kid's kinda grown on me."

"You feel obligated" his mother finished the sentence for him, "and you shouldn't. The past is the past, you can't change what you've done…" she watched his guilty eyes rise, "you don't have to spend your entire lifespan fantasizing over what could have been…because it's not, nor will it ever be. Instead of apologizing like you should have done in the first place, you've only made it worse by making yourself constantly available and interfering in her life when you clearly have no place any longer."

"Your mother's right" Bob nodded while chewing on his steak, "You gotta live with the shitty choices you made. As far as tolerance goes, she was the only lady that could actually stand your presence for more than five minutes at a time."

"Dad…" time to bail himself out, "I'm Randy Orton. I can have anyone I want."

"Yet you won't" Becky reminded him, "Your last relationship you were 22 years old…23 when you dumped her."

"DUDE she was NOT fat!" Cody yelled from the living room, "Randy you FUCKED her up she only ate an apple that day!" They were skimming around episodes just to get under Randy's skin about what a terrible boyfriend he made. They never really got the chance to see these tapes until now. They watched back as far as when Randy and Mindy's relationship first began on Randy's first RAW ever in September of 2002.

"I think you're all reading WAY too into all this…" he removed the wrapper from in front of Scarlett and placed it on his own plate, "I'm just helping where I can…someone I work with-"

"And happens to be your heated rival for almost seven years but whatever, who's counting" Becky sassed.

"-is being STALKED and IMPERSONATED…normally I wouldn't care but when kids that could have potentially been mine and ex-girlfriends are involved it is indeed call of duty to help lessen the situation."

"And which parent are you keeping contact with again?" if she weren't so pretty Randy would have knocked Becky's teeth in.

"Who do you THINK?" he sassed right back, "Miranda. Kane and I don't even make eye contact"

"GEE I wonder WHY…?" Cody laughed as he watched a half-masked Kane get arrested for killing Randy after the public RKO on Mindy and taunting that followed.

"Randall…" Elaine sighed, rubbing her temples, "please don't take this the wrong way because I am being practical here…" she curled her lips unsurely, "what makes you so sure this lunatic doesn't know you're one of the caretakers for Kane's children? What happens if he chooses to come after you?" Randy was annoyed. "Honey, this isn't some storyline, this is REAL, it can HAPPEN! As long as you hold onto that baby you ARE a marked man!"

"So be it" he pulled Scarlett into his lap and looked the mini-Stratus over with cold eyes, "I DARE him to come near this kid."


	32. Chapter 32: Diva of the Decade

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom, Team McOrton, and redsandman99 for your reviews :DD!!! :P Randy's quite sweet when he wants to be, BellaHickenbottom. As much as I love to make him a total dick (because he is), nobody can be one-way ALL the time. They're all three-dimensional because I'm writing about the person, not the predictable characters we watch each week. Yes, Min revealed lots of bad info...you may not want things to ahh 'pick up' ;]. :P you were very smart, that's all I'll say incase others haven't picked up on it. Awwww THANK you Team McOrton :DD!!! Randy and Min are really cute, aren't they? It's interesting at least for me as a writer to put her with someone else because honestly she and Randy were together for almost a year there's a lot of history I can't cover but I promise eventually I will :). They were both different people, schizophrenia worsens with age so as Min gets older her entire personality changes. Who she was at 17 when Kane and Taker met her in 1999 is NOT who Kane is currently married to. She became progressively horrendous and Kane more than anyone watched her turn into the little monster she is today. As for writing for WWE, I'm interning there in a year or so...I'm only a freshmen right now so I can't intern anywhere. You just may hear about me one day ;]. Trust me, if (most likely will I'm guaranteed the internship in my honors college) I do get the internship I'll be gloating for you all to watch every freakin' week ;D! I'm being serious too lol, no joke. Watch out for me I'm majoring in screenplay writing that's why my descriptive language sucks shit.

"I'm proud of you" Kane nudged Amy playfully before pushing Thorn's swing so she'd go higher. They were at Coldwater Canyon Park in Beverly Hills, apparently Amy's band 'The Luchagors' was lingering in Los Angeles longer than planned. She didn't want to leave Kane and Chelsea alone, she actually feared it. Leaving a marked man by himself wasn't the smartest move, so for Mindy's sake she spent her spare time with him and the baby just so he wouldn't lose his mind. As incessantly as he preached the joys of being by his lonesome, those closest to him argued otherwise.

"For what?" Amy raised an eyebrow and shifted her weight, "I didn't do anything."

"You're telling me Minda-bug didn't contact you for something like this?" still he did not look at her, his eyes solely on Thorn in the swing. Amy suppressed a laugh.

"What? Diva of the Decade? So what?" she shrugged uncaringly, "Big deal."

"You know both my wife and in-law would slit throats for that honor" he informed her flatly; "and you beat both of them out."

"And what did WWE do for me when I was employed?" she asked with a sarcastic snort, "I didn't quit because I was sick of the ring…" her deep hazel eyes finally caught his mismatched ones, "by the end of my career I was nothing short of TORMENTED and you know it!" Kane was about to open his mouth. "The fans sure forgave YOU for what you did to Min! They forgave Adam too! Why couldn't anyone just-"

"You're female" he inhaled sharply and adjusted his grip on the tiny Chelsea, "You knew going into the situation that you were wrong. Two people were made miserable by your actions-"

"Oh PLEASE, don't give me that!" she knew he was referring to himself and Matt Hardy, "You were OPEN about being with Min and Amber while I was your piece of meat. Just as I said to YOU…you NEVER loved me. So shut up before I take your kid and leave." He grabbed her wrist, honestly scaring the hell out of her.

"Is there a particular REASON why you're so bitter? If anyone has a reason to be a prick it's ME! You went into that company knowing they only hire women for ONE REASON" he flashed his rose-gold wedding ring in her face to prove a point, "some of them get luckier than others. Minda had me and my brother, Trish had T&A and Vince, while you had the Hardy boys." He knew she didn't like the truth, "No one actually CARES about women's wrestling, I tried to tell Minda that for seven years…no one likes to watch it, no one cares who the champion is. You're brought out there to give perverted rednecks a hard-on and to be an under-the-table prostitute for the rest of us. For what it's worth, you ladies from the Attitude Era will always far and away be the best there ever was…and of the group with most actual talent, you were just voted the best" he nodded approvingly, "that really says something about you as a person to beat out the Stratus Sisters…those two carried the division on their backs for seven years." He sighed and shook his head, pulling Thorn's swing to a stop, "It really killed me to suddenly force them to retire, but Minda wouldn't be here today if I didn't. Hard to believe by the way he pushed her but Vince fucked her over too far worse than you know…you weren't the only one to feel his wrath." She looked up at him with a frown, and as she did so a camera zoomed in on her face, snapping pictures rapid-fire.


	33. Chapter 33: Word of the Wise

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :]]]!!! :/ no good redsandman99, let's hope for the best for Amy. She's VERY close to both Kane and Min (if you can't tell already Kane's still got a bit of a thing for her while she and Min umm...maybe that's for another story in the far future ;D). :P I promise you tickets, BellaHickenbottom. The picture-taking is a tactic but I can't say what for...otherwise there's no point to writing this story, now is there? HAH Kane's description of the Divas is pretty close to what they really are in reality, huh? He'd be GREAT on 'The Ugly Truth' if anyone's ever seen that movie. He's a bit too blunt, but he's right.

The phone in the Undertaker's kitchen rang, only Mindy and Gunner were around. They were experimenting with nutella to see if it really was as great as everyone hyped it up to be. Gunner liked it but Mindy not so much. It was definitely something Trish would eat.

"Glen would HATE this…" she stuck her tongue out in disgust and placed her spoon down on the paper towel in front of her. Gunner was listening to the phone continuing to ring and groaned.

"Hey! Dad! Phone!" he called, but no answer. "DAD! PHONE!" No answer. Mindy was beyond annoyed with this family by now…well, at least with the adults in the house. Irritably she pulled it off the hook and fumbled her thumbs around for the speaker button. "It's right there…" he pointed to the black button with the little green phone on it, practically jamming it for her.

"Calaway residence, this is Miranda speaking" she greeted like a telemarketer, Gunner trying hard not to pee he was laughing so hard. She was so ridiculous to live with he found himself constantly laughing at her. How could Kane not love it?

"So I take it you're still standing…" that voice. She gasped and pulled the phone away from her face, grabbing Gunner's hand and clenching it tightly in hers. He furrowed his brow and placed his hand over hers.

"What's wrong, Aunt Randi?" he checked around for his father once more but there wasn't a soul on the ground floor, "Who is it?" She didn't react. "Aunt Randi…!" he assumed she was having a schizophrenic episode and it worried the hell out of him. "Dad?!" it was the only thing he could think of, "DAD!" He didn't want to leave her, but he placed a hand over hers and gulped, "Aunt Randi…" he was tongue-tied, "I'll…I…DAD! DAAAAD!"

"CHRIST on a CROSS! WHAT IS IT, BOY?" the Undertaker shouted from the upstairs, Gunner careening around the bend to get towards the stairs to meet him.

"AUNT RANDI! SOMEONE CALLED HER!"

"So? Let 'er answer-"

"NO! NO! You don't get it! He freaked her out!"

"Daddy?" Mindy pulled Chasey into her lap as she came in from the backyard, "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Where's the Undertaker?" Bearer asked her over the phone; she didn't answer quickly enough. "I didn't call to speak to YOU, hussy."

"It'd be nice if you did, Daddy"

"DON'T" he short-circuited, seemingly trying in vain to calm himself, "call me that! I am NOT your father! I never WAS, and I never WILL BE!"

"You're the only Daddy I have…" her voice dropped as the Undertaker entered the kitchen and kissed her fingers, tangling a hand in her hair and staring in alarm at the phone.

"Why's HE callin'?" he mouthed to his son angrily.

"Who?" Gunner mouthed right back, his father so annoyed all he could do was roll his eyes.

"I love my son" Bearer was referring to Kane, "YOU are more trouble for him than you're worth. I never supported his decision and I still wish he would reconsider"

"Mark's in here now…" he always made her feel like such shit, "you can talk to Deadman now."

"What'd he say to you, Little Sister?" Taker drilled, "Who do I have t' kill?"

"No one" she curled her plump lips and handed him the phone, not realizing that Bearer was lecturing himself because she stopped listening, "I love you, Deadman."

"Not nearly as much as you should" he grabbed hold of her chin and kissed her for a long second before irritably placing the phone to his ear, "Why are you harassing my Little Sister today?"

"That whore is not appropriate to speak about when children are present"

"I'm hangin' up" Taker warned him coldly, "I'm gettin' sick an' tired a' you bashing the hell outta her for almost eleven years with no true reason-"

"Wait wait wait wait wait don't hang up! Don't hang up don't hang up don't you DARE hang up that phone while I am talking!"

"You've got three minutes" Taker checked the clock on the microwave before running a finger along Mindy's spoon she ate nutella off of, sticking it in his mouth and cringing. "The hell IS that shit…?"

"Nutella" Mindy took the hand that he licked and wiped it dry with a paper towel, "It's nasty shit."

"Hey!" Bearer shouted; he hated being ignored.

"You're tellin' ME" his sea-green eyes widened in agreement, grabbing her by one of the belt loops in her jeans and reeling her close, ignoring the fact that both his son and daughter were in the room, "who in their right mind would eat that?"

"Boyfriend likes it"

"Way to call me out, Aunt Randi" Gunner shook his head and twisted the cap back on the jar.

"Undertaker…! Yoohoo!" Bearer called condescendingly, but Taker was too wrapped up in Mindy's cleavage, he didn't know if it was a new pushup bra or what but she looked amazing. Trish was getting her body in shape before the accident because Mindy had signed a deal with a Los Angeles-based specialty chain called Metropark to be their spokesperson. The pricy, rock-inspired clothing was spreading rapidly in malls across America and to REALLY skyrocket their marketing plan, Stratusfear front-woman Mindy Stratus placed her John Hancock on the dotted line and agreed to a two-year deal where she would not only be on billboards and magazine ads across the globe, but at her concerts/public appearances she would only wear the clothing sold in Metropark. It was a pretty sweet deal considering all the clothing was free for her and she frequently went on 'shopping' sprees there because she was honestly a huge fan. "UNDERTAKER!" He snapped out of his daze, causing Gunner and Mindy to exchange glances.

"What?" Taker grumbled reluctantly, still fondling the fabric of Mindy's shirt dangerously close to the hemline on her chest. "I'm busy."

"I'm sure you ARE" Bearer quipped, "but I believe it would be in both you and your brother's best interests to heed what I am about to say"

"Fact?"

"Theory…" Bearer was afraid he was about to lose his interest, "but being that I AM a mortician and have been observing the patterns of serial killers my entire life, I believe it very well could be."

"I'm listening…"

"Scattering the children about was nothing shot of idiot-"

"Keepin' 'em all together was worse yet" Taker defended his brother's decision, "Nothin's happened since I got Little Sister."

"I know that boy…" his voice trembled slightly, "he hates my son. He is GOING to do whatever means necessary to get to him…even if it means going through YOU then so be it."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know…"

"The young blonde that he gave my grandson to watch over is going first."

"Why her?"

"Distance-wise she's the furthest from the central target…the closer they are to my son the more difficult it will become to peg them off"

"That would make Little Sister and I last."

"I don't care WHERE the two of you fall on his list! My GRANDCHILDREN are living with those that are going FIRST!"

"Why would he go after Blondie if he wanted easy targets?"

"Patricia was a warning…it was more of an isolation move for her tramp sister than anything"

"How are you sure?"

"That kid was smart as a whip…a period of dormancy is naught but false security." Again the Undertaker wasn't paying attention. He smiled as Mindy mimicked the way he was holding onto the belt loop of her pants. "You must keep everything and anything close to you in quarantines otherwise its fair game to be manipulated and turned against you…so don't…" he was short of breath in anger, "FORNICATE with that little strumpet in public anymore! I saw it in a tabloid while paying for my groceries and I was nothing short of disgusted to say the least. Doubtless he's seen that"

"I DARE him t' lay a finger on 'er…I fuckin' dare 'im."


	34. Chapter 34: All the Pretty Horses

A/N: Thank you Souless666, BellaHickenbottom, and redsandman99 for your reviews :DDD!!! Souless666 the strumpet is Miranda, he never actually uses her name in a sentence :P. Yes, I know who was who ;] and you're correct. Both brothers have problems with listening. They're bratty little egotistical know-it-alls. Paul sees them as adults, their decisions are their own. If Paul was calling the shots in life he wouldn't have any grandkids because Min and Kane would never marry. Technically he's not always right, but in the ballpark? Absolutely. :D Taker/Min is tempting BellaHickenbottom, I agree it's hard figuring out which brother is truly right for her. Taker/Trish happened once, I don't think its ever gonna happen again. She'd sure straighten him out though. The family really only cares about each other, everyone else can jump off a bridge in everyone except Min's mind. Min is verrry friend-oriented despite being the most socially deplorable. Kane already knows shit's going on between Taker and Min, it's one of those things he now turns a blind eye to because otherwise he would take a gun and shoot his own brother. Run fast, redsandman99 LOL! Paul's on the money, but his son and Taker are mentally challenged so we'll have to forgive them. **THIS IS THE LAST BULLSHIT CHAPTER!!** Starting at the next chapter I might begin posting warnings :X!

"WOW!" Scarlett's large blue eyes went round, squeezing Randy's hand tighter, "Boss, this is SO COOL!"

"Oh MAN I really hope they still have that baby!" Cody excitedly plodded alongside Randy with Ted at his side.

"I can not believe you brought a minor to the beer factory…" Ted shook his head with a groan, "great babysitting, Randy"

"Oh shut up, that's not why I brought her here" Randy snapped, briskly walking ahead. "I had to make a few phone calls for THIS, so don't ruin it for the kid." They were at the Anheuser-Busch Consumer Hospitality Center in downtown St. Louis…home of the world-famous Budweiser Clydesdale horses.

"So what does THAT mean?" Cody raised an eyebrow and pat the top of Scarlett's blonde head, "Do we get to ride them? Or make them pull shit?"

"Yeah…your dead body to the morgue" Ted quipped, laughing at his own joke. Scarlett giggled and even Randy smiled.

"HA HA…" Cody folded his arms in front of his chest, "Teddy-bear that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Ted could only smirk with a shake of the head. "You wouldn't think it was so funny if I called you out for sharing a love nest with Shamwow back in Tampa-"

"For FINANCIAL reasons! Then I got married! Chill out, Runnels!"

"Chill out BOTH of you…" Randy hissed, approaching the attendant dressed in uniform. "Hi, I spoke to Charlotte over the phone…?" The man in uniform wasn't getting it. "I'm Randy Orton…and the kid's Scarlett. I made an arrangement?" Finally the idiot caught on.

"OH yes! Right this way…" the man nodded to Cody and Ted, "are they with you?"

"Actually…" Randy was in the mood for antagonizing.

"Of course we are!" Ted nodded and Cody jumped beside Scarlett.

"Very well" the man nodded and headed off to the right with Randy following close, "follow me."

"Where are we going, Boss?"

"I took your mother here on a date once…I want to see if you're the same." Upon entering the large room with a chandelier and the famous Budweiser cart, eight massive Clydesdales stood in a row…Scarlett looked like she wanted to cry. What it was with certain chicks and horses, Randy would never know.

"Boss! Boss!" she tugged on his arm and was jumping, she saw these guys every year during the superbowl commercials. "WOW! THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Shhh!" Randy scolded, "You know you can't scream around those things…they bug out."

"JESUS!" Cody was pretty pumped too, he liked those things.

"Sorry man, no baby…" Ted frowned and placed a hand over Cody's shoulder.

"I'm stealing one…" Cody scoped them out, "I'll stick him in the trunk and off we go…"

"What if he has to breathe?"

"Nah, they're like frogs, they breathe through their skin." The look Ted gave him for that stupidity was nothing short of priceless. "Yo Orton, what're their names?"

"Good question" Randy had Scarlett in his arm and she was petting the second-to-last one. "Sir…" He caught the man's attention. "Do they have names?" The man nodded and pointed a finger to the first one on the left, working his way right.

"Andy, Baron Realization, Bill, Buck, Captain, Commander, Dean, Duke, Jake, Mark, and Sammy."

"MARK!" Scarlett beamed at the name of the horse she was petting, "I have an Uncle Mark! I have an Uncle Mark, Boss! I have one, I do!" Cody was lost.

"How do they tell them apart?" he looked to Ted befuddled, "They all look the SAME."

"Can I sit on them, Boss?" Scarlett asked hopefully, Randy opting to just place her on Mark's back in lieu of answering.

"Yo, I fuckin' want one…" Cody inspected the lot of them, stroking his chin. "How about Baron Realization?"

"Can you even SPELL that?"

"Don't need to…" Cody shook his head and walked towards the second horse on the left, "I'm gonna call him 'B.R.'…Big Rig." He stuck his hand under the horse's mouth and he licked it, Cody immediately nodding and holding up a finger. "That's it…! I want this one."

"You can't-"

"Of course I can't" Cody shook his head as he whipped out his blackberry, "but Michelle and Virgil can…"

"OH no! You have made that poor woman cry enough over the years, you are NOT-"

"Heeeey, Mommadukes!" he winked at Ted.

"Oh you REALLY are a-"

"Shh!" Cody sliced the air and turned his back to his best friend, "Oh I'm good, I'm good…still chillin' with the boys and Stratusfear's little baby…" his eyes lit up, "You know, funny you should ask…you see, we're actually at the place where they keep the Budweiser horses, you know, the ones we watch during the superbowl?" Ted buried his face in his hands, he loved Cody's parents dearly; he actually felt quite bad that Cody turned out the way he did. "Yeah, yeah! I want one! I found it and everything! His REAL name's Baron Realization but that's bad, so I shortened it, he's B.R. the Big Rig now…" he actually laughed as he heard his mother's voice spike, "Who needs experience? How hard can riding a horse be? My friend Stratusfear does it all the time; the three year old's riding right now! I can TOO!" He started laughing again, his mom had screamed for his father to come and lecture him as well. "No, Dad! I can do it! Mom! Mom! PLEASE? I'll keep him in the backyard we've got a fence! He'll eat a lot and we won't have to pay for landscaping! Mom! Dad! PLEASSEEEE this is all I want for my birthday! Please, I won't beg for anything else, I swear! I just want B.R., please please please?"

"Pathetic…" Ted sighed with a shake of the head, turning his head and awed at Scarlett riding Mark with Randy nervously walking alongside her. "Poor, poor Michelle…"

"Naw, Ma! Pleaseee? Early birthday early birthday!" he leaned on Baron Realization and patted the giant's neck, "He likes me, Mom! He really likes me! I'll ride that shit everywhere! I'll get him shipped home, please? WHAT?! YES! I can keep him?!"

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding…" Ted's jaw hit the floor.

"Oh YES this is fucking EXCELLENT! My very own beer-wagon too?! THANKS, Mom!"

"I think she just agreed so you'd shut up"

"Envy is one of the seven deadly sins, my friend" Cody told him calmly before excitedly patting the neck of B.R. "So what do I do? Hand the beer guy my phone? Yes? Hand the guy my phone? Okay!" He turned to Ted with a grin wider than Lake Superior, "DUDE who do I hand the phone to?"

"I can NOT believe Michelle allowed you to get your way yet again…"

"Builds character" Cody nodded and handed the guy in uniform his blackberry, "Hey…talk to my mom I'm takin' good ol' B.R. over there off your hands!" Randy had to turn his head at that and Scarlett's eyes widened, Cody was buying one of the Clydesdales…being the spoiled brat she was, she needed to have one too. She needed Mark. Randy knew by the look in her eyes she was in the 'I want' trance.

"What is that idiot doing?" Randy led Mark over towards Ted, who met him halfway.

"Apparently the idiot wants one of the Clydesdales"

"You're joking…" Randy looked to the ecstatic Cody with a shake of the head, "what in god's name is he doing with a horse?"

"You're asking ME?"

"He has a lisp and chicken legs…you expect him to be able to control a 3 ton animal?!"

"What does a lisp have to do with…?" Ted didn't even want to get into it.

"Please" Randy sneered, "he's built like a pre-teen."

"Can I call my Mommy?" Scarlett grabbed a handful of Mark's mane and patted his neck. Randy sighed and pulled his phone out.

"Why not?" he exhaled and dialed Mindy's number, "Randi, it's me…yeah I know you know who I am, it's been established after almost eight years…No," he held up a hand just for a moment before grabbing onto the bridle of the Clydesdale, "no, no, I'm FINE, Scarlett's FINE, Cody's FINE, everyone's FINE"

"Forgot to ask about ME, the bitch" Ted shook his head disappointedly. Cody grabbed Big Rig's muzzle and played around with it for a moment before shrugging at Ted.

"She doesn't know who you are."

"She sure knows YOU!"

"Of course, I'm Code-man or 'Coddles'…which I hate. Code-man's the shit."

"That doesn't explain how-"

"I asked Papa Bear if I could meet her during my senior year of high school…she's like, four years older than me soo Dad let me hang out with her at shows and shit" he smirked, "I was eighteen and I thought I could pick up any girl I wanted…so I sorta ended up being her bitch but I don't care. She was that hot babysitter I never had as a kid and she let me take like forty pictures of me kissing her and shit so I could show my friends at the time."

"I bet that made you the most popular bitch in class"

"You bet" Cody nodded, and then snickered, "It's kinda funny that you're a year under the Stratus twins yet they've been retired for over three years now…you've got a lot to accomplish, old man."

"I'm buying the damn thing, shut up" Randy barked, "NO I DON'T want you to pay for it, I was just calling so you wouldn't have a canary when you noticed a strange animal in the plot next to the thing your husband purchased seven years ago…NO MIRANDA! I got a bonus this year, shut up. It's a fuckin' animal I can pay for it-" he ran a hand over his face, Cody elbowing Ted and wrapping an arm over Big Rig's nose, "Do you need an explanation for everything? …She's a good kid; she deals with a lot of shit. The least I could do is buy her a damn pony…not like YOU won't get any use out of it. No, DON'T thank me, I didn't do anything out of my way…I would have bought it for her anyway…Yes I hate you more than I'd like to explain in front of your child." A hundred pictures were flashed of his face and Scarlett's from a distance…Cody's and Ted's immediately following.


	35. Chapter 35: With a Bang

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom, Souless666, and redsandman99 :]]]!!! Heeheehee BellaHickenbottom, life isn't so swell from this chapter on ;D. Personally, I adore Cody Rhodes. Everything about him, I admit it I have a crush. He's 4 years my senior, I've got a fair shot :P. If you jumped in and killed Griffin I wouldn't have a story lmao sooo I might stop you (not because I like him or anything LOL). :D redsandman99 Orton wants to ram Cody's head in the wall. The lisp comment was solely because Orton's an ass and hates Cody. Scarlett's a good kid, all of Kane and Min's kids have a strange affect on people, including their parents. The strange combination of traits which Min and Kane possess create all-around unnaturally beautiful children.

"So wait…he REALLY bought her a pony?" Kelly asked Ted with a giggle, the pair wandered around backstage at RAW live. In one of her slender arms was Tryg and the other held a small bag with a few of his things inside.

"Actually, I think the megalomaniac might have a trace of a heart deep down somewhere" Ted nodded to her question and smiled at Tryg as he babbled about something they walked by. "He's really taking to the kid, its pathetic" he watched her beautiful face harden, "I meant considering RANDY and who he is…it's just weird watching him kinda transmorph."

"He likes Min" Kelly shrugged, "Wouldn't YOU take care of a friend's kid if they asked?"

"But he HATES that couple…"

"Everyone hates Kane" she shrugged and kissed Trygger on the cheek, bumping him up on her hip.

"Aren't you friends with…?"

"Yeah" she nodded weakly, bright blue eyes looking elsewhere. "He's a jerk…but I really like him, he's a loyal friend."

"Really?" Ted raised a curious eyebrow, "From what I'VE heard he's as trustworthy as Charlie Manson with a chainsaw"

"I'm sure that RANDY told you that…" she rolled her eyes and approached the door she needed, "if he likes you, he's honestly the nicest guy ever."

"Mindy would beg to differ-"

"Well…" Kelly mashed her teeth and took a deep breath, "that's because he doesn't 'like' her; he loves her. People act weird when they're in love"

"Violence counts as 'weird' to you?" he shook his head as she knocked on the door, none other than The Miz pulling it open disgusted to see Kelly.

"What do YOU want?" he looked the captivating blonde over apathetically and noticed she had Tryg, "Ohhh SHIT! My turn to man-up the little guy…!" He ripped the baby out of Kelly's arms and grabbed the bag next. She was nothing short of revolted by his behavior.

"Why Min chose YOU as one of her protégé, I'll never know…" Kelly ran a hand through her long blonde hair and placed the opposite one on her hip. Mike could only smirk.

"Kelly, Kelly Kelly…" he laughed boastfully, "just because YOU will never be as hot as Maryse doesn't mean you have to go hatin' on ME!" Kelly nodded along with curled lips, hiding her anger. She was such a docile character it really took a lot to make her angry. She decided if Mike was going to play dirty, then she might as well defend herself.

"You're right Mike…" her slight giggle was dangerous, her eyes dropping to the floor only for a moment to gain confidence, "Maryse may be the hottest diva around, but when it comes to WHO has the most political pull to get ahead it's ME! I have Mindy Stratus AND Kane in my back pocket, and because of that MIRACLE it's MY face slapped on all the advertisements and the main face in all the commercials as opposed to Maryse. So she can keep her 'looks' as fake as they are, because I'VE got the power!"

"Are you forgetting that I'M a product of Miranda as-"

"As well as Tiffany and I! Now PLEASE watch him until I get back!" she didn't even bother saying goodbye to the baby she was so angry.

"Byee!" Tryg called to her, but received no answer and frowned. Ted was nothing short of impressed, and Mike noticed he was there.

"Why don't you grab a tub of popcorn and come back for the sequel, shithead?" The Miz snapped before slamming his door shut and shaking his head at the two people he just had to deal with, "Seriously, don't worry about HER…" he handed the baby his little sippy cup, "she's a bitch. All you need is your Uncle Miz to take care of ya…" looking Trygger over he noticed Kelly had his long sweet-blonde hair way too groomed. "Oh HELL no, this isn't flying right now…" he shook his head while chewing on the inside of his cheek, pulling out a brush and hair gel, "You're getting a proper 'do." With that he wet the brush with his water bottle and proceeded to give the little guy a pretty awesome mohawk. Kelly had suffered a pretty brutal beating at the hands of Maryse, so after her embarrassing loss she was in no rush to get back to The Miz. Instead she opted to seize the Tryg-less moment and press her back against the wall in one of the hallways. MVP happened to walk by and noticed she was not only panting but on the verge of tears clutching her aching shoulder, so he stopped in front of the young woman and placed a hand on her arm. Perhaps Kane was right…maybe she wasn't ready to take care of a kid AND live the life she used to. Tryg had kept her up all last night because he felt like escaping the crib. Kane had told her he was walking now and she had to be careful, but she didn't think he would move THAT fast.

"Yo Kelly, you okay?" MVP asked with a frown, trying to focus her blue eyes on his.

"Huh?" she flinched until she realized who it was, sniffling and nodding while tangling a hand in her long, tangled blonde hair. "Yeah…" she tried to smile but couldn't do it, "I just lost that's all."

"Aww man" Montel shook his head and frowned for her, "You'll get her next time"

"No I won't" she cried, massaging her wounded limb, "She's always gonna beat me!"

"Nah, don't say that" he really didn't know what to say. Kelly was BEAUTIFUL beyond beautiful…but she couldn't wrestle to save her life. She had that one flippy move in the corner that wowed crowds, but pound for pound she was useless. Even Mindy, who thought the world of Kelly, had been as harsh as to tell her pupil it might as well have been a handicap match they had because Kelly was just so terrible. During training Mindy always mopped the floor with Kelly, but it was the only way the beautiful blonde would learn anything. She HAD to face people better than her. Mindy would get mad when Trish tried to help, because Trish would allow Kelly to get away with things Mindy knew Maryse or Beth Phoenix wouldn't. It was a rough process and Kelly always felt terrible she would cause the twins to fight the way they did over her.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better" Kelly shook her head and pushed off the cement wall, heading towards the training room. Her phone vibrated in her bra (that was an old trick stupid divas would do: the infamous phone-in-bra-during-match). "Hello?" she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"You lost." That was Kane.

"No kidding…" she clamped a hand in her hair and wiped the running mascara from her eyes, "I NEED Min to come back and train me! We haven't done anything in over a month and I SUCK!"

"Getting your ass kicked on the mat three times a week won't make you better. She's not trying to teach you HOW to create a style. You have to do that yourself…" She sniffled and took a deep breath, nodding. "What she IS teaching you is not to cry when you scrape your knee and get back up to continue the match…you will NEVER be the Stratus Sisters or Lita or even Victoria. They were from a generation of WWE that's never coming back. YOU need to stop comparing yourself to a group of women that were trained by MEN to fight like MEN. Having the mindset that you have to live up to that standard is equal to comparing a heifer to a Spanish bull. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes…" she nodded, still teary-eyed. "But you were the one that taught Min…can you help-"

"She's teaching you as I taught her."

"Are you at home?" she held a hand over one ear so she could hear better, "I have Tryg with Mike only because I had a match and-"

"As long as he's with a body I don't care."

"Yeah…" she nodded nervously, "so what's up? Have you seen that psycho guy at all? Or…?"

"Where are you?" She looked around her and shrugged.

"Hallway, why?"

"Go to your locker room. I don't want anyone around." She giggled and nodded along.

"You're SO paranoid, Kane!" she giggled, "No one's around I'm all alone!"

"PLEASE" he insisted.

"Yes, yes, I'm going" she headed in the direction of her private locker room (one of the perks her political position gave her), a smile forming across her gorgeous face. "I can't believe how scared you are"

"I highly doubt you would remain calm in my position."

"But he hasn't really DONE anything to you yet! Besides the crazy letters and Trish's accident-which we don't even know was really him because she hasn't spoken since."

"When my children are in danger I have a right to be nervous."

"I know, I know…" she sighed and turned the handle to enter her locker room, "all I'm saying is you're being SO-" Upon pulling open the handle there was a glass ball hanging in front of her face. "What…?" BOOM! The glass ball exploded, shards of glass impaling her face and neck at such a speed she fell backwards and cracked her head against the cement wall across the hall, dropping to the floor in a pool of blood. The phone hung up on the other line.


	36. Chapter 36: Little Miss Scatterbrain

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Team McOrton, and Souless666 for your reviews :DD!! We're JUST getting started redsandman99 :D! :( Team McOrton, Kelly's a sweeteart, I know. Well, unfortunately this is nothing compared to what eventually happens; it's unspeakable. Once my warnings start coming up you'll know. :P Souless666 killing the hot blonde wasn't a good idea LOL.

**Song:** _Fireflies by Owl City_

Stirring her mug of hot chocolate, Mindy sniffled and looked up to see her in-law and nephew head into the kitchen. She adorned her light pink baby-tee that read, 'Little Miss Scatterbrain' across the chest in large black letters. It was a gift from Trish as a joke a few years back, but Mindy loved it more than any other piece of clothing she owned. Taker smirked and shook his head once he noticed what she was wearing, slightly shaking his head with a sigh.

"You miss yer Blondie, don't ye?" She nodded solemnly.

"Aren't you happy with us, Aunt Randi?" Gunner approached her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "We sure love havin' you around…" he smiled thinly, "Pa was a HUGE fan of that red velvet cake with homemade icing you whipped up earlier"

"I always cook" she shrugged indifferently, it was true. She and Trish cooked all the time since they were young, whenever Mindy was dragged anywhere she was always assigned kitchen duty. Since moving in with Taker all she did when not riding Cotton was cook. God knows nobody else would do it if she didn't. Taker was like Kane, if it couldn't be thrown on a grill then takeout it was. Kane made good breakfast though; he had forced himself to learn from Trish because it was Mindy's favorite meal of the day besides dessert. "Where are you going?"

"Hardware store" Taker scowled, "Damn Chasey twisted one a' the knobs off the god damn sink upstairs."

"Why are you going alone?" Mindy frowned, "I can drive if stupid Michelle doesn't wanna make me feel like shit for it."

"Little Sister…" he knew she was still grudging from that night at the bar, "I love you."

"Do you say that to all your lady friends?" she knew he knew damn well what she was referring to. What was the worst thing he could do, hit her? Only Kane could get away with whacking her. He ran a hand over his face and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close with her mug in hand.

"Whaddaya say you and I take a ride together?"

"Okie dokie" she nodded and took Gunner's hand, placing her mug in Taker's, "let's go boyfriend!" She snagged the keys to Taker's prized Bentley GT and started for the garage. Immediately Taker held Gunner's wrist.

"Boy, where do you think you're goin'?"

"With my aunt" Gunner hissed. "She's been more of a parent to me than you and mom combined these past eleven years…the least I can do is take a ride with her when she asks"

"You ain't gettin' shotgun"

"Wanna bet?" he was no longer afraid of his father at this point. Mindy would skin him if he touched him and everyone knew the last thing Taker ever wanted was Mindy upset with him. Walking into the garage Taker groaned with a heavy exhale as he noticed Little Miss Scatterbrain sitting comfortably in the driver's seat, honking the horn of the luxury vehicle at him and laughing.

"DEADMAN! DRIVE! NOW!" she gunned the engine and eagerly put the car in reverse, Gunner already in the passenger seat.

"Little Sister, I can't fit in the damn back, you know I've got a bad hip and-"

"Sucks for ya, get in" she coldly skimmed through Kane's ipod which she invaded and always stole from him. She had several of her own packed with music, but for some reason she liked stealing Kane's and downloading all sorts of music he despised onto it so when his shuffle flipped to a certain strange artist he would get mad and yell at her. Cursing under his breath, the Phenom put his ego aside and climbed into the backseat, so large he had to duck his head.

"Little Sister, I oughta wring your neck…" gingerly he ran his fingers along her neck as she put the car in reverse and backed out of the garage, turning for the driveway. She handed her husband's ipod to Gunner and turned into the street after the obnoxiously long driveway ended.

"Find something, Boyfriend…I trust your judgment." She really hoped he put something on her in-law hated, lo and behold once he placed the ipod down and the light techno beat twinkled, Mindy squealed and jacked the volume so loud the bass was blaring in Taker's ears. "YES!" Gunner laughed along too. "GOOD work, boyfriend!" Clearing her throat and warming up her vocal chords she began to sing right along with the lead singer, "_You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep_…!"

"What the hell is this?" Taker wrinkled his nose in distaste and looked to Gunner for assistance since Little Miss Scatterbrain showed no signs of slowing down.

"_'Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_…"

"Owl City!" Gunner turned and told his dad calmly, "My favorite!"

"For real?" Taker was astounded. This song sucked and had no point or real tune.

"_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'cause everything is never as it seems_" at least Mindy had a beautiful voice despite the fact that this part was pretty much a whisper, she picked back up to the talk-singing though, "_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs as they tried to teach me how to dance_…" It was an extremely easy song to sing, though right now it was only Mindy alone, slightly swaying at the wheel, her large-framed pink sunglasses over her eyes to keep the sun from straining them, "_A foxtrot above my head; a sock hop beneath my bed; a disco ball is just hanging by a thread_…" Ohhhhh shit now the chorus picked up. Mindy immediately began bouncing and tapping the steering wheel while singing at the top of her lungs with Gunner joining her, flooring the gas pedal on the empty country road and scaring the shit out of Taker.

"_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly! It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep…'Cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep_!" Gag him right there. It was horrible. Mindy had FLOORED it and didn't really show any signs of slowing down. She knew where the hardware store was, she had been visiting the area long enough to know local roads. The idiot duo in the front now broke up into parts, Mindy starting off the second verse.

"_Leave my door open just a crack_…"

"_Please take me away from here_!"

"_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_…!"

"_Please take me away from here_!"

"_Why do I tire of counting sheep_?"

"_Please take me away from here_!"

"_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_…"

"_To ten million fireflies I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes. I got misty eyes as they said farewell_…" Taker loved the kid to death but he had a horrible voice. He himself never sang, not even in the shower. Kane was guilty of occasionally joining in with Mindy as a joke, but Taker simply couldn't do it.

"_But I'll know where several are if my dreams get real bizarre, 'cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_…! Come on, Deadman!"

"Stop puttin' our lives in danger and maybe-" Too late.

"_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly! It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems…when I fall asleep! I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly! It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep! 'Cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep!_" Thank god it was ending. "_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, because my dreams are bursting at the seams_…" She slowed down and laughed, slapping hands with Gunner and turning to face her in-law. "You SUCK, Deadman!"

"Not nearly as bad as your selection…"

"Oh PLEEEEEEASE you WISH you knew about Owl City before me and boyfriend showed you where it's at!" Gunner could NEVER get away with speaking to him the way she did. Nobody could speak to him the way she did, not even Kane. "Why don't you just sing when I ask? I'll play Metallica or some shit in a minute, JESUS!" Those four and a half minutes were probably the worst of his life. She shook her head at Taker's horrified expression and focused back on the road, the store in sight.

"Hey! Hey Aunt Randi…!" Gunner pointed into one of the cup holders, "You're vibrating!"

"Am I?" she asked indifferently. Glancing at the strange number she guessed who it was and answered irritably. "What exactly would you like with my life, jerkface-that-I-hate?" SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

"JEEESUS CHRIST!" Taker held the two front seats to keep himself from flying through the windshield (he was unbuckled of course) and Gunner held on for dear life as Mindy completely halted the car originally going close to 105 miles an hour and jammed it into park on the side of the road. "LITTLE SISTER what the HELL were you-"

"AUNT RANDI! What's-" Wordlessly she opened the door and exited, holding one hand to her ear and walking to a safe distance from the car. Shivering and hugging herself, it was difficult to tell at this time of night what expression was written across her face.

"Little Sister!" Taker threateningly pointed at Gunner to stay in the car and struggled out the back door, quickly heading towards a seemingly traumatized Mindy. "'Ey! Darlin'! What's the matter?" The beautiful young woman threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, still on the phone with his brother. He almost didn't want to know why the sudden urgency.


	37. Chapter 37: Shitty Driving

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and Souless666 for your reviews :DDD!!!! :PPPPP redsandman99 I'll admit, first 150 times I heard it I was like -__- too it was pretty annoying. It's SUCH a Mindy-type song though, completely random, nonsensical, and disorganized. Deadman on the other hand though...oooo man poor baby. I was just picturing the look on his face the entire time. Yeah, Min's driving is something to be desired...but it could be worse; she could drive really slow. See, I don't know if I've ever mentioned it, but Kane and Taker were the ones who taught her how to drive. They both drive like maniacs. She gets it from her in-law and husband. Souless666 that wasn't the exact day on the incident, but when it comes to Kane and Min they're unnaturally quick with things like that. They're protective over the other as much as they pretend not to be.

"I am SO glad to be off from work you have no idea…" Randy kicked back and rested his feet on the kitchen table in his own home, "thank YOU Kelly for getting yourself blown away."

"I hope you know you're rotting in hell for that" Cody shook his head and nodded his head at Ted as to what snacks he could dig up from the cabinets. DiBiase frowned and shook his head.

"Nada" he whispered to Cody, looking at Scarlett with a furrowed brow.

"Are you kidding me?" Rhodes hissed right back, "What are we supposed to feed baby then?"

"What ARE you two idiots squabbling about?"

"Don't you have snacks of any kind for the kid? She's gotta be starving" Ted noticed Scarlett on the ground engaged in play by Sandman.

"Yo kid!" She looked up.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Get me a beer. Pronto."

"Yes, Boss!" Scarlett scurried to the fridge only to be swept off the ground by Ted.

"Are you INSANE?"

"You can't make a kid your slave!" Cody grabbed the beer for Scarlett and handed it to Randy, "Especially since it's not yours!"

"You think EITHER of her parents would give a damn?" he stifled a laugh, "One is a dormant alcoholic and the other ingests whatever alcohol is in front of her."

"Stop being a douchebag" Ted said bluntly, pulling out the tub of peanut butter and an apple out for Scarlett, "And you have absolutely nothing with sugar in it, what do you expect the baby to eat?"

"Hell if I should know"

"Then we're buying a shit-ton of groceries" Cody told him firmly, "Poor kid, all we have to feed her is a sliced apple and peanut butter."

"I'd go under cardiac arrest if I were her right now…" Ted sat Scarlett on the counter and began to slice the apple for her, coring and skinning it first.

"Thank you" she nodded to Ted, forgetting his name. She didn't know him that well. With a warm smile he nodded right back at her.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"Everything you buy, she better eat" Randy warned them, "I'm not keeping excess shit-food around MY house."

"I'm sure we'll have no issue" Cody elbowed Ted; both of them had a sweet tooth.

"There better be none whatsoever" Randy warned them both, "I'm assuming you're bringing the kid?"

"We would…" Ted sighed as he noticed Scarlett dipping her apple slice in the peanut butter and munching along happily, "but she seems pretty chill with staying right there."

"You're gonna be a good girl for us, right mini-Stratus?" Cody cooed. She nodded and offered him a slice of her apple, which he readily accepted. "Gracias, kiddo."

"We'll be back" Ted pulled Cody out the door and the pair headed through the massive garage. Scarlett waved and turned to Randy.

"What, kid?" he asked irritably. "What do you want from my life?"

"Ice cream" Scarlett nodded and licked some peanut butter off her finger, "I want ice cream, Boss."

"They're getting it, relax" he now chewed on a fingernail.

"What's the matter?" she slipped off the high countertop and walked towards the table where he was sitting just staring out the window. "Mommy's friend died."

"I'm aware" he nodded subtly, "my boss told me." Scarlett frowned and stood on her tiptoes.

"Are you sad?"

"Not at all" he scoffed, "I didn't like her…your parents are from what I hear having dual heart attacks. As for us though…" he shrugged, "the RAW roster's on extended vacation. Those poor Smackdown and NXT bastards have to keep going" he snickered cruelly. "Don't worry though, we won't be moving from the house."

"What happened to Barbie?"

Coming out of the grocery store with bags in hand, Cody and Ted popped the trunk in a hurry and tossed the food in.

"You think Orton's gonna be pissed that we took too long?" Cody frowned and opened the passenger seat, Ted already starting the engine.

"Too bad if he is…" Ted rolled his eyes began to drive out of the parking space, "HE'S in charge of the kid but WE'VE been doing everything."

"Yeah, I haven't been home in like…a month" Cody cringed, "I don't think my gerbils made it."

"You mean you left them ALONE?!"

"I always do…" he watched Ted's face go white, "I leave lots of food and shit."

"I'm calling A.S.P.C.A. the moment we get back to Orton's"

"For two GERBILS?! Come on, man! I take care of my children!"

"OH god!" Ted had to laugh as they continued down the frosty road, "YOU with KIDS? I'd call child services before they were born."

"Thanks, man" Cody nodded sarcastically, "I really appreciate that shit."

"Oh, come on, man…you know I'm playin'" Ted sighed, taking his eyes off the desolate road for a second to look at the pouting Cody. A bed of nails were tossed into the road, Ted driving right over them. They popped the front two tires. "OH what the FUCK!" The car swerved.

"YO fuckin' DRIVE!" Cody grabbed the wheel and tried to steer it back into the center of the road.

"NO, IDIOT!" Ted tried in vain to regain control of the vehicle that Cody had caused to swing out the opposite way they wanted and donut so they faced the opposite direction they wanted…Ted at least slammed on the breaks. For a moment all they did was pant and look at the other.

"FUCK…!" Cody gasped and coughed, "YOU! And your shitty driving!"

"Are you kidding?" Ted panted and shook his head at Cody, "MY shitty driving?"

"YES! YOUR shitty driving!" Cody pointed at him accusingly, "I HATE you almost getting me killed!"

"OH okay, I almost get us killed…" Ted nodded off nastily, "What about YOUR retarded ass swinging the ass of the car OUT when it should have gone IN?"

"I didn't pop the fuckin tires!" Cody shouted nastily, "You drove STRAIGHT into something FUCKED UP!"

"I DID?"

"YEAH! You DID! ASSHOLE! ASK THAT FUCKIN' GUY OUT THERE WHAT HE THINKS!"

"WHAT fuckin' guy…?" Ted's heart stopped. Cody didn't realize what he said either until they looked out. There in the center of the road was Kane? "Oh no fuckin' way…"

"Kane's not here…" Cody shook his head dubiously, "Who the fuck is THAT?"

"That's fuckin' KANE, that's who it is!"

"That is NOT fuckin' Kane! Fuckin' Kane lives in fuckin' California, okay?! That is NOT fuckin' Kane!"

"Fuckin' Kane's got a fuckin' gun…" Ted's voice cracked, Cody having a hard time hearing him.

"What?"

"FUCKIN' KANE'S GOT A FUCKIN' GUN! HE'S GOT A FUCKIN' GUN HE'S GONNA-"

"FUCK!" Cody screamed once he noticed the enormous shotgun in his hand. "DRIVE THE CAR DRIVE THE CAR!" he smacked the console and screamed, but Ted knew better.

"I FUCKIN' CAN'T! THE FRONT TIRES ARE SHOT!"

"THEN GET THE FUCK OUT LET'S GO!"

"AND WHAT?! GET SHOT?"

"WHAT CHOICE DO WE HAVE? FUCKIN' KANE'S GONNA-" BOOM! SMASH! BOOM! BOOM! Trekking through the black ice towards the running vehicle, he reached through the busted windshield and pushed what was left of Ted's skull off the wheel so he could pull the keys out of the ignition and turn the lights off…throwing the keys into the woods and moving the opposite direction Cody and Ted were heading into town.


	38. Chapter 38: The Decoy

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Team McOrton, and redsandman99 for your reviews!!!! LMFAO Souless666 I guess intelligence isn't part of WWE's hiring requirements. He's picking off the most useless people first, yes. Right now this is just scare tactics...we're yet to experience the full effect. My first warning will eventually be up for when that happens. Be careful what you wish for, Team McOrton :PPPPP. Yeah, those two were kinda not destined to live, those types of characters are the most popular, but never live to see the halfway point. Well, actually, technically we've passed the halfway point since this chapter leads up to page 154 of 280. Sorry redsandman99 :P hahaha. Griffin won't be paying anytime soon...but some others will. The worst is yet to come. I won't even need to introduce it once it happens.

"WELL?" Paul Bearer fished over the phone, "WHAT did I tell you? WHAT. DID. I. WARN you about?"

"Oh STOP!" Taker waved him off internally and squeezed the hot water out of the loofa onto Mindy's upper back. Upon hearing about Cody and Ted's demise as well, her scrambled skull had had enough. She sat on the ground with Cotton outside in Taker's driveway. It was so hot they were able to sit out there for long periods of time, Mindy wearing only a string bikini. Her face was nearly black from all the makeup that smudged from under her eyes and the rest of her beet red from crying. Taker was attempting to sponge-bathe her but she refused to be anywhere but with Cotton at the moment. "Sooner or later I'm gonna-"

"Trygger is living with ME now, I'd like you to know" he declared smugly, "Undertaker, you are losing this bet more and more each day…!"

"RE-lax, you've only got ONE! Plus my family is outta harm's way as well. Yer still wrong."

"You are very lucky I am not forcing you to put money out. That young man from Chicago is going next…" Bearer snapped, "Don't believe me, wait a week."

"Why is that?" Taker was humored. Mindy began to crawl away (he thought it would be better if he didn't dope her that morning) so he pulled her back and sat her on top of the supine Cotton once more. Thankfully Mindy had taught the thing so many tricks and the thing loved her so much it just sat wherever she wanted.

"Can't you see it's begun?" Bearer bumped Tryg up on his hip and tried not to actually cry in fear for his son and grandchildren.

"What's 'begun', Bearer?" Taker's voice dropped. A lead line was hooked onto Cotton's halter along with a sky blue snuggie being placed over Mindy's shoulders. Taker inhaled sharply and looked up to see a pale, raven-haired Trish. Her long-sleeved shirt strategically hid her cast along with cleverly applied makeup covering the bruises and scars that still littered her usually flawless skin. "…Blondie?"

"Get up" Trish told her sister, and she did. Trish looked considerably heavier as well (being that she was usually a twig). Since she had her implants removed, Trish was forced to stuff her bra to match her sister and brought her towards the car waiting out front with a horse trailer attached to the back and Ron in the driver's seat.

"And just WHERE are YOU takin' 'er?" Taker grabbed Trish by the broken wrist and swung her around, hanging up the phone on Bearer. Paul tried calling back but Taker ignored it. Trish clicked two times at Cotton to follow faster, but didn't answer. Mindy simply followed; when she wasn't doped it was usually much more difficult to get her to move, but not for Trish. Twins were telepathic in their own right. "'EY! PATRICIA!" He grabbed her broken wrist rougher this time, causing the poor young woman to wince and double over. Cotton pawed the ground and snorted roughly, Mindy putting a hand over his muzzle and whispering to him. From inside the house both Gunner and Michelle came running out.

"HEY!" Michelle yelled with Gunner right behind her. "MARK! STOP THAT! CUT IT OUT!"

"WHERE are you takin' MY Little Sister?" he demanded the suspiciously raven-haired Trish…her hair was brown last time he saw her.

"WHERE?" Trish mocked and barred her teeth, "I am not taking her anywhere…" she opened the passenger seat and shoved Mindy inside, slamming the door shut as Ron buckled her in, "I'm saving her LIFE!" Cotton quickly followed as Trish led him into the trailer and clicked the crossties onto the sides of his halter.

"Now wait a god damn minute! You have NO RIGHT-" Immediately Trish had a paper flashed in his face.

"By both American and Canadian courts of law, Glen Thomas Jacobs and I have rights over where Miranda Marie Jacobs nee Stratigias resides and WHO will be caring for her. I find her current conditions UNFIT being there is a psychopathic MURDERER after my brother-in-law whose eyes are certainly FIXED on getting his hands on Miranda!" She chopped one hand into the other as she made her points over and over again, "He gets Meem; he gets Kane! He gets his hands on Meem; Kane will lay down and DIE if that fucking nut wanted it so! There is ONE WAY to get to your brother and YOU GOD DAMN KNOW IT!" Her beautiful face was SEETHING mad. Quickly she glanced into the window to see Mindy staring into space, completely oblivious to the fight going on outside the car. Ron placed a hand over her shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"I'm gonna take ya somewhere safe, alright?" She wasn't listening, but nodded along to whatever he said. When in schizo-mode nothing mattered to her. She was emotionally flat unless provoked in any which way, good or ill.

"Leaving HER alone in a bar to DIE while you and your" her contact-lens blue eyes moved to Michelle, "DRUNK-ASS GIRLFRIEND go home to fornicate!" She was being overdramatic, but honestly in this case anything could be possible. "THAT'S NOT BABYSITTING!" She hardened even more, "Kane TRUSTED you with her! He fucking TRUSTED you!" Taker was about to open his mouth but she pointed a finger and cut him off. "Now I KNOW what you're going to say and YES; obviously nothing happened because your son picked her up and she's okay, but what if she wasn't?" tears streamed down her face, "What if she WASN'T smart enough to call him or that PSYCHO came and you found her the next morning DEAD? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?" She sobbed, reading his expressions were one of the hardest things to do in the world. She ran a hand through her thick, freshly dyed jet-black hair and her plump lips quivered, "I know to you she's just another piece of ass but to ME…?" Her heart couldn't take it, seeing her sister's face looking out the window at her could have put her on a gurney, "THAT little screwball is my WORLD! She IS my sun! And my night sky…!" she cried loudly, Gunner and Michelle actually moved by Trish's raw emotion. "I wake up every morning and go to sleep at night for her! I delayed having children that me and Ron have wanted more than anything for her! I'd DIE for her and everyone FUCKING knows it! The last thing I want…" she tried to calm down but failed, her teeth chattered, "is for something horrible…" she gasped a breath, "to happen to the one person she may just love more than me! She's as good as DEAD without Kane and you know it! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL YOUR BROTHER! Has ANY of this registered with you? My Meem is my LIFE! And Kane should be YOURS! YOU'RE the big brother! Kane is YOUR responsibility!" He froze. Trish had no fair way of knowing but those four last words were the ones that haunted him for twenty years. Kane WAS his responsibility and he let him down by burning the home to the ground. He let Kane play with that maniac instead of banning him from leaving the fucking house this was all his fault. He just did nothing to act upon it. Trish knew she'd won. "For Christ's sake, Mark…" she pointed to not only Gunner standing in the driveway but Chasey and Gracie looking out the window, "you can't even mind your own children…they all hate you and you know why?" She pointed to Michelle, "THAT! And the forty-thousand other mistresses you've had! They're afraid of you! They see what you're really like…" she swallowed and curled her full lips, "and it's something so ugly not even your own flesh and blood wants Meem around you…I called Kane and we talked" she nodded despite Taker's doubt, "we talked for a LONG time and we both agree this is best…" Taker didn't want Mindy away she knew it. "My sister is taking MY place in Richmond Hill…" she pointed to the contact lenses in her own eyes, "and I'm taking hers. If O'Connell feels like coming after Meem because he knows she's in Texas, then he'll be taking ME instead. My sister won't know what to do if she's kidnapped she'll die before he gets the chance to chloroform her because she'll do something stupid." Ron wiped his eyes he was so frightened for his wife at the moment. "He wants to kill one of us, he's takin' ME." She whimpered and looked her in-law in the eye, "My sister had no childhood because everything was given to ME…I at least owe her the opportunity to live out life as a mom."

"Stop it" Taker wasn't buying any of this sappy shit Trish threw at him but she balled a fist and slammed it to the hood of her car.

"Stop WHAT? My sister from LIVING? I'm not like you, Mark! And thank GOD neither is your brother! Kane may be stupid and a jerk and a monster…but he LOVES my sister and I have confidence in WHATEVER he wishes in her regard! Switching was MY idea and at least by doing this I know my husband won't just LEAVE her like YOU did!" Visibly he was hurt, not because he felt sorry for anything he had done over the years, but because Mindy was going away. "Please, sweetie…" she rolled her eyes, "don't give me that because you brought this upon yourself. You promised Kane you'd stay with her and you lied." She beckoned to Gunner, "Say goodbye to Aunt Randi." Taker stepped in front of Mindy's window.

"She ain't goin' NOWHERE, boy. Don't you worry."

"OH yes she is!" Trish nodded and pulled Gunner to the window, "Meem's gonna miss you very dearly, don't think she won't." Gunner's eyes were cloudy for obvious reasons. "Your dad just lied to both me and your uncle so we have to do what's best for her-"

"Don't you DARE call me a god damn liar!"

"I'll call you whatever I want" Trish scowled and tapped the window so Ron would roll it down, "Meemsy…" she picked up Mindy's chin and kissed her quickly, "You be good for Ron, okay?" Mindy was despondent, so she intensified her nails digging into Mindy's chin, "I SAID, 'you got it'?" Mindy nodded and with teary eyes Trish leaned into the window and held her tight, kissing her hair roughly and soaking in the scent of her shampoo. "I LOVE you Meem…more than anybody, I love you…you're it for me" she told her with a dreary nod, "no bad man is ever gonna get you." She now glared at the husband who was expecting her to come and give him a kiss of some sort, "You watch her EVERY MINUTE!" She spat venom, "EVERY MINUTE!" She meant it too. They were smarter than to take a plane, he could trace her if she took a plane. "Now GO! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Ron nodded and floored it, Mindy sticking her head out the window and waving to her sister whilst jutting her lower lip outward.

"HEY!" Ron shouted and grabbed her by the snuggie, "Pat saves your ass and first thing you do is stick your idiot head out the window!" Quickly she turned and spat in his face before reverting back to staring into the abyss. He scowled and balled a fist, but whacked the steering wheel instead and rolled her window up (locking it). "Fuckin' retard…I oughta kick you out now and tell her we got in a horrible accident resulting in your little retard ass flying out the fuckin' windshield." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Go ahead, little retard. Try me…you'll never see that sadistic fuckin' monster husband you got or any of your little babies ever again. You'll be one with the pavement…crazy psychotic fuckin' BITCH."


	39. Chapter 39: We Have a Problem

A/N: Thank you Souless666, redsandman99, and Team McOrton for your reviews :]]]!!!! Hahahahaha it's a recurring theme in that company Souless666, stupidity. I agree in Taker's being extremely safe, though in all fairness to Trish, she had no way of knowing that Ron felt the way he did about Min. I mean yeah, she and Kane torture him, but he has no excuse to treat her like shit. Kane agreed because he's one giant treasure chest of bad decisions. He thinks rashly and makes decisions on the fly. He's a heart-follower as opposed to the head-one. Technically according to Bearer's prediction, Punk is next, therefore he would have to be close to Punk and not paying attention to Min's wherabouts. He hasn't reached her yet if that makes any sense. It's too early in the game to attack her because once he does, it doesn't matter where he is he's a dead man. The twins ARE identical...though it may not work out in Trish's favor. :( redsandman99, there's a lot of resentment for Min and I can kind of understand where he's coming from. His wife's entire life is her 'retarded' sister who won't even bathe herself. You'll see what unfolds between him and Min it sucks for her. LMAO Team McOrton Ron's not a popular guy :P. Keep your fingers crossed, but Min hasn't been very violent in this story.....yet ;D. Heehee thank youuu yeah, I decided to shake things up a bit by switching the twins. Honestly, I have two sets of twins in my family (though unfortunately I am not a twin myself) and it's the coolest thing in the world. I'd kill for a twin, I'm the oldest of six children yet I don't get a twin. Boo. All I'll further comment is that I am the real-life Trish for my sister with a severe psychosis. A lot of Min's dialogue is real from her.

"She's gonna be safe now" Tiffany told Kane with a tentative nod, "Trish is REALLY smart; she knows what she's doing." All the way from New Orleans she came to help mentally sort Kane out with Chelsea; after all Mindy was her mentor and acting coach. Tiffany was almost fired from her job as ECW general manager due to poor acting and mic skills…but being that Mindy was the one that discovered her pictorial in Playboy and bugged Vince to hire her right off the bat, she would never allow someone she cared about to go down in flames. She got Tiffany's pretty face in the door, and she had every intention of keeping it there just like she promised The Miz and Kelly. It made Kane angry that Mindy just found people on a whim and attached herself to everything associated with them. Those three weren't even that good or vital to the company, so Mindy backing them so full-heartedly was only encouraging mediocrity in the WWE.

"My in-law doesn't realize the severity of just what exactly she's getting herself into" he scowled at the young bleached blonde. He didn't want her there, she just showed up at his door. All he needed was fucking Mike and Kelly (god rest her soul) to complete the family.

"Of course she does!" Tiffany bounced the nervous Chelsea on her lap and pet Mindy's little Maltese named Madison on the head. Kane didn't turn to face her; instead he kept his back completely towards her. She was terrified of him and rightfully so, everyone that he didn't physically show any kind of compassion for did. "They're really close…"

"If something happens to Trish, Minda will NEVER forgive me."

"Heh" she tried hard not to laugh any more, "I don't think Min could hate you any more than she does right about now…" Now it was HIS turn to laugh.

"Hah!" he shook his head sarcastically, "You call THIS 'hate'? This is NOTHING!"

"Yo, this is SUCH bullshit, man" Punk scowled at Luke Gallows as they walked backstage with Amber. "Fuckin' RAW gets off because three people get themselves cooked but WE still have to come in and WORK! Bullshit!"

"Yeah man, total bullshit" Gallows nodded amiably.

"My mommy's friends died" Amber frowned and looked up at Punk, "aren't you sad?"

"Why?" Punk raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know OR care for any of them."

"My mommy loved them" she nodded somberly, "Daddy liked Barbie."

"I don't give a fuck" Punk shook his head indifferently; "I've got a fuckin' MATCH because Big Mac doesn't feel like cancelling for anything! God forbid he loses a fuckin' penny of profit because of a few deaths"

"But I thought you didn't care?" Amber furrowed her brow and took the can of Coke he handed her.

"Being that I didn't get off work? No, I don't care." Amber nodded along; Kane was right when he would incessantly repeat that nobody would ever love her like her parents.

"That's not very nice," Amber sighed while looking around for her uncle. She knew Mindy was in Canada at the moment so she kept quiet as to where she really was. Checking the card, Punk slapped a single hand to the wall in a fit.

"DAMN IT!" Both Gallows and Amber looked to him inquisitively.

"What's wrong, Meatball?"

"What's wrong?" he chuckled dangerously, causing a Kanga Cat-clutching Amber to take a step back, "What's WRONG? You wanna know what's WRONG?"

"Alright Phil, easy on the kid-" even Gallows was kind of scared.

"I'M FACING YOUR FUCKING FATHER!" Amber shrank back even further hoping someone would happen to walk by...McCool. Godsend.

"Michelle! Michelle!" Amber grabbed her long leg and surprised the lanky blonde.

"Oh, HEY!" she was surprised at first but then swept her off the ground, grunting as she did so. "Amber-honey, you're getting too BIG for this!" Amber was the tallest five year old she'd ever encountered. She had Kane's genes, tall and skinny as all hell. Kane was the most awkward-looking kid in the world because of his frame, but thankfully filled out with age (and supplements).

"HI Michelle BOY am I glad to see you!" she never thought she'd say that. McCool giggled and pushed the lengths of blonde hair out of Amber's face.

"I've MISSED you, Ambie! What's up?"

"Is Uncle Mark here?"

"Why YES he is!" Michelle grinned and overlooked Punk and Gallows glaring at her. "You wanna talk to him?"

"Yes PLEASE!" Amber nodded and hugged Michelle's neck, glaring at Punk.

"Alright, let's go see Uncle Mark…" she kissed her hair and looked to both Punk and Gallows, "It's not a problem I'm assuming…?"

"Oh yeah it's fine" he looked to Amber, "Once you see your Daddy why don't you give me a buzz, alright?" Amber went to answer but Michelle covered her mouth, stunning her.

"OH yeah! She'll be calling you REAL soon with THAT attitude" Michelle flipped her shoulder-length blonde hair and strutted towards Taker's locker room, "Keep dreaming, Phil!"

"He said bad things about my daddy" Amber whispered into Michelle's ear, "I don't like Meatball anymore. Mommy has a bad friend."

"THAT she does" Michelle sneered, "but try telling her that."

"Ooh Kane, look! You're on TV!" Tiffany pointed to the screen to the DVR recording of last week's previous Smackdown. The current episode that would air on Friday was being taped at the moment and Kane (should) have been there.

"I took a leave of absence what the hell are you talking about?" he called from the kitchen, mulling over the various threats he had received over the years.

"When?" she called innocently, "You're on TV as of last week."

"That's impossible; I quit months ago."

"Uhhh…" she clenched her teeth and shook her head timidly, "I don't think so."

"What are you-" he entered the room and froze. Vince McMahon sat at his desk in his office at the Smackdown taping when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"McMahon…" Already Vince was alarmed.

"…Kane."

"Do you see a problem with this conversation already?"

"Why the HELL are you calling my office instead of just BARGING IN like you always have done?" Evil chuckle on the other line.

"You know me better than that, Vince…at least I'd hope you do" Kane LOVED having the upper hand in conversation, "Then again…maybe you DON'T." Vince's eyes widened nervously, actually darting his eyes about the room to see if he could detect Kane in the area. "Because if you DID then you would know that I am HOME taking my leave of absence while my impersonator is in the ring with CM Punk right now." Vince's heart stopped. "You have a nice day now, McMahon…say hi to your wife and son for me." With that infamous psychotic laugh Kane hung up. Tiffany could only shake her head at him disappointedly.

"Now THAT wasn't exactly the right way to break it to him…!"

"I spoke to my brother beforehand, Ambie's fine…I could care less what becomes of Vince's empire." She was cross now.

"Why do you always say that? It's SO mean! He didn't do anything to you"

"He killed your mentor…" he spat venomously, "think TWICE before you decide to judge my actions towards others. I do everything for a set reason…that's what pathetic little insects like you don't seem to GET about me."

"Nobody gets ANYTHING about you…" she shook her head slowly, clinging to Chelsea, "you're nothing but a MONSTER!"

"And I'll die as one."

"WHAT are you fuckin' kidding me?!" Punk panicked and frantically scrambled for his car keys, "You're telling me that FREAK I faced out there wasn't Kane?!" Vince stood in the doorway and nodded slowly. "HOW?" he was fuming, "HOW do you NOT look at that mother fucker and know that it's not-"

"He sure fooled YOU…" Vince pointed out, and then reddened. "And don't you DARE EVER raise your voice to ME! I'm your BOSS! I EMPLOYED you! I'm not some scrap of meat!"

"Wait-where are we going?" Michelle panicked, scowling at the Undertaker, "I still have to pick on Piggie!"

"He's HERE!" was all Taker could think about. He had Amber in one arm and threw open the back door to the rental, pushing Michelle in the back seat right next to a terrified Amber, "And we're going home."

"Wait!" Amber held the door so he couldn't close it.

"WHAT, darlin' WHAT?"

"What about Meatball?" her round blue eyes watered.

"Fuck him" Taker snarled, Michelle having to pull Amber back with a gasp as Taker slammed the door shut.

"FUCK!" Punk hurled his bag over his shoulder and stormed to Taker's locker room, "YO!" He began to thump on the door, "Yo DEADMAN! I need the kid back! I'm leaving!" He checked behind him worriedly and banged on the door yet again. "YO! Deadman! NOW! Give me the kid!" No answer. He curled his lips and barred his teeth, slamming a fist desperately on the door now. "COME ON, man! Security's fuckin' buggin' there's some psychopath running around PLEASE!" The lights in the hallway flickered out. "Oh no…" Operation aborted. He dropped his bag and sprinted towards the parking lot, being grabbed around the neck and hoisted into the air. Punk yelped as he was suddenly brought down and impaled onto the legs of a steel chair.


	40. Chapter 40: Oblivious

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Team McOrton, and redsandman99 for your reviews :DD!!! ;D I'm full of surprises, Souless666. Cookie Monster's being a dick right now in reality, so I parallel that in my writing to give you an idea of how I pattern their behaviors. Yeah, the whole Kane-posing act is over...now the fun can really begin. Paul's a friggin mortician, if anybody can sense a serial killer's pattern it's him LOL. Team McOrton, idk if you've ever read or heard an interview with Cookie Monster, but he has a realllly extensive vocabulary if you know what I mean...he has a potty mouth. Amber like, could give two shits about foul language haha you're correct, look at who her parents are. Fuck and fork fall into the same category. To be honest, I don't mind Michelle so much either. In a really despicable way she's starting to grow on me because I'm trying to do my best and see beyond that she's dating the Undertaker. When I look at her as an individual as opposed to who she's dating, she's not so bad. I've done some soul-searching with her :PPP. Min still hates her though, always did always will that won't change. redandman99, Bearer's always right but "let's alllll make fun of the FAT man!" in his words....

Sniffling and wiping her eyes Mindy continued to pace about Trish's game room on Trish's house phone. Ron was nowhere to be found; all he did was shove horse pills down her throat in the morning and maybe force her to eat. She was so depressed she simply refused to consume a thing. First Kelly, then Cody, and now Punk…devastated would be an insult to how distraught she truly was. Her dearest friends were dropping like flies all because Kane had to be an asshole when he was a kid. She hated him. She never wanted to speak to him or anyone that reminded her of him ever again. She wanted him dead. She sat on Trish's gorgeous new pool table rolling a billiard ball in a circle with her right fingers while holding the phone to her left ear. Her cell phone was left at Taker's house since Trish shoved her out the door so fast. The only belongings she had on her was her wedding and engagement rings, which she wanted to fling against the wall right now. Thankfully she and Trish were the same size in clothing so she wore Trish's jeans and brown paisley button-down which she had all but the three middle buttons undone.

"I don't CARE! Why am I ALWAYS in the middle of his shit? ALWAYS!" she screamed into the phone, "They want HIM they get ME! WHY ME? I don't even FUCKING like him! I wouldn't care if he DIED anymore I WISH he would so my friends would stop DYING and getting themselves in trouble when it's none of their FUCKING business! Kane's problems should NOT be MINE! I'm his WIFE! He should PROTECT me not send me away to crazy people's houses and live there when I don't even know where I am!" her voice was so sore from screaming she could barely croak. "I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!" she hissed with a heavy sob, "Why didn't I marry YOU?"

"Because…" a heavy sigh, "I was an idiot."

"YES YOU WERE YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT'S why you've been single since you were 22 you SORRY, SORRY MISERABLE bastard!" Ron was now listening from the upstairs line, leaving the phone on the black granite kitchen counter whilst Mindy and her ex chattered on. It was more of a calming process than anything. He called her in regards to Cody Rhodes and she blew a gasket…understandable. She had extreme affections towards Rhodes, when Randy did as much as mention his name she busted into tears and he could do nothing for her.

"Listen to me…" he quickly grew frustrated, "LISTEN…! MIRANDA!"

"WHAT?"

"Stop being a BITCH and listen to me!"

"WHY? What's it matter? Everyone's DEAD and soon YOU and ME and TRISHA and AMY and MARK and MY GLEN!"

"HEY!" She actually quieted down. "Stop it, alright? You'll scare the fuck out of your kid." She cocked her head.

"But she's with YOU…"

"Giving a bath…I've got the phone on speaker." His sleeves were rolled all the way up along with about seven towels laid out across the floor because he assumed children were like dogs and shook themselves off. She was none-too-pleased.

"You call me to talk about my friends and you're giving my baby a BATH?!"

"Affirmative."

"You're a real ASS."

"Maybe if you weren't Lucifer himself I'd be nicer to you."

"I have EVERY REASON to hate your GUTS!"

"As I have every reason to drown your kid right about now"

"If you lay ONE FINGER on her I SWEAR Glen will-"

"CHILL OUT! I was merely joking."

"I wasn't laughing."

"You have no sense of humor anymore…along with your brain Kane wiped out everything else too."

"I hate him."

"Why would you spend your life with the person you hate?"

"Hence why I didn't marry you."

"You just said you should have…"

"Maybe in my next seven thousand lives."

"You're an Atheist."

"You're a JERK!"

"I know."

"Hah!" she laughed nasally. He shook his head in disbelief and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So how long are you posing as your sister?"

"Why? Ya got a date?"

"Actually…" he hesitated at his own ambition.

"Glen will peel the skin off your eyeballs and eat it. He's my best friend, he is."

"Don't take this the wrong way…" he knew she would, "but do you ever get the feeling that it should have remained that way?"

"Even when we were FRIENDS we were hookin' up, sillybuns!" she giggled lightly, "Of COURSE not! He's my husband! I love him!" He slapped his forehead and tried to not punch the tiled floor.

"Take care of yourself, Randi."

"Be careful" she meekly replied. Without a word further he hung up and there was a tap on the table, gasping and looking up her eyes met Ron's. "Hi!" she piped meekly.

"Mind getting off Pat's pool table before you break it?" he folded his arms across his chest and sneered. She shrugged indifferently and lightly chewed on the antenna of the house phone.

"I'll buy her another one…" He ripped the phone out of her hands and indirectly out of her mouth.

"You cause more damage than you're worth, you know that?" She didn't answer, only the infamous doe eyes. "It's not a matter of just 'buying' your way through everything, we ALL know you've got money…it's the fact that you BROKE it carelessly in the first place that's the problem!" No answer. "You know…" he curled his lips and placed both hands on the pool table, staring at the green material, "Pat and I had something special until YOU came along."

"What do you mean 'I came along'? Trisha's my twin we've always been together…in fact you guys MET because I got-ted scared and run-ned into your stupid classroom and Trisha came after me."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow with a nasty snort, "Is that why you had to come on all our dates?"

"I…" she couldn't take care of herself and they had no parents to watch her.

"You ruined her life. She would have been something SUPER if not for YOU and your fuckin' retardation!"

"I'm NOT retarded!" He eyeballed her.

"Sure look like a retard to me, sitting cross-legged on your sister's pool table which she worked her ass off to finish this room and you know it." Quickly Mindy climbed off and hugged herself nervously, backing up from her in-law. "Pat would have had a LIFE…she deserves a life…but instead she breaks her ass over ways to please YOU instead a' livin' her own life. In fact if your dumb ass wasn't shootin' cocaine and performing plastic surgery on yourself she'd still be Women's Champion…"

"Wrestling is fake…"

"You think that's the point?" he now had her back against the wall. He wasn't that tall OR built (Kane made fun of him constantly for being overweight even though he wasn't), but nonetheless anytime a man intimidated a woman it was scary. "Pat's whole life has been devoted to YOU and what do you do? You marry a MONSTER that she WARNED you about! She fuckin' WARNED you night and day to walk your pretty little ass out that door before he got to you!"

"Leave Glen alone, it's not his fault I'm sick!"

"Pat and I have NO MARRIAGE, Miranda! NO RELATIONSHIP!"

"What do you want me to do? Throw her on top of you? Glen HATES you because you're not good enough for Trisha, and I think so too!"

"At least I'm not a fuckin' retard" he scoffed, "You've become nothin' but a broodmare for the next generation of monster." WHACK! She slapped him across the face. He'd never hit a woman despite how much he hated her, so he faked punching her. She yelped and flinched against the wall, hitting her own head she was so terrified. He could only shake his head and touch his stinging cheek, "You hit like your old man, you know that?"

"Glen would NEVER waste his time beating YOU up"

"No. He hits YOU instead." No response. "Because of THAT fuckin' bastard my wife is putting her LIFE on the line down in another COUNTRY for YOU!"

"I didn't ASK her to do that!" she whimpered with a shriek, "We're SISTERS! I hit my BOSS for her when she was having SEX with him and he humiliated her in front of everybody! I didn't even know how to wrestle that well and Stephanie beat the HELL out of me when he made her fight me! She had a handful of my hair that she sprinkled in my face! My whole CAREER I was digging Trisha out of trouble! NOT the other way around! I'M stronger! I'M the better fighter! Glen and I worked so hard that I became the best! NOT Trisha! Whether I was a good girl or a bad girl everybody liked ME the best! I love Trisha more than anybody but she was a SLUT and she knows it! I stood up to Big Mac AND Easy E for her, and got KILLED because of it! Hell, I even broke up with my GLEN who I loved more than LIFE when he tried to chokeslam her but you know what? I didn't care…because she's my twin. We do those kinds of things without thinking about it…that's why she's in Texas right now and I'm up here." She was tiny enough to slip out under his arm and leave the room in a huff.


	41. Chapter 41: Oxa

A/N: Thank you Team McOrton, Souless666, and redsandman99 for your reviews :]]]]!!!! Alright, on a high note, today is March 28th, which is Min and Kane's 11th anniversary haha and ironically it's on Wrestlemania day as it was 11 years ago. Anywho, Team McOrton the twins are sick in the head for each other there's nothing either of them wouldn't do for the other. If need be watch how fast Min left Kane on Trish's account. Ron's not bad to Trish at all, it's Min that he despises and honestly it's understandable. Look at her, could anyone here honestly say they could realistically live with her? She's very tough. Unfortunately Trish will never know how he treats her because Min knows how Trish feels about Ron. She's not like Trish, who makes no bones about how much she hates Kane. :( Souless666 he's a dick. Trish doesn't realize what she married because it's only Min that he shows contempt for. redsandman99 as much as Min would love to go batshit on Ron and claw his eyes out (and she WOULD because she's insane) she won't due to the fact that he's Trish's husband. Kane actually asks her to say something about him eventually but she doesn't, you're two steps ahead of me :P.

Watching the car pull up to his house, Bearer nodded smugly as Taker walked out of the vehicle with Amber in hand and Michelle at his side.

"I knew it" Paul nodded in disdain and looked down at Amber, "You knew it too, sweetheart, didn't you?" Amber nodded, provoking Taker. Highly embarrassed he dug his fingers into her skinny little wrist and glared down at her.

"WHY didn't you mention it BEFORE?" he growled in her face.

"I DID! I DID!" Amber's eyes watered until her wrist was seized by her grandfather and dragged into the doorway with Kanga Cat in hand.

"MARK you have done ENOUGH damage already!" Taker was miffed.

"WHAT DID I DO, Bearer? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" Bearer could only scowl and shake his head at the man he once followed relentlessly.

"You placed YOUR hands on MY granddaughter…" he looked to the startled Michelle and then Taker in disgust, "now get out of my sight until I see Thorn in my doorway." Taker's face fell. "Orton's too close to the tramp right now…he's also impossible to kill without a large shotgun."

Holding her ears on the side of the stage, Thorn (and Oxa on a leash) patiently watched Amy's band, The Luchagors, play at their latest small gig in Atlanta, Georgia. It was far too loud for her, at least during her mother's concerts it was pop/rock so the noise was easier on the ears…this was just raw banging and screaming to her. She didn't understand the concept of 'punk rock' because she was never exposed to it. Her mother was labeled a 'rock star' but the truth was she was in a band with a 'goth' gimmick. By every definition she was considered a 'popular artist'. She didn't need the rest of the band to be successful; it was more the Mindy Stratus show than Stratusfear. Thorn had a headache…a terrible one at that. The intense ringing in her ears finally drove her to the point which she had no choice but to leave the side of the stage.

"Come on, Oxa…" Thorn scowled at the stage and pulled the jungle cat that was bigger than her along. "Let's go home." Thank god the thing was smart. Oxa didn't recognize the doorway Thorn was pulling her towards and halted, sitting like a dog and refusing to move, only pissing Thorn off. "OXA, come ON! Stop being a butt!" The Serval hissed at the doorway, standing on all fours and arching her back. "Oxa…?" Thorn's voice cracked as Oxa continued to growl at the doorway, actually stalking closer but keeping Thorn behind her protectively. Kane's method of domesticating the wildcat was to purchase her when she was so young she would view their family as her own and do whatever necessary to protect them. Buying her was a risk, but to this date she hadn't done so much as look at anyone in the immediate family the wrong way. The stage door opened and Thorn didn't think much of it, holding Oxa's tail and tilting her head in confusion. "Daddy…?" Oxa growled like the wildcat she was born as and lunged at him. Thorn's large blue eyes went round, scrambling for her tail. "Oxa! NO! That's DADDY! NO!" The feline extended her talon-length claws and pounced onto him. "DADDY! I'm sorry! I don't know she-" He whacked the Serval with the butt of a shotgun and Thorn gasped as Oxa refused to let go. She didn't know what to do. "Amy…" she panicked, looking to the stage worriedly, "AMY!" Amy was too busy performing to hear the high-pitched hisses and growls Oxa was emitting. She did a number on him, really sinking her teeth and claws into his neck until he turned the barrel of the gun to her right shoulder and fired. Thorn screamed as her beloved pet continued to attack him despite being shot in the shoulder and beaten with the butt of a gun. Something wasn't right…something was very wrong. He barred his teeth and Thorn knew. "OXA NO!" Thorn screamed at her pet just to save her, he was bleeding profusely but finally managed to overpower the thirty-five pound animal. She hit the ground with a heavy thud and he turned to face the frightened Thorn as she cuddled the neck of her bleeding and gagging pet.

"Awww…" he frowned and shook his head in pity at the snarling cat, "I'm sorry, honey…it was only in the shoulder; she'll be alright." He turned his attention to Amy and frowned, scaring the hell out of Thorn. "Though I can't say the same for Lita…"

"NO!" she protested. Taking aim he fired and the audience screamed.

"Meem…" it was KILLING Trish to say this via phone it should have been Kane breaking the news, "I'm so sorry." Mindy couldn't even get a word out of her mouth.

"You know WHAT…?" she curled her full lips and squeezed her eyes shut so hard she felt her eyes about to pop out of her head. Tears came fast, that was no issue. Amy was Mindy's best friend for ten years. They had ONE falling out that was fixed immediately after Amy screwed Kane over.

"Meem…Meem-baby…" Trish took a deep breath and tangled a hand in her long, thick raven hair, "talk to me, please! Meemy-baby say something!" She said something alright…she screamed and slid to the floor pulling her knees to her chest and crying loudly. "Meem…" Trish was now getting welled up even though she disliked Amy, "baby…I know how you felt-"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"…alright" fair enough, "maybe I don't…but baby I LOVE you and KANE loves you and MARK loves you-"

"I DON'T CARE!" she screamed into the phone and threw it aside, smashing a mirror Trish had mounted in the hallway and running out the front door.

"HEY! Where the FUCK you think YOU'RE goin'?" Ron shouted as she bolted across the front lawn and down the cookie-cutter suburban street. He would have dashed after her but that would involve running around like a maniac. Barring his teeth and slapping the front doorframe he turned around to survey the damage she caused in the hallway by flinging the phone. "Fuckin' retarded cunt…" he had fourteen years worth of resentment to get off his chest, "DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING BACK!" He yelled to her even though he had no clue where she was.

"Have you yet spoken to your mother?" Paul asked Thorn as she sat on the couch with a heavily bandaged Oxa. The little girl nodded and yawned, resting her head on the cat and lying her feet across Amber's lap. "Is she well?" he wasn't actually concerned with Mindy so much, but the longer he had the shaken child talking the less stress she had on her shoulders. Watching your mother's best friend get blown away by a shotgun wasn't the easiest thing to absorb.

"Aunt Trisha says Mommy's sad" Amber told him with a nod, holding Tryg's tiny hand as he drank from his lidded cup, "but Uncle Ron's taking care of her."


	42. Chapter 42: Retarded?

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Team McOrton, and redsandman99 for your reviews :]]]]!!! Hmmmm what's been bugging you, Souless666? Is it that Paul is dangerously accurate with knowing Griffin's next move? Hmm makes you wonder, huh? Team McOrton, everybody that DOES get a glimpse of him thinks it's Kane except Amber and animals. The Luchagors is a very low-key indie band, they don't have twelve thousand people backstage like Stratusfear. They play small venues and no, not everyone knows about Griffin. You'll see what happens to Kane in a few chapters as a result of him being falsely accused. Kane's reported identity theft, so authorities ARE aware of the situation. Okay about the c-word, that is actually the only word in the english language I cannot say aloud or type out I hate it so much, so I had someone else type that very word for me lol. But that was the only word I felt was appropriate. :( redsandman99, Thorn's okay. He's not after HER so-say as he's after the one taking care of her. He's scaring Kane. Two chapters from now is when the shit officially hits the fan and all is fucked.

Lying in her own bed (Trish kept a whole room upstairs with a bathroom just for her), a stiff Mindy held the house phone to her ear.

"Glen?" she sniffled, voice barely above a whisper, "Am I retarded?"

"Who said you were?" he didn't even bother telling her that she wasn't it was so silly a question. He assumed it was one of her imaginary friends since she WAS heavily schizophrenic. For Trish's sake she didn't answer…though she honestly didn't care anymore. What was left to care about? "MINDA…" he tried sterner, "WHO would give you an idea like that?"

"Do YOU think I am?" Kane decided to humor her.

"Depends on the day…"

"No, for real…am I retarded?" He released a long exhale and sighed.

"No. You're just a bit stupid."

"That's bad" she whimpered weakly.

"Minda…" he hated being in a different country, "your IQ may not be too impressive, but I've never heard anyone play a piano the way you can…or sing like you. You're gifted in other areas, raw intelligence isn't everything"

"But YOU'RE really smart"

"I'd REALLY like to know who called you retarded so I can make them wear their ass for a hat." She giggled. "I'm serious."

"Why did you send me away?" now she was crying again, "It did NOTHING it killed my FRIENDS! I know it means nothing to ya because ya HAVE NONE, but to ME that's my WORLD right there! Three of our babies are with DADDY where we SHOULD HAVE GONE in the FIRST PLACE!"

"Four…" he swallowed hard, "he picked up Chelsea as well."

"GREAT, Glen! Just GREAT!" she smacked her pillow and swung into a cross-legged position, "When were ya deciding to tell me THAT gem? When I'm DEAD?"

"You're NOT dying, Minda!"

"Oh REALLY?! I'd like to see that in writing!"

"MINDA…!" he paused obviously to punch something, "I love you, alright? Don't let anyone convince you otherwise…you and I both know good ole Ronald only married your sister for bragging rights…look at his Facebook for Christ's sake." Mindy gasped and slapped a hand to her mouth, how the HELL did he know who she was referring to the whole time? "Let's just say you and I have reached THAT level after eleven years…" he chuckled darkly, "I know what's going through your mind, Minda-bug. It's not that hard to determine." She smiled and nodded along.

"How do you know about his Facebook?" she giggled, "I don't even have a private account, I have a web team that runs mine and pretends they're me."

"I may not have a personal account…" he looked at the note with a million hearts drawn all over it that Tiffany left Mindy, "but you've got a few friends that keep track."

"You really hate Ron, don't you?"

"Now I do…before he was just useless." She laughed nasally and blushed. "Do you still hate my existence?"

"Hmmm…" she pondered the idea with a heavy sigh, "maybe."

"Would you tear me apart if I were to visit you?" Her eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"PLEASE, baby! Come! Come NOW! Ron hates me he does! He's mean but I can't tell Trisha it will break her little heart…I LOVE you, Glen! I've loved you since we met you're my best friend in the world, don't ever die!" He smirked though she couldn't see it.

"We'll test all these sudden declarations in person"

"Oh STOP…!" she waved him off, "You KNOW I wouldn't marry you if I hated you."

"I'm not so sure, sweetheart."

"I wouldn't be wearing Mommy's necklace if I hated you." His breath got caught in his throat for a moment. The only piece of his mother that survived the fire was a gold necklace shaped like a heart with an emerald in the middle (Kane was Irish) and he gave that very treasured object to Mindy for her 20th birthday as a symbol for just how much he loved her. He was a Momma's boy by nature, so by bringing himself to give her that it REALLY meant something beyond anything. "I mean it never matches my outfit, but it's my favorite." He forced himself to nod and breathed through his nose.

"You hang in there, alright Minda? If and when I'm-"

"IF and when?! What's IF and when? YOU said-"

"I'll SEE what I can do without getting you KILLED, Minda! Your LIFE comes before-"

"You're a REAL jerk!" she scowled, "I hate you. Goodbye." She hung up and crossed her arms in a pout.

Catching her nieces and nephew gawking at her, Trish finally got it in her to place her hands on her hips and say something.

"Is something funny, guys?" she asked nastily. The three children were silent until Chasey spoke up.

"Aunt Trish, you look WEIRD." The newly raven-haired Trish didn't find herself to be THAT worthy of the stares they were giving her.

"I'm an identical twin, there's nothing 'weird' about me. I look EXACTLY like your Aunt Randi."

"Why are your eyes two different colors if you're identical?" Gunner antagonized, Trish clearly in no mood. She was appalled at his behavior; who parented him? Curling her plump lips and trying to keep from strangling him, Trish continued her yoga routine in the center of the wrestling ring Taker had in his basement.

"Because our mother had blue eyes and our father had brown…it just worked out that way" Trish's eyes were blue now though due to contact lenses.

"Then you're not REALLY identical, now are you?"

"Can you stop antagonizing me?" Trish had ZERO patience for him. "I don't see what you could POSSIBLY be achieving by ticking me off."

"Aww come on, Aunt Trish" Gunner smiled and stepped into the ring with her, "You know I love ya."

"Are you gonna do stupid stuff like Aunt Randi?" Chasey appeared beside Gunner and asked. Trish quirked an eyebrow and opened only one eye from her meditation.

"What do you mean 'stupid stuff'?" she tried to keep the fact that she was highly insulted down, "She's sick…"

"She talks to herself" Chasey nodded, Gunner trying to find a way to shut her up.

"Alright, Chase…"

"She cries a lot too"

"That's because she's sick, honey…" Trish kept mum with exactly what the disorder was, "If she doesn't have her medicine she acts a little funny"

"A little?" Michelle asked sarcastically, lifting Chasey and shooting Trish a glare, "A little a LOT."

"FUCK man, this is SO fucked up…" Randy paced back and forth in his home gym with Scarlett sitting still on the treadmill, "I'm not even safe in my own home!"

"Yo man…" The Miz shook his head on the other line and ran a hand over the top of his faux-hawk, "I don't know what to tell you." Obviously no one wanted anything to do with Kane or any of his kids after recent events. "I mean, if Stratusfear called me asking for help that's one thing…but obvs she's no longer asking anyone."

"She'd rather kill ME"

"OR…" Mike hopped on the defense, "you made a commitment prior to the events and being that no one's like Stratusfear, she assumes you're following through with what YOU stepped up to assist with. No one told ya to take the kid."

"Would YOU?" Randy ran a hand over his head and curled his lips.

"…if she asked? Yeah…I'd try. I'm just not good with kids, which is why she prob didn't ask in the first place, I mean it'd make more sense if she did ask I live right in L.A."

"Or maybe that was her fear…" Randy pointed out.

"LORD OF THE RINGS, honey!" Miz began to quote, "The closer you are to danger the farther you are from harm!"

"That did NOT come from the books"

"Why?" he snickered, "You read them?"

"No…it's just not in a book"

"Of course it is…!" he couldn't hold a straight face even from states away, "NAH, I'm just playin' ya, it's from the movie!"

"I wasn't fooled."

"My daddy likes those books" Scarlett spoke up pleasantly. Randy had the phone on speaker and nodded.

"What should I do, man?" Randy chewed on his lower lip anxiously, "Bearer's taking the kids off everyone's hands; the only idiot still possessing a child is ME! Which means my ass is chopped liver if I hold onto her"

"I don't know, man…" Mike scrunched his nose, "I mean he was IN THE AREA and didn't swing by to blow your brains out"

"No…he got Rhodes and DiBiase instead"

"Exactly. NOT you. He let you off"

"But for HOW LONG? HOW FUCKING LONG can I cheat it?"

"Beats me, man…" Miz frowned, "just lay low, you know what I'm sayin'? Lay low, man. We're out of work for another week so you really need to put on your thinking cap and figure out what you're gonna do with her."

"So tell me why you ain't seein' her…" Taker walked alongside Kane down the driveway in Los Angeles, "and WHY you chose t' stay in the city you despise." Kane nodded amiably for a moment, frowning and running a hand over the top of his head.

"I don't WANT to be seen with Minda in public anymore incase that nut-"

"So see 'er in private…he don't know where she is anyway. Blondie 'n her switched."

"Of course he does…" Kane snarled and balled a fist, "he knows where EVERYONE is! Hell, he even knows where I AM!"

"How so?" Taker questioned, but his little brother didn't answer. "He ain't callin' or anythin'…?"Kane didn't answer. "Baby Brother" he grumbled, "I asked you a question, boy."

"WHAT? What do you want me to say?" he spat, "My wife and children are in imminent danger and I can't do SHIT to protect them because I technically don't even have a valid driver's license because SOMEONE felt like stealing my identity!"

"Yet you reported fraud…you put the credit bureaus on fraud alert" he smirked, "though that probably don't matter being that 99 percent a' your assets are in Little Sister's name…smartest damn thing you ever did."

"Do you have any idea how many ACCOUNTS I had to cancel?" he shook his head angrily, extending a hand to pet Mitzi as she ran to his side, "Minda-bug ALONE is worth 1.8 BILLION dollars! Do you know what I had to DO to spread that all out incase someone did something like this?"

"I can only imagine the insurance…" Taker chuckled, "she's probably worth more dead than alive."

"PLEASE…" he pulled out a cigarette and lit it much to Taker's disgust, "not you too."

"You change your license number yet?" Kane took a drag and nodded. "You place fraud alert on it?" Kane nodded. "You call Social Security?" Kane nodded. "Good boy…what about yer passport?" Kane held up a finger.

"Working on that."

"Lazy-ass…" Taker rolled his eyes and shifted his weight; it was pretty damn chilly in L.A. "It's pretty damn frigid out here for the god damn desert…" Kane continued to puff on his cigarette and shrugged.

"Nice and warm to ME"

"You're givin' yourself cancer, of course it feels warm…you hire a damn detective, idiot?"

"I've got THREE" he hissed, "NO ONE can find him! He's not registered with social security; he doesn't even have an ADDRESS! Griffin O'Connell was presumed dead on March 8th, 1987"

"He's been stealin' your identity THAT long?" Taker raised both eyebrows and Kane shrugged.

"HELL if I should know!"

"Idiot, he sends you MAIL! What's his god damn return address?" Kane pulled a crumpled envelope out of his pocket and shoved it into his brother's chest.

"He doesn't USE one…he sticks shit in by HAND, Big Brother. This is PERSONAL, you see."

"The FTC is aware of this…?"

"OH! They're all over it! Doesn't mean SHIT as to what they've found and/or accomplished!" He clenched his teeth and growled, "I've been ordering new credit reports, making both credit card AND bank statements, AND in the process of hiring lawyers because these bastards haven't done SHIT for-"

"You think he's after Little Sister's money?"

"Absolutely not…if it were about money he would have taken it already he's got all my information. He hasn't done jack."

"WELL…" Taker wanted to rip the pack of cigarettes out of Kane's hand as he lit up another one, "THAT'S not necessarily a bad thing!"

"I'd rather he take my assets than threaten my LIFE, thank you."

"YOUR assets?" Taker jested. "What assets do YOU have? You barely crack 900 grand a year! You couldn't afford to HEAT one a' your houses never mind purchase the property." Kane wasn't taking the joke so well. "Awww come on, Baby Brother…damn everyone knows ye don' mooch off 'er like a certain husband we both despise."

"He treats my Minda like fuckin' dirt" he glared at the floor, "I feel horrible."

"Story a' your life, ain't it?" he asked with a tilt of the head, "Savin' Little Sister from bad men…?"

"I MEAN it"

"Of course" he smirked, "you ALWAYS mean it." Kane nodded with tight lips and looked up at the sky for a fleeting moment, throwing his cigarette butt to the floor and lighting up another one. He smoked three packs a day on average. "What's wrong?" he frowned, "Yer pensive…I don' like pensive." Kane shook his head dismissively and waved him off.

"It's nothing…" he swallowed hard, "Do you think Mother would have approved of her?" Taker internally cringed; there was no safe answer for this.

"She's a little YOUNG…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "other than the age difference, Mother woulda ate her up."

"I could have lied-"

"She looked about TWELVE when ye met 'er."

"Not her chest" he sniggered, Taker only able to roll his eyes.

Randy sighed and rested his head in his hands as he watched Scarlett play with her Hannah Montana and Lily dolls.

"Alright…" he pet the top of Sandman's head and sent The Miz a text message, "I'll keep the kid."


	43. Chapter 43: Foiled

A/N: Thank you Souless666, redsandman99, and Team McOrton for your reviews :DDD!!! Bearer's a mortician and was always around with Griffin in the neighborhood, Souless666. That's why he's two steps ahead of the rest of the idiots. :P Min's right in this story a lot more than usual...I better make her extra stupid in the future. LOL redsandman99 IF Ron makes it out of this, I think Kane will enjoy tearing him limb from limb for his actions. Though, calling Min retarded is only insulting to Kane if it's not HIM who makes the comment. If he says it it's okay. Randy kept Scarlett because he still likes Min :). His behavior in this story is paralleling how he's acting right now in WWE. He's no longer a bad guy; still an arrogant prick, but not bad. If Griffin skipped him, trust me, he did it on purpose. Hahahaahah Team McOrton maybe you'll like next chapter.... LMAO and yes maybe that's why Trish doesn't have kids! She's been with Ron 3 years longer than Kane and Min, yet they have zero children. What's the matter, Trisha? Lol.

Trish was awoken with a jolt. Glass was smashed downstairs and Taker wasn't home. Maybe he was drunk? Mindy had told her a nasty-ass drinking story about Taker recently so she assumed it could possibly be him, but who knew. Quietly pushing back the comforter and sheets she slipped out of her bed and tiptoed towards the door.

"Gunner?" she asked gently, pulling open the door in the hallway and looking around, "Michelle?" Stepping into the hallway she furrowed her brow once she noticed all the doors were closed, yet there was movement downstairs. "Guys?" she gulped and crept to the top of the stairs, where the heavy thuds now translated as footsteps to her ears. Licking her lips and groaning from being roused so early, Trish padded down the stairs in bare feet and towards the footsteps. "Mark…" she grunted and ran a hand through her thick raven hair, "WHY are you-" She froze. "HEY Ka-" that wasn't Kane. Kane was in L.A. He turned and saw her, grinning. "OH no…" she shook her head and felt her teeth chattering, "No no no…!" Backing up she finally felt the banister when HIS pace quickened slightly.

"What's the matter, Minda?" Tears fell from her eyes in buckets.

"YOU'RE NOT KANE!" she screamed accusingly when Michelle and Gracie poured out of their rooms and into the upstairs hallway. "YOU'RE NOT KANE! YOU'RE NOT KANE! YOU'RE NOT-" He held a finger to his lips with a snicker.

"Shhh…" he pointed up with a slight laugh, Trish's eyes following his finger and gasping at Michelle and Gracie's presence.

"MOVE!" Trish shouted in horror as she watched him withdraw the large shotgun from the inside of his black leather jacket and cock it. "Move NOW!" she screamed and staggered backwards. Michelle gasped and lifted Gracie.

"Oh my god!" Michelle backpedalled with the small dirty-blonde child into Chasey's room, Trish quickly running after them.

"MICHELLE!" she panted and screamed once she noticed he was on her tail, "MICHELLE!"

"Go AWAY before I call the cops!" she warned from inside Chasey's room, both young girls scared stiff. In a fit Trish pounded a fist to the door.

"That would be GREAT!" she shouted nastily, throwing open Gunner's door.

"Where you goin', Minda-bug?" he teased as she bolted inside and kicked the door shut.

"GUNNER!" she screamed and scanned the room with her large caramel eyes for the phone, "GUNNER!"

"What's goin' on, Aunt Trish?" his voice rattled as he grabbed his phone.

"Shut UP!" she hissed.

"NO, Aunt Trish…!" Gunner worriedly shook his head and stared at the door.

"Ohhhhh Mindaaa…Minda-darling-"

"STOP IT STOP IT, FUCK!" Trish slammed a fist to his dresser and dialed 9-1-1. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BASH! "WAHHHH!" The butt of the gun blasted through the wooden door but was then ripped out. "DUCK!" she shoved Gunner aside and yelped as he fired into the room at random. "STOP! PLEASE NO!" Trish screamed as a hand reached in and turned the locked knob, "NO!" The door swung open.

"AUNT Tri-" She covered his mouth.

"WHAT PART OF 'SHUT THE HELL UP' DON'T YOU GET?" Trish released a Mindy-esque scream as he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out the door. Gunner panicked and dialed 9-1-1 yet again.

"Come on, come on, PICK UP!" he begged the other line.

"STOP! YOU LET ME GO! PLEASE!" Trish tried to beg off and as he wrapped an arm around her waist to carry her down the stairs, he DID notice something peculiar…she was taller. Mindy was only 4'10; Trish was 5'4. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" At the bottom of the steps he stopped walking, Gunner and Michelle running to see what was going on at the top of the steps.

"Excuse me…" he smiled warmly at her before firing a warning shot at the ceiling. Michelle and Gunner screamed; leaping backwards as pieces of plaster fell to the floor. He turned his attention back to Trish, running a hand through her hair (along with dye she was wearing extensions) and pressing her back against the nearest wall, "Honey…" he said more as a mockery than anything, smiling with those nasty-ass teeth, "I think you know...what it is I want from you." He was MUCH more built-up than Kane, but the face (with the exception of the teeth) virtually identical. Petrified, Trish swallowed hard and eyeballed his massive frame.

"What…" she hesitated, "IS it…that you want?" Furrowing his brow irritably he cocked his head, brushed his lips against hers, and placed a hand over her chest; she stared daggers and tried her best to keep from spitting in his face.

"We talked about this, Minda-bug…how you were going to help me."

"With WHAT?" her voice spiked, "HELP YOU WITH WHAT?"

"MIRANDA MARIE WE-" he cut himself off as her deep caramel eyes bore into his…caramel? He had to laugh, releasing her.

"What's he doing?" Gunner hissed to Michelle as he thrashed Trish to the ground and stared her down competitively.

"Nice touch" he jerked his head towards her dyed hair and extended a hand, literally wrenching out the long wavy extensions. Michelle gasped and threw a hand over her mouth in disbelief. Trish yelped and hugged herself on the ground, looking up at him like a wounded doe. "Patricia…" he shook his head didactically; "I ain't after you OR your pretty little sister…it's just…" he exhaled hard and stepped closer, Trish backing up nervously. "Someone owes me something BIG…and if I don't got your twin sister in my possession my goals won't be met. Is that understood, pretty lady?" She nodded nervously, hearing police sirens approaching the house. He caught on. "Now…I'm aware you called the police." She nodded surely, wishing they'd come sooner. "Alright, that's fine…but if you want your sister t' live through this ya better keep your fucking mouth shut, ya hear?" his voice was deeper than Kane's if that was even possible; raspy like someone had just taken a rope and strangled him. She nodded quickly.

"…yes."

"You're giving me your word…?"

"…yes."

"Fair enough" he nodded to her nonchalantly, "I'm terribly sorry for the mix-up, just remember your sister's life relies on whatever comes out of your mouth."

"You're not gonna hurt her," she welled up, "are you?" No response. "PROMISE ME you won't hurt her! PLEASE, I-"

"I guarantee you NOTHING" he spat as he left through the smashed door he came. Scared to death, Trish managed to crawl to the doorway and found no trace of that Kane doppelganger. She wanted to report it, she wanted that psychopath behind bars immediately, she could have a search party and a warrant for his arrest in a heartbeat as the cops jogged down the long driveway…but she would have to lie. Michelle and Gunner both ran down the steps but Trish blocked their way, giving them the death stare to remain contrite.


	44. Chapter 44: Closer to the Heart

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Team McOrton, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DD!!!! Hmmm redsandman99, does Trish have much of a choice BUT to trust him? He said he'd kill her sister if she told, soooo she's gonna be keeping her mouth shut most likely. We don't know if he's true to his word, all we've seen of him is his impersonations of Kane. LMAO Team McOrton people do stupid things when nervous :P! And yeah, to keep Min safe Trish is most likely shutting her mouth. If not for the contacts he would have done something awful to her. Her plan DID work, he seriously was convinced that it was Min. BellaHickenbottom it can be assumed Taker had to pick Thorn up to bring her to Paul :). Here the story truly begins, ladies and gentlemen.

Sighing deeply and pulling her husband's torso flush against hers, Mindy tried to catch her breath while digging her nails into his back. She felt blood surface from applying too much pressure, but figured the sadomasochist actually enjoyed feeling his own blood trickle down his dampened skin. If he were one for words he'd have told her everything was fine and to keep going, though on the flipside the longer he kissed her the less complaining or distractions would come from her end. After eleven years experience with the same person she could do this all day; speaking of all day…she glanced at the clock on her dresser (she was in her own room in Trish's house sitting on the edge of her vanity table) and gasped.

"Glen…" she panted, shaking her head and distancing her upper body from his, still joined at the lower. He was PISSED.

"WHAT?" he barked, breathing heavily much to her disgust.

"First of all, idiot…stop smoking it's disgusting"

"I'll get right on that after I use up the rest of your cocaine"

"Fuck YOU!" she used her shivering arm to slap him across the face and squeezed her legs tighter around his waist. He went to resume but she fought to make him stop yet again. "Glen NO we HAVE to stop! I'm not even kidding with this one, I-"

"You know WHAT, Minda?" he growled in her face, "You know what I had to GO THROUGH with border control and immigration to GET here?!"

"You PROMISED!" she pouted.

"Didn't mean it was going to be EASY, Minda! Someone fucking stole my identity and here I am crossing borders-"

"I thought you FIXED everything"

"I did but it takes TIME to change everything!" his breathing was beyond any definition of wheezy, "It doesn't just happen like magic overnight, honey!" He looked at the digital clock as well and shrugged. "It's only 5:30, Minda-bug, why are you-"

"BECAUSE" she said through clenched teeth, "Stupid RON gets back from WORK at SIX! I TOLD YOU we didn't have all day, idiot! If you wanted to be an asshole you HAD to make it quick! You got here so fucking late I don't even wanna-"

"Did you NOT just hear my story in full or do I have to repeat myself?"

"Repita, por favor." (Repeat, please)

"Minda, I don't speak Polish, you KNOW that stop using it" he lowered his head and kissed sloppily along her neck as she argued.

"It's SPANISH, ya shit" she rolled her eyes and got a bit teary eyed that his teeth were puncturing her neck, "And what I SAID was, 'repeat please'…" she kissed his temple and pulled his head off her, "I was trying to be a pain in the ass."

"You do that enough in English"

"PLEASE get off before Ron gets home, I didn't tell him you were coming and THAT means he's gonna be hella pissed and-"

"So WHAT? We're MARRIED. I'm your HUSBAND. I OWN you. I'm allowed to see you whenever I wish"

"NOT in Canada ya don't" she shoved him backwards and tried to find a way to pull him out of her.

"May I finish?" he asked bitterly, his fingers actually shaking from not releasing when he was biologically supposed to.

"Make it quick…" she pulled him close yet again and arched her back as he resumed, "and I MEAN IT this time, we're down to fifteen now."

"Seventeen" he smirked and kissed her on the mouth, digging his fingers into her hair and trying to somehow finish off…but just didn't feel it anymore. Disappointed, he withdrew and began slipping his clothes back on in a pout. "Only YOU could make someone forget they were fucking you."

"You deserved it" she used his shirt to clean herself off and tossed it carelessly at him. "Ya shouldn't have taken your time when I said you had none…now GO before I kill you." She looked his body over as he pulled his shirt over his head and wrinkled her nose. "You look like a Clementine…I like you better tan. Makes you skinnier because otherwise you got too fat."

"WAIT until you get past 35, Minda-bug…shit slows down in the worst way"

"Good, good that's great" she didn't even bother putting on more than a bra and sweatpants, "now LEAVE!"

"That's IT?" he had quite a few valid reasons to be angry, "I come all the way here to not even finish FUCKING you and then you make me LEAVE within 20 minutes of my arrival…that makes NO SENSE, MINDA! I risked my ASS to come here and see you because I love you! I don't see Orton going out of his way-"

"Keep him OUT it's been like sixty years, you were convicted for beating the shit out of him but I got you off, move on! Ron's like, walking up the driveway by now!"

"Fine" he snipped immaturely, "I'm leaving NOW but you tell that useless husband of your sister's that I JUST arrived in the area and you're spending the night with me."

"How are you gonna get a hotel, you don't have credit"

"I'm paying CASH, Bug. Don't worry about it."

"But I do…" she pulled a random credit card out of her bra and handed it to him (she always stored things in there), "just in case."

"Miranda-" he attempted to decline.

"No. I don't need it. Use it. I love you, alright? Just GO!" They kissed quickly and he headed out through the front door to what looked like a rental car. He checked back quickly over his shoulder and motioned for her to go inside. "I love you!" He nodded in response and got in the car, driving down the suburban street and towards any decent hotel he could find. Moments later Ron's car pulled into the driveway and Mindy bolted into her bedroom making sure all wasn't too disheveled. She wiped down her vanity table with her elbow and dove under the covers, pretending to be asleep if he checked on her.

"So…" Ron looked up from his plate and finally made eye contact with the woman who cooked it, "what did YOU do all day?" 'Cooked for your ass' was what she WANTED to say, but perked up sweetly.

"WELL…" she poked at the hunter's chicken she prepared and stuck a piece in her mouth, "I was watchin' a REALLY sad Maury and then a REALLY funny Jerry Springer while makin' dinner"

"How?" he raised a skeptic eyebrow, "You never wake up before two."

"DVR, silly!" she pressed the fork down on her plate and compressed grains of rice between the prongs of the fork like a little kid, "I recorded it!"

"I thought you couldn't read…" he asked with a hint of resentment, "is the disability SELF-inflicted and you only read what you WANT to read, or are you completely illiterate? Which is it?"

"I can't read or write" she smiled at her food and shook her head with a snicker, "Maury today was SOOO sad! It was all about missing kids and like, I cried so much I almost burned the rice…" she sighed and tsked herself, moving onto the next topic. "But HOLY SHIT!" Ron's eyes widened at the outburst. "Jerry was GREAT today!" she spoke with her hands it was borderline comical, "The theme was this guy right…" she checked to make sure he was listening, "and he like, had SEX with his wife's sister! How freakin' crazy is that? Could you imagine?" Looking his in-law over, Ron shook his head fearfully.

"Not on my life."

"YEAH! Well" she didn't catch the insult, "THEN there was this skinny black guy that was supposed to be a MINISTER, right?" already she was chuckling because she knew what happened next and obviously found it extremely funny, "HE'S PAYIN' A FREAKIN PROSTITUTE! It was like the funniest thing I've ever seen I was DYING and almost burned the rice again!"

"You were havin' a lot of trouble with that rice, weren't you?" just for kicks he shoveled another forkful into his mouth and nodded, she and Trish cooked the exact same way.

"THEN" she wasn't listening to him, "at the end where they make the audience comment to the stupid people…this guy told the prostitute that she looked like a dude with a wig on dropped in a trashbag! HAH!" she placed her tiny palm on the table and tried to regain herself, "NOW though this is my favorite…the husband that had sex with the sister…he was unemployed so one really young, cute guy stood up and was like, 'You said you were lookin' for a job…I heard the guy in the blue shirt pays 50 dollars an hour!' HAHAHAHAHA! He meant the minister! Because he had on a blue shirt! HAH! It was GREAT!"

"Did you almost burn the rice again after that?"

"Actually," she raised both medium-toned eyebrows and shook her head firmly, holding up her index finger, "not yet. I put-ted on White Oleander afterwards and when I was putting the movie on I forgot about the rice…"

"Sounds like you had a productive day of…TV" he retorted kind of nastily. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"I like TV!"

"…I'm aware" he swallowed and glared at her, "Instead of rotting your brain even more you could have maybe cleaned things up around here for the sister you're always claiming to love. THAT could have been accomplished instead of white trash America-"

"The minister was black" she corrected, "All the other dummies were white…so are Jerry and Maury…and everybody in White Oleander."

"That's not my POINT" he raised his voice.

"But it's not even messy around here…" Mindy looked around the spotless house and shook her head, "Trisha keeps it too clean to clean even more…besides," she shrugged daintily, "I don't even clean my OWN house why would I do someone else's? I just pay people to do it."

"You don't do LAUNDRY?" he asked the mother of five dubiously.

"Glen does my laundry and his" she smiled thinly, "I jus' throw it down the stairs and he does it 'cause he's scared of the maids touching my stuff. They're allowed to do it for the babies though, so they do." She looked around the kitchen and noticed the dishes in the sink from cooking dinner, "Oh yeah! And you're out of oil, you need to buy some. I would go by myself but my car is dead thankies to stupid dude. So I have to buy a new one now…I don't know what kind I want yet. My head personal assistant said she'd find me a pretty one and I'll buy it."

"Question…"

"Mhm?" she took a sip of her hot chocolate and stirred the marshmallows around in the steaming mug.

"How can you cook if you can't read the recipe?" She simply placed a finger to her head. "Or drive if you can't read road signs?"

"I usually don't drive by myself; I have drivers do it…when I am alone though the car talks to me."

"What about playing an instrument? You can't read any notes!" She pointed to her head. "Your husband writes your lyrics, how do you read them?"

"He does…then I remember it."

"You had a lot of heavy acting in WWE…how did you read the scripts?"

"I didn't…I'm so amazing I made it up off what they told me to say."

"Don't you write any of your composed pieces down though?" She shook her head.

"Can't write."

"Yet you memorize EVERYTHING?" She nodded. "How come you know how to read and send text messages?"

"That's not real English"

"Fair enough" he nodded, "Yet you're fluent in four languages…"

"Yes."

"Then you're really not as stupid as people think, I mean…" his eyes widened, "with a memory like THAT? You'd have to be borderline genius!"

"It doesn't matter. I can't read. I only know how to write my initials and scribble the rest."

"That must be a pretty sad existence…" he admitted shamefully. She shook her head.

"I don't need to do all that stuff with reading. I get by."

"Still…you must be highly intelligent by genetics"

"Perhaps" she sighed. "Did you hear about the poor Playboy model?"

"What about her?" he was indifferent.

"This guy murdered her by burning her body so bad nobody could even tell what race she was or if she was even a woman. He then threw her in the garbage."

"That sucks" he really didn't give a damn. "Sounds like something your husband would do."

"Actually" she hissed, "he's in Canada right now and he's picking me up later. Forgot to tell ya that."

"Oh yeah? And who's doing all those dishes you made?"

"There's soap and a sponge…you do it. I've never washed a dish in my life." He placed his head in his hands.

"When did you say he was coming?"

"Tonight…no time I don't know when." Ron's eyes were out the window.

"Well, his car's here."

"What? The rental?" she followed his eyes to the window and stepped up to the peephole; catching sight of the black pickup truck and yelping. "NO! WRONG CAR! WRONG CAR!" She stumbled away from the front door and fell backwards onto the main staircase. Ron was still standing in the window. "GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW! NOW!" Ron just wouldn't listen to her.

"Where the hell is he?"

"FUCK if I know! That's not Glen!" BOOM! A large bullet went straight through one of the main windows on the ground floor and Mindy shrieked, running and hiding in Trish's closet in her bedroom.

"HEY! IDIOT!" Ron shouted up at her, "What kinda game are you assholes playin', huh?" He pulled the phone off the hook to call the police when a bullet went straight through his hand. "GAHH FUCK!" He dropped the phone and doubled over. Several more shots were fired and then everything went quiet. Slowly Mindy opened the closet door and crawled out, staring nervously at her surroundings. It was far too quiet.

"Ron?" she gulped and shivered, trying to rise to her feet so she could walk. She heard nothing. Not breathing, not a footstep…she had no way of knowing if Ron was even still alive. Trish's bedroom was at the end of the hallway, so the distance to the stairs felt like eternity. Carefully moving against the walls she headed down the hallway. The door to her room was open and dark; she craned her neck to check it, screamed, and was ripped inside.


	45. Chapter 45: The Usual Suspect

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and Team McOrton for your reviews :DDD!!! Yes, redsandman99 I can safely say that Min is fucked. Believe me, I'm the author. She's hosed. What happens to her is so graphic and despicable it'll curl your hair. LOL Team McOrton I offed Ron just for you :D! Don't worry, Trish isn't alone for all eternity either by the end of this story ;]. Min is one of those children you see on the news at night. She's a statistic. Unfortunately Kane will not be saving the day and we may not want to know what happened to her because she's so terribly fucked. His reaction though I believe is most interesting. It's not typical of him especially knowing the way he feels about her.

"It's been thirteen hours since the abduction of Mindy Stratus and authorities STILL have no lead as to her whereabouts" the CNN anchor somberly read off the teleprompter, "Her family has already put up an unannounced reward for her return while her husband of over a decade is being held by authorities for questioning. Though within recent months Glen Thomas Jacobs-an infamous professional wrestler known to the public as 'Kane'-has reported a severe case of identity theft, his criminal history which includes various counts of battery, assault, domestic violence, and possession of an uncanny amount of heroin has left authorities with the accusation of being a prime suspect."

"It's BULLSHIT!" Trish clenched her teeth at the screen Michelle was watching and immediately the gaunt blonde shut it off. Taker was already on his way to Toronto to attempt at bailing Kane out with an alibi. The belief was not that he kidnapped his own wife…but murdered her just like that Playboy model Mindy was talking to Ron about. Poor Trish, she didn't even know what she should be feeling more distraught over…her husband dead or her twin sister missing? Obviously the world was mourning Mindy Stratus when she wasn't even dead officially. Hundreds of reporters were literally parked outside Taker's house for one of them to exit and be hounded with all sorts of questions demanding immediate answers. Trish was giving no one an answer. She'd die first. This was the first time in thirteen hours that she had left her room, her face so white she looked sick. In fact she WAS sick; she threw up five times in thirteen hours. Her wedding band was off and her heart simply bust. Even the way she walked was off, it was stiff and robotic. Michelle was left by Taker to care for Trish…but how was that even possible? Trish refused food, conversation, and sleep. The way she found out wasn't even pleasant. An officer called the house informing her that her husband of fourteen years was dead and her twin sister missing; they believed it was premeditated murder. Trish's initial response was to run outside the house screaming her sister's name, but with help from Gunner, Michelle was able to drag the hysteric Trish back into the house and lock her in her own room. Gunner sniffled and wiped underneath his eyes, looking up at Trish and trying to regain himself.

"Hi, Aunt Trish…" he croaked. The bereaved young woman took a long look at him but didn't answer.

Handcuffed and held down by three of the largest officers they could find Kane anxiously watched the police conference and yammer about his file. Yes, he knew his history wasn't helping his case right now, but was it TRULY relevant? Looking to his left, he noticed the two-way mirror on the wall and rolled his eyes. He'd like to meet the ONE person that actually believed that shit to be a mirror. The room was made of bland tan bricks and the wooden table where he was forced to sit. His diagnosis of Psychopathy was the reason why he was flanked by so many officers…that and he fought them tooth and nail not to be booked. They had to taser him just to calm him down…and he wasn't. He was the one that walked in to find his in-law dead and his wife missing. The first thing he did was call the police in a fit and tear Trish's house apart in hopes of finding his wife. He was then arrested on-site for obstruction against an officer. The door was knocked on twice and they let the interrogator in.

"What's up, guys…" the interrogator in his early 30's gave the surrounding officers a nod as one approached with the thick file. "Thank you…" he sighed and looked it over, "my, my, what do we have here?" Kane struggled against the men restraining him, but a gun was pressed square against his back and his arms tied behind him. "JE-SUS…!" the young brunette interrogator's eyes widened, "They didn't prepare me for THIS."

"He's psychopathic" the officer holding the gun at Kane's back called, "Refuses to be called anything but 'Kane'"

"I've heard about him" the investigator nodded, "In fact we all have." Kane was often on covers of magazines for stupid-ass reasons including being her 'bodyguard', marrying her for her money, being old enough to be her father, beating her…it drove him half-mad that the entire world thought they knew him when he never did as much as look at a reporter.

"Have you read the prerequisite at all?"

"I didn't get the chance" the interrogator shook his head. Kane rolled his eyes irritably and clenched both cuffed fists.

"Oh come ON already, my wife is MISSING!" Kane stole the room's attention, "The longer you waste your FUCKIN' time with ME the further I am from finding my wife! Ask ME the god damn prerequisite I'll answer just get this over with!" The interrogator's eyes widened.

"Fair enough…" he was too calm for Kane to handle, "You've been read your Miranda Rights?"

"The only Miranda I give a damn about is in another country by now" Kane hissed coldly. They were in Toronto. "And why are you abiding by American Law in Canada?" Kane read a lot and studied the matter; he wasn't even going to pretend to play dumb.

"Well…" the interrogator ran a hand through his short dark hair, "you ARE an American citizen about five minutes from the border-"

"Yet STILL in another country" Kane argued, the interrogator's brains scrambled too much for one day.

"Look, we're just trying to be civil" he looked at the prerequisite, "State your name, age, profession, and occupation."

"Kane, 42, mixed martial artist." The interrogator nodded and scribbled it down.

"Your social and financial situation…?"

"I think you can figure that out yourself."

"Your criminal history?"

"No comment."

"He's got enough on his name to write a book" one of the officers elbowed the interrogator.

"And your relation to Miranda Marie Jacobs?"

"She's my WIFE." When he was arrested they removed anything that Kane could turn and use as a weapon except for his wedding ring. He actually attacked anyone that came near that finger.

"Alrighty then" he curled his lips and nodded. "I knew that already but, we just need you to say it, you know?"

"Carry on."

"Did you love your wife, Kane?" Kane nodded. "Have you ever HURT your wife, mentally or physically?" It was on file, Kane couldn't lie. He nodded. The interrogator was onto something. "Ah, so you HAVE committed acts of violence towards her in the past?" Kane nodded. "But you love her?"

"How many times are you going to dance around the same question?" The interrogator nodded.

"I'm sorry sir, but we've gotta get the facts straight"

"I don't see how they aren't" damn it. He was WAY too much of a non-emotional offender for the interrogator. His answers were so flatly given; getting anything of value out of him was going to take a miracle.

"You've recently reported a severe case of identity theft, is that correct?" Kane nodded. "I understand you and your wife have been separated for months now, is there a reason for that?" Kane nodded, but said nothing further. "Was it a fight? Or were you-"

"There was absolutely nothing wrong with our relationship…" he was making this short and sweet, "My wife and I separated ourselves and our children in hopes that they wouldn't be punished for someone coming specifically for me."

"Do you know why this person is after you?" the interrogator had now only the spotlight on Kane's head, shadowing his eyes completely from view due to his large forehead, his blue eye gleamed in the dim light. Kane shrugged. "What does that mean?"

"It could be one of many reasons…" Kane repeated, "I don't want to give only one if it could be incorrect."

"Fair enough…" the interrogator nodded, "did you see Miranda at all that day?" This was a test. Kane nodded. He had overheard a few of the cops speaking of a semen sample found on a piece of Mindy's discarded clothing. "Why were you there?"

"I promised I would be"

"…what'd you do once you got there?"

"None of your god damn business."

"Why? Did it involve any violent activity such as burning her body beyond recognition?" Kane's heart stopped for a second.

"I had nothing to do with whatever happened to that model…that all belonged to her boyfriend, I wish I could say otherwise."

"Well," he tried a new approach, "you wouldn't cross borders despite your identity situation just to say 'hello' now would you?" Kane didn't answer. "Was she happy to see you, Kane? Can you at least answer that?" Kane nodded. "Did she mention anything alarming to you, did you find anything wrong with the environment when you entered the house?" Kane shook his head. "How long were you there, Kane?"

"Almost an hour…" the monster grumbled.

"Can you tell me why you left?" Kane's shadowed face was scaring the shit out of him; he actually backed up a step.

"My wife didn't tell my in-law that I was coming and demanded I leave before he found out…" he scowled, "I did as she wished."

"And you left?" Kane nodded. "Your car was found in the area, you do know that?"

"I reported it stolen months ago after the son of a bitch stole it from the airport and shot a security officer at my daughter's school in an attempt to abduct her." He was coming off as WAY too clean. They had to get him somehow.

"Your name is registered in the state of Tennessee for owning a large amount of firearms, is that so?" Kane nodded. "So being that ninety percent of the deaths linked to your name are by gunshot is there any comment you'd like to make?"

"I reported it after he registered a firearm in my name." He was too good.

"I'm guessing you have an alibi…?" he wanted to just give up right then and there.

"I was checking into a hotel" Kane replied calmly, "Check my wife's credit report, I used her card."

"And why were you staying in Canada?" Kane was peeved.

"What part of 'my wife was in Toronto' didn't you GET?" he wasn't afraid to get nasty at this point. He knew he was going nowhere, "Any other state-the-obvious inquiries?"

"If you WERE to have killed your wife-" he watched Kane's face harden, "and I'm NOT saying you did…only IF."

"If?" Kane asked cynically.

"Yes…" he swallowed hard and Kane smiled, "IF you were to have killed your wife in a similar situation…how would you have done it?" Kane could only release that evil chuckle he was famous for.

"I wouldn't need a shotgun THAT size if I really wanted to have my way with someone I despised…" his glowing, menacing eyes met the young interrogator's, "my bare hands would be sufficient." Glancing at the size of the seven foot monster's hands, the interrogator knew he wasn't joking.

"How did you know to return to that house, Kane? Did your wife specifically ask for-"

"I was taking her away from that useless prick my in-law married. She knew I was coming long in advance…"

"Useless…?" he was hoping he now had a lead of some kind, "Have you had some kind of disagreement with your brother-in-law to make you feel that way?" No response. "Do you like your in-law?" No response. "Were you two close?"

"I don't associate myself with him."

"Oh?" he looked to the cops to make sure they were getting this down, "And why is that?" No response. "So you're telling me you two have no relationship whatsoever?"

"There's not enough there for me to have a desire to blow his brains out with a loader."

"So you're saying that if you had a deeper, more intimate relationship like the one you had with your wife you would have a desire to-"

"You're twisting my words…" he growled, "and I don't appreciate it."

"Your record has evidence of consistent domestic violence charges-"

"I would never murder my wife."

"You sure beat the hell out of her though…what would prevent you from taking the extra step-not even on purpose! Suppose you accidentally snapped her neck, or-"

"No matter HOW 'angry' I became I would never take any action that would permanently remove her from my life."

"…I understand you were diagnosed with psychopathy, antisocial personality disorder, sadomasochism, and pyromania in July of 2003"

"Indeed."

"It says here you're also a recovered alcoholic…" he thought he had him now, "when was your last drink?"

"Years ago."

"You've been charged with possession of heroin-"

"Talk to me about that another day."

"Are you a jealous personality, Kane?" No answer. "I happened to notice that the murder victims all appear to be close associates of your wife." No comment or reaction. "Is there a reason why you're keeping so silent?" Kane smiled sarcastically, and immediately scowled once eye contact was made.

"Yeah…how about my wife of eleven years is MISSING and all you have time to do is sit here and interrogate me when it's BLATANTLY OBVIOUS that I did nothing! I'm NOT here to defend ME! I'm here to find my wife! Throwing me in a cell won't bring her back! She could be DEAD for all I know because YOU'RE too busy with ME to worry about HER! SHE'S the victim! STOP finding reasons to keep me here and just go out and fuckin' LOOK FOR HER like I would be if I weren't in fucking custody!"

"She's Mindy Stratus…you don't think there aren't tens of thousands of search parties being conducted to find her?" Kane violently struggled against the handcuffs and was one tug away from tearing the chain apart.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" the cop pressed the gun further into his spine with a finger of the trigger, "You move ONE MORE TIME I'll put you in a fuckin' chair until you rot!" Kane craned his neck and shot him the evil eye before looking back to the interrogator.

"OBVIOUSLY they're all for SHIT because to this moment my wife is STILL missing"

"And by releasing YOU we'll be able to find her?" the interrogator mocked, Kane none-too-pleased.

"When it comes to HER…?" he barred his teeth dangerously, "I'm more effective than any ten S.W.A.T. teams."

"You're her legal guardian…"

"So what?"

"In her will everything she owns is left to YOU…" he curled his lips inward, "that seems like quite a lot of money and property right there, don't you think?"

"If I was interested in her money I would have divorced her and taken half of everything she rakes in because we never signed a prenuptial agreement."

"And why was that?"

"We're never divorcing."

"Of course not, she's Mindy fuckin' Stratus! I wouldn't divorce her either with THAT bank account!"

"I don't give a damn about her net worth."

"Bullshit. She's worth more dead than alive so let's double 1.8 billion and see how rich that makes you-"

"I make almost a million a year on my own…I never needed her to support me, in fact, I supported HER when we first began dating."

"So you're telling me the possibility of all that luxury doesn't interest you?"

"Do I LOOK like the kind of man that enjoys that?"

"Answer my question."

"I grew up without SHOES, officer. I was poor as fuck until I was almost thirty."

"And how old were you when you met Miranda?"

"Almost 32."

"You know…most crimes are committed by people the victim knows and trusts very well"

"I didn't kill my wife…but by delaying my release YOU most certainly are!"

"And what do YOU think you can do by being released? Run away so we can't find you once you've been found-out?"

"BELIEVE ME" he snapped, "If I killed someone I wouldn't keep it on the backburner…I'd come right out and SAY IT. Just like my alcoholism, just like my pyromania, just like my charges of battery and assault…I have nothing worth keeping from anyone."

"Have you ever been committed to a sanitarium?"

"I have."

"For how long?"

"What does this have to do with my wife?"

"She was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia at the age of twelve after she poked her mother's eyes out with a pair of scissors." Kane nodded. "You became her guardian shortly after you began dating?" Kane nodded. "How could the courts allow a homicidal maniac to care for another human being equally as dangerous?"

"That's why our marriage worked so wonderfully." It was difficult to tell if he was being facetious. "Again…why is her disorder relevant to her abduction?"

"When she slips into schizophrenic funks, her doctors have stated to the press that the only human being she recognizes as a friend is YOU…" Kane nodded. "So that would make it pretty easy to take advantage of her if she skipped her medication…"

"Do you realize how VIOLENT she can be…? I'd be dead before I even tried it." The interrogator went to interject. "She's six times stronger than she looks…she's capable of fucking you up; with or without a weapon in hand."

"So you don't find it possible for her kidnapper to be female?"

"Absolutely not. I know it's a man…I know who he is."

"Griffin O'Connell was presumed dead on-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm aware. He's now using MY name and perfectly mimicked my appearance except he's actually blind in his white eye…I'm just freakishly deformed." He checked the clock on the wall and cringed internally.

"Is something the matter?"

"'Is something the matter'…" he mocked nastily, barring his teeth, "IS SOMETHING THE MATTER? MY WIFE OF ELEVEN YEARS IS POSSIBLY DEAD AND YOU SONS OF BITCHES HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN SIT HERE AND INTERROGATE ME!" he lunged forwards into the table, scaring the hell out of the interrogator. "That little BITCH means EVERYTHING TO ME!" His wild mismatched eyes caught sight of the wedding band on the interrogator's hand, "Where's your wife? At home? HUH? IS SHE AT HOME?" The interrogator nervously nodded. "MINE'S LOCKED IN SOME GUY'S BASEMENT! DOES THAT SOUND NORMAL TO YOU?" Using a free leg he kicked the wooden table over and ripped his steel-cuffed hands apart, pushing away from the officers and charging towards the interrogator's face to scare the hell out of him.

"FUCKIN' SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM NOW!" one of the cops demanded to the one that originally had a gun to Kane's back, but he was too scared to fire in fear of the repercussions.

"SHOOT HIM, MAN!" another cop shouted. Kane slammed the man that drilled him against the wall and towered over him at full height, his body blocking the only source of light in the room and casting a shadow over the both of them. The poor young man had nothing to look at but that gleaming blue eye.

"My wife dies…" he growled maliciously, "mark my words…there will not be a human being left alive on this planet."

"Don't you MOVE!" a gun was pointed at Kane's head.

"CUFF HIM! CUFF HIM!"

"Go ahead…" Kane pointedly surrendered and allowed himself to be cuffed and dragged backwards once more, "If I truly wanted to get at you these handcuffs wouldn't do you any favors…they'll only make it hurt more when I cut off your circulation permanently." The door opened, catching everyone's attention except Kane's. The entering officer's eyes widened and he looked around the room confusedly.

"…is everything alright?" Kane glared at the interrogator to answer the new guy.

"Swell" the young man nodded, "Great talk." The newcomer pointed to Kane.

"That the bodybuilder?"

"Once upon a time" Kane mumbled.

"Yeah" the interrogator nodded while catching his breath, "that's him." His shirt was stained from breaking into a cold sweat. No convict had ever frightened him like that. One of the officers was still stunned, nudging the other.

"You know what those cuffs are made of…?"

"And he fuckin' broke them" the other cop shook his head in utter disbelief, "Never in my life have I seen somebody do that."

"Can you imagine him with a weapon?"

"He's got a record…" the other cop raised both eyebrows pointedly. "I wouldn't fuck with him."

"His brother's here with an alibi" the cop told the interrogator. Kane curled his lips inward and nodded appraisingly at his brother's action. He probably came all the way from Texas too, the son of a bitch. The interrogator glared at Kane, wishing he could have locked him up for good.

"You got LUCKY" he hissed at the smirking Kane.

"Go ahead and fetch my big brother, will you?" Kane now felt he had the upper hand, "Then if you could kindly let me out of these before I break them again I'd highly appreciate it." The young man eyeballed Kane's massive stature and could only sneer.

"If I had the choice I'd place you UNDER the correctional facility and lose the key."


	46. Chapter 46: Fairy Tale

A/N: Thank you Souless666, redsandman99, and Team McOrton for your reviews :DDD!! Ahhh FF Souless666...they have shafted me many-a-time, such as my past 2 A/N...they delete them as I post them the motherfuckers. LOL Kane's such a screwed up prick by every right he belongs in jail, but thankfully he talks his way out of it. He drove the cops nuts. Taker's alibi will probably be something stupid like, he was on the phone with him or something. Either way Kane gets out ;D. As far as the search though...they have no idea where to look. No lead at all. It'll be interesting to see how long Kane can keep his head knowing the love of his life could easily be dead. Hahahaha redsandman99, if the cops were annoying you know they were doing their jobs. They drove Kane nuts too. Team McOrton Kane's a badass because he's ostracized by society and the only type of attention he gets is negative, so he's a total and complete dick to everyone so they pay some attention to him. Poor Trish :/ she really gets everything thrown at her all at once and as for Min...we'll find out next chapter. It's fucking brutal she's lucky no one that loves her sees what became of her.

"Fuckin' SHIT…" Randy flipped off the MTV newscast with a large headshot of a blonde Mindy with the words 'In Loving Memory of Mindy Stratus (12/18/81-2010)'. He couldn't get away from it. Every television station he flipped to had some sort of Mindy Stratus special on it with an update on the missing (though presumed dead) megastar. He had to shut the TV because Scarlett was crying while hugging Sandman's neck. "Don't worry" he exhaled and rubbed her cheek with his index finger, "she's not dead…they just have nothing better to do so they're jumping to conclusions. Your mother's always brought drama…drama means money. That's why she's so successful, she's no idiot." Scarlett sniffled and wiped her tear-drenched eyes.

"You mean she's not dead?"

"Who? YOUR mother? Hell no. She's probably just lost or some shit like that…she would get lost in arenas sometimes for hours and give the whole locker room a heart attack." Scarlett giggled. "I shit you not, that's the god-honest truth." He threw the daily newspaper in the trash as well since the front cover read, 'The Search for Stratus' with a large spread of a raven-haired Mindy posing with her fifth and final Women's Championship belt over her shoulder.

"What if he DOES have her?" she frowned and slipped off the couch to walk up to him sadly. Randy took a deep breath and curled his lips inward, there WAS that possibility.

"It doesn't matter WHERE your mother is…there's no human way to kill that chick" he decided to thumb through his DVDs for proof; "I'll show you a couple reasons why."

"Mommy has a fake tooth"

"Left incisor" Randy nodded, "Christian knocked it out by accidentally Irish whipping her face into the leg of a ladder lying on the corner ropes during a TLC Fatal Four-Way match for the tag team titles…it was seven men and then your mother wearing white pants and a light purple bra from her bra & panties match she won that very night…she teamed up with your father but he wasn't in the ring to see it happen. I was dating her at the time but wasn't at the arena."

"They beat her up?" Scarlett was stunned. Randy was unmoved.

"Men are relentless when championships are involved…I'd rather not mention some of the things your parents have gone through in those kind of matches."

"Did they win?" Randy nodded.

"Happiest anyone ever saw your mother, bloody mouth and all." He scowled and shook it off. "Regardless, the point of that story was your mother's taken some serious physical punishment…this is nothing she can't handle."

Sitting on the large, paisley-patterned couch with four of his five grandchildren surrounding him and a photo album on his lap, Paul allowed Amber and Thorn to be in control of turning the pages. The older two were horrified when they turned on the television to see 'R.I.P. Mindy Stratus' everywhere. The media was milking her disappearance for everything it was worth, already in the process of mourning when she wasn't even dead yet. Bearer had found out via phone chain from the Undertaker and wasn't upset for her, but slightly empathetic towards his son. Paul himself had just lost his wife of 33 years, Dianna, the year earlier to cancer. He knew whatever Kane felt for Mindy was beyond any psychopath's definition of intense…he questioned suicide until he realized Kane would make no such action until she physically turned up. If the worst happened and the whore was dead…no question Kane wouldn't allow himself to live. It would be selfish and under-thought to abandon his children for someone he could easily replace as his older brother had done, but Kane was Kane.

"Grandpa?" Amber meekly looked through the period of time where many wrestling marriages occurred, one of them being the Undertaker's to his ex-wife Sara. They also saw pictures of their own grandfather's wedding. Noticing the befuddlement on Amber's face, Paul was cross.

"What is it, dear?" he was quite a cold grandparent. He wasn't very touchy with his grandkids, highly unlike their parents. He took on more of an Undertaker parenting style which was much less emotionally demanding, unlike Mindy and Kane who were just very touchy people all-around. Amber scanned all the pretty women in white dresses and frowned.

"Do you have my mommy and daddy's wedding?" He froze uncomfortably, and then tightened his jaw.

"I do not…no one does."

"Why?" Thorn joined in. A normal grandparent wouldn't have delved into this.

"Your parents didn't have a wedding."

"Why?" Thorn asked again. Paul sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Several reasons…"

"Like…?" Amber impatiently demanded.

"Your parents were both raised Catholic…as you should have been" he was HIGHLY religious as was the Undertaker (though Taker was reluctant to admit it), "but your whore of a mother refused to marry in a church, and your father did not wish to hold an actual ceremony at all." He now looked to Amber, "You were the reason they wedded when they did…at the time of their marriage your mother was three months pregnant to you."

"Did Mommy have a dress?" Amber's eyes watered as she looked on at all the normal people, including her crazy uncle, living every little girl's dream.

"No."

"Why?" Thorn started with the 'why's' again.

"Why don't we have a normal mommy and daddy like everybody else?" Amber asked with watery eyes, "Mommy and Daddy hate each other, it's not fair!"

"Never hate…" Paul sighed admittedly, "never ever hate." He watched the expression of Amber's face change. "You want a fairy tale?" The older girls exchanged glances and nodded. "My son fell in love with your tramp mother the moment he laid eyes on her."


	47. Chapter 47: I Won't Stand in Your Way

A/N: Thank you Souless666 and redsandman99 for your reviews :DDD!!! :P Paul just tells it like it is, Souless666 he pulls no punches. Yeah he's concerned for them up to a point; it's all a matter of the ends justifying the means. Randy's being nice now in WWE, I'm pretty proud of myself for being half a year ahead of them since I finished this in the fall . Yeah redsandman99, we'll be a seeing a different Orton for a while. He's still a prick, but like, something about him is indeed different. The media sucks. Period. They pretend to adore her until one hair falls out of place and they rip her apart. It's very fickle, they have no regard towards those who love her and everything they write is to draw money. They have zero idea who Kane is outside that he's the monster who married her, so accusing him of all those wonderful things is kind of a way to scare him away from her so they can make stories about their relationship. As for Min…..ask and ye shall receive….

It was damp and cold. With a heavy groan and thrashing movement of the head from side to side, Mindy opened her eyes. She'd been out for what felt like days and was starving, yet completely loopy. It was too dark to really see much but a hanging lamp by the wooden plank staircase; the ground was hard too, like a mixture of dirt and concrete. Windows were absent and there were no doors to the outside except metal ones atop a second planked staircase…she was on a basement floor. She screamed like an animal. Puddles of brown water sat with flies and water-bugs inhabiting them all over the place while the air was so humid, the walls were covered in slime and fungus. She couldn't make out a thing, it was near-impossible to even tell what color busty slip she was wearing. She wasn't wearing that last she remembered, but she didn't know what planet she was on at the moment. Her body was sore and weak from malnourishment, her head throbbed, her hair was sticky and wet knotted against her neck…she looked like hell. If her normal self had seen her in a mirror she would have gone batshit. Sliding a hand up the wall she woke up leaning against she slowly tried to push herself to her feet, her hands ran over a loophole; a metal loophole. She gasped, realizing that hooked to the loophole was a chain. She screamed and tried to run forwards only to be ripped backwards by her neck and onto the ground. Panting and realizing the horror of the situation at hand, she screamed and scrambled to her feet yet again. She sprinted and was whiplashed the exact same way…by her neck. She tried again, and again, and again, and again until blood dripped onto the already clammy floor. Pulling and tearing at her own skin to get the steel collar off of her neck, she gagged and found no result. Her hair was stuck under the collar; her life was stuck under the collar. She screamed yet again and wrestled violently to free herself from being chained like a dog, but was stuck. Releasing yet another high-pitched scream her frightened eyes darted about the basement for the person that was holding her prisoner but was alone. She struggled to free herself yet again, placing both tiny bare feet to the wall and holding onto the chain with both hands, pushing off like a swimmer relentlessly, grunting and screaming as she did so.

"NO!" she shouted in dismay, shaking her head in disbelief and bringing her trembling hands to her mouth. "No, no, no…" she whimpered as she looked around her in distress. A new look of determination she tore at her neck once more, creating large lacerations with her manicured nails and sobbing loudly. She screamed until her voice reduced to that of a hoarse whisper and continued to charge like a tied Rottweiler until she gave up and passed out on her side.

As she folded the laundry Trish came across the light pink shirt that read, 'Little Miss Scatterbrain' and drew a sharp breath of air. Her lips quivered, her face scrunched up, and her pulse quickened as shockwaves of agony seized her nerve endings. Clutching the shirt to her chest as if it were the last thing in the world, Trish watched somber Cotton pacing in one of the outside paddocks in Taker's vast backyard. She had the horse flown back down from Richmond Hill for many reasons and now was observing how he stood flush against the fence and whinnied loudly, tossing his magnificent head in hopes for his owner to return and take him inside. She fell forwards against the window and cried loudly until Gunner bolted into the room and caught her before she smashed the glass. A large figure walked towards the paddock by itself and pulled open the gate.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Trish…" Gunner swallowed hard and sniffled, biting back tears of his own. She said nothing until she noticed who exactly was hooking the purple lead-line onto Cotton's halter.

"…what is he doing?" she croaked and shivered, sobbing twice as loud once she caught onto what he was really doing.

"No, no, I'm not her…" Kane exhaled and grabbed the disappointed animal's muzzle, trembling as he did so. "I hate you" he pressed a hard kiss to the white Arabian gelding's muzzle exactly as Mindy did and placed a massive hand on the horse's forehead between his eyes, stroking the long white forelock and pushing it to the side. He hated horses since he was a kid. He didn't know what exactly he was doing here, but he needed SOMETHING to remind him of his wife. This was her favorite present that he ever bought her. He looked into the animal's eyes only for a moment and shook his head in disdain. "I know you miss her…" he swallowed a tear and continued to rub the space between cotton' eyes, "I miss her too." Vertically he towered over the 15.2 hand (at the withers) equine, but still felt a bit uneasy when Cotton whinnied forlornly and tossed his head the exact way he was before. "Hey hey hey shhhh…!" he shivered slightly and caught his breath as he made eye contact with the animal, "EASY…" he panted and searched for his inhaler in his pocket, "I'm not going to kill you." He took a few puffs of the medicine for his chronic Asthma and placed it back in his pocket, shaking his head at Cotton. "Why would you put me out like that, huh?" he smiled weakly at the thing, "If it weren't for me you'd never have Minda in the first place." The Undertaker watched from a safe distance as his little brother uncharacteristically pet and spoke to his wife's beloved animal. As far as Kane being himself went, this was pathetic. "We're gonna find her, okay?" he cooed to the trudging horse as they walked towards the strip of stalls, "I promise you we'll find her…" Cotton's ears went from being pinned back to swiveling forwards, "otherwise it's the glue factory for YOU, ya son of a bitch." Lightheartedly the horse went to step of his foot but he grabbed his leg and held it, "Nice try." He exhaled and grabbed Cotton's nostrils playfully.

"So you believe she's in this state?" Taker asked lowly from the stall door as Kane unhooked the lead line and removed the shimmery purple halter. Kane paused, one of his hands tangled on Cotton's mane. He nodded weakly.

"There's no way he'd bring her anywhere else."

"Oh…" Taker furrowed his brow, petting Cotton's back and placing his other hand on his hip, "and what brings you to that conclusion?" Kane shrugged and curled his lips with a slight twitch.

"Home is where the heart is" he sneered, "He wouldn't bring her anywhere else."

_I won't stand in your way_


	48. Chapter 48: Let Your Hatred Grow

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 :)))!!! I wasn't kidding when I said Kane was pathetic. He's a man who really only loves his wife and children, so taking her away is like pulling the rug out from under his feet. **WARNING: Now is where it starts to get sick, don't believe me, wait until next chapter. If you're sensitive, don't read any further.**

Peeling her eyes open yet again, Mindy gasped and craned her neck left and right while still supine, and then remembered where she was and screamed. She tore at the neck collar and kicked and screamed on the ground. She was so frantic she rolled herself in the chain to the point that she was now tangled and choking herself on the ground. She gagged and coughed, face going red until two massive hands lifted and unwound her, laughing lowly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he placed her on her butt and stood to full height to hide his face, "it won't break no matter how hard you try."

"GLEN!" she shrieked and hugged his leg, only to be kicked off. She froze. He knelt down and she swore it was him again. "GLEN!" she wrapped her arms around his neck to be slammed to the floor.

"DON'T do that…" he warned in Kane's voice. Her large blue eyes searched him worriedly. He answered her unasked question. "Incase ya haven't figured it out already…" he knelt down and smirked cruelly, "I ain't your husband." He confused the fuck out of her, he could tell. "Don't worry, ya ain't here fer YOU" he shook his head slowly and motioned to the wedding and engagement bands on her finger, "Yer here for HIM." She didn't understand so she screamed again, only her voice was completely gone so no sound escaped. Crying and wincing she fought against her bond to be released. "HEY!" he slapped her quickly across the face and ripped her hands to her sides, "WHAT did I tell you about escaping, Miranda?" She honestly didn't know what he was saying. "What're ya, stupid?" A hiss.

"WHO are you? WHO are you? WHO ARE YOU?" she demanded psychotically, whipping her head about the unknown area, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME-" WHACK!

"SHUT! UP!" he ordered. Her response was spitting in his face. He scowled and wiped it away with one hand, "Now ain't YOU a god damn ray a' sunshine…" She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I already TOLD ye, I ain't got no business with YOU I want your god damn husband!" His voice was raspier than Kane's. His face looked different than Kane's…at least that's how it came off in HER scrambled skull. The moment he told her he wasn't her husband his appearance changed to her. He looked rougher, almost like he was wearing prosthetic makeup (though he wasn't). Her paranoia was running away with her. The psychopath actually DID look exactly like a much firmer Kane, but the various scars over his face changed a lot of things. He had nothing but black around his eyes and lacerations all over the top of his head most likely from shaving. There was a large scrape on one of his cheekbones and a cut on his bottom lip.

"NO!"

"No what?" he tilted his head and continued to stay squatted in front of her. She pushed back against the wall and took a sharp inhale.

"You're not Glen! I want Glen! I want Glen NOW! He'll kill you he'll FUCKING kill you!" He could only laugh darkly.

"Oh Miranda…we'll jus' SEE 'bout THAT. We'll see…" he now realized the method to her madness; she had paranoid schizophrenia and he didn't have any medication for her. She was going to be fucking impossible. She growled and barred her teeth at him, giggling coquettishly and singing a nonexistent song highly out of tune.

"_You won't get him…you won't get him…you're gonna DIE when he finds you! You're gonna get your FACE pulled OFF, and your EYES ripped OUT…! He's gonna GET you in. the. DARK! He's gonna make you die a LOT! You will NE-VER breathe a-GAIN! You will never see a-gain…! No no no, no no no no way no h_-"

"You just shut the fuck up now, you hear me?" he pointed at her threateningly, though she could only continue singing that same song. "YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH NOW, YOU HEAR?" She obstinately kept going since she knew it upset him. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I'LL FUCKING DESTROY HIM IN FRONT OF YOU! I'LL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"No you won't!" she licked her lips and antagonized; nothing but fire in her eyes.

"WATCH ME!"

"No you won't!" she laughed gaily at him yet again, "Never never ever ever!"

"STOP!"

"STOP!"

"Cut it out!"

"Cut it out!"

"MIRANDA!"

"MIRANDA!" she was driving him MAD.

"You…!" he pointed at her in warning, "You shut up you fuckin' crazy-ass BITCH! You hear me?"

"NO!" she thought this was all a game.

"You know what…?" he hissed, "I've fuckin' had it with you already." She pointed at him and laughed until he brought out the large can of gasoline. Her face went white.

"NO!" she kicked at him and shrieked, "NO! NO CAN NO CAN NO CAN! I'll be a good girl stop killing me! I'll be a good girl I PROMISE!" He grabbed her chin as he began to tilt the can onto her chest.

"Too late for THAT, honey…" he poured it all over her freezing body until she swung and kicked him between the legs. "FUCK!" he screamed and doubled over, pointing at the schizophrenic, "You FUCKIN' BITCH! You FUCKIN' FUCKIN' BITCH!" He caught his breath and squeezed a hot tear out as she grinned triumphantly. "I'll fuckin' gut you! BITCH! I'll gut you like a fish!" She was back into babbling, sing-songy mode.

"_You can try, yes yes yes! You CAN die, yes yes yes! When she comes and gets you now, all your teeth will be on the ground! Eat the eyes and cut the nose…the biting fairy always knows! She comes and kills and eats your feet! Don't ever try to_-"

"Ohhh my gooood stop that GOD DAMN SINGING in my brain!" he wasn't prepared for this, he honestly wasn't. She was the creepiest chick he'd ever seen. He figured she was acting this way because she felt she had some sort of upper hand, she knew he'd keep her alive no matter what. After all, he wanted her for KANE not for HER. She was merely an instrument…instrument. Hell, she was gorgeous. With a dirty hand he began to stroke her cheek. She yelped and tried to bite him, so he increased the intensity and kept the back of her head against the concrete wall, while he touched her cheek. She spit again but he dodged it. She let out a soundless scream and tried to claw at him, he took each arm and hit it against the wall so hard they could have easily been broken on impact. She winced and yelped, eyes locking with his. "Don't make this any more painful then it has to be, sweetheart" he hissed while flipping a lighter out of his pocket. Smiling cruelly he brought the lighter close to the whimpering young woman's large chest and traced along the hard line her breast implants made once pushed up. She cried softly and was afraid to move in case he burned her. He pursed his thin lips and nodded satisfactorily as her eyes followed the lighter. "Good girl…" he smiled thinly, "that's a good girl." She swallowed at the fire and tried to struggle again. "Uh uh uh…!" he shook his head chastising her, "What does this look like to ya? Candy?" he brought the fire close to her face now and she gave no response but a whimper. "Now isn't that better?" he condescended, pulling the heat away from her face and looking her in the eye once again. "Could you get any prettier?" he mocked, staring deep into her eyes and finding nothing. No passion, no feeling for anything…she could have easily passed as a bona-fide monster herself. "Awww, what's the matter sweetheart?" he frowned, "I hate it when pretty little girls like you cry…"

"Fuck you" she was emotionally flat now, highly confusing him. His hand continued to gingerly slide down her cheek. "_I hope they GET you_…!" the singing again, "_I hope they GET you_!" If he had a dollar for every way he wanted to kill her…he brought the flame close to the tip of her nose instead, causing her to shriek. He liked watching the retard scream.

"Shhh" he hushed the banshee and decided to drop her a reminder, "The nastier you are to ME, the nastier I'll be when I dismember your husband." She shook her head defiantly. "Yes, Miranda…" She shook her head in denial yet again. "You wanna try me?" She was silent, looking him in the eye again. "You KNOW he's coming for you; though…" he frowned jokingly, "you may not exactly want that to happen because he's as good as six feet under once I get my hands on him." He flicked the lighter over her gasoline-soaked body again and snickered, "I know your husband likes fire…" She growled like a dog. "Though he also likes YOU…" he pondered the thought with a grin, "I wonder what would happen if I were to mix the two." Turning her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him, the only action she could take was to cry.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_ Let your hatred grow_


	49. Chapter 49: And She'll Scream

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and Team McOrton for your reviews :DDD!!!! :((((((( redsandman99 honestly it's better if Kane never finds her. What happens is so ridiculous it's going to eventually be a tear-jerker she's better off dead. Team McOrton provoking him may not have seemed like a brilliant idea, but she knew he wouldn't kill her and despite popular belief she IS a very smart girl. She's pushing his buttons to get his mind off Kane to be honest; she loves him that much that she's pleading for HIS life when she's in jeopardy. He does want Kane, but that doesn't mean he won't change his mind and chop her up. The creepy compliments are severe foreshadowing; this story gets BAAAAAD. **WARNING: IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO TORTURE DON'T READ.**

Hours later he still kept up with the fiery torment. He'd bring it so close to her skin that if his hand did as much as twitch her whole body would ignite. Eventually she looked like she had had enough by now.

"Will you kill me?" the apathy was killing him. He fed off reactions and she wasn't giving him any…if he got his hands on her prescriptions and doped her up things would be different.

"Yes" he nodded and looked her over, "unfortunately…yer too pretty t' light up like a god damn Christmas tree."

"So" it took a lot of effort on her part to get this out, "do…n-n—ot…fire me." He was amused.

"Come again?" he was teasing.

"Stop it" she demanded, "Or I'll burn you with all fire and chop you in all pieces once I get fire and all nice to myself, you-"

"And WHY…" he was beginning to catch onto the ways of her disorder by now, "should I do a thing like THAT?" he almost poked her nose with the burning lighter. Gasoline stung the corners of her eyes and dripped into her mouth. She sniffled and didn't answer. "Miranda" he forced her eyes on his by grabbing her jaw, "answer me." No answer. "Alright then" he pulled the lighter away from her body and watched her slightly relax, "I'll make up my own price as we go, sound fair?"

"Leave my Glen ALONE!" she screamed, though he could only laugh her off.

"I'm sorry honey, but a deal's a deal."

"I never did nothing to YOU I don' like you stupid-face-bastard-ugly STUPID no-good man-eating-" He could only smirk amusedly.

"That's quite the pretty mouth you've got on you…" he was being sarcastic. Her eyes were still glued to the lighter. Tilting his head he followed her eyes to their target and smiled. "What is it, sweetheart? You like fire?" he taunted.

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" He watched her pupils dilate and constrict as he brought the flame closer to her face and then pulled it away. "NO FIRE! NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"No WHAT?" he demanded, "That wasn't very polite!"

"NO FIRE! NO FIRE!" she squirmed from side to side and shrieked warningly. He sniggered and eyeballed her frame.

"Yer not as skinny as I remember…" he frowned, "what happened? Did they decide to finally start feeding you?" She didn't answer. "Or did they finally figure out you were smoking crack?" She gave him the wounded doe eyes as his eyes wandered all over her body again. Subtly she puffed her chest out in hopes of using her body to get out of trouble like she did in WWE. Grinning wickedly he caught on and hovered the lighter over the hollow of her throat tantalizingly, "Ahhh…so ya DID have a form of bribery in mind?" She shook her head firmly, though he nodded. "Oh, but I do think so, honey…" he frowned tantalizingly and nodded, "it looks pretty clear to ME what message yer sendin'…"

"NO!" she shook her head firmly and growled yet again, "Leave my Glen ALONE! DON'T HURT HIM! Don't FUCKING hurt him I'll kill you! I'll KILL you! I'll-"

"Shhh…" he snickered and tossed the lighter aside, lighting up a large furnace behind them. She screamed and kicked at the ground until her heels began to scrape and bleed. "Hey!" he held her legs down at the knees and knelt down himself finally, leaning forwards and gently rubbing his sunken cheek against hers. She whimpered and screamed once she realized the cheek was really nothing but bone. She whipped her head in hopes of breaking his nose, but he grabbed her jaw and scowled, digging his ugly, deformed teeth into her plump bottom lip. She yelled in pain and began to bleed, actually risking losing a lower lip to make him stop as she pulled away. "Minda…" he whispered nastily, weaving those fingers through her tangled hair and realizing that most of the long masses were trapped under the collar. "Poor baby" slowly he reached his fingers into the collar when she lunged at him, crushing his fingers between the metal and her neck. "FUCK!" he backhanded her quickly and she yelped; falling onto her hands and knees to pant and cough so hard tears came out. "BITCH…!" gritting his teeth he grabbed her tear-soaked face and barked at her, "WHAT did I tell you about running away?" he shoved a piece of the metal chain in her face much to her dismay, "You're chained to the fuckin' WALL! You ain't goin' NOWHERE until you n' I agree on our plan of action!" She shook her head and growled lowly. "I don't care HOW I get ya t' do it, Little Missy" he shrugged, "We'll do this for the next year and a half for all I care…the only way to get HIM is to use YOU as live bait, you got me?" She swiped a hand to claw his face but he wrenched her wrist around. "I need ya ALIVE and UNSPOILED"

"Zęby stałe, są brzydkie!" (Get your teeth fixed, they're ugly!) He released her trembling wrist and had her face now.

"WHAT was that?" he didn't speak Polish.

"Mówisz, że nie chcesz mnie zabić, ale wiem, ty! Wiem! Widzę to w twoich oczach! Chcesz mnie krew zaleje zaleje zaleje zaleje zaleje zaleje zaleje zaleje zaleje nożem i krawat mnie aż się zwrócić ognia i umierać! Brak zaufania brak nigdy zaufania... Nie można mnie bękart." (You say you don't want to kill me, but I know you do! I see it! I see it in your eyes! You want me dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead with a knife and tie me up until I turn fire and DIE! I don't believe you I'll NEVER believe you...you can't MAKE me son of a bitch.)

"SPEAK ENGLISH if you want to insult ME!"

"NO!" Now HE was insulted.

"No?" he smirked, staring her straight in the eye fearlessly. "You want to make things difficult for yourself?" No reaction. "Oh, Miranda…" he sighed, reaching into the furnace and pulling a lighter out, "you just don't get it, now do you…?" She hissed like a feline, facial expression and everything. Her nails were prepping to rake him as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, "Either you help me, or I light you…"

"Światło mnie." (Light me.) In all fairness he really couldn't translate, but by the firmness in her voice he assumed she was cooperating.

"Good girl" he nodded much to her confusion. "I knew we'd understand each other…"

"Więc to zrobić?" (So you'll do it?) she cocked her head and gulped.

"I do wish ya spoke English like ya were before…" his lips brushed against hers and she allowed it. His mouth was rough, chapped. She wrinkled her nose in disgust but said nothing. He knew though, she didn't need to verbalize it. "Look…" he brought her eyes to meet his and breathed harshly through his nose, "I don't wanna hurt ya any more than I have to, alright?" Her eyes wandered carelessly and he snapped her face back to his. "LOOK AT ME!" She had to. "Don't you give me that blank stare, I KNOW you understand! You ain't stupid!" His eyes scanned her over yet again, "You an' I are gonna be well-acquainted by the time I need ya most…" he nuzzled her neck quickly, "don't you worry your pretty little head, he'll be here." She squirmed her entire body as his lips were now on her jaw and staying there.

"Lubisz mnie! Lubisz mnie!" (You don't like me! You don't like me!)

"What was that?" he was now tantalizing her since he spoke no Polish, "You wanna know me BETTER?" She screamed and shook her head, him only laughing along and rubbing his nose against hers. "Don't sweat it…" he watched her chest go up and down as she heaved, "you'll know me like the back a' yer hand soon enough." He left her alone to scream and tear at herself once more.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_


	50. Chapter 50: Where to Begin

A/N: Thank you redsandman99!!!!! LOL your curiosity is understandable. It is pretty fucking shitty what becomes of her...she's better off dead.

"I don't even know where to LOOK, you know?" Randy informed The Miz as he carried Scarlett backstage, "I mean that fucker could be anywhere."

"I thought you didn't CARE" Mike jabbed with a shake of the head. Randy didn't respond. "So all those years of claimed 'rivalry' were for shit…" Randy hesitated.

"I'm tired of babysitting" he retorted, "I'm better off finding her so I get rid of the kid faster."

"Mhm…" Mike waved him off, "I'm sure it's EXACTLY that." He took a long breath and looked to a miserable Scarlett, "The cops don't even have a lead, how do you expect to find her? You don't even know who did it!"

"Whoever it was…" he stared at the floor, "he let me live."

"Yeah man, you totally lucked the fuck out" Mike nodded with round blue eyes, "He was lookin' for blood from everyone else…"

"The cops thought it was Kane" Randy raised his eyebrows in befuddlement, "The man clearly reported identity theft and yet he's a prime suspect."

"No dude, Deadman got him off. He's magic and shit."

Late at night Trish stepped outside in nothing but a light blue tank top and white Juicy brand sweatpants that belonged to her twin. Despite the fact that Texas was known to be an oven, the desert temperatures dropped dramatically at night. A brisk wind hit her tear-drenched face but she didn't feel it. She felt nothing. The two pieces of family she had were gone. Hugging herself and shivering she looked out into the distance and marveled the size of the sky…thoughts of heaven and eternity consuming her. She fantasized reuniting with her husband, her grandmother, both of her parents…and her sister. Unlike Mindy she was a practicing Catholic exactly as they were raised to be. Normally she didn't think this deeply either. She was the more literal of the two, Mindy was the abstract mind. Each of those two extreme mindsets had advantages and setbacks of their own. It was just for the first time in her life, Trish felt completely alone. As cracked-out as Mindy was, Trish was the apple of her eye and everyone knew it. Trish filled so many gaps for her she was like a mother, sister, and God rolled into one. Mindy made no action without Trish's approval except going forth with Kane…that was Mindy with figurative blinders on. Trish hadn't seen anyone besides Gunner that night. He sat with her until she couldn't cry anymore and left the house. There were footsteps in the background as Trish's attention was stolen by the glittering Texas stars. Murmuring a prayer she sniffled and turned to see none other than Cotton pawing the rough desert terrain in the distance, taking a bite of a grassy plant and chewing on it. There was a whistling sound. Trish gasped and snapped her head towards the stable, where Kane paced around holding a burning cigarette.

"Hey…!" she weakly called to him as Cotton trotted over and allowed him to run a gentle hand down his face. Obviously Kane didn't hear her. "Hey!" she croaked louder. He didn't hear her. Instead he grabbed Cotton by the muzzle and played with his head, his expression melancholic and otherwise unreadable. Taking a deep breath she started towards him as he and Cotton walked alongside one another towards the paddock furthest from the moon. Exhaling and scowling at the dirt, he took a drag of his cigarette and released the black smoke from his mouth. Slowly Trish tiptoed from the background and stopped once she was just a step behind him and the fence. Cotton sniffed at the piece of cigarette that dropped to the floor.

"Hey…idiot" he leaned over the wooden fence and knocked the side of the horse's massive head, "You'll give yourself cancer and though I wouldn't mind, Minda-bug will hang me." Trish shook her head knowingly and watched as he pulled out yet another cigarette.

"I didn't know you liked him" she nagged softly, appearing beside the now-irritated Kane.

"Nice of you to drop in on me, Patricia…" he didn't do as much as glance in her direction.

"I…" she paused, fumbling over what to say in her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"What would you like me to do for you, kid?" he curled his lips angrily and clenched his free fist, "There's not a thing you feel that I don't." How did he know? She was stunned. He knew she was crying; he was no idiot. He didn't have to look at her to know her life story.

"Do you think she's dead?" she placed both elbows on the fence beside him, the pair both keeping their eyes on Cotton who was aimlessly wandering close by.

"I swear, that thing is mentally challenged" he avoided the question and whistled at Cotton once more, "Get over here, moron." Instantly Cotton trotted to the fence and nestled his head into Kane's chest. Trish had NEVER seen him REALLY get along with an animal the way he was at the moment. "I was raised on a ranch for a time…" he answered her soon-to-be-asked question, "actually didn't mind the dumb animals until my bitch foster mother made me despise them." He shook his head in self-pity at the memory and stared into Cotton's large black marble-like eyes, "Every time I look at one I remember the physical torture she put me through whenever she drank…I think that's why I became an alcoholic myself."

"Did my sister know that story?" she asked with a sniffle, leaning on his large bicep. He would have shook her off but decided it'd be better not to at the time…the poor kid just lost her husband of fourteen years. They got together their freshman year of high school and that was it; Kane didn't meet Mindy until she was seventeen.

"Your twin sister knows everything there is to know about me" he stiffened slightly, "even the most unpleasant." Trish was taken aback slightly.

"I'm surprised she retained all of it…"

"She's schizophrenic, not stupid" Kane spat without shoving her aside, "…she also cares very deeply for me"

"She loved you" the way Trish spoke of her as if she were already dead made him want to throttle her where she stood. She was acting just like every headline and newscast he had seen since.

"She's not dead" he finally looked down at her, "stop crying." She looked up at him incredulously. "I'll find her, alright?" As much as he didn't want to he placed both hands over her shoulders, "Your sister shared as much a bond with you as she did with ME…I need her back just as badly."

"How do you know where to look?" she asked through tears, hugging him close for comfort. He didn't touch her back beyond a quick shoulder squeeze.

"I don't…" he admitted, frightening her. "But don't worry, her location will turn up soon enough…he knows I won't wait to seek him out."

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_


	51. Chapter 51: And She'll Shout

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DDD!!! :PP Min's episodes are too cute to hate, BellaHickenbottom. Honestly, the irony is that her disorder is the only thing keeping her alive. He'd kill her if she wasn't a little nutjob. She's keeping him interested, you know? What kind of victim insults you in Polish? :)) Kane and Trish have been bonding a lot in my stories recently, I've kind of developed that whole 'put your past behind you' shit because how long can two people forced to be together as often as they are hate one another? The secret that's been under the table is Kane kind of has a thing for Trish, it's like in fifth grade when the little boy makes fun of the girl because he likes her. He's a bit of a Casanova, four women (Stratus twins, Lita, and Kelly) all are inexplainably drawn to him. Sociopaths tend to turn women on with the superficial charm. Only Min can really deal with him even at his worst. I know you like him when he's sweet hehe, but I hate him that way. Kane's a dick, he'll always be a dick. Dicks don't change. **WARNING: IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO RAPE DO NOT READ.**

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty" he stepped out of the shadows and kicked her awake. She had no way of knowing what time of day it was. She groaned and slashed at the air.

"NO! MORNING NO! NO MORNING!" she grunted, "Sleep NOW!" Snickering at the pathetic sight, he knelt down and started touching her cheek tenderly.

"Hey!" he tapped her cheek to catch her attention. She was more spaced out today than the ones before. "If you're good for me right now…I'll give ye some food." Her eyes widened at the idea. He hadn't done as much as feed her the entire couple days she was locked down there. Her liquid nourishment came from the brown puddles of water that surrounded them. Already she lost weight. "You look much better now." She was pretty skinny again. "Good ole Glen let you go…crack really did wonders for ya." She nodded along to whatever he said and looked at him pleadingly for something to eat. She had actually been licking the walls and gnawing on her own skin…she was schizophrenic she had no perception of what was edible and what wasn't. "You gonna be good for me?" he knelt down and started nipping at her neck. "I've got a bone to pick with YOU after our last encounter…" he bit down on her harder than he should have and looked up to her sullen face, "You gonna be a good sport an' let me get a few things outta the way?" That same annoying blank stare. "ANSWER me."

"Tak." (Yes.)

"And no more Spanish, you understand?"

"Polish" she replied with wandering eyes. He smirked and raised his head so his mouth sat on top of hers experimentally.

"You Polish?" he went the extra half-inch and placed a quick kiss on her. She was too apathetic and weak to fight him.

"Uh huh…" her voice was of an unnatural high octave and he smiled against her lips when he realized she wasn't pulling away. He kissed her slightly firmer; her head still didn't move an inch.

"What else?" he kissed her the exact same way several times more, poking his tongue out every now and then much to her discomfort. "I SAID what else? With a maiden name like Stratigias you ain't just a god damn Pollack." She didn't really understand the question. During episodes she was pretty much out of tune with reality. For all he knew she was in la la land with all the unicorns and monkeys and this was just a dream.

"Greece" she finally answered.

"Greek…" he mulled over it for a second before looking her frail form over, "I can see it." He leaned in and kissed her yet again, slipping his tongue into her mouth this time and keeping it there. Her mouth was really just hanging open, too dazed to react. She equaled that of a rag doll at the moment. His pressure increased gradually, her body involuntarily stiffening in response until finally he pulled back and looked her over. The emptiness that sat in her eyes was enough to drive even the most deranged off their rocker. He wanted a reaction and was receiving none. "Why you so quiet?" No response. "Ya ain't tryin' t' kill me…what's the matter?" Nothing. "Suit yourself" he lowered his head once more and kissed her again, feeling her body stiffen yet again underneath him. He figured he looked enough like Kane where it was almost comfortable for her. Holding the back of her head so it wouldn't fall backwards lifelessly he delved his nasty tongue deeper into her throat. Finally she broke the kiss and pulled back.

"Don't cut my neck."

"…I never said that" he furrowed his brow and looked at her like she was nuts.

"Yes you did. I heard you say it."

"When?" he wanted to be humored.

"Now."

"That's not possible, sweetheart" he started kissing along her face.

"They told me you did."

"…who told you?" he pulled his head away and glanced around the basement, "It's just me n' you, sweetheart."

"But they told me…they said you had bad ideas" her voice was so hoarse from screaming the past couple days it came out as nothing above a whisper. He kissed beneath her eyes to get rid of any tears, new or dried onto her skin. The hard floor was digging into her back so instead of leaning over her supine body as he was before; he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into his lap, continuing by kissing her jaw and trailing down her neck. She swallowed out of insecurity and lied limp, completely catatonic. Frustrated by her lack of effort, he reared onto his knees and dropped her onto the floor. She yelped as the back of her head cracked the dirt floor and held onto it.

"No" he scolded, pulling her arms away from her hair and forcing her to look at him, "your husband brought this upon you." He pulled her arms out of the spaghetti straps and slipped off the top half of the filthy white dress so it bunched at her waist, admiring the hard ridge her breast implants made as she laid back. "You musta paid a pretty penny fer those, huh?" No answer. "Silicone or saline?" She held up one finger as the answer, and he nodded satisfactorily. "Isn't Glen the lucky guy to say he's nailing YOU?" he looked her over and she didn't even blush despite the embarrassment. Perhaps stroking her ego wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. He started massaging her waist with his large, chaffing hands and sliding them up until he reached the underside of her breasts. She dropped her head to the side as he cupped them and scratched her delicate skin with his rough and flaking hands. Her breathing was almost forced it was so shallow. "Doesn't that fuck you up?" he asked in reference to the long and wheezy breaths she took, "You're gonna pass out if you keep that shit up." His thumbs rolled over her already hardened nipples from being cold. Goosebumps coated her porcelain skin and his fondling of her chest only got rougher. She let out a squeaky moan, digging her manicured nails into the dirt-like floor below her and closed her eyes to drown out the pain he was inflicting on her chest. He caught this and scowled. "Don't you go t' sleep on me, now…" he licked her cheek and shook his head, "I've been practicin', I ain't THAT bad." Her eyes opened halfway and underneath the thin planks of the stairs it looked like none other than an arm hanging there…a human arm. She stiffened. There wasn't just one girl, there were about six in a pile cold as clay. She screamed so high he threw a hand over her mouth to silence her, laughing boastfully and shaking his head. "I don' know if I liked it better while they were still movin'…" She was REVOLTED. "YOU can gimmie a reminder."

"I move" she nodded frantically, "I move I move!" He was starting to think clueing her into his necrophilia was a grand idea.

"DO you now?" he leaned over her and kept one hand on her right breast, leaning down and taking it in his mouth. Sucking in air at the disgusting feeling of those rotted teeth of his biting on her she winced and cried silently from the pain.

"OW…!" she whimpered, "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW STOP IT OW!" Far too weak to rip herself out of his grasp, she went catatonic once more, almost in a stupor. He knew it hurt, he didn't care. He increased the pressure of the biting until she screamed again and tried to push his bald head off.

"Alright alright" he pulled back and irritably pushed her aside, "catch your breath." She gagged while lying on her side and he scrunched his face. "Fuck you doin', psycho? I never fuckin' touched your throat…" She continued to gag. "Hey!" he slapped her face, "Idiot!" She continued to gag. "Remember our deal…" She stopped gagging. "That's what I thought…" he lowered his head back down, "now shut up an' quit actin' like a freak…yer too god damn pretty." He transferred from one breast to the other, now adding his tongue to see if he could further stimulate her. Nothing but a slight arch of the back as his hands slowly glided down her ribcage and onto her stomach where the slip was pushed down to. No response. He thought she'd at least fight him on this one but nothing. She stared out the corner of her eye at the stairs where his collection of first experiences lied dead. He slid the hand lower and under the bottom opening of the short dress, cupping a hand and keeping it there to see if she hitched…nothing. Not as much as a mewl escaped her. "You know what…?" having enough of her silent treatment he ripped the entire dress off and she didn't care to be naked anymore. Half her career she posed in swimsuits how was this any different? Taking a breath she felt a hand slide between her legs and she simply parted them wider…she was hungry. Food was whenever this bastard decided he had enough. He slid a hand around the wet slit and checked her facial expression…there was none. "Do you do this to your husband?" No answer. "I'm pretty damn sure you don't." No answer. "You be good for me, maybe I'll feed ya tomorrow too." She panted and clenched her jaw at his ministrations. "You wanna look at me now?" Her eyes flashed to his, and he smiled wolfishly. "You want anything in your system you keep those doe eyes EXACTLY where they are!"

"Yes" she was starving. Her ribs poked out. Wrapping his massive arms around her thighs, he dipped his head and began to lap at her. With every stroke of his tongue she tensed, but made no action to push him away. She could have easily done so, but people often did stupid things for basal necessities such as food. Feeling him delve deeper she rocked back onto her forearms and dropped her jaw, breathing heavily as she watched him. Encouraged, he increased the pressure his tongue applied and felt her entire body jerk for him to continue. His eyes were cold, angry. The white one completely glowed in the dark, much like Kane's. He rolled over a round spot where he knew she'd hitch, but she didn't. She gasped and pushed herself upwards at him, not exactly what he wanted but good enough. He held onto her legs tighter and moved his mouth to her inner thigh; she barred her teeth and watched him do so.

"I'm proud of your behavior…" he released her legs and nodded, leaving her slip on the floor where it was, "be a little nicer to me tomorrow and maybe you'll eat something."

"No…" she whimpered and wrapped an arm over her stomach in hunger pain, "you promised! You promised!" He stood to full height and headed towards the stairs.

"You didn't keep your end a' the deal."

"WHAT?" she didn't get it. What was she going to have to do for him to feed her? "NO! WAIT! COME BACK! COME BACK!" The door to the upstairs slammed shut, leaving her alone in the dark.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_


	52. Chapter 52: Big Mac Speaks Out

A/N: Thank you Team McOrton, BellaHickenbottom, and redsandman99 for your reviews :DDD!!! :/// yeah Team McOrton....it's supposed to make your stomach flip. I've been syaing it a lot and I'll repeat, lucky for her Kane will never find them. It would kill him seeing someone doing that to her, but in all honesty he has no way to ever realistically find her soo she's as good as dead. She's on her own. Poor baby no one is going to find her; she's hosed. BellaHickenbottom he's keeping her barely alive for a reason. This man is extremely intelligent and manipulative...he knows what he's doing. He's not going to feed her, a human depending on their hardiness could withstand about 4-6 weeks with absolutely no food, Mindy's gone at least two weeks now with zero food. She'e a tough bitch, and that's the only thing keeping her alive. The lack of medication is working in her favor far more than she knows, because she's keeping him interested. No lie, bitchy Mindy would make him strangle her, and she would NEVER let him touch her the way he was...but schizo Min just doesn't give a damn. :(((( redsandman99 that's mild compared to what eventually happens to her. It's horrible, I know. Only gets worse.

"Ye DO realize that this state and Alaska put t'gether would equal all the other fifty states?" Taker said while heading into the garage.

"I don't care if it equaled half the GLOBE, I'm finding my Minda" Kane sneered while digging the end of the key into his hand so they'd get in the car faster.

"Look…" Taker ran a hand through his thinning hair and stared at both the car and his antsy younger sibling, "I'm all-for this…you know how I feel about Little Sister…" Kane picked his eyes up territorially. "And I know how YOU feel, ya fool-hearted idiot." He ran a finger underneath his left eye quickly as Kane hid a smirk, "But you don't know where t' look…" he curled his lips and felt his eyes glaze over with tears, "what if she's dead? Do I lose you as a baby brother?" Even though Taker was crying, Kane was just fine it seemed. "Baby-girl's been gone for weeks and you haven't done as much as shed a damn tear over 'er."

"And what?" Kane snapped, "Join the rest of the world in mourning…?" He shook his head in denial and looked away from his brother, "I do THAT I might as well give up on her…she's not dead."

"You speak as if you already know"

"YOU'RE in with all that spiritual shit" Kane sassed, "You'd feel her HERE, wouldn't you?" Taker raised an eyebrow while taking the keys from Kane.

"I drive, idiot" Taker pointed to the passenger seat for Kane to climb in, "Birth order." Kane rolled his eyes and walked around the back of the car (Taker furrowed his brow as Kane did so) when he could have easily went around the front. "What makes you so sure Little Sister's soul would be HERE when y'all have five little children with Granddaddy in Alabama?"

"No" Kane opened the door and shot it down, "She's part of ME…no one else would want her floating around." With that he turned on the ignition and backed out of the garage.

Sitting on a coach in a television studio, Vince McMahon was being interviewed by the hosts of 'Good Morning America'.

"Now Vince, we understand that you were her boss for almost a decade" George Stephanopoulos began but was interrupted.

"You're damn right I was her boss" Vince nodded tautly, shocking both anchors as they exchanged glances at the level of prowess McMahon possessed. "I was the one that discovered her; I put her name on the map! If anything I should have gotten a cut for all the money I caused her to rake in." Underneath his face read the subtitle, 'World Wrestling Entertainment Chairman Vincent Kennedy McMahon…Boss of Mindy Stratus for Seven Years'.

"But she DID credit your company for her success…" Robin Roberts nodded while checking the teleprompter. "Wrestling-"

"Entertainment" Vince corrected, "We're purely entertainment." The anchors were confused.

"Whenever I see your name Vince, and don't get me wrong…" George chimed in with a slight laugh, "I always associated you with big guys getting slammed around on a mat"

"Exactly!" Robin nodded and smiled at her co-host, "I mean, half the times Mindy was here all she did was promote World WRESTLING Entertainment am I right?"

"I think she liked wrestling more than her real career!" George smiled with a nod, looking to Vince for confirmation.

"If she truly had the passion she always claimed to have…" The hosts waited for him to say something positive as all their other guests had about her. "Then she wouldn't have left my corporation over something as petty as her weight." Their faces fell, but as hosts they were forced to keep composure.

"What do you mean by that?" George asked Vince, "I always remember her as a TINY little thing, don't you?" he asked Robin.

"Oh yeah!" Robin nodded with pursed lips, "She was travel-size!"

"There are…" Vince defended himself, "strict guidelines for the women I choose to employ…" he took a deep breath, "when I first hired Miranda she was, yes" he nodded at their previous comments, "she was very tiny…but after having her first three children she began to look a little heavier and refused to drop the weight…so she terminated her contract."

"That doesn't sound very much like her, now does it?" George asked Robin with a shrug, "I always remember her as a walking billboard for WWE even after she retired."

"It was adorable!" Robin nodded and looked to Vince with a smile, "She REALLY loved what she did; you have to give her that." McMahon made no comment. "Can you tell us your fondest memory of Mindy Stratus while she worked for you?"

"Five-time Women's Champion, two-time Hardcore Champion-which I hear is now a retired belt" George read.

"It Is" Vince nodded frankly.

"-and once Tag Team Champion with the man she later married, I understand…"

"There were actually inter-gender matches?" Robin asked incredulously, Vince immediately looking to cover up.

"We stopped that long ago…" Vince nodded quickly, "we're a family-driven product now."

"So while we're on that subject would you like to share your favorite Mindy Stratus moment?" Robin repeated. Vince paused as he thought it over.

"My favorite…hmmm…" he pondered for a moment, "My fondest Mindy Stratus memory…" he exhaled, "Well, definitely one of the most significant to me as a promoter was on September 20th, 1999 when at seventeen years old as a newcomer making her managerial debut at Wrestlemania that March, came out of the back all on her own and stood up to the Undertaker at the height of his career. He was ahh…threatening to light her boyfriend at the time…who is now her husband…on fire when the audience began to chant her name. We originally weren't going to ahh…include her in that but…the way the audience banded together and screamed repeatedly, 'We Want Mindy…We Want Mindy…We Want Mindy'…at that moment I knew she was gold and sent her out with a…" he chuckled, "with a baseball bat. I never heard an audience get so excited over a woman that never saw ring action of any kind prior…the decision to allow her and Kane to pursue one another on-screen as well as off was simply genius. After a bit of a fray as both she and Kane fought off four large men with help from Dwayne Johnson and Mick Foley, they pressed foreheads and he gripped her hair…" he nodded with thin lips, "that was a pretty defining moment for me as her boss to see how well she handled her own spotlight. Not long after, I allowed her to begin her in-ring career."

"That's very sweet," Robin smiled warmly. "Makes me wish I was a wrestling fan…did you ever watch, George?"

"Can't say I have, but" he nodded, "that DOES sound interesting!"

"Do you think she's alive?" Robin asked Vince, who stared into the camera for a long, pensive moment.

"…Miranda…I put you through hell" he ran a hand over his face but didn't break eye contact with the camera. "You meant a lot to me as a competitor…a lot to me as an entertainer…and you still mean a hell of a lot as a human being, damn it!" He softened, "Wherever you are…I would like you to know that I DID appreciate having you as the alpha-female talent in my corporation…you helped reshape the definition of the word 'Diva', and I always was very proud of your accomplishments…" he swallowed hard, "I know you've had demons…but despite them you ARE indeed loved by the entire WWE Universe since the very beginning…myself included. God bless you, and may you find peace." He welled up and they cut to commercial.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_


	53. Chapter 53: And She'll Pray

A/N: Thank you Souless666, redsandman99, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :)))))!!!! Yeah Souless666 Big Mac flopped around a lot, because he does kind of have mixed feelings towards her. He's a dick but he wants to care for her. That's what Kane is for :P otherwise Taker would be in trouble. Taker is kinda dooming her when Kane's just like 'wake up, idiot'. I agree redsandman99, it's about time the hunt began. Taker hasn't really been himself. Big Mac did seem a bit phony, but isn't he always? He is fronting for the cameras for the most part, but he knows what fucking hell he put Min through. The poor kid suffered greatly by him you'll see in future stories. :( BellaHickenbottom he thinks she's dead. Kane's not crying because he doesn't believe he has a reason to, but Taker's human side is kicking in and he thinks she's dead. It's amazing what an effect Min has on people, she's truly an extraordinary person that her absence could tear lives apart so much. It gets much sadder, just you wait :(. **WARNING: SEVERE RAPE!!!**

Mindy woke up one day to what looked like a loaf of bread sitting on the ground. She took a harsh breath and lunged for it, but the chain attached to her collar was stepped on and she fell onto her back.

"AGH!" she yelped as her skull hit the ground.

"What did I tell you?" he scolded with a shake of the head. "You get nothing until-"

"NO!" she screeched, "Hungry NOW! Stop starving me I'll do nothing! Nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing-" He lifted the roll off the ground and began to head back up the stairs much to her horror. "HEY!" she slapped a pool of brown water to catch his attention, "Hey! Hey! NO! Don't leave! Don't leave! NO!" He shut the door and didn't come back down, leaving her in the dark for hours to stare at the dripping walls and talk to herself. She whispered incoherent phrases and cried to no one. She was convinced the bodies of the girls piled under the stairs were speaking to her.

"Listen and he won't make you one of us…" they all spoke and nodded to the drowsy Mindy, "You'll die down here…you can't fight him…you won't say the words…you can't stop the fire…" In her mind the furnace lit and they all screamed, Mindy too weak to react.

"Please…" Mindy murmured, "Please…"

"You won't stop him" they told her again, "Please, you won't say the words…you can't stop the fire, please, please." Tuning them out, Mindy turned her conflicted head to the side and looked up at the dripping walls once more, croaking a lullaby for herself.

"_A-a-a, a-a-a, byly sobie kotki dwa. A-a-a, kotki dwa, szarobure, szarobure obydwa. Ach, śpij, kochanie, jesli gwiazdke z nieba chcesz - dostaniesz. Wszystkie dzieci, nawet źle, pogrążone są we śnie, a ty jedna tylko nie. A-a-a, a-a-a, byly sobie kotki dwa. A-a-a, kotki dwa, szarobure, szarobure obydwa. Ach, śpij, bo wlaśnie księżyc ziewa i za chwilę zaśnie. A gdy rano przyjdzie świt księzycowi będzie wstyd, ze on zasnąl, a nie ty-"_

_(Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, there were once two little kittens. Ah-ah-ah, two little kittens, they were both grayish-brown. Oh, sleep, my darling, if you'd like a star from the sky I'll give you one. All children, even the bad ones, are already asleep, only you are not. Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, there were once two little kittens. Ah-ah-ah, two little kittens, they were both grayish-brown. Oh, sleep, because the moon is yawning and he will soon fall asleep. And when the morning comes he will be really ashamed, that he fell asleep and you did not-)_

"What did I tell ye 'bout that Pollack shit?" he barked while heading back down the stairs, "This ain't Poland, sweetheart."

"Chciałbym, aby tak było można powiesić…" (I wish it were so you could be hanged…) He could only snort dangerously, grabbing her face to force her weary eyes on him. They were ringed with deep purple circles exactly like his.

"You think yer smart by cussin' me in a foreign language, huh? Is that what you think?"

"Tak." (Yes.) He was fuming.

"Alright…" he nodded along, "You wanna play dirty?" She was worried now. "Let me express how I feel in a universal language." He smacked her in the bloody mouth and she shivered; her still-naked body freezing to the point that her lips were blue. It felt like a meat freezer down there, yet it was unbelievably humid like all Texas weather. They watched, the dead girls, as he parted her atrophying legs and brought his head down. His tongue came out again and she looked to the dead girls for assistance. They stared and did nothing. Both of her arms were bent at the elbows lying by the sides of her head. It may have been dank and bitter on that floor but his mouth was warm. It was actually her only source of warmth. Sucking a weak breath she bucked against him so he'd keep it up, better this than nothing. His tongue was sandpapery like a cat's and felt most unpleasant. He did as she wanted though and lapped at her with his tongue. She whimpered weakly as he decreased pressure, slapping the ground with the back of her hand for him to continue. It was so cold. The blood rushing to her lower body was keeping her circulation going; it'd be cruel of him to stop at this point. "Calm DOWN" he now used a finger instead, teasing her instead of just slipping inside. She whimpered again, coughing and staring at the dead girls. Noticing where her eyes were, he barely dipped it in and withdrew. Gasping, she snapped her attention forwards and watched him repeat the process of barely slipping it inside and then changing his mind a few times.

"Jeśli chcesz to zrobić, zrób to już. Nie mogę się ruszyć" (If you want to do it, do it already. I'm not going anywhere) her voice cracked with every syllable. Annoyed at her using another language again, he shoved a large finger in and helplessly she watched. She was aroused, and it wasn't inflicted by him directly…he just helped it along.

"I'm impressed" he admitted, "Though I never took you as the faithful type." She swallowed hard and pushed her back off the floor by her elbows, trying not to fall back down again. He withdrew the finger and crawled away from her for a moment, and obviously that wasn't taken very well by her.

"Pieprz mnie, jeśli będziesz mnie nakarmić" (Fuck me if you promise to feed me) she extended an arm towards him and amusedly he smirked, removing his clothing and climbing on top of her, using one of her clammy hands to grasp hold of him and push inside her. Her head dropped again and her back hitting the floor caused a cloud of dirt to rise into the air. It didn't bother HIM obviously; he was screwing her like a mannequin. "Ow…" she winced as his hands clamped onto her chest while his thrusts got harder.

"You want that bread…?" he asked huskily continuing his rough pace, "You work for it." She moaned lightly in response and tilted her drooped head forwards so she could look him in the eye. Physically it wasn't in her to return his pelvic movements, but she DID feel something burning in her abdomen. Whatever he was trying to accomplish, he'd be satisfied soon enough. The tingling caused her shallow breathing to quicken and a hand was tangled into her damp, matted hair. He started kissing her again, her lips now just as damaged as his were so it didn't hurt. "Do we understand each other yet?" he tantalized while nuzzling her neck. She panted with her mouth open but gave no verbal response. "Good girl…that's a good girl…" he smiled while catching his breath, "See, we coulda been like this YEARS ago, you an' I…but yer god damn husband got the pleasure a' leadin' the silver-spooned life he did while I ROTTED IN A CELL!" Slipping a hand between their bodies he began to further stimulate her, and one of her trembling arms clasped right over it to keep the hand there. She was no longer cold that was for sure; she was sweating. Tossing her head to the side, she couldn't take being weak anymore. One of her skinny-ass legs wrapped around his waist and she grinded herself into him like an animal, moaning loudly now so he'd get it over with and hand her that tiny roll he placed on the floor to tease her earlier. If she were in her right mind though, she'd realize it WAS indeed the sex act spurring her forwards to behave this way and not just hunger. At this point she wanted exactly what he did, and he withdrew. She was so close it was painful and he fucking withdrew.

"NO!" she groaned, shaking her head as he spilled onto her stomach and didn't return the favor for her. "You…" she reached forwards with what little ounce of anything she had left, pushing into him once more to keep going. Smiling he slammed her down by her hips and made no such action as to touch her lower body. She was now covered in all sorts of lovely things with a layer of dirt over it all. "Please please please, I don't want to eat, please!" she actually spoke in English. He raised both shaved eyebrows playfully and caught his breath.

"You rather me fuck you raw than give you somethin' t' keep you alive…" he found it comical, running a hand over a breast and keeping it moving around there to tease her. She curled her plump, dried lips and arched her back to keep her chest in his touch, but he got up and redressed. "Yer a funny little one…you don' know WHAT you want." He left without feeding or allowing her to finish off. Flipping onto her side and digging her nails into the ground, she screamed as he closed the basement door.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_


	54. Chapter 54: And She Had A Name

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Souless666, and Shyann for your reviews :]]]]]!!! :/ she's going to be there for a looooooong time, redsandman99. He'll draw it out as much as he wants to. It only gets perpetually worse, though I must say next chapter is probably my favorite in the entire story. :( Souless666 they have to find him first...and by the time they get there they were better off not coming at all. As I've been saying, it's all downhill from here. Aww thanks Shyann! Hopefully Kane finds her, though he may not want to find her anymore. He's better off letting her go in the long run. **WARNING: SEVERE RAPE!!!!**

"I don't fuckin' know where to check first…" Randy buried his face in his hands and looked back up at his father, bags under his eyes. "I'll drive all over the god damn planet if I have to…just gimmie a clue." Bob Orton, Jr. chewed on his cigar and watched an exceptional performance of the band Stratusfear (on 'Dick Clark's New Years Rockin' Eve 2000') being shown on the news along with a new theory on her body's whereabouts.

"People still ain't over that chick…" he shook his head with a sigh.

"It's only been three weeks"

"Do they know who got her?" Randy pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at the kitchen table in his father's house.

"If it were a matter of THAT they would have tracked him down and found her already…" he realized that came out too harsh, "The man Kane claims it is died like, twenty years ago I checked the obituaries."

"Obituaries a' where?"

"Some shithole in Texas called Marfa…the Undertaker and Kane grew up there."

"Are they sure that psycho's really dead?" Bob's eyes were glued to the TV as the blonde girl decked out in silver sequins (and nothing else) danced around on stage…Mindy got slammed majorly by the conservatives of the world for dressing the way she did. She did then what Madonna was doing twenty years prior…she saw no difference. Her publicist spoke for her and claimed, 'She's an entertainer, not a role model…if we all followed those that we find entertaining I would jump off my roof to fly like Superman'.

"No clue" Randy shrugged admittedly, "They never found a body."

"Well don't THAT leave the case open…?" Bob shook his head with a chuckle, "Why you care so much anyway? You dumped 'er."

"Because…" he swallowed, "I promised the kid I'd help find her mother."

"And you ain't got nothin' else invested but the kid's best interests?" he wasn't buying the act at all. Randy didn't answer. "You don't feel nothin'?" No answer. "You want the truth…" he now had Randy's attention once again, "Your mother an' I liked 'er a lot when ye brought 'er home."

"She was brattier than YOU" Elaine Orton nodded with a smug grin, "Only girl you ever dated that gave ya a run for your money."

"That's why I got rid of her" Randy nodded with wide eyes.

"Dumbass" his father called him out, "Drive yer ass out to Texas and ask for Marfa."

"Why?" Randy tried not to laugh, "He's DEAD and what in god's name would he be doing in a one-horse town like THAT?"

"Everything."

"Dad" Randy tried to ration, "if it were THAT easy don't you think the FBI would have found her?"

"How many god damn people know the brothers came from Marfa?" Randy froze.

"No one…I only know because Randi told me."

"Don't tell no one what you know…he finds out they're comin' he'll change location."

"We don't even know if he's THERE"

"Nope…but the acorn don't roll too far away from the god damn tree, if ya know what I'm sayin'."

"…I can't keep the kid then."

"Drop 'er t' Grandpa Bearer's on the way then…the rest a' them are all huddled there."

"I wonder why he hasn't killed HIM either" Randy shrugged hopelessly.

"He ain't got no beef with the father Kane refuses to acknowledge he has…" he was tired of the subject already, "Ya love the broad, do as I say otherwise forget it."

"Where do we check, Dallas?" Kane shrugged while looking at a road map, "This state is too god damn big we'll never fucking find her!"

"Hey!" Taker kept his eyes on the road, "I'm drivin' WEST 'cause I DOUBT he's keepin 'er in the east…it's too densely populated."

"OR maybe that's exactly what he wants" Kane almost seized the wheel and completely turned the car around, "The more people are around the easier it is to remain inconspicuous"

"With a stolen pop star?" Taker raised both eyebrows and gave Kane the 'come on' eyes. "Little Sister's pretty distinct…as are YOU" he locked eyes with Kane for a moment, Kane well-used to him driving like a maniac. "If he's mimicking YOUR hideous mug he ain't gon' be where anyone can see 'im."

"El Paso's huge…" Kane stared out the window anxiously, "It's a shithole, but big enough where some serial killer could hide out and no one would find him"

"NOW yer startin' t' sound like a real bounty hunter" he gave the somber Kane a light push as they sped west of Austin.

Leaning against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest, Mindy stared the dead girls down as they started to dance for her. She shivered fearing they would kill her, but watched none-the-less as they demonstrated what lied in her future. Of course this was all a figment of her imagination, as he had been watching her with a look of great interest the entire time. She babbled about something insane every now and then, she hadn't slept once. He placed an apple on the ground just far enough so she couldn't reach it because of the leash. He laughed as she did as much as use her dress that she was no longer wearing to try and lasso it. She was so hungry she actually threw up bile in a corner and cried afterwards, trying to keep her arms wrapped around herself but they were too weak. Admittedly he felt bad at the pathetic display of vulnerability, so he wrapped an arm around her slimmed waist and pulled her out of the corner.

"Look, this ain't Buckingham Palace" he hissed and dropped her to the floor, bending down to sit next to her. Pulling her against his chest he leaned down and kissed the despondent young woman; brushing his lips down her neck and tightening the hold on her waist. "Glen ain't gonna come an' find you a pampered little princess." She nodded along with whatever he said and went limp once more as he kept placing scratchy kisses on her neck.

"I want Glen…" she told him softly, taking a sharp inhale as his hand slid up her stomach and over one of her breasts, beginning to tease her nipple and they hardened instantaneously. "Mean…I don't like you."

"But you will…" he smiled softly and moved to her other breast, "you'll love me before the end."

"Nope." His hand slid down her stomach and between her already spread legs and dipped two fingers inside this time, judging by the whimper emitted she liked it. He chuckled darkly.

"I barely touched you…!" She was highly aroused. Moving his fingers in slow circles he blew his hot breath against her ear gently. "You'd like me to continue, wouldn't you?" She nodded with a loud pant, whimpering from the titillating fingers. Feeling warm again, she moved herself against his hand and silently begged for more. "Alright, alright…don't die on me now" he crawled on top of her and pressed himself against her along with his hand, leaning downward to kiss her. Her mouth hung open as he kissed her only for a second before kissing him back. He went to move his hand but she held it in place so his fingers stayed put, "Feisty today, aren't we?" She had no sense of time anymore. An hour was a day was an eternity. She had no way of knowing. He chortled and moved his mouth down her neck and trailed onto her chest, moving his tongue along one breast at a time. She gasped and thrashed her head to the side, still rocking against his hand and clothed groin. Feeling her breath hitch, he moved back up to her mouth and kissed her again. "I have a feeling you'll finally get to eat something today, is that so?" he taunted.

"Yeah" she gasped with a nod, pushing up onto her elbows to kiss him again. He jerked his head back and looked her in the eye with slight sincerity.

"You get yourself to cum; I'll go out an' get you somethin' real to shove down your throat"

"Yeah…" she nodded with an open mouth, panting and gasping. "Please…" she whispered, a flash of the dead girls going through her mind. "I'm a good girl, I promise…" she whispered hoarsely. He smirked.

"What if I twisted the situation and said eat or cum? I'll do one or the other for you…" Without question she kept herself moving with his fingers so he pulled them out. "You still don't have your head straight…" he teased and stood up once again. She shook her head in disbelief and looked up at him pleadingly. "Those doe eyes only get you so far…" he scowled, "I'm not Glen. I don't LOVE you, I don't CARE about you…" he looked her over pitifully, "You're beautiful though…I can't deny you that." He watched her cry and lie there like a corpse on the ground as he relieved himself in front of her with a touch of his hand. Haplessly she watched and just tuned it out, like everything else. Facedown in the dirt she didn't even care.

"What if she ain't here and we're just wasting our time?" Taker asked Kane with a frown as they wandered around Dallas. Kane couldn't take it in his brain…he snapped and shoved Taker backwards.

"What if she's dead lying in a ditch? I DON'T KNOW but I will NOT stop until I find her WITH or withOUT you!" he glanced at the mass of faces in the street and continued onward, "I don't even know where to look!"

"The city is too CROWDED" Taker tempered his anger and placed a hand on Kane's shoulder, "we shouldn't a' stopped." Kane narrowed his eyes and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket desperately.

"I just don't wanna miss anywhere, alright?" he ran a hand over the top of his head with a distressed whimper, "If it was YOUR baby, you'd feel the same way!"

"Baby Brother…" he tried to ease him back towards where they parked, "she ain't here…the fucker that nabbed Little Sister ain't exactly a fan a' bein' out in the open." Kane grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, eyes fierce.

"Then WHAT, Big Brother, do you suggest we do? WHERE do we look for a man that doesn't like being seen in a state this size? You KNOW he wants me to find him, but I have no way of CONTACTING him!" his lips quivered and he darted his eyes about, "I'll give him WHATEVER he wants…" he spoke slowly, his voice rising and falling erratically, "I just want my wife back."

"Oh yeah?" Taker scowled as he dragged Kane back to the car by his arm, "And what if that price is your life? What THEN? You give it to him?!" Kane didn't answer. "I ain't losin' my own flesh an' blood over a childhood dispute-"

"I put him in juvenile hall until he was eighteen" Kane hissed, "I screwed up any job opportunity or life he could have had…"

"So WHAT?" Taker waved him off and shoved him into the passenger seat, "I don' care if ye caused all his teeth t' rot out and shot his momma…you ain't dyin' for this."

"HAH!" Bearer laughed in Randy's face, "Help YOU? WHY?" Orton nodded along with the joke for a minute before tensing up.

"LOOK…" this wasn't going to be easy to explain, "If you take Scarlett and allow me to do this…" he swallowed, "I'LL retrieve Miranda…and I'll keep her out of your hair forever."

"My son will hunt you down like a dog." The Viper could only smirk.

"Let him TRY."

"You're ready to be a father for five children that are not your own?"

"I did it with THAT one, didn't I?" he was referring to Scarlett as she bolted into the house to see her sisters and brother.

"Don't confuse your idiot head with the thought that she actually may like you" Paul warned him while entering the house, "I'll write you directions."

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_  
_And she had a name_


	55. Chapter 55: Yeah She Had a Name

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Shyann, Team McOrton, and Melodic Lullaby for your reviews :DDD!!!! Yes redsandman99, Orton's joined the hunt now. Guys are kinda never really over their first serious girlfriend, sooo that explains Orton's urge to get her back. LOL no, Randy's not a barrel of smart decisions, but he does manage to live in all my stories, don't he? :P. :( Shyann I can guarantee no matter what happens nothing will be the same. They might not live through it, who knows. :/// Team McOrton, he's just gonna keep fucking with her. It's horrible I warned everyone this guy's a real prick. Orton's not too bad intelligence-wise, he's not a blockhead like both brothers, who would just storm in there and take her. Orton's more tactical, you'll see what he does. He may actually indirectly be the hero of this story ;D. Melodic Lullaby...you know how I feel about that review :)). You reduced me to tears you really did. I can't even describe how much I appreciated that.

**WARNING: EXTREME RAPE AND VIOLENCE!!! BUT THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER OF THE STORY :D!**

He continued to torture her. Bones stuck out of her skin and her hair was starting to break off and fall out from malnutrition. He'd come to her, molest her in the same fashion he did prior, and leave her the exact same way. She had lost her mind. She no longer even spoke coherent Polish, it was all jumbled. Her skin had gotten sickly white from lack of sunlight and large bruises had formed all over her frail body. She was a living, breathing corpse. Stalking out of the shadows yet again, she watched him come down the stairs and look her over.

"Don't YOU look lovely this morning…" he joked while climbing on top of her and placing his mouth on one of her breasts. Her breathing roughened slightly, arching her back ever so slightly towards his mouth. He switched to her other breast and slipped a hand between her legs once more. She looked him in the eye and all he saw was apathy. She was emotionally flat. "God damn it…" he backed off from her to remove his pants and positioned himself between her legs, "I'll actually do it this time, alright?" She couldn't have cared less. He scowled, "Answer me or I'll never do it." She nodded. "Yes?" She nodded weakly as he added his fingers to the equation once more. "Fine."

"Jus' fuck me an' gimmie a sandwich…" He smirked once more, nuzzling below her ear and kissing that very spot.

"You the slow type, or one a' them crazy bitches?" She didn't respond. He grabbed her hips and pushed into her yet again, none-too-gently rutting into her and she didn't give a damn. She was too weak to cry out like a whore, but her intensified breathing was enough of an indicator. Struggling to do so, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he quickened his pace for her. Normally he wouldn't do her any favors, but when her ankles locked around his back that just did it for him. She was right where he wanted her, might as well reward the kid.

"Harder" she begged, trembling all over. He did as she commanded until she hitched and calmed down significantly, moments later he did the same. "Thank you…" she nodded and allowed her head to fall to the side, him kissing along her jaw until she completely caught her breath. His face hovered over hers about an inch away and he nodded.

"You're welcome." They stood that way for a tense moment. He would have kissed her; he WANTED to kiss her…but instead withdrew and stood up off the floor, putting his clothes on. "I won't tell if you won't." She wasn't listening. Cocking his head he looked her over in pity. She was going to die if he didn't feed her. "Deal's a deal…" he pulled a key out of his pocket and removed the metal collar from her neck, "c'mere, sweetheart." She clutched her bare neck in astonishment and drew her large blue eyes to his face, where the one white eye gleamed in the darkness. "Come up…" She stared at him like it was some sort of sick joke. "Don't make me ask you twice" he started up the stairs. She tried to follow, but couldn't rise to her feet she hadn't walked in so long. "Hey, keep up!" he shouted once he reached the top of the steps, paused, and turned to notice her on the floor at the bottom of the steps. "Oh, fuck me…" he headed down the stairs and grabbed her by the hair, "you should have said something." She screamed as he had her hair clamped in his hand and he dragged her up literally by her hair, she winced as the wood scraped her skin and he tossed her forwards once he reached the top. She curled into a ball and cried; the peeling floral wallpaper felt a thousand times better than the basement floor. A small kitchen was to her right, her hopes soaring at the thought of food. "Not yet…" he grabbed her arm and dragged her into a shoebox-sized bathroom, "five minutes. Do what you need to." She yelped as she collided with the sink and watched him slam the door shut. One and a half of her five minutes was spent crying hugging the rim of the white bathtub. There was a tiny window in that room, but she made no action to attempt and climb outside. Where would she go? Who would she go to? For the first time ever she was truly alone. She didn't have to actually use the bathroom because she had eaten nothing, so fumbling the handle she managed to turn on the bathwater and pull herself in. A towel sat there for her when she was finished. The air up here was so extremely hot her body was going into shock from the sudden temperature change. The icy water hit her body like a kick in the gut, but the gasoline had to come off it smelled awful. Sniffling, she scrubbed herself hard until he pulled open the door and noticed she was still in the bathtub with her knees pulled up to her chest and staring at the wall. "Come on…" using the towel, he pulled her out of the tub and began to towel-dry her body himself. She didn't blush as he moved the toweled hand over her entire body. He handed her the same white dress he had her in before, seemingly washed.

"What's THAT?" by the look on her face he thought he handed her a dead animal.

"Wear it" he commanded, "Unless you prefer your skin…"

"No" she snatched the dress and pulled it over her head, looking at him blankly for what to do next. It was so loose on her the only part that fit was the chest because it was artificially huge.

"Come on…" he knew she could no longer walk so he carried her into the small kitchen and sat her at the wooden table across from where he'd probably sit. The heat was oppressive. "Miss the basement already?" he teased.

"NO!" she shouted, he could only chuckle lowly.

"RELAX, honey…" he placed a Styrofoam box in front of her and kissed her temple, "I was kidding." She glared as if to say, 'bad joke'. The box in front of her now had her attention. Carefully pulling it open, there was a stack of real live pancakes waiting for her with little packets of syrup. She was stunned and he knew it. "There's one restaurant in this godforsaken town…I had Ethel whip ya up somethin' I knew you liked after watchin' all that TV with you on it."

"…why?" it was asked quite nastily. She didn't think twice before eating like a monster.

"Because…" he watched her eat before opening his own box, "I put you through enough…" he frowned as he stabbed at the first piece of his steak and noticed she was done already and literally picking the crumbs off the plate to eat them, "It ain't entirely fair t' make you suffer for Glen's shortcomings…I AM human, ye know."

"…you hurted my sister"

"I did" he placed some of his entrée in her plate and watched her devour that just as fast.

"…you killed my friends"

"I did."

"You ARE a monster."

"Not as big a' one as yer husband…" he watched her expression harden, "you're just too brainwashed by 'im t' see it." She was still starving, so he handed her the rest of his meal as well. He could always go out later, after all.

"You talk like an idiot" it was ironic to hear her say that.

"I'm from Texas, darlin'…it's a dialect...kinda like yer annoyin' Canadian one."

"Where?" she asked flatly. He knew what she meant.

"Right here, sweetheart…" he looked around the ranch-style home with a sigh, "Home sweet home."

"I hate it."

"Hey!" he pointed at her as he got up to pull something else out for him to eat and her to snack on since she was about to chew the leg of the table, "I'll have you know that your darling husband didn' exactly grow up-"

"Marfa?" her eyes widened. He took her there before Kane did. Kane had always promised to one day bring her there so she could see just what a shithole he came from, but unfortunately never found the time to drive all the way out to the middle of nowhere. He tossed her what looked like a cookie of some kind and she ate without question. Obviously if he were to kill her, poison wouldn't be the preferred method.

"Where else" he groaned.

"Don't sound so happy" she sneered while inhaling her cookie. He smirked. She didn't like that one bit. "WHAT?" the volume was unnecessary. He shrugged.

"Yer cute…" he placed even more food in front of her out of sympathy and she just housed it. "I think I like you…" She wasn't fazed. "I can't really say that for anyone." No response. She looked him in the eye and beckoned him weakly. It was taking a shit-ton of effort just to keep her eyes open, but she noticed something odd about his.

"You're blind!" she gasped and almost fell out of the chair.

"Only in one eye" he pointed to the white one and curled his lips inward, "Born with it…my fuckin' folks were inbreeds."

"I hate mine too" she nodded, "But I killed them and everything is okay." He nodded with wide eyes.

"You killed your MOTHER" he corrected, "Daddy died in prison." Her eyes widened in fear. "I know more about ya than ya think…everyone knows yer life story." Her face fell.

"Fix your teeth" she snapped. He was decent with the exception of the inside of that mouth.

"Sure…I'll do that with the money that I don't have" he told her coldly, "THAT'S part a' my issue with Glen-" She gasped.

"YOU call him Glen TOO?!" He nodded. "You look like him!"

"I have a steel plate in my forehead…it juts outward like you husband's stupid Neanderthal head." She tilted her head. "In juvie I got my ass kicked more than I'd like to share…once they shaved my head and I had facial reconstruction surgery to fix what those fuckin' pricks did to me I wound up resemblin' Glen."

"Oooo…" she cringed, "me sorry. I like Glen, he's not bad."

"Like I said…" he approached her slowly, "yer BRAINWASHED. He's got ya wrapped around 'is god damn finger, you were better off with that Orton kid."

"Dumped me" she answered in a sing-song voice.

"Oh GOD no" he pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down across from her, "PLEASE if you're going to behave that way refrain from talkin'." She got up off the table, went to the fridge, and slammed a two liter bottle of Coke down in front of him without a word further. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment, and then he regained composure and snickered. "I'm guessing you want me t' pour this?" She remained mum and collapsed onto the chair in front of him, exhausted from the lack of energy and heat. "Fine…ignore me" he slammed a glass in front of her and poured the drink for her, "the nastier you are to ME the nastier I'll be t' Glen when I kill him." She scowled at him before drinking the soda and motioning for more, and he poured it. "My intention was never t' hurt you, I hope ye know that"

"You don't mean it" she called him out and kept her large blue eyes on the ceiling.

"Hey" he grabbed her chin and turned her to face him, placing more junk food down in front of her which she devoured, "I thought we understood each other…" he stared her directly in the eye once more, "my intentions were made clear." She nodded and reached for the chip bag he pulled away, he slowly handed it back to her as she ate. Whilst ogling her he caught sight of the diamond wedding and engagement rings that sparkled in the bright sunlight with every move. He tensed, clenching both fists.

"Do you LIKE me?" she asked daintily, her voice still heavy and sore from screaming. He nodded. "I can't HEAR you" she antagonized and continued to eat. In less than minutes she had devoured the entire bag as well, so he threw it out and bent to kiss her, answering her re-asked question.

"Give me your hand" he demanded while staring at her wedding rings.

"Never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever-"

"Give ME your GOD DAMN HAND!" he went to rip her left arm up but she refused.

"Nope nope nope nope nope, no way never ever ever ever-"

"Shut UP already!" he moaned and grabbed her arm, dragging her by the left arm back down the stairs despite her screams and to the same basement dirt floor and the same collar he snapped around her neck.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" she protested but he didn't listen, he chained her back up and ripped the white dress off and she flipped onto her stomach in an attempt to crawl away from him. Kneeling down he jammed both his knees into the small of her back to keep her from going anywhere. She shrieked and he caught her left hand, ripping the rings off and turning her over onto her back. He stuck the wedding rings in his pocket and shushed her, pressing himself against her roughly.

"You're here for ME" he growled. She spit in his face again, and they were back to square one. He held her chin and shook his head chidingly, "You NEVER listen, THAT'S your problem Minda!" He left her side and went up the stairs. She assumed it was all over…she was wrong. He came down with a burning candle and straddled her legs to hinder any movement. Her heart stopped.

"…what are you doing with that?" He held the burning wax above her shivering body and her eyes were riveted by the only source of light down there…that wax. He tilted it enough so one droplet fell onto her chest. She screamed and tried to get it off when he pinned both arms over her head, another droplet burning her skin in the process. He cocked his head at the unexpected drop and relished her reaction. Drop after drop her entire chest was becoming coated in hot wax, and her screams only grew louder.

"Glen's a pyro…you should LOVE this" he watched the flame flicker in the darkness and made another drop fall onto her. Another scream and jerk to the side. Laughing evilly he began to lead the molten trail downward and she shook her head with a whimper. More dripped onto her stomach and she wanted to die right there. It was a bitch. "I've got more candles, ya know…if you'd ever like me to stop"

"PLEASE!" she demanded with a sharp inhale, "Stop stop stop please please!"

"Okay then" he was slightly sympathetic, throwing the burning candle in the nearby furnace and watching it sit there for a moment. Gently he cupped her face in his hands, "No more disagreements?" She shook her head. "Good girl" he nuzzled her neck and kissed her there quickly, moving up to her mouth and brushing his lips against hers before kissing her deeply. From this point forward she was finished…he'd officially won the war between them.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_  
_And she had a name_  
_Yeah she had a name_


	56. Chapter 56: What a Pair

A/N: Thank you Shyann, redsandman99, and Souless666 for your reviews :DD!!!! :( Shyann the words at the bottom of each chapter that are progressively getting longer explains the heart of this story in stages, so if you google them you may find out what exactly is going to happen to her. :/ Souless666 it only gets worse.

The doorbell rang at about ten o'clock at night. Groggily Michelle made her way to the door.

"WHO could that be?" she slapped a hand to her thigh and grabbed the handle.

"Be careful" Gunner pointed out while holding Chasey and Gracie, "DAD might have a stalker too!"

"HA HA HA" she fake-laughed and scowled at him. Gunner smiled sheepishly as she pulled open the door and gasped. "WHOA!"

"Is it the boogeyman?" Gunner teased, but Michelle didn't answer. Her jaw just hung. "Hey! McCool! What's the matter?" Gunner called playfully yet again…no answer. "Hey!" He walked into the main entryway and stopped dead as well. Somehow tiny Trish had materialized next to the gaunt Michelle.

"WHAT?" Trish grumbled in Mindy-like fashion. Randy swallowed hard and looked her over.

"JESUS Christ, Trish…" he shook his head in disbelief, "What the hell'd you do to yourself?"

"Go home" she went to close the door when he threw himself in the doorway and shook his head.

"LOOK…Trish…we need to talk-"

"Why?" she demanded coldly, "My Meem's not here, she's not anywhere, go away."

"I'm AWARE of that…" he kept a tight jaw so he wouldn't punt her, "that's why I came all the way out here"

"What…?" she just found this comic, "You think you're gonna find her?! HAH! Please…" she shook her head contemptuously, "don't make me laugh."

"I didn't know any of this was funny…" he pointed out nastily. Trish looked him over and sniffled.

"My sister is gone" she kept a hand on the side of her face and began to sob, "My husband of fourteen years is dead…" she threw her arms out haplessly, "what do you want from me?"

"A place to crash for the night" he rubbed a weary eye, "I'm coming from Mobile, here…" Trish in all fairness didn't know American geography all-too well…but Michelle did.

"Damn" her caramel eyes widened and she looked down at Trish, "That's far…I feel bad."

"What's in Mobile?" Trish interrogated.

"Your father-in-law" he told her bluntly. "That's why Scar's not with me." She nodded with a sniffle, running the back of her hand underneath her nose.

"Come in…" she waved him in the doorway weakly. He didn't hear her. "I SAID come IN!"

"Thank you" he nodded and walked in the doorway of the Undertaker's home.

"You're the ex-boyfriend, huh?" Michelle asked with a smirk, "Must say, Min's got a taste in men…"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" he took that as an insult.

"Orton?" Gunner asked with a laugh, "What brings YOU?"

"If Deadman were here your ass would still be on the street" Trish told Orton brusquely.

"But he isn't" Randy pointed out and made his way into the kitchen, "He and Kane are playing 'Dog the Bounty Hunter'." Michelle had to giggle. Trish hooked onto her arm and leaned on the counter beside her.

"And why after almost even years have you decided to finally walk your ass back in the door?"

"Hey" Randy pointed at her, "your sister and I buried that hatchet YEARS ago when I came out after she won her final match against Victoria at Unforgiven 2006!"

"So you're telling me you're 'friends' now?" she didn't buy it.

"…we're civil."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Michelle sighed teasingly. Trish nudged her with a shake of the head. Michelle bent down and kissed the top of Trish's head, "I wish your twin was nicer"

"She's territorial" Trish answered her in a whisper, "She's just trying to protect Mark from being an idiot."

"Are you being real with us?" Michelle quizzed him yet again, "Because if you aren't and you're just tryin' to cause trouble, I'm gonna have to BEAT your ass"

"I wouldn't come all the way the hell out here if I wasn't sincere"

"…are you really looking for my sister?"

"Yes."

"Then I get to come with you." He moaned internally.

"If you slow me down I'm leaving you on the side of the road…"

"Deal."

_I won't stand in your way_  
_ Let your hatred grow_  
_ And she'll scream_  
_ And she'll shout_  
_ And she'll pray_  
_ And she had a name_  
_ Yeah she had a name_


	57. Chapter 57: And I Won't Hold You Back

A/N: Thank you redsandman99!! :))!! Yeppp it's officially team Trandy vs team Kanker to see who gets to her first...if at all. **WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC AND EXPLICIT!!!!**

Mindy whimpered as he kissed her deeply, hugging her close to him. He moved to her jaw and kissed all the way down her neck, his hands wandering over her body. She was completely still yet again. He took her hand and guided it downwards. Once she realized what he had placed it onto she jerked her hand back.

"HEY…!" he hissed and placed it back on, "I don't bite." She ran her fingers along it before wrapping her fingers around his hardened length as he instructed. To take her mind off it, he bent his head and kissed her roughly. Indirectly he signaled for her to caress him harder…and she did. He didn't have to demand it this time. In reward he took a fake breast into his mouth and she gasped, continuing to stroke him. He kissed her again before pulling himself out of her hand rubbing his groin against hers. Her legs split apart wider and she just waited for him to decide he was ready for it, and he dispassionately slammed himself inside of her. She gasped and met his movements, feeling his fingers slip between her legs as well. "Come on, Minda…" he growled. She pressed herself against his hand now too, arching her back and pushing off the floor to hold his hand exactly where it was, riding it faster. Eventually she panted and threw her head back, gasping for air and looking for him to do the same. Her tiny hand was still holding his against her though. "Miranda…" he followed suit and both parties tried very hard to breathe. He watched her eyes on him and frowned, withdrawing and pulling his pants back on, lifting a key from his pocket. "Come here…" he released the lock and scraped her off the floor, carrying her upstairs into what used to be his parents' room, placing her on the bed, "You deserve it after today…" She nodded carelessly and rolled onto her stomach, apparently it was nighttime. Yesterday's confrontation during the only excuse for a meal she had consumed so far screwed everything up. Admittedly, he was becoming attached to her. He wouldn't tell her that incase she thought he would no longer treat her like a scrap of meat; she was a psycho with a pretty face…she could snare the devil himself. Feeling the mattress squelch to her left, he wrapped an arm over her torso and fell asleep next to her.

"We have been hitting every small-ass town in this god damn state" Kane had big red X's all over the Texas map and slammed a fist to the coffee table in their hotel. "I DON'T want to stop, Big Brother!"

"God damn it, we've been at this for MONTHS! Don't you see?" he ran a hand over his face, "It's OVER, Baby Brother! Time to move on, the WORLD has moved on! You HAVE to live your life, ye got five kids t' think about!"

"NO!" Kane shook his head and glared at his older sibling, "How could you SAY that?"

"Baby Brother…we've searched this state dry. I've invaded more shacks and gone into more Ranger stations than I'd ever like to remember and STILL we got nothin'…she's DEAD. Obviously he didn't want ye t' find her"

"I don't care WHAT he wanted, she's still out there! I'm NOT leaving her alone!"

"So you'll devote the rest a' yer miserable life t' findin' a girl that doesn' even love you"

"WHAT?" he panicked, and then shook it off. "I don't care how she feels, she's MINE! My BABY'S out there and I HAVE to find her! I'm not stopping until she's home!"

"Baby Brother…" he groaned, "we have searched…everywhere there is to search…and we haven' found as much as a hair from 'er pretty head." Kane stared at the floor and curled his lips inward, squeezing his bleary eyes shut.

"You've never loved someone…" he knew what his brother was going to say, "and I mean REALLY, REALLY loved someone besides yourself. You don't know what you'd do in my position…this entire map could be red and I'll still be out there lookin' for her." The Undertaker could only stare out the window at this point.

"Tell me, Baby Brother…" he was holding back some choice words, "you love 'er so much, why'd it take ye almost a year t' decide ye wanted t' be a father? Why'd ye impregnate her best friend and then come back into yer daughter's life when she was four months old? You weren't even there t' see her BORN, but I was! I was there alright!" Kane paused.

"That had NOTHING to do with Minda…I was scared."

"'Scared' a' what? Commitment? Ya impregnated Amy jus' fine!"

"Amy wasn't Minda…" he cringed internally, "I didn't think I was going to be a good father for Ambie. I also didn't want anything to do with Minda associating with MY bad image…LOOK at me, Big Brother. I'm a MONSTER! I was terrified of people callin' Amber a demon child of some nature because of her relation to ME. I didn't care if people ridiculed me n' Amy's baby, but I DID care about what people said to Minda…I never stopped loving her for a minute."

"Coulda fooled ME" Taker snipped. Kane had had enough.

"If you don't wanna help me then go" he shook his head surely, "I'll search until the day I die, I'm not leaving her alone. She never gave up on ME after I fucked her over, I'm returning the favor."

"You're insane" Taker nodded, "I hope ya know that." He stared at the marked map with an exhale, and then noticed something. "Hmm…" Kane finally noticed his puzzled look.

"What?"

"We checked damn everywhere…"

"Not quite. But yeah, I get what you're saying."

"Everywhere but damn Marfa."

"WHY would ANYONE go back THERE?"

"Why NOT?" Taker shrugged.

"Too easy. He knows we know that town like the back of our hand…I'd find him in a minute."

"…maybe that's what he WANTS." He checked the town they were currently staying in and traced a route to the nowhere town in southwest Texas. "We're leavin' in the mornin'."

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_  
_And she had a name_  
_Yeah she had a name_

_And I won't hold you back_


	58. Chapter 58: Let Your Anger Rise

A/N: Thank you Souless666, redsandman99, and Team McOrton for your reviews :DDD!!!! Souless666 Taker's getting old and cranky, and they have indeed been searching for months without as much as a hair from her. He's given up; she IS faimily, but he's already lost so much family in his life he figures she's gone too. He doesn't want Kane to spend the rest of his life chasing someone that's dead. Ohhh boy redsandman99 I know. They were just panicked and it didn't dawn on them to go back there; it would be too easy to simply walk in. Kane was getting all those crazy ideas about being in different sorts of locations and crap, he gets really scared easily and doesn't think straight. Yep Team McOrton, it's been months. Though I didn't want to say it before it is indeed Stockholm Syndrome taking place, and slowly, just like the lyrics at the bottom of each chapter, it's taking over. It's horrifying, but the truth. I'm glad you're clarified though :) I'm sure a lot of people are confused as to why she's so okay with him now. **WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT!!!!**

Wincing as the icy water hit her skin, Mindy was strong enough now to stand in the shower by herself. He was feeding her more often; the two had drawn a truce. She moved from the basement to the bedroom. He even gave her a bar of soap which she used to scrub her hair. She had severe schizophrenic episodes still, seeing dead girls coming up from the basement and lunging for her. In a way though, he was like a replacement Kane. He looked enough like him to pass fairly. She scrubbed her scalp and felt her hair thickening again after being starved for so long. The air was so muggy and disgusting; the water was always cold on purpose. Though, the O'Connell family was too poor to afford a boiler. The bruises and scratches that decorated her skin were still there, slowly beginning to fade. She had pretty much given up on Kane rescuing her at this point. Rinsing off, she finally grabbed a towel and shut the water. She no longer had a time limit in the bathroom…he knew she wasn't leaving. Sighing, she shivered slightly before starting to sweat from the temperature.

"Yuck" she opened the door and held the towel against her skin so the water wouldn't drip everywhere, wandering into his bedroom and grabbing the white dress again. "He didn't wash it I'm gonna kill him." Sniffing it before thinking about pulling it over her head, it smelled fine. He did wash it. "Oye…" she went to put it on when the bedpost was slapped.

"What're you doin'?" Her attention switched to the bed, where he lay stroking himself at her naked body.

"What ya want?" she dropped the towel and the dress simultaneously.

"C'mere" he beckoned and she nodded, crawling onto the bed beside him and flipping him onto his back, parting his legs and crawling between them.

"You had a pineapple, right?" He nodded. There was a reason she made him eat it before she got in the shower. "Good boy" she giggled, bending down and taking him in her mouth. He grabbed all of her jet-black hair and watched her with great satisfaction. She WAS easy…no wonder Kane got her. He jerked by accident because her tongue was added; he didn't have to tell her to do these kinds of things anymore. She just did them. He had her right where he wanted her, so if Kane ever decided to show up he'd have a surprise waiting for him.

"Alright, alright…" he eased her off and motioned for her to crawl on top of him, "new position." Kane NEVER let her on top, so of course for the experience she was all over that opportunity. Sliding onto him, he felt that she really DID want it because of how quick it happened. Before he had the chance to grab hold of her hips, she was on the verge of an orgasm. "Slow DOWN" he grabbed her breasts and kneaded them slightly, chuckling at her urgency. "Hold still…" he held her hips in place and didn't allow her to move, pushing his hips upwards into her until that long raven hair was tossed over her head as she climaxed. He did the same, watching her pant and fall forwards so her body was rested against his chest…and she hugged him. Moving her hair back, he tongue kissed her repeatedly, "I think I'll let you outside tomorrow, how does that sound?" She nodded.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_  
_And she had a name_  
_Yeah she had a name_

_And I won't hold you back_  
_Let your anger rise_


	59. Chapter 59: And We'll Fly

A/N: Thank you Souless666, BellaHickenbottom, Shyann, redsandman99, and Team McOrton for your reviews :DDD!!!! :( Souless666 Kane is best not finding her, he really is as unfortunate as that sounds. There's no way he could live with her and look her in the eye after knowing all this so yes, suicide wouldn't be out of the question. Yep BellaHickenbottom, the heart of this story is Stockholm Syndrome. Just as Kane did to Min, Griffin is doing to her as well. It's like bad karma for Kane in a weird way. We'll see what happens when it becomes time for her to take a side :/. As of now, Trandy are much further ahead than Kanker. :P yep Shyann, the lyrics at the bottom were my hint to everyone as to what was going to eventually happen hahaha. redsandman99 I couldn't imagine Kane's reaction if he knew what exactly happened to her, I don't think even writing would do how he would feel justice. LOL Team McOrton what's taking Kane so long is that usually, most of the time, when people are kidnapped they're never found again. They literally had zero lead as to where she could be. They're lucky they even thought about Texas. She has no hope anymore, I mean, would anyone? It's been months. **WARNING: EXPLICIT!!! **

**Fun Fact: I was actually IN this town last summer while driving through the backwoods of Texas. It really is this scary. I took pictures to help me remember, the restaraunt is the most vivid memory I have.**

'Welcome to Marfa, Texas…Home of the World-Famous Marfa Lights…Giant Filmed Here, 1951-1952' the small sign read as Randy and Trish drove into the dingy town.

"What a SHITHOLE…!" Trish's eyes widened as they drove into the town of beat-up shacks and dirt roads.

"Damn…" Randy was frightened himself as they entered the one-horse town and watched a daisy-shaped pinwheel spin from the light breeze in front of a creepy pink house, "fuckin' shit…"

"Now I know why Kane and Mark left when they did" Trish swallowed hard, "Poor Meemy if she's here."

"Look at that" he tapped her and pointed out his window to a few little kids that were beating each other with sticks like swords, "they've got no fuckin' shoes…"

"Forget the shoes" she shook her head with a gulp, "look at them…"

"Inbreeds, I know" he nodded worriedly, "makes me question Kane and Mark."

"Well Kane's definitely not an inbreed…he and Mark have different dads"

"Of course they do" Randy nodded surely, "Out here? Everyone's got different daddies."

"Oh my god…" Trish wanted to cry, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Oh look…the first normal thing since we got here" Randy jerked his head towards the one gas pump in that whole town, a teal building with 'Family Restaurant' painted on the wall. Parking the car at the gas station, the two out-of-place people coughed as the dust blew at their faces and headed into the restaurant. "I'll take the special" he elbowed Trish as they pulled open the wooden door.

"Terrible" Trish rolled her eyes and peeked inside, hugging Randy's arm. There were about five people in that restaurant (they arrived mid-afternoon) besides the lone waitress and cook. "Ahhh…" they all stared at her, "Hi." The pair grabbed hold of one another, Trish getting the strangest looks of all.

"You from outta town?" the heavy waitress with a stained apron asked the pair, who exchanged glances and nodded.

"We're looking for our friend…" he nodded slowly, keeping his eyes off her curly hair tied up in a bun. She was older, and her makeup was poorly applied. Pure white trash.

"Your friend got a name?" an old man wearing a straw hat and scraggly beard prodded as the waitress handed him his beer.

"O-O'Connell…do you know where their residence is?" Randy asked politely, trying not to upset the inbreeds.

"O'Connell?" the waitress looked to the old man and they both shook their heads, "There ain't been no O'Connell's here in over twenty years, son."

"Oh…" Randy mashed his teeth and looked to Trish, "Well…"

"We need to get there anyway" Trish nodded, "We know someone that once lived there." The country music that played over the radio was actually unsettling. The restaurant smelled of dust and cigarette smoke. The large woman stepped forwards, her voice dropping dangerously.

"I told ya already…there ain't no business you have goin' on over there." The pair shank back.

"…thanks" Trish nodded meekly and pulled Randy by the hand, "Let's go, HONEY."

"Hold on, DEAR" he took one last look at the tiny facility with a few booths and old windows, "You wouldn't be lying to us?"

"RANDY!" Trish pulled him out the door and into the center of the dirt road, the waitress throwing open the wooden door and Trish yelled, clinging to Randy.

"Y'all get on outta here, ya hear me? Y'all don't belong here! This ain't no tourist attraction!" Trish and Randy started towards the car obediently. "That's right! Get on outta here, city folk! You ain't welcome!"

"WHOA…!" Trish and Randy exchanged glances as she nodded tautly at them leaving and shut the door.

"Alright…" Trish caught her breath and ran her fingers through her long, sweat-coated raven hair, "they're DEFINITELY hiding something"

"It's hot as balls" Randy squinted at the sun and Trish grabbed his face.

"Did you hear me?" He tilted his head. "They wouldn't have chased us off like that if there was really nothing there…let's go!"

"Are you crazy?" he hissed as she took his arm and dragged him off towards a small one-story shack across the street.

"We're finding my sister, let's go!"

"Fuck! My sneaks!" Randy lamented as his new shoes became covered in dirt as they crunched their way across the street.

"Don't care!" Trish coughed as they continued to run, "We're almost there" she checked back at the restaurant to make sure that fat hag wasn't watching them.

"Fuck man, I'm knocking on this shit" he thumped a fist to the door and kept Trish behind him just incase. "Yo!"

"Shut UP!" Trish hissed and slapped his arm repeatedly until the door was opened, "OH, hi!" She held Randy's arm as she smiled at the older woman wearing a floral sundress and the rest of her highly unkempt. She actually looked a bit sad.

"What is it?" she croaked; her voice that way from constant cigarette abuse over the years. "Who are you?"

"Eeee…" Randy cringed; Trish dug her nails into his arm and kept smiling.

"Hi…" she gulped, "we're ahhh…friends with the O'Connell's and were ahh…wondering if you could give us directions?" The old woman turned her head to face who they were guessing was her son and he split, her eyes glued to the raven-haired Trish with bright blue eyes. She turned back to face Trish and Randy.

"Why don't you kids come in an' I'll draw ya a map?" They exchanged glances and Trish shook her head, Randy angered.

"Could you give us a second?"

"Whenever yer ready" the old woman turned back into her house and Randy pulled Trish back a couple steps.

"TRISH are you nuts? She's letting us in, we'll find her!"

"JUST like that?" Trish shook her head worriedly, "NO, Randy! This is why GIRLS are smarter and ALWAYS live to see the sequel! No one cheers on the stupid, dumb man getting himself killed!"

Mindy looked up at the sun for the first time in months, almost blinded by its sudden brightness. He sat on the front steps and pulled her over by the hand.

"Better?" She nodded in response. "I promised ya, I'd take ya out, didn't I?" She nodded. His arm was around her waist now, looking her over in the sunlight and catching sight of her blue eyes as they got three shades lighter. "Yer very pretty…" She nodded at the information she already knew and straddled over his legs like she knew he wanted. She was sweating bullets; it was at least a hundred degrees out there. "Not used to the heat?" he pulled the spaghetti straps off her shoulders and helped her arms out, pulling the dress down to her stomach. Normally she would have been paranoid about being half-naked in public, but who the hell was around in shithole Texas? She arched her back as he cupped her breasts and moved her hands to rest on his shoulders, digging her nails into him lasciviously. He pulled her closer and bumped his nose against hers lightly. "No one's around…you can be as loud as you want."

"Okay" she nodded and almost giggled at the way he placed his hands on her perspiring back. His tongue moved along one of her nipples and she trembled much to his delight, switching to the other one. She leaned forwards to force his mouth deeper on her and squeezed his shoulders, keeping her lower body pressed hard against his. He smirked.

"Here…" he lifted her and sat her on the stairs, pinning both arms over her head and covering his body with hers as she sat with her legs already open. He continued with his mouth on her chest though, his mouth moving lower down her stomach to her waistline, where the dress was bunched. He pulled the dress all the way to the floor over her legs and made eye contact, her pupils were completely dilated. His fingers stroked along her inner thigh as he bent down on his knees and placed his mouth on her arousal. If he didn't have one of his long arms pinning hers over her head she would have held his head there harder. He continued teasing, stroking her with his tongue and her breathing accelerated with her heartbeat. In lieu of using her hands she pumped herself into his mouth. Noticing what she was about to do he stopped, crawling back up her body and pressing his lips against hers, unzipping his pants just enough so he was probed against her. Taking a deep breath, she gasped and leaned in to kiss him again as he pushed inside her. She cried out in surprise as he found a pace and stuck to it. Meeting him rhythmically, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and went to kiss him again. She was holding back, he knew it. "Talk to me, it's alright…it's just us" he spoke against her lips and continued to kiss her.

"Please" she begged, pumping harder against him.

"Please WHAT?" he panted, kissing the hollow of her throat. She was rendered speechless; she didn't know what to say that wouldn't be completely vulgar.

"Harder" she shrugged and clamped around him tighter. Her body rose off the stairs as he did as she wished, coming over the edge and finally relaxing. He actually shuddered and collapsed on top of her, her back dug into the stairs and she winced.

"Good girl…" he pushed her sweat-drenched hair out of her face and nodded, "good girl." He withdrew and put himself away, looking for where he threw her dress. "You won't let me down, will you?"

"No" she shook her head and hugged his waist just as some hick in jeans and a flannel came running towards the house. She gasped and he held a hand out.

"Stay" he ordered, and she nodded, quickly pulling the dress over her head.

"Yo! O'Connell!" He looked to the younger man with greasy hair and furrowed his brow.

"What NOW?" he hissed, "I'm busy" he motioned to the stairs where Mindy sat innocently out of the younger man's view.

"There's this kid, see…" the young man with the beer gut and goatee nodded, "He's askin' around for ye…he's got yer girl with him!"

"What?" he shook his head, "That ain't possible…" he whistled and Mindy appeared from around the house in her white dress, "Stratus is right 'ere." It clicked with Mindy and her eyes widened.

"Trisha…" she murmured, trying not to cry.

"What'd you say?" he demanded, but she shook her head.

"Nothin' nothin' nothin' I said nothin'"

"Oh STOP with that schizo-shit already! YOU said a NAME! Now WHAT WAS IT?" She panicked, digging a hand into her own scalp. "I said WHAT WAS IT, GOD DAMN IT?! You've got a twin!" She didn't answer. He caught on. "Ahhh…" he snickered and looked to the younger man angrily, "Idiot. Stratus has an identical TWIN."

"NO!" Mindy screamed and grabbed his arm, "Don't hurt her, PLEASE no no no no don't hurt her! My Trisha, PLEASE don't!"

"Shut up" he ripped her off his arm and held her fast, pointing to the younger man, "You bring 'em here, you got that?" He held Mindy's arm high in the air, "I got a little surprise for 'em…"

"NO!" Mindy screeched as he held her mouth. The young man scampered away. He looked down at her intensely.

"YOU'VE got a job to do…" he spat, "practice for your husband." She nodded drearily and he dragged her in the house.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_  
_And she had a name_  
_Yeah she had a name_

_And I won't hold you back_  
_Let your anger rise_  
_And we'll fly_


	60. Chapter 60: And We'll Fall

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and Souless666 for your reviews :))))!!! :/ we'll find out what happens to them redsandman99. LOL Souless666 it's nice to know how much faith you have in our heroes :P

Trish and Randy sat uncomfortably in the living room, Trish glaring at Randy the entire time.

"I hate you" she mouthed to him as the woman returned with a map drawn on a napkin.

"Ye can't miss it…" she looked to her kitchen to see her son giving her a thumbs up, "I suggest y'all go 'round front."

"Thank you" Trish nodded and looked to Randy, "We really appreciate it, don't we?"

"Of course" Randy nodded and pulled Trish up by the arm, "How far of a walk should it be?" The woman and her son laughed.

"In THIS town?" the young man snorted, "'bout five minutes if ya hoof it."

"It says 'right' once you can see the high school" Trish hissed, but Randy seemed to know it all as always.

"They have a HIGH SCHOOL here?" his jaw dropped, "it MUST be regional…there's no way enough people live in this town to even have ONE school-"

"It's condemned, idiot" Trish pointed to the busted windows and boarded doors, "Guess kids here don't go to school anymore."

"Explains Kane and Taker…" Randy sniggered as Trish shoved him to the right on a dirt road.

"You are so rotting in hell…" Trish quickened her pace once the gray, dilapidated shack with the wooden fence came into view. "THAT'S IT! Come on!" already she began to sprint. He cocked his head curiously.

"You sure about that?" he jogged alongside her (her sprint was the equivalent of his jog).

"AM I sure…" she mocked, "I don't CARE!" she panted, "This road is the ONE thing between me and my-MEEM!" she screamed as she saw a frail-looking Mindy walking along the wooden fence with a stick in hand, admiring the noise the planks made as she dragged the stick along. "MEEM!" she knew it was her.

"Holy SHIT!" Randy almost tripped, "MIRANDA! MIRANDA!"

"MEEM!" Mindy paid no heed. She kept walking along the fence slow as ever, dragging the stick along. "MEEM! IT'S ME, MEEMY! IT'S ME!" she cried to try and catch her attention as they approached the fence, Trish outrunning Randy now. "MEEM! It's TRISH! IT'S TRISHA!" She halted in front of the fence and started to sob, "Can't you see me? MEEM!" she lunged for her and Mindy yelped, taking one glance at them and scurrying into the house like a rodent hiding from a cat.

"MIRANDA!" Randy demanded, Trish already hopping the fence and running into the house. Randy smelled a rat. "Trish, I'm not so sure about this!"

"FUCK YOU!" Trish stood in the doorway and pointed inside, "THAT'S MY SISTER! THAT'S MY SISTER!" She bolted inside.

"FUCK…" he groaned and followed her in, grabbing her arm and the pair slowly wandered about the one-story shack. "MIRANDA…!"

"MEEM!" Trish called around the empty house, "MEEMY, BABY! Where are you…?" she cried and hugged Randy's chest in disbelief, "I SAW her! I saw her, I…"

"I know…" he nodded as they heard light footsteps. He paused for a moment as did she; the only sound now was their breathing. "Shhh…" he hushed her gently, "maybe we'll hear it again."

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word_…"

"What was that?" Trish hissed.

"_Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird_…"

"In there…" Randy swallowed hard and cringed from Mindy's eerie singing voice.

"_And if that mockingbird won't sing_…"

"Oh my god" Trish whimpered as they wandered into the living room.

"_Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring_…" sitting with her back turned was Mindy, seemingly handling something in her arms.

"Meem!" Trish tried to run but Randy held her fast.

"She hasn't had medication in MONTHS, she's probably a nut and there's no Kane to calm her down" he hissed in warning.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass_…" Trish cried and fought with Randy to turn to her.

"She's so skinny, look at her! She's sick!" Trish wept maternally, "She looks horrible, like a dead person!"

"_Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass_…"

"MEEM!" Trish ripped away from Randy and bolted towards her twin when Mindy twisted her torso, cradling a headless bird in her arms. "WAAHHHHH!"

"NOW" was all Mindy said, confusing the hell out of her sister, who was continuing to run to her.

"Now?" Randy caught on as Trish knelt and hugged Mindy close, slapping the bird aside. "Oh no…" he frantically looked about, "TRISH!"

"WAHHHHHHH!" Trish screamed as a pick was shot through Randy's stomach. He was alive, but collapsed to the floor. Mindy was desensitized to it all, simply there holding her terrified sister's hand with a look of apathy. By his ankles Randy was dragged out of the room and flung down the stairs into the basement, knocked unconscious when he hit his head on the hard dirt floor. "MEEEM! OH MY GOD! PLEASE! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Mindy did nothing. "Oh come on, Meem! We HAVE to get outta here!" Trish grabbed her sister's arm to bring her to her feet, but the blue-eyed twin refused, simply staring at Trish blankly. "MEEM NOW!" Trish demanded, but her sister wouldn't budge despite being the size of a toothpick. "MEEM!" Trish was grabbed by her thick, jet-black hair and ripped to the ground, screaming as she too was dragged towards the stairs by her ankle. "NO! NO NO NO PLEASE! PLEASE!" her nails scraped the wooden floor as she was flung into the basement and landed on top of the unconscious but still breathing Randy. The last thing she saw before the black was two large hands reaching down to pick her up. Mindy turned to face the window, picked up the dead bird, and continued to sing while rocking back and forth.

"_And if that looking glass gets broke, Momma's gonna buy you a billy goat, and if that billy goat won't pull…Momma's gonna buy you a cart and bull, and if that cart and bull turn over, Momma's gonna buy you a dog named Rover…and if that dog named Rover won't bark, Momma's gonna buy you a horse and cart…and if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_…"

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_  
_And she had a name_  
_Yeah she had a name_

_And I won't hold you back_  
_Let your anger rise_  
_And we'll fly_  
_And we'll fall_


	61. Chapter 61: Back to Back

A/N: Thank you Souless666, redsandman99, and Team McOrton for your reviews :DDD!!! LOL Souless666 we'll see what happens to the gutted Randy hahaha you know I always find ways to squeak him by :P. We'll learn what exactly he has planned for them in this chapter...sort of. It's interesting that they didn't tell Taker and Kane what they were doing, they kinda went out and did their own thing, which was either really brave or really stupid. I'm imagining he took Trish's cell phone and did something with her so she was stuck :P. He wouldn't leave her to wander the basement. hahahaha redsandman99 yepp, everyone is effed big time. Sorry Team McOrton hahahaa I forget what I was doing at the time but yeah, that song always creeped me out so why not make the queen of creep herself sing it?? She is completely gone :(. I don't know WHAT it would take to reverse what's mentally been done. Griffin trims the fat, because the core of everything he wants is Kane. He doesn't give a damn about Min. He likes her, but doesn't really care for her. He wouldn't go out of his way for her. He needs her for the purposes of screwing Kane up. If she turns on Kane he's completely finished. He won't fight her nor will he want to fight Griffin, he won't have any heart left to do so.

**One More Thing:** 6 days from now is Kane's birthday, and since the man is so underappreciated as it is, with Souless666's encouragement I wrote a one-shot birthday fic for him which I will post on his birthday Monday April 26th. He gets so little and hardly anyone appreciates him for all that he's done. Just wanted to let ya know I'll have my little present for him up on Monday :).

Opening her eyes after what most certainly felt like a nightmare, Trish screamed and tried to move…but was tied to a chair. She and Randy were both tied up back-to-back in the same chain that was used around Mindy's neck along with several others.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Trish screamed and struggled to tip the chair over, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Ohhh shut UP already!" Randy winced from the pain in his abdomen, "YOUR skinny ass didn't get STABBED!"

"This is it, Randy" Trish shuddered as she watched water drop down the walls and felt engulfed by total darkness, "We're dead."

"Most likely" Randy nodded along, "Well, this is embarrassing." She furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm 6'4 and yet he still managed to jump me"

"You hadda see him…" her voice dropped and she shook her head, "He looks SO much like Kane…it's scary."

"Anything related to Kane is scary."

"I want to know exactly what he did to my sister…" she scowled at the dirt floor and shuffled her feet, causing a cloud of dust to rise and clog into his throat. He gagged. "I mean, did you see the look on her face?" Randy coughed. "That just was NOT the Meem I know…!"

"Great" he gagged, "FUCK Trish with the fuckin' dirt already!"

"Baby" she rolled her eyes and ceased her lower body movements, "I mean, didn't she seem odd to you?"

"She TOLD him when to attack us…" he shook his head with a sneer, "They're in cahoots." Trish bit her lip, the truth hurt.

"Do you think he hurt her?"

"She looks like fuckin' SHIT. Of course he's hurt her…she's a rail!"

"Did you see those circles around her eyes?" He nodded though she couldn't see it. "It didn't look human…!"

"Her skin was MY biggest concern…" he swallowed, "completely covered in all sorts of lacerations, burns, and bruises. Couldn't you tell?"

"I was too scared to know" Trish sniffled, "Her eyes were what did me in, ya know?"

"She was all pale and shit" Randy cringed, "Nasty."

"You still wanna take her home with ya?" she antagonized.

"I do."

"You weren't kidding…" she softened.

"You say that like you're surprised."

"Well, I mean…" she shrugged, "YEAH after all those years you hated each other…?"

"We've since reconciled…though everyone seems to have forgotten that little embrace we had in the center of the ring at Unforgiven"

"Oh yeah…" she shook her head with a faint smile, "you came out after she won and you guys had a little stare-down followed by a handshake."

"I've been talkin' to her since…" he smirked, "Rhodes adored her so there was no escaping it."

"What about the other one?"

"Meh" Randy shrugged, "he's indifferent. He thinks she's talented and that's the extent of it. He has a brain; he doesn't go over the moon when he sees her like the rest of the locker room nowadays."

"She was always popular"

"Of course…people love a crazy bitch with large breasts." Trish giggled and shook her head.

"You're SO mean."

"Fifth grade, Trish." Whenever little boys picked on little girls it was because they had a crush on them...he explained this philosophy to Trish in the car when describing why it was never obvious that he had a thing for her twin after they broke up.

"You're a very confusing individual…"

"Till my dying day" he sighed, "Which may come sooner than I initially planned." Trish raised an eyebrow and craned her neck.

"You planned your own death?"

"75…rich as all hell…no wife or kids…eating filet mignon"

"I hope it involves choking" she jabbed, taking in the musky smell of the basement, "How long do you think he'll keep us here?"

"Hell if I should know…" he wrinkled his nose, "probably as long as he can."

"Maybe Meem will let us out…"

"Maybe she most likely WON'T if she's on HIS side."

"She's not on his side" she defended her flesh and blood, "She's no monster…she's a baby. She doesn't know any better."

"You know, being cuckoo for coco puffs doesn't excuse everything she does…and that's coming from a man that loves her."

"She gets manipulated, you know that."

"Yeah…" he nodded with wide eyes, "Kane did the same fuckin' shit to her years ago and look how they ended up." Trish was sick to her stomach the moment that statement hit her.

"She loves Kane" she REALLY had to force that out.

"Not anymore…" Randy pouted his lower lip and shook his head, "Looks like metalhead's got his claws sunk in."

"Metal-head…?"

"Yeah, man…he's got a steel plate in there. It was mentioned in his obituary. That's why he resembles Kane so well."

"Where'd you read THAT?"

"Did my homework…went to the library, typed the fucker's name in, checked some shit, turns out he's 'dead' and had a fuck-load of facial reconstruction because even the juvie kids thought he was a son of a bitch...they attacked the bastard with silverware one night when he was fifteen and fucked him for life. I saw his picture as a kid, he wasn't ugly OR Kane-like"

"Synonymous" Trish joked.

"You know what I mean" Randy tried not to laugh, "Bottom line, he looked like a normal little kid."

"Oh my god…" Trish shook her head in pity and took a deep breath, "You think Kane's gonna come for us?"

"If he was going to come he would have done so already…" Randy frowned, "he wouldn't have let it get this bad. He knows this town better than just about anyone…even Taker apparently fled this bumfuck heaven after the fire when he was ten."

"Who told you that…?"

"Your sister."

"Wow."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I can't believe I'm gonna die tied to you."

"At least you'll be with good ole Ronald…" Awkward silence. "Bad joke."

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_  
_And she had a name_  
_Yeah she had a name_

_And I won't hold you back_  
_Let your anger rise_  
_And we'll fly_  
_And we'll fall_


	62. Chapter 62: And We'll Burn

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and Team McOrton for your reviews :DD!!! :P Randy doesn't know when to quit, redsandman99. Randy and Trish bonding is different, but they work very well together so I may keep them alive a little longer hahaha. Oh don't worry Team Mcorton, Trish will let him have it at some point. I like them too to be honest ;D though we'll see what the plan is for the both of them (if there even is one). 5 days until my Kaney birthday story yay!!

Gazing at herself in the mirror Mindy cried at her appearance. She looked nothing like her old self. Her vanity was always her worst enemy, and now it was really taking her head. For someone that was as conceited as her, losing physical appearance was just about the worst thing on the planet. Long fingers curled over her shoulder and she gasped, craning her neck to see him.

"What's with YOU?" he looked her over like she was insane. "You should be proud a' yourself right now…I sure am." She didn't respond. "Come on…you're not yourself."

"What's your name?"

"What'd you ask?"

"You never telled me your name" she replied softly. He tilted his head in astonishment.

"I didn't?"

"You just said you were not Glen. Never name. No name O'Connell."

"Griffin" he answered her inquiry. "I grew up with yer husband."

"And then he framed you…"

"Yes."

"He's a jerk."

"Nah" he waved her off and hugged her from behind, "If it were just the fact that he's an asshole I wouldn't mind…he's weak. Always Momma's boy."

"He loves his mommy."

"Don't remind me" Griffin's eyes widened.

"Are you really gonna kill him?"

"I'M not" he looked down at her, slipping her wedding and engagement rings back on her hand much to her shock, "YOU are." She stared at herself in the mirror once more.

"I can't."

"Yes you can…" he forced her to look him in the eye, "and you WILL."

"YOU do the bad part"

"YOU help me."

"Why?"

"What better way to kill him than to turn the sole meaning of his miserable existence on him?" She placed a hand over the one on her shoulder and held it, he squeezed her fingers back.

"Do you love me now?" He didn't answer. "Do you?" No reaction. "Yes or no."

"Does it matter?"

"A lot."

"Why?"

"You're using me."

"Yes I am."

"How do I know you won't kill me if I help you?"

"…you don't." She took the hand that was placed over her shoulder and pressed the rough palm to her mouth, kissing it. He leaned down and craned her neck to the left. Placing her hand on his face right below his blind eye they kissed deeply in front of the mirror.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_  
_And she had a name_  
_Yeah she had a name_

_And I won't hold you back_  
_Let your anger rise_  
_And we'll fly_  
_And we'll fall_  
_And we'll burn_


	63. Chapter 63: Welcome Back

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and Team McOrton for your reviews :DDD!!! LOL redsandman99; Mindy...enough said. I don't think she surprises anyone anymore. Just think of the most zany thing a person could do/say and that's her. Griffin's got her riiiiight where he wants her; which is why she's in major trouble. No Team McOrton, she wouldn't ever kill him. Even in her most schizophrenic tantrum she still listens like a little puppy when he tells her something. Though; Griffin has become a replacement Kane...he looks enough like him to trick her eye. *sighs* It's unfortunate what happens.......

"Every time I come back here I remember why I left…" Kane swallowed hard and glanced around the creepy town.

"Can you believe we once lived 'ere?" Taker walked around the ground floor and shook his head disdainfully, "An' all we got left is a god damn ground floor."

"Not even" Kane frowned as he looked about the remains of their childhood home, "You know, I always wanted to bring Minda-bug here…" Taker raised an eyebrow at him and Kane smirked, rubbing the back of his neck. "So she'll believe me when I talk about being dirt poor."

"She needs PROOF a' that?" Taker laughed lowly, "Jus' LOOK at us! Do either a' us seem like we came from money?" Kane shook his head amiably.

"How old were you when we got our first pair of shoes?"

"Seven?" Taker cringed. "An' they STILL haven't paved the god damn roads"

"Who the hell would live out here?"

"I stand corrected" Taker nodded.

"You think Mom and Dad are buried here somewhere?"

"I don't remember…" Taker shook his head, "how despicable is that?"

"Speaking of memory…" Kane looked about worriedly, "You remember where O'Connell lives?"

"…wooden fence" Taker shrugged, "Rest went out when the fog in my memory swept most memories a' this hell away." Kane nodded ruefully. "What? Yer pensive again…you know I hate when ye do that shit."

"I'm sorry" he stared at the shambles their childhood home was in.

"Why?" Taker shook his head confusedly, "You didn' even annoy me yet. Just that pensive shit."

"This is all my fault…everything." Taker frowned. "If I hadn't claimed O'Connell responsible for my heinous action none of this would have happened and we'd probably be home right now carrying on with our banal existence…"

"No…?" Taker tilted his head.

"And if I hadn't stolen Mom and Dad's affections from you" he interrupted, "you wouldn't have had the urge to burn it all down out of frustration."

"Hey!" Taker spun his little brother around and looked him dead in the eye, "You listen t' me…an' you listen t' me GOOD, boy! If you were placed in that delinquent prison instead a' carryin' on the way you did, I never woulda known you…Little Sister never woulda known you…you wouldn't be the baddest sonuvabitch I know if you'd taken the bitch way out. So NO, ye know what? I'm damn GLAD you chose the path you did! YES you fucked up, you sadistic bastard…" he watched Kane smirk at killing the dog, "but I wouldn't have it any other way. By moving forward with your life we eventually met up again and I had the HONOR of facing you in the ring after over twenty years of believing you t' be naught but a pile of ash and dust! By continuing your path you met the damn most amazing daughter of Eve on God's green earth! You produced my damn nieces and nephew! Because a' YOUR wife I actually speak with my son! I mean…" he grabbed the back of his neck meekly, "this whole 'revenge' thing blows like my ex-wife…" Kane tried VERY hard not to laugh at that, it was a tongue-in-cheek comment from Taker. "But you know what? We're damn family, we'll get through it. We always have. We were torn apart for twenty some-odd years and reunited despite tragedy…hell, you buried me ALIVE, you little SHIT! An' I STILL love ye! Because you're my baby brother…Mother only gave me one." He took a deep breath and knocked his forehead against Kane's for a long second, "And it ain't your fault I burned the damn house down…" he smirked and pulled back, "that was MY time t' be a little shit…it was an accident. There was no foul play t' get at you, Mother, or Dad."

"It was just you being an idiot…?"

"EXACTLY such" he smiled weakly and draped an arm over his baby brother's shoulders, "I damn LOVE you…lord knows why." He shrugged, "I didn' need any attention from Mother and Father…they gave me YOU. That's all I ever needed." He looked up at the sky and sighed, "Whaddaya say you n' I take Little Sister t' see the Marfa Lights one a' these days?"

"Why not…they're 'world-famous'" Kane ribbed in notion to the sign staked in the ground upon entering Marfa. He looked out into the distance at the condemned high school that he attended for a moment before pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. "You think anybody that we used to know still lives here?"

"Pro'lly all DEAD."

"Well…" he took a quick drag and started towards the more central part of 'town', "someone's gotta know where O'Connell's at."

"Be careful with how ye come about it" Taker warned him gravely, "somethin' tells me there's a demon lying in wait about this town…"

"I hate your stupid, abstract metaphors. You're just like good ole J.R."

"I like that you believe me to be 'old' when I'm a mere two years over ya"

"You know I didn't mean it that way" Kane rolled his eyes, "you're being brattier than ME, and I don't appreciate it. I'M the baby of the family…it's my job to piss you off, not the other way around." Taker pressed his lips to his little brother's temple for a moment and walked a safe distance apart from him the rest of the way so Kane's homophobia wouldn't carry him away.

"Nothing warms my dark heart like you bein' the spoiled little shit Mother raised you to be…"

_I won't stand in your way_  
_ Let your hatred grow_  
_ And she'll scream_  
_ And she'll shout_  
_ And she'll pray_  
_ And she had a name_  
_ Yeah she had a name_

_ And I won't hold you back_  
_ Let your anger rise_  
_ And we'll fly_  
_ And we'll fall_  
_ And we'll burn_


	64. Chapter 64: More Than Meets the Eye

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and Souless666 for your reviews :]]]!!!! LOL redsandman99 I was feeling a little sen-tee-mental :P. Oh yeah, all of this is his fault entirely, but lucky for him his brother's a nice guy. Hah WOW thank you, Souless666! I meant for that to be a little so-so filler but damn...lmao. Taker kinda feels bad for him, he loves his brother more than anything in the world. He's never been loved by anyone in his life including his own parents and children. Kane and Min are really all he has...and even Min would throw him under a bus for Kane, Trish, or her children. Kane's the only thing Taker really has, and the thought of losing him over this is terrifying. As much as he adores Min, he will NOT let Kane die for her.

"They're ALL a part of this…" Trish grit her teeth and tried to rattle out of her restraints, but was hopeless, "this whole…FUCKING town is in on it!" She panted and eventually caught her breath, trying to crane her neck to see Randy. "I mean, didn't you see the way they were looking at us? At ME? They thought I was Meem or something and rang the alarm! They must all know!"

"Of course they do" Randy hissed, "They know who we are…they know why we came."

"They knew my sister was alive too…" she barred her teeth, "they know he has her."

"They wouldn't be protecting him if it were any other way" Randy took a deep breath and winced at the bleeding wound in his abdomen, "Yo man, I am FUCKED sooner or later"

"Your mouth's working just fine"

"My mouth is ALWAYS-" he cut himself off and scowled. "I'd punt you into the next county if I weren't tied to this chair."

"I can't believe he kept Meem down here…" Trish frowned and looked around, "I can't see a thing."

"We'll be moles by the end of the week…trust me"

"I REALLY hope we're not like this for a week"

"What are you talking about; it's only been about a day…"

"Who has perception of time when there's no windows or access to any outside light?"

"No wonder Min looked like such fuckin' shit…she's a mole too. We're gonna look JUST like her!"

"Speaking of…" she curled her plump lips.

"Shoot. We've got nothing better to talk about."

"What you said about her and Kane before…"

"What'd I say?" he shook his head and shrugged despite his bonds, "I don't fuckin' remember half the shit I say, Trish. Remember for me incase it's important."

"See, that's the thing…it WAS important" she racked her brain for a moment, "You were talking about how the way he's treated her directly paralleled with Kane's way of winning her over…"

"Did I say something that intelligent?"

"Yes. You did."

"Ah…must have had more blood flowing through my aorta at the time."

"Stop TALKING and you'll bleed less…"

"Alright, alright, I'll be quiet…"

"Good. BE quiet…" she sighed in irritation, "What I was TRYING to say is that Meem fell in love with Kane because he completely cut her off from everything BUT him-"

"Yeah, but this fucker doesn't love her"

"I THOUGHT you were going to be quiet?"

"Sorry, my bad…"

"Yeah, it IS your bad ya stupid chatterbox…you need your own variety show or something after you retire."

"What was the point you were trying to make?"

"Right…" she reminded herself quickly, "my point…" she thought her words out carefully, "ahhh…you know my sister's sick…" He nodded. "Paranoid schizophrenia…her disorder…it's REALLY high maintenance and trying on us because we ALWAYS have to prove everything to her….she won't trust or accept it any other way." She knew she needed an example, "Take LOVE for example…Meem ALWAYS wants you to tell her JUST how much you love her and would never hurt her…she NEEDS it. It's a full-time commitment. She ALWAYS needs reassurance that this said human indeed DOES love her, and the second she hears or feels what she wants for security she's content."

"What are you saying by all this…?"

"In a nutshell, my sister's helping this guy because she's in love with him and thinks he feels the same way…"

"But you and I both know he doesn't"

"And when she finds that out, may God have mercy on his soul."

"He's no idiot…" Randy warned her, "He'll do everything he can to keep her convinced."

"I know" her eyes watered in self-pity, "She has blinders on exactly the way she did with Kane…she only hears what she wants to hear anymore."

"He's gotta be bangin' her…women go crazy after you sleep with them."

"She'll do anything to keep his favor…"

"Even kill US?"

"We won't be down here forever."

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_  
_And she had a name_  
_Yeah she had a name_

_And I won't hold you back_  
_Let your anger rise_  
_And we'll fly_  
_And we'll fall_  
_And we'll burn_


	65. Chapter 65: Momma's Boy

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DDD!!! Thank god for Trish, redsandman99. She's brilliant with an acute sense of perception, but her knowledge can only take her so far in the situation. BellaHickenbottom convincing Min will be nearly impossible because she's brainwashed. Griffin is a replacement Kane in her mind; she holds them both at the same level. Kane used fear to make her fall in love with him and therefore when Griffin used that same method it gave the same result. Just as she would NEVER turn on Kane, she'd never turn on Griffin now. 2 days until my Kane birthday story yaaaaay!

"Fuckin' A…" Taker grumbled as they approached the first door and knocked.

"You think we're gonna end up having to go through the whole town?"

"…most likely." The door opened to the same old woman Trish and Randy spoke to. The brothers were taken aback.

"What do y'all want?" Taker and Kane exchanged glances, the older brother nudging the younger one to speak.

"We're ahh…" he swallowed, "we're looking for a young woman." The old woman leaned against the doorframe and sighed.

"Y'all gon' have to be more direct than THAT…there's plenty a' young women wanderin' around these parts"

"She's a little girl! Black hair! Blue eyes! She's about THIS tall…!" Kane placed a hand a little above his belly button, and Taker held up a hand for him to stop.

"She wandered off on us…" Taker gave an animated Kane the evil eye and took over conversation. Making Kane speak was always a bad idea. "We were wonderin' if you've seen her."

"PLEASE" Kane was actually pleading, "she's very dear to us." She stared at the rose-gold wedding ring on Kane's finger like it was a rifle. "It would mean a lot if you could point us in a direction."

"Y'all from around here?" this was pretty much her universal test at this point…too many strangers knocking on her door. Taker nodded slowly.

"We grew up here." She recognized them and dropped her jaw.

"You!" she pointed at Kane accusingly, "You're DEAD!" Kane tilted his head. "You killed that lovely Vick girl…!"

"OH mother FUCKER!" Kane waved her off and about faced in a tantrum, "I didn't TOUCH that bitch, I never killed her!" She was right about the 'dead' thing though…Glen Thomas Jacob Calaway technically was dead. He changed his name officially to the second part of his middle name before enrolling in Truman State University. He had become Glen Thomas Jacobs which is why no one could track him anymore. Taker tried with everything he had in him not to spew saliva everywhere as he withheld a laugh. Tears stung the corners of his eyes that somebody actually remembered that. "She was NEVER my girlfriend! I kissed her ONCE! YES I was driving the car her drunk ass died in!" Taker's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Damn…I wasn't around fer that shit"

"NO" Kane snapped, "You were living with MY father…"

"Who'd you say y'all are lookin' for?" Taker shook his head and tried to pull Kane away.

"No one."

"I remember you Calaway boys" she pointed at the pair, "nothin' but TRASH! You AN' yer mother!" Something inside Kane snapped and he spun around to punch her in the face.

"HEY! HEY!" Taker grabbed Kane in the nick of time and dragged him back, "STOP IT! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" The volatile Kane shot the woman the nastiest look he could muster and was dragged off by Taker. Slamming her door shut, the old woman looked to her son and pointed to the phone.

"You figure out what we do 'bout this…"

"Why, Mama?" the same man that informed Griffin of Trish and Randy's presence before cocked his head.

"That's her god damn husband, idiot. He ain't gon' stop 'til he gets her."

"Fucking hag!" Kane screamed at the closed door as his older brother pulled him down the street. "NO!"

"KANE!" Taker growled. "Y'all goin' get us KILLED."

"I don't care!" Kane heaved and clenched a fist several times, "Did you hear what she called Mother?" Taker frowned and nodded. By all means he should have let Kane attack.

"We can't put ourselves in the open like that anymore…" Taker gently rubbed Kane's shoulder, "I know how you feel about 'er…Mother knows you stood up for her"

"How?" Kane scowled, "She's six feet in the ground."

"Not her soul…" Taker shook his head, "she's with us…with our children…with Little Sister too."

"I don't believe in any of that"

"Well" Taker looked him direct in the eye, "It's about damn time you start. You'd be surprised how the Lord rewards those who believe."

"You're a preacher now?"

"No" Taker shrugged, "I'm Irish Catholic…exactly like you." He watched as Kane scoffed that comment.

"I want her back" Kane shivered, staring at the dirt symbolically, "I want Mom back…" though he was doing everything to prevent it his eyes watered, "it's eating away at me I miss her so much. She wouldn't have allowed any of this to happen"

"Come on, little man…" Taker tried to get Kane's demented head screwed back on and they continued to move towards the teal restaurant.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_  
_And she had a name_  
_Yeah she had a name_

_And I won't hold you back_  
_Let your anger rise_  
_And we'll fly_  
_And we'll fall_  
_And we'll burn_


	66. Chapter 66: No One Will Recall

A/N: Thank you Souless666, BellaHickenbottom, and redsandman99 for your reviews :]]]]!!! LOL Souless666 as evidenced by Kane's question he didn't buy it either :P. Taker's a fair-weather Catholic he sticks around for holiday presents and the title of being one lmao. Taker's decision to hold Kane back was probably a very grown-up one, as he regretted preventing Kane a moment later. If Kane had attacked they would have been fucked by every definition. Taker does love his mother more than anyone...yet so did Kane. Kane's the baby of the family. He was the favorite growing up , and he was even younger than Taker when he lost his mother. Everything Kane does though roots back to his mother, even his relationship with Min. He never really had a woman he could hold higher than anyone else until she came along. Despite being a psychopath she fills the gaps that were left when his mother was ripped away from him. Probably the most sensitive topic with Kane save Min would be his mother, he gets all emotional and crap when thinking about her. Nawwww BellaHickenbottom see what happens when he doesn't have Min? He gets a little loopy without her, imagine if she actually died. Yeah, redsandman99 Taker shouldn't have held him back, but it was a survival tactic. If Kane had whacked her god only knows what would have happened. Taker the preacher....yeahhh...enough said lmao. I love toying with the brothers and religion; one of my favorite things. Oh! Tomorrow morning my Kane birthday story goes up! Yaaaaay happy 43 Kaney!

Flipping the light switch to the bedroom on, Griffin pulled his tattered shirt over his head and closed the door behind him. He could hear the shower going down the hall and smiled softly. Sitting on the bed, he rubbed his face with his hands and checked the clock mounted on the wall. It was late at night. He figured he'd wait for her to come to bed, so he removed his pants and his boots. He couldn't afford socks. Listening to the water still going in the shower, he smirked and decided to try and scare her. Underneath the bed was a lead pipe, he pulled it out and held it in his right hand, opening the door and shutting out the light in the bedroom. Turning the knob to the one bathroom in that entire house without knocking, he jerked the curtain and faked a blow with the pipe.

"HEY!" she screamed and moved the pipe away from her face, "JERK!" He laughed at her, eyes travelling down her body with the water droplets.

"Oh come on, sweetheart!" he took her hand and stared at her wedding rings questionably.

"Put that down" she made him drop the pipe, flinching at the loud clank it made as it collided with the tiled floor, "and come in, instead of staring." He smirked and moved her aside so he could climb over the edge of the tub.

"Didn' need t' tell me twice" he trickled his fingers down her cheek and she giggled as her back pressed against the wall. Adding him to the equation shrank the little space she originally had dramatically. Lightly she kissed his fingertips and he flipped her around, pinning her arms over her head and pressing himself into her from behind, kissing the hands he had held high. She giggled and tried to move her body off the wall against him harder. "Shh…" he placed a kiss to the juncture between her neck and shoulder, "be still."

"I don't wanna" she placed her foot on the edge of the tub and felt his grip on her hands tighten.

"Suit yourself" he embedded himself inside her and gripped her hip with his free hand, "You MAY want to though…" he watched her foot on the edge and worried, "wouldn't want you t' slip."

"I can't" she panted and craned her neck to look up at him, "you have my hands!" He rammed into her so hard her head whacked the tile.

"JESUS! You okay?" he slowed down and turned her face to see him, she was laughing…fucking laughing.

"EASY…!" she poked her tongue between her teeth and moved her hips with his, tingling everywhere. He increased his pace and grunted into her ear.

"Are you happy with me?"

"Yes…!" she moaned in pleasure as his hand slipped between her legs. "I love you!" Her head tossed back against his chest and she shuddered from her orgasm. He nodded at that and followed right after, letting go of her wrists and kissing both her neck and shoulders. He brought her leg down off the edge of the tub and wrapped the hand that was on her hip around her waist, keeping the one between her legs in place and continuing to stroke her.

"Ya know how I feel about you…" he nuzzled her neck and the slick black hair that trailed down her back, shutting the water off. She paused for a pensive moment and tilted her head against his.

"No I don't." He panicked.

"Let me SHOW you…" he scooped her over his shoulder and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door shut and slamming her onto the bed. She watched him hungrily as he pulled out a candle from a drawer and lit it, crawling on top of her and pushing inside as he began to drip the molten wax on her body. The pain actually felt good as her entire body was being coated in the scalding liquid. He burned through three candles of that, taking a break to kiss her every now and then. They continued romping for hours, the "I love you" count almost a hundred to none. Ending the night with a make out session he watched her sleep. He liked her, he did. He liked her a lot. This wasn't part of the original plan…by all means she should have still been in the basement with Trish and Randy. As time went on though, he felt he had no choice but to trust her. Who knows, maybe eventually he'd grow to love her. At the end of the day she was still an asset, not an equal. There was one primary reason he had her around in the first place and it wasn't going unfulfilled. He only ended up fucking her the way he did because she was a slut and easy to get with. Her lack of medication made her mind all screwy, but that was fine by him. Despite being loose, sex DID mean something to her. She was one of those emotional types, so if he just kept playing his cards with her she'd keep her head clear for his every order.

"How could NO ONE know where he is?" Kane slapped a plank on someone's fence so hard the wood splintered. Taker shook his head with a frown. "They're LYING! They've ALL seen Minda; I can see it in their eyes! They KNOW she's here! THEY KNOW IT!"

"Whaddaya wanna do, Baby Brother? Break down every door un-"

"YES." Kane nodded with wide eyes, "That's EXACTLY what I'm going to do. They're LYING, Big Brother! This whole FUCKING town is against us! They KNOW why we're here!"

"There's nothin' we can do, Baby Brother…" Taker peered down one of the dirt streets to see if any doors were open. "Apparently we don' have a good name in this town."

"That doesn't excuse them hiding my wife" Kane approached a woman playing on her front steps with her toddler and didn't wait for her to notice him. "I'm looking for the O'Connell residence…can you point me in the direction?" The bone-thin young mother (who looked WAY too young to be an appropriate age to have that child) looked up at him, her poorly-cut hair so short if she weren't in a dress he'd mistake her for a male.

"What's it to ya?" she asked with a heavy drawl. "He owe you money?" Kane curled his lips and tilted his head.

"Something along the lines of that…" She pulled her kid close and raised a finger down the road.

"Make a left at the end…down the road from the old Calaway house, if ye know the area." Kane and Taker's faces fell.

"You mean we've been lookin' for days and its right down the god damn road?" Taker wanted to be sick. He really felt nauseous. "Baby Brother, come on" Taker nodded to the young mother and grabbed Kane's arm, "Thank you." The two immediately started in that direction when she turned to her doorway.

"Fire." Two bullets were shot in the shoulder of each brother, followed by being beat down with the butt of a shotgun in the back of the head.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_  
_And she had a name_  
_Yeah she had a name_

_And I won't hold you back_  
_Let your anger rise_  
_And we'll fly_  
_And we'll fall_  
_And we'll burn_  
_No one will recall_  
_No one will recall_


	67. This is the Last Time I'll Abandon You

A/N: Thank you Souless666, redsandman99, BellaHickenbottom, and Team McOrton for your reviews :DDD!!!! :/ BellaHickenbottom it's sad that they were so close and now forced to reckon with Griffin. They're royally screwed. He's got Min around his finger. LOL Team McOrton it's sad and funny at the same time to see that the moment they know where to go they fail :P. Hah maybe we can slap it out of her :P. She believes she's in love with him, but in reality she's just brainwashed.

"COME OOOONNNNNN!! GIMMIE THE KEY!" Kane was roused by familiar female screaming.

"Minda?" his instinct of assuming it was always her making noise picked up, but he couldn't really see a thing.

"MIRANDA! MIRANDA NOW!" that meant it was Trish? He groaned and rubbed the bloody welt on the back of his head.

"It's about time you woke up" that was Taker. Sitting next to him against the wall…against the wall?

"What?" Kane squinted from lack of light and tried to see his brother's face. "Where are we, what are we doing?"

"As of now?" Taker shrugged, "Nothin'. We're done-in."

"What do you mean? Where are we? Is that my in-law?"

"That old furnace look familiar?" It was the only thing illuminating the room. Kane's heart skipped a beat.

"You mean we're…?" his eyes widened as he looked to his older brother.

"That's exactly what I mean." Not liking that response, Kane tried to stand but Taker shook his head. Kane's eyes were adjusting to the dimness and it was easier to make out shapes and faces. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Why?" the obstinate Kane stood up and yelped. "FUCK what IS that?" Looking to his shoulder he immediately fell back down and panted from fright. A lock was literally hooked through the bullet hole and chained to the wall. The only way out of it would be to rip a chunk of his own skin off his body. It was pretty deeply imbedded too.

"He got me too…" Taker exhaled, running Kane's fingers over the same exact thing on his shoulder, "Blondie n' Orton are tied up…"

"Orton?" Kane gasped.

"Nice to see you TOO, shithead" Orton called back from being tied with Trish, "Your buddy sends his regards! I've got the puncture wound to prove it!"

"Oh" Taker waved him off, "Quit yer bitchin', he shot us an' hit us in the back a' the head with a gun."

"PLEASE, MEEM!" Trish was obviously not paying attention to anything around her. Kane's interest was spiked.

"Minda?!" Kane looked around hopefully and Taker nodded once he realized Kane's relief.

"Oh hell, Little Sister's here too…" he pointed to the corner by Trish where a VERY ill-looking Mindy rocked back and forth with what seemed like a baby doll, "she's holdin' the damn keys."

"MINDA!" Kane screamed, "MINDA-BABY-SWEETHEART! MINDA!" He slapped a hand to the floor to catch her attention and screamed her name so loud and hoarsely everyone cringed. "MINDA! COME HERE! COME HERE, SWEETHEART! IT'S ME!" He shook his head in denial that she was paying no attention.

"_Rock a bye baby on the tree top…"_

"MINDA!"

"_When the wind blows the cradle will rock_…"

"MINDA DAMN IT!" he screamed until Taker shook his head.

"She won't come."

"_When the bow breaks the cradle will fall_…"

"She's INSANE" Trish spat.

"_And down will come baby cradle and all_!" Mindy hugged the doll in her arm and looked up at Kane. He grinned and beckoned her wildly.

"COME ON! Come on, honey…come here, bug! Come here!" he whimpered, "Over here, honey! Come to me!" A set of keys dangled from his mother's necklace as she tucked the dolly under her chin and tentatively crawled over. Randy and Trish's eyes widened in fear.

"…that's not a very good idea" Randy warned Kane.

"WHY? It's my wife I haven't seen in months! Minda, please! Baby, come here! Come here, come to me! Good girl…that's it. Keep coming…" he extended an arm and tried to crawl closer to meet her but his restraint refused him to move further. "Minda-bug…"

"KANE…" Taker tried to command him, "She ain't goin' help you!"

"How do YOU know?" Kane snapped, "Minda-bug, baby come here!"

"Oh COME ON!" Randy lamented, "You think we haven't tried that already?!"

"KANE she's NOT listening to ANY of us!" Trish yelled at him, "Mark tried it earlier, too! It didn't work!"

"Shut up!" Kane hissed as she crawled within arm's reach, "C'mere, baby" he went to reel her in but she shrank back.

"Exactly" Randy rolled his eyes.

"Baby Brother" Taker tried to intervene before it was too late, "she ain't listenin'. She ain't ever goin' listen."

"No…" Kane shook his head and looked back to his wife, "Hey, Minda…" he cooed gently. She appeared to be almost feral while leering at him. This though, gave him a somewhat advantage because he'd been dealing with her in a state like this for over a decade. He looked calmly to the doll in her arms. "Is that a baby you have right there?" She paused, hesitated, and then nodded.

"MY baby" she hugged it against her chest and nodded. He nodded in return and extended a gentle hand.

"May I see it?" She skeptically handed him the doll and he touched it as if he were interested.

"I like my baby" she pointed to it and scooted closer. He smiled and fought with everything in him not to touch her face and frighten her away.

"You know…" he handed the doll back to her and looked to the wedding rings on her hand, "if you help us out I can take you home…" he nodded despite her fear, "you can get away from this place! No more," he stumbled, "no more pain, I promise! You'll get well, and you won't be sick or skinny or beaten…!" He sniffled and ran a hand under his eyes quickly, "Plus, we have REAL babies at home for you to play with…you can stay with them all day, wouldn't you like that?" He looked to his mother's necklace on her neck now with all the keys dangling.

"Kane, seriously give it up or you'll end up like-"

"FUCK!" Kane screamed and waved his throbbing hand off, "She FUCKIN' bit me!"

"We TRIED to warn you…" Trish sighed as Mindy scurried away and up the stairs.

"HEY! HEY! MINDA! GET BACK HERE! MIRANDA!" Kane screamed after her, watching with great devastation as she bolted up the stairs, "DON'T GO UP THERE!" he shrieked so loud his voice cracked, "HE'S UP THERE! HE'LL HURT YOU AGAIN! HE'LL HURT YOU MINDA, PLEASE!" Trish and Randy didn't know what to say…they didn't actually witness it, but could put two and two together pertaining to Mindy and Griffin's relationship.

"She bit ME too" Taker showed Kane his bleeding hand, "that's why ye gotta listen when-"

"I don't care I don't care!" Kane whimpered and slammed a fist to the ground, "She ran up there he's gonna hurt her, its all my fault I didn't mean to-"

"TRUST me" Randy suppressed a laugh, "He can't do much else to her."

"What do you mean?" Kane's breathing became harsh, "What'd he do to her? That's not my wife, what'd he do to her?"

"Great going, RANDY" Trish sassed, "Now he's never gonna shut up."

"ORTON!" Kane hissed, "WHAT did he do to her?" Once she got upstairs Mindy ran to where Griffin was biding time by jamming a knife into the table. He felt her coming.

"Hey!" he didn't turn, "I thought I told you to stay and watch them for me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck like a child and kissed him. "What is it?" he asked before kissing her back and holding her face with one hand. She pouted and pointed to the downstairs. "Did the daisies wake up?" She nodded. "Alright then" he stood and placed the knife in his pocket, "do you wanna come down or stay up here?" She paused. "You HAVE the option…" She sat on the kitchen table and extended her arms for a hug. Wrapping his arms around her quickly, they kissed. She pressed against him when he shook his head and removed her legs from his waist. "No. Later. I promise." She nodded and waved at him as he went down the stairs.

"Bye bye…" she sighed and continued playing with her baby doll.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_ Let your hatred grow_  
_ And she'll scream_  
_ And she'll shout_  
_ And she'll pray_  
_ And she had a name_  
_ Yeah she had a name_

_ And I won't hold you back_  
_ Let your anger rise_  
_ And we'll fly_  
_ And we'll fall_  
_ And we'll burn_  
_ No one will recall_  
_ No one will recall_

_ This is the last time I'll abandon you_


	68. This is the Last Time I'll forget You

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Shyann, Team McOrton, BellaHickenbottom, and Melodic Lullaby for your reviews :]]]]]]!!!!! Yep redsandman99, Min's a bit ummm..gone haha. Same thing Shyann, she's toast. LOL Team McOrton circumstances may suck but at least they're together. What happens to Kane....ohhhh boy....he's not Kane anymore :/. BellaHickenbottom let's test your predictions. Randy will not tell anyone anything useful. He's still a prick. Kane's morale to live may be really low soon. Melodic Lullaby, I myself despise anything sexual so believe me...I had warnings up for a reason it was necessary to the plot. The fact that they were slow was a bit of black humor from me. I used the words I did because I simply do not feel like typing pen15 or any type of disgusting overtly pornographic jargon. It was me trying to be classy :P. Orton and Trish are pretty interesting together..hmmm...Mindy's singing was creepy XD. Yeah she sings like a canary, but from experience...when I walk in on my autistic sister doing that it scares the shit out of me. Awwww thank you. I was worried about Griffin but thanks for letting me know I'm doing my job.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Trish screamed as she heard him coming down the stairs, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"SHUT up!" he threatened the petite young woman before glancing at Orton, "You dead yet, pretty boy?"

"Alive and kickin'" Randy sneered, "unfortunately."

"You got the 'unfortunate' part right" he snapped, turning his attention to the brothers. "And LOOK who decided to pay us a little visit!"

"I have to piss!" Randy complained.

"My FAVORITE poor kids from thirty-five years ago!" he laughed at them (ignoring Orton). The brothers could only exchange spiteful glances and stare at their captor. "LOOK WHO'S SHIT OUT OF LUCK NOW!" he shouted at them (more specifically Kane). They said nothing, so he got in their faces. "How does it FEEL, Glen? Do you ENJOY being locked away?"

"I can ASSURE you that you weren't bolted to the wall by your own skin" Kane growled. Taker gave him the 'shut up' face. Griffin could only smile sarcastically.

"No…but the HIDEOUS SCARS ON MY FACE and destroyed reputation in common society is a pretty shitty equivalent!"

"HAD t' open yer mouth…" Taker grumbled at Kane.

"What was that, Mark William?" Griffin teased, "You're always COACHING him, right? Telling him when to cross the street, to do his homework on time, RAT ME OUT TO THE POLICE?!"

"HEY! I didn' have a DAMN thing t' do with any a' that! Don't you DARE pin your shit on me, BOY!"

"Why not?" he tilted his head cruelly, "After all, you always DID take beatings for your little brother, even though he deserved them…" he circled Taker like a vulture, "even YOU suffered because your mangy baby brother couldn't fight his own battles and take punishment for losing!"

"He wasn't a bad kid…" Taker defended Kane much to his shock, "just STUPID."

"Stupid…" Griffin scoffed, "don't make me laugh with your petty excuses. 'Stupidity' isn't a substitute for bein' a vindictive LIAR!"

"You DESERVED what ye got, ya sick son of a BITCH!" Taker snarled, "I hated you because I knew you were EVIL! Your influence over my little brother was nothing but poison to him."

"WAS it?!" he bent down in Taker's face, "I seem to think that your little SHIT sibling was just a bad seed"

"NO!" Taker shook his head fiercely, "Nothing that ever came from my mother was."

"Really?" Griffin found it comical, "I seem to remember yer momma bein' the talk a' the town fer sleepin' with 'er husband's teenage apprentice!"

"At least she didn't depend on the god damn bottle like YOUR dysfunctional birth-givers!" Griffin had to laugh.

"YOU were more a father to your brother than the man your Ma was married to"

"Indeed" Taker nodded admittedly. Kane could only hang his head. There his brother was fighting yet another war for him.

"Look…" Randy interrupted, and thank god for it. "I understand if you guys have a beef, that's all you…but honestly? I have absolutely NOTHING to do with ANY of this, and I have to piss. Oh! And I'm bleeding out the ass too" he looked down at the puncture wound in his abdomen, "This shit doesn't heal itself, you know!"

"Please" Trish actually begged Griffin, "just cave this time…he's REALLY bugging me." He thought about it for a moment, and shook his head irritably.

"MINDA!" Kane cringed when he heard that name roll off Griffin's tongue. That was HIS name for her. No one was stupid enough besides Kane to use it. The petite woman cradling her baby doll scampered down the stairs eagerly and hopped to Griffin's side. Trish dropped her head and wept.

"MINDA!" Kane yelled at her now, "Minda-bug, baby! PLEASE! What did he do to you? TELL ME what he did to you! I can't help you if you don't talk!" he tried to catch his breath, "PLEASE! The keys are on your neck! They're on your NECK, baby! Once you let me go I'll get you out of here!" Taker buried his face in his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew…he didn't know how, but he knew. Kane started to whimper once more; completely pathetic. "Minda, I love you!" He got her attention and Griffin's eyes widened. "Yes…!" he nodded at her round eyes, "Why are you acting like that's a surprise? What's wrong with you?"

"Take him out" Griffin pushed the little woman with the doll forwards and she stumbled, causing Kane to lunge so far forwards he almost ripped the lock out of his skin.

"YOU LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!" he screamed at the man who shoved his wife, "DON'T TOUCH HER! Don't you FUCKING touch her!"

"Come on, silly!" Mindy used the key Griffin showed her to untie Randy and he immediately stood up.

"God DAMN it, I need to piss!" Randy grabbed Mindy by the arm and pulled her up the stairs, Mindy patting Trish on the head along the way.

"MIRANDA!" Kane called to her haplessly, "MIRANDA MARIE!"

"You've got FIVE MINUTES, princess!" Griffin shouted to Randy before switching his attention back to the brothers.

"Come, come, its right here!" Mindy skipped towards the bathroom and pointed to the doorway, but Randy shook his head.

"Hell no…" Randy scowled, "that bowl doesn't deserve my piss…we're taking it outside."

"Okie dokie" Mindy hugged the baby doll and walked alongside him outside, "Do you like my baby?" He took an uncaring glance at the doll she was holding and nodded.

"It's nice." He began to urinate on the outside wall and held himself up against the house because of the excruciating abdominal pain he was experiencing from blood loss. She glanced around absently and twisted her torso around childishly. He couldn't take seeing her like this any longer. "Randi, why are you doing this?" he finished up and held her shoulders lightly, "It's all family down there, we love you." She didn't react. "You're tearing us all apart figuratively…" he touched her face gently and looked her in the eye, "you've GOTTA snap out of whatever brainwashing technique he applied on you!"

"No."

"NO?!" his beady eyes turned into saucers, "What do you mean 'no?"

"No."

"Randi!"

"No." He glanced around in disbelief and looked back to her.

"Don't do this to us, Min! PLEASE! This guy's not fooling anyone, he'll kill you TOO the moment you let your guard down!"

"Nope nope nope"

"Yes, yes, YES you idiot!" She hummed an incoherent tune, drowning his yelling out. "RANDI!"

"What?"

"Stop being a BITCH and HELP US!" he grabbed her wrist and she yanked it back.

"I'll never help you…I'll never help you…I'll never help you…!" she replied in a haunting, sing-song voice.

"STOP that!" Randy leapt back and shivered, "It's creepy." She giggled. He sized her up and decided to go for it. "You know what?" She tilted her head. He BOLTED away from the house and immediately she got him in what felt like a drop-toe-hold and started dragging him back into the house. "Miranda!" he was too weak to really fight her, "Miranda NO!"

"Jerk" she sighed and kicked him through the door, pulling his body back towards the stairs and forcing him down. "No more Miss Nice Girl…" she warned him didactically.

"I wasn't aware she EXISTED" he snipped as Griffin dragged him back into the chair and sat him down. Orton caught eyes with Taker.

"Have a nice leak?" Taker asked to pass the time. Randy nodded with pursed lips.

"FABulous."

"He tried to run away" Mindy pointed to Randy and nodded, "But I STOPPED him, I did! I gotted and tripped him and dragged him back in the house!" Griffin smiled weakly and pat the top of her head.

"What a GOOD girl" he looked to Kane with an evil grin and pushed her back to the corner she was sitting in before, "Now watch them WELL, honey!" He commanded in reference to Trish and Randy. Kane barred his teeth at the word 'honey'. Griffin noticed with a twisted smile. "That's a sweet girl you got yerself, Glen…" he sighed smugly, "I LOVE how well she obeys."

"YOU son of a bitch, I oughta-"

"KANE!" Taker warned him, wincing at his bullet wound.

"MINDA!" Kane pleaded, but she looked to him and simply stuck her tongue out, "MIRANDA!"

"She won't listen to you…" Griffin said bluntly, and Kane couldn't take it anymore.

"LOOK…" he swallowed hard and Taker didn't like where this was going, "you wanted ME and here I am…" his eyes wandered to Mindy sitting cross-legged with her baby doll, "you can do whatever you want with me…" his eyes watered, "just let her go…please! Let her go! She didn't do anything to you!" Taker went to interrupt him but decided not to. O'Connell wasn't taking the bait.

"Too bad" he placed both hands on his hips, "I like her."

"So what's your 'PLAN' then?" Kane sassed, "Chop me up starting with my fingertips?"

"Actually…" Griffin tilted his head with a knuckle-crack, "just like YOU…did to ME…" he barred his teeth right back at Kane, "I'm gonna leave y'all down here until ye ROT." The four captives were shell-shocked and he knew it. "You see, Calaway boys…I ain't like either a' you. I prefer a slow, torturous death t' teach y'all a lesson over quick and instant punishment…ain't that right, Minda-bug?" Kane tensed.

"Yep yep!" Mindy nodded and cradled her doll once more.

"MINDA!" Kane barked, but she began to hum once more and drown him out.

"That being said…" he looked to Mindy and motioned for her to get up the stairs, "Scram." She nodded and waved to everyone sweetly before running up the stairs.

"Bye bye!"

"MIRANDA!" Kane shook his head in denial and yelled. Randy craned his neck to face Trish, watching the way Mindy clung to that doll.

"I've got an idea…"

_I won't stand in your way_  
_ Let your hatred grow_  
_ And she'll scream_  
_ And she'll shout_  
_ And she'll pray_  
_ And she had a name_  
_ Yeah she had a name_

_ And I won't hold you back_  
_ Let your anger rise_  
_ And we'll fly_  
_ And we'll fall_  
_ And we'll burn_  
_ No one will recall_  
_ No one will recall_

_ This is the last time I'll abandon you_  
_ And this is the last time I'll forget you_


	69. Chapter 69: I Wish I Could

A/N: Thank you Melodic Lullaby, redsandman99, BellaHickenbottom, and Team McOrton for your reviews :DDD!! Of course Randy's a whiny little shit, Melodic Lullaby, when has he ever been anything else? :P. He and Deadman hate each other...so there's a lot of animosity. No, Min's not faking it. She's gone for real. She wouldn't fake anything this severe. What's going through Kane's mind...he's not thinking clearly he's ready to put a pistol in his mouth. Griffin does some pretty sick shit, redsandman99. LOL BellaHickenbottom Randy's too weak to be the hero he was impaled. Team McOrton...ask and ye shall receive.....

"Boy…" Taker sighed to Randy and kept the back of his head against the wall hours after Griffin had left them for dead, "what makes you think that's gonna work?"

"It's worth a TRY, isn't it?" Trish groaned, "What other choice do we have? Meem will NOT let us go." Kane was silent. He hadn't spoken one word since Mindy scuttled upstairs.

"What if it don't work?" Taker frowned.

"Are you always such a pessimist?" Randy rolled his eyes, "Or are you just acting extra special because YOU'RE on the receiving end of torture for the first time in your miserable life?"

"I ain't bein' pessimistic" Taker defended himself, "Just practical…" he shrugged as much as it hurt to do so, "What happens when he comes tearin' down for ye? Who takes the fall?"

"Either way we're dead" Randy released a long exhale, "it's worth a try." Trish caught Kane staring into nothing out the corner of her eye.

"Honey…" Kane knew she was speaking to him. "We're gonna get Meem home, okay?" He didn't react, so she bit her lip and sighed deeply. "Kane…" she sniffled and wanted to wipe her eyes because she was crying, "she loves you. She's always loved you, even before you forced her into it." He shook his head absently. "As much as I hate to admit it…" she bit back a sob, "She CHOSE to feel the way she did…no one told her to love you. Nobody tells my sister what to do…you never brainwashed her." She jerked her head towards the upstairs, "HE did." Kane was still despondent. Taker placed a hand over Kane's shoulder and held it tightly.

"Puppy" Taker mouthed to Trish, pointing at Kane in the dim light from the furnace, "always was."

"I know" Trish nodded and stared at her sister's husband, "he's sweet…" she tried to smile for him, "he just doesn't like to show it."

"Let's not get TOO far ahead of ourselves now…" Randy craned his neck to try and face Trish. "Remember the times he chokeslammed you."

"I'm proud of you…" Griffin smiled and ran his fingers along the dolly Mindy held in her arms, "You've really come a long way."

"Tak" (Yes) she teased.

"You had me worried for a moment" he stopped touching the doll and moved to her face, "the way you were lookin' at him as he sweet-talked ya." She nodded off for a moment, sitting on the bed innocently and hugging her baby doll. He snickered, "I mean, you didn't actually buy any a' that shit, did ye?" She shook her head. He smiled and kissed her throat, she placed her doll aside, holding his head on her neck. "I promised you I would…" he pulled himself between her legs and they kissed as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"What're you doin', Randi?" Randy asked Mindy the next morning as she sat in the corner with her doll. She smiled coquettishly and tilted her head playfully.

"I'm keepin' WATCH" she nodded and smiled at Taker. He wanted to return the grin if she were in her right mind. Kane couldn't even look at her.

"Did you eat breakfast, Meem?" Trish asked hopefully, though Mindy didn't answer. "Meem…" she eyed the set of keys dangling from Susanna Calaway's necklace. Mindy shook her head. "Why not?" Mindy shrugged. "MEEMY you're SICK! You're gonna DIE you're so skinny!" Mindy paid no heed.

"Speak for yerself" Taker nodded to both Randy and Trish's pitifully thin frames. Their form of liquid was catching droplets of water as they fell from the ceiling with their tongues.

"SH!" Randy hissed to him.

"That's a NICE baby, Meem…" Trish jerked her head towards Mindy's baby doll.

"Thank you" Mindy nodded politely, touching her doll's face and paying no heed to anyone else.

"What's her name?" Trish asked warmly. Mindy shrugged and thought of one spur of the moment.

"Sally."

"Sally…" Trish nodded and curled her plump lips, "Can I see Sally?"

"Yes you MAY!" Mindy proudly crawled over when Trish snagged the doll from her.

"HERE!" she tossed it to Randy and Mindy gasped.

"HEY!" Mindy protested when Trish pulled her sister's hair and undid the clasp of the necklace, turning it until the keys fell into her lap and she put the gold chain with the emerald heart back on Mindy's neck.

"Good girl" Trish kissed the top of her head while holding the struggling and yelping Mindy with one hand and the keys in the other, "Alright, I got it!"

"HEY!" Mindy didn't even notice the keys were gone, "BABY! BABY! I WANT MY BABY!"

"Hurry up!" Taker's eyes widened in astonishment at the success thus far, "She wants the damn baby!"

"You want it?" Randy taunted, holding the baby doll above her head as she tried in vain to grab for it, "Go GET IT!" He tossed the doll in the open furnace and Mindy screamed, Trish releasing her to retrieve it. Quickly Randy opened the lock on his side and worked on Trish's, "Let's GO, come on!"

"Why don't he hear any a' this?" Taker furrowed his brow as to why Griffin hadn't come down already. Mindy pulled the burning baby doll out and slammed it into the dirt until it did nothing but smoke.

"COME ON!" Trish fumbled from the dark, but managed to pick the lock pierced through Taker's shoulder and he winced in pain as she pulled it out.

"Baby Brother, let's MOVE! We can grab Little Sister an' go it's four on one!" Taker waved him forwards, but Kane dropped his head and shook it. "Well why the hell not?" he stood and placed both hands on his hips, "This is it! We're free!" Kane didn't answer. "You know what…?" Taker went to grab Mindy and sling her over his shoulder but she refused.

"We DON'T exactly have all day!" Randy had a chain in his hand as a weapon and was halfway up the stairs. Taker placed the keys in his pocket god forbid they needed them again. Trish didn't want to leave Mindy either but Taker restrained her from going back down the stairs.

"WHAT are you CRAZY?" Trish kicked and scratched to get back to her sister but Taker scowled at both husband and wife at the bottom of the steps.

"They belong together…alive or dead" Taker slung Trish over his shoulder and glared at his brother one last time, already hearing Randy wield the chain incase Griffin were to jump them.

"Bye bye!" Mindy waved carelessly as they bolted up the stairs and obviously out the front door. Kane couldn't look at Mindy still.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_ Let your hatred grow_  
_ And she'll scream_  
_ And she'll shout_  
_ And she'll pray_  
_ And she had a name_  
_ Yeah she had a name_

_ And I won't hold you back_  
_ Let your anger rise_  
_ And we'll fly_  
_ And we'll fall_  
_ And we'll burn_  
_ No one will recall_  
_ No one will recall_

_ This is the last time I'll abandon you_  
_ And this is the last time I'll forget you_  
_ I wish I could_


	70. Chapter 70: Look to the Stars

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Shyann, redsandman99, Luci 1988, and Team McOrton for your reviews :]]]]]]!!!!! Souless666 Taker is going through what I'd like to call unattainable emotion; he cannot empathize with Kane. He's not laid back so much as he doesn't understand the severity of what's going on. Yes their lives are in danger, whatever, but the true heart of it all is finding and retrieving Miranda. He wasn't so heavy into the search because it's not his wife. Yes she's as close to a sister as he's ever had, but at the end of the day what's in it for him? Nothing. It's Kane's wife. Not his. That's why he's not reacting as strongly as one thinks he would...it's really not his issue it's Kane's. Yes Shyann, they both stayed behind. It's fucked up, but that's what happens when you love someone the way he loves her...it's unhealthy. Nope redsandman99. There's such a laundry list of reasons why Min truly is the point of his existence it's not even funny. In a way, she's a replacement for his mother. You know what they say, before you marry a man watch the way he treats his mother because it reflects how he'll treat you. He adored his mother more than Mark, therefore he adores Min more than anything in the world. Awww thank you Luci1988!! It's terrible what's happened to them, i know...but yeah, Randy WOULD come up with monkey in the middle hahahahaaha. They don't leave them, Team McOrton you'll see in this chapter :). Of course Kane stays down though I mean, Min's there he can't leave the poor baby. Next chapter we'll finally have the confrontation.

"What's his PROBLEM?" Trish shrieked as Taker sprinted with her and a limping Randy as far away from the house as they could distance themselves, "And WHERE'S that freak?"

"He placed Little Sister in charge, that means he ain't home" Taker shook his head and pointed to the one-story house that sat in shambles, "Old family homestead"

"And a CAR!" Randy cheered and sprinted to the passenger seat, slamming his fists on the window, "Let's go! Let's go! Open the door! Open it up!"

"Quit yer bellyaching…" Taker unlocked the car and the three climbed inside, catching their breath and thanking everything that was holy. After a long silence Trish finally spoke.

"You know they can't stay there…"

"Of course not" Taker shook his head and gazed at the house, "We gotta get 'em outta there someway, somehow…"

"Well" Randy needed much longer to recuperate from his wounds, "I don't think we'll have to worry about Randi much longer…" he panted and leaned his head against the window, "you know she's dead once he gets back."

"Ohhhh FUCK you're RIGHT!" Trish shrieked and held a hand over her mouth, "Mark, we HAVE to do something now! If we don't, my sister and YOUR brother will DIE!" Taker frowned and stared out the window still.

"Kane's dyin' no matter how ya slice it…" he exhaled slowly, "O'Connell's got him marked and HE refuses t' fight 'im."

"Why?" Trish panicked, "I hate him, but I don't get it"

"I do…" Randy ruefully admitted, "He's a sap."

"Since the day he was born" Taker agreed as much as he didn't want to, "O'Connell's head games with Little Sister 're what did 'im in."

"He's SO sensitive" Trish grumbled irritably, "For a guy that claims to enjoy pain more than any other feeling-"

"Leave 'im alone" Taker ordered her the kindest way he could muster at the moment, "He's in love."

"CRAZY love" Trish hissed.

"Well…" for once Randy decided to play peacekeeper, "Yeah, it's a sucky trait…but you can't change a leopard's spots, now can you?" The in-laws looked to each other and nodded in compromise. "We just have to work with what we have…that freak's got Randi by the nose…Kane won't move…you know how to get rodents out of a burrow?"

"Set it on fire" Taker answered.

"Great" Trish slapped her thigh and rolled her eyes, "How is this accomplished?"

"Anybody in here smoke?" Randy asked the in-laws. They both shook their heads and looked at him, making him highly uncomfortable. "Look, I only smoke weed, I don't do cigarettes."

"Kane smokes" Trish swallowed and tucked some long raven hair behind her ear, "he smokes like a chimney."

"That's great, but useless information unless you can locate his lighter" Randy rolled his eyes and stared out the window. Trish stared at the O'Connell residence with bleary eyes.

"You think Kane will let him hurt her?"

"Not while I'M alive" Taker snarled. Begrudgingly Randy opened the door and exited the vehicle.

"Let's go find shit to light up…" Randy squinted from the intense sun, "I'm not having her death on my conscience."

"Neither a' them" Taker protected his younger sibling, "they're a unit…it can't be any other way." Trish didn't like that one bit.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_ Let your hatred grow_  
_ And she'll scream_  
_ And she'll shout_  
_ And she'll pray_  
_ And she had a name_  
_ Yeah she had a name_

_And I won't hold you back_  
_ Let your anger rise_  
_ And we'll fly_  
_ And we'll fall_  
_ And we'll burn_  
_ No one will recall_  
_ No one will recall_

_ This is the last time I'll abandon you_  
_ And this is the last time I'll forget you_  
_ I wish I could_

_ Look to the stars_


	71. Chapter 71: Let Hope Grow in Your Eyes

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and Luci 1988 for your reviews :]]]]!!!! LOL Luci 1988 I think we all know what a little stoner Orton is :P. That was a joke for everyone :). My little, holy-shit-next-chapter-sucks present. Enjoy.....

"YOU!" Griffin stormed down the stairs and charged at the petite rock star, "WHERE ARE THEY?" She hugged her doll and didn't answer. "I leave you for ONE FUCKING HOUR and THIS is what happens?!" She frowned and stroked the face of her burned doll.

"They took baby…!" she wept like a toddler and hugged the baby doll close to her chest. He scowled and noticed Susanna Calaway's emerald heart on the gold chain still around her neck though.

"Did they?" he grabbed the necklace and tore it straight off her neck, catching Kane's eye. She gasped and scraped it off the ground, trying very diligently to hook it back on when he grabbed her hair.

"OW!" she shrieked and allowed him to slam her face into the ground. She yelped and held her bloody nose. She broke it five times in her seven-year WWE career.

"YOU DESERVE IT!" he scowled and balled a fist to hit her when he was held back. Mindy gasped as did Griffin when they both noticed Kane was missing, a bloody lock on the floor alongside a large hunk of flesh.

"WAHH!" she screamed and pointed as Kane grabbed his nemesis by the neck and slammed him against the cement wall head-first. She whimpered and shook her head, cuddling the baby doll close and crying next to the furnace. Kane's attention was stolen for that split second, giving Griffin the opportunity to head butt and pull a knife on him. Mindy watched with great interest as both men made feral grunts while wrestling for possession of the knife. Kane grabbed Griffin by the wrist when the larger man slid the knife across Kane's hand and cut him severely. That was followed by Kane raking Griffin in his good eye and giving him a quick uppercut, clubbing him to the ground with his own two hands. Mindy gasped in horror. They continued to grab and swing at the other like young boys, Griffin sitting on top of Kane when Kane's wrestling experience saved him and he kicked out of it. He pounced on top of his adversary when Griffin actually started to laugh, throwing Kane off heavily just as Kane was about to nail his face.

"WHAT?" Kane hissed, "I don't find anything FUNNY about ending your life for ruining mine!" The larger man ceased and smiled demonically at the confused Kane.

"You…" he jerked his head in Mindy's direction, "you're just like her. You don't know WHAT you want!" Kane's hesitation cost him as Griffin kicked him off quickly. The grounded Kane shook his head.

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong…" he ripped the thrown-off Griffin onto his back by his ankles, "I know EXACTLY what I want!"

"HAH!" Griffin grabbed a poker from the furnace (handed to him by Mindy unknown to Kane) and stabbed him in the shoulder. Kane yowled and tried with everything in him to rip it out, despite Griffin's efforts to keep it in. In a vulgar display of power, Kane managed to knock Griffin backwards until he collided with the burning boiler, knocking pieces of hot coals onto the ground. Mindy cautiously stepped around them and sat about halfway up the staircase. Smelling the fire building up, Kane checked around quickly to make sure Mindy was out of the way. Again it cost him. She headed up the stairs as the flames kicked up and the two brawling look-alikes kept at it despite the threat of death for them both. Lifting the chair Trish was tied to, Griffin nailed Kane in the back and the Big Red Monster took a knee, inches from the flames licking at him. Seeing this as an opportunity, Griffin tried to shove Kane's face into the fire. "Let's see if we can disfigure that ugly mug even more…" A long arm came up and jammed into Griffin's jugular. Mindy gasped like this was all some kind of movie and kept her mouth covered, watching intently halfway up the stairs. Catching sight of her beginning to cough from the smoke, Kane pointed for her to go upstairs.

"MINDA, sweetheart, get OUT of here!" She didn't move much to his astonishment. Griffin pointed upstairs and immediately Mindy moved. Kane whipped his head to face Griffin and used his left arm to push him back. Lifting the other chair, Kane literally chucked it at Griffin so he fell backwards and became invisible in the smoke. Gagging from his already terrible lungs, Kane managed to feel his way to the wooden planked stairs and start to drag himself up. A plank broke and his foot slipped, though he didn't fall far. His foot was resting on top of something. "What …?" he yelped and removed his leg immediately. He was resting on a pile of dead young women. Immediately he pushed himself up and continued up the stairs, stumbling onto the ground floor and moving smoke away from his face. "MINDA!" he called and looked about frantically, "MINDA!" No sign of her. "Honey, it's ME!" he checked under the kitchen table and found none other than the baby doll she was cuddling onto before. He gagged and pulled it out from underneath the wood. While he wiped dust off of it and went to put it in a pocket to hand her later, she crept up behind him holding a large kitchen knife…the moment he craned his neck from hearing her footsteps she stabbed him in the back and released her hold on the weapon.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_  
_And she had a name_  
_Yeah she had a name_

_And I won't hold you back_  
_Let your anger rise_  
_And we'll fly_  
_And we'll fall_  
_And we'll burn_  
_No one will recall_  
_No one will recall_

_This is the last time I'll abandon you_  
_And this is the last time I'll forget you_  
_I wish I could_

_Look to the stars_  
_Let hope grow in your eyes_


	72. Chapter 72 And We'll Love And We'll Hate

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Shyann, Luci 1988, redsandman99, Melodic Lullaby, and Team McOrton for your reviews :DDD!!! :// Shyann that's when happens when you turn your back on someone. Yeah Luci 1988, she stabbed him right in the back. Chances of getting up again are indeed slim. Melodic Lullaby Kane indeed ripped out his own shoulder because of how savagely protective he is over her, and is paying the consequence. Sometimes people are just gone. Team McOrton you'll see what he thinks...you probably won't be surprised either knowing him.

"WHOA…!" Randy pointed to the massive amounts of smoke seeping through every orifice of the house. "Looks like someone beat us to it…"

"I don't like that" Trish bolted towards the house but Taker held her back.

"YOU stand still!" he threatened and pulled a gun out of the glove compartment.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Trish shrieked.

"Baby Brother's trigger happy" Taker made sure Randy had a decent hold on Trish before starting towards the front door. "BROTHER!" Taker called before breaking down the door. A bleeding Kane kept his eyes on his wife in disbelief and couldn't physically stand up. She was brought to her feet by a singed hand. Trailing his eyes up the arm he felt himself short of breath once he realized who it was. He was charred from falling into the flames, his forehead solid metal from the steel plate.

"Hurts, doesn't it? To be stabbed in the back by someone you trust?" Griffin snaked his arm around her neck and hugged her against his chest. Kane coughed and shook his head in denial, watching her hug O'Connell back and giggle at him on the floor.

"Silly Glen!" she snuggled into her boyfriend's chest and coughed from smoke.

"HEY!" Taker yelled, but they couldn't hear him. They couldn't even see him meanwhile they were all on the main floor. "Brother!" he pushed open the bathroom door and covered his mouth so he couldn't breathe in the smoke, and pulled back the shower curtain…nothing. Kane whimpered and tried to get on his hands and knees, but Mindy taunted him by sauntering over, pretending to possibly give a shit before kicking him in the ribs. For the record she was STRONG even when almost completely starved to death. She then proceeded to rip the knife out of his back and go for his throat when Griffin held her back.

"Not yet…" he told her with a shake of the head, "I get that honor. You've done your part." She cocked her head confusedly as Kane stared at her in dismay. "You're dismissed."

"What?" she shook her head and hugged his arm, "No, I love you! You love me, don't you?"

"NO Minda-baby, he doesn't love YOU!" Kane screamed, "I could have told you that!" Griffin raised an eyebrow at Kane.

"She STABBED YOU in the BACK!" Literally. Worried, Mindy pulled his face down and kissed him, Kane just wanting to keel over.

"Do you love me now?" she asked hopefully, "I did it! I did it!" It actually seemed as if she was pleading with him, "You HAVE to love me, now! I helped you! I helped you kill him!" Kane barred his teeth and couldn't watch it any longer.

"Minda…" he noticed Griffin wasn't answering her, "You mean NOTHING to him!" Finally he caught her attention. "I love you!" She was skeptic and he nodded, "YES! ME! I've ALWAYS loved you, sweetheart! Get AWAY from him!" He caught Griffin's look of great satisfaction and scowled. "I don't know WHAT he did to you…but you've been nothing but a pawn since the day you were abducted." She didn't want to believe it. "If he DID feel the way you wanted him to, he would have came out" he coughed, "and said it already…but he DOESN'T! He'll NEVER love you! NOBODY loves you but ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Mindy screamed at him and hugged onto Griffin for her life. He pushed her off and she fell to the floor.

"I dismissed you" he went to grab Kane by the throat and shooed her off, "You're free."

"Great" Taker shot Griffin in the chest. Mindy screamed and lunged at him, causing Taker to drop the gun and sling Mindy over his shoulder, carrying her out of the house despite her protests. Leaning against the fence, Randy tapped the pacing Trish and pointed to the doorway.

"He got her…! He got her!"

"MEEM!" Trish screamed and grabbed her from Taker's shoulder, cuddling the banshee close and kissing her face all over, "MEEMY-BABE, you're OKAY! I thought you were dead, but-" BOOM! Flames blasted through the windows and Taker's eyes widened.

"Your brother's still in there?" Randy touched the struggling Mindy's face and looked to the house. Taker couldn't even bring himself to nod.

"I shot O'Connell…" he gulped, "straight in the chest."

"He's not DEAD" Randy denounced.

"They never are" Trish looked to Taker, "If ya wanted to be sure you killed him, you should have gone straight for his fucking head!"

"I WOULD if the steel plate didn' block that shit!" Taker barked. Hearing loud banging inside and watching the house begin to burn down; the terrified Mindy shook her head, whimpered, and tore away from Trish.

"MIRANDA!" Trish screamed as her sister sprinted back into the burning house.

"Oh god DAMN!" Taker shook his head and started back towards the house with Trish literally shoving him forwards.

"GET HER MARK GET HER!" Trish's throat was sore. Gushing blood and trying to keep themselves upright, both men continued to tear each other apart. Kane had actually recovered a slight bit, now pinning Griffin down by his shoulders and slamming a free hand around the counter for a weapon. There was nothing. Growling through his teeth, Kane jammed a finger into his adversary's good eye until Griffin gasped and slammed Kane against the counter.

"GIVE UP, CALAWAY!" Griffin slammed Kane to the floor and pushed himself up on the counter, opening a drawer and pulling a wrench out, "I've waited thirty-five years for this…" A gun locked and loaded. A grounded Kane kept himself sitting by leaning on his elbow and stared behind Griffin, all parties gagging and trying to dodge falling debris.

"Get down!" Mindy pointed the shotgun at both men, "Both of you!" Griffin glared at his shotgun and didn't listen, so she pointed it directly at his face, "NOW!"

"MIRANDA…" Griffin went for the gun when she screamed and shot his hand.

"NO!" she snarled, "You get DOWN!" He growled in pain and lunged for her, but Kane grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground next to him.

"NOW do you see, sweetheart?" Kane shook a piece of burning wood off him and gagged, "Do you see what he's like?"

"You shut up, brat" Griffin spat at Kane and tried to get at him but Mindy shot the space on the floor between them. She coughed and moved her sweat-slick black hair out of her face. She looked to Kane first, aiming the gun at his head.

"YOU" she sniffled and sidestepped a patch of flames, "Do you love me?" Kane was already nodding, running a bloody hand over his mouth.

"Bug, I love you…" he panted and coughed while staring at her, "how many times do you need me to say it?" She nodded and looked to Griffin now.

"What about YOU?" He held out an arm and begged off.

"Miranda…" he tilted his head dangerously, "honey…put that gun down."

"NO!" she stamped her foot impatiently and started to cry, "Do you love me or NOT?"

"Mi-"

"YES or NO?"

"Gimmie that…" Taker snatched the shotgun and glared at the man who tormented his little brother, "the answer is NO." He fired the large shotgun straight for Griffin's face and the room was painted a new color. Mindy screamed and Taker hugged her close, extending a hand to his little brother and helping him up. With a hysteric Mindy over his shoulder fighting to get to Griffin, Taker dragged both husband and wife out of the burning house and to the eager Trish and Randy.

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_  
_And she had a name_  
_Yeah she had a name_

_And I won't hold you back_  
_Let your anger rise_  
_And we'll fly_  
_And we'll fall_  
_And we'll burn_  
_No one will recall_  
_No one will recall_

_This is the last time I'll abandon you_  
_And this is the last time I'll forget you_  
_I wish I could_

_Look to the stars_  
_Let hope grow in your eyes_  
_And we'll love_  
_And we'll hate_


	73. Chapter 73: ANd We'll Die

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Luci 1988, redsandman99, Shyann, and Team McOrton for your reviews :]]]]!!! :) Deadman stepped it up, Souless666. At least he got the kill in there? LOL Luci 1988, yeah Min seriously went in there to take heads one way or the other :P. Ahh yes redsandman99 Big Brother saves Baby Brother YET again, but at least Griffin is gone. Hah Shyann, this story doesn't end too nicely. Team McOrton they got out of there, no worries lol. I wouldn't do that to them. **NEW STORY WHORE TIME: **This is indeed the second to last chapter of Monster, meaning by Tuesday my new story called 'The Nameless' will be up, more details in the last chapter of Monster :).

"I don't get how she's NOT pregnant" Trish flipped her head in the sink and washed the brown dye out, "I mean, when you think about everything they did…!" Taker sighed and tried to hide a smile.

"There's somethin' I didn' mention 'bout O'Connell" Taker leaned against the bathroom wall in Mindy's Los Angeles mansion and watched as the raven-haired twin sat on her bed braiding Amber's hair. Trish was living with her sister indefinitely and Taker was playing the role of father for Mindy's kids since she refused to see Kane. She blamed Griffin's death on him.

"Patricia Anne" Randy entered the master bedroom to join the party, "the movie starts at 7:30…it's now 7:20. Just to give you a head's up"

"SHE knows" Taker waved him off and kept his arms folded across his chest. A new nanny walked in holding a sleeping Chelsea and placed her in her crib. It had been almost half a year since the incident in Marfa. Kane refused to contact Mindy until she contacted him first, so neither stubborn party felt like seeing the other. Kane actually lived in Alabama with Bearer to recover from being literally stabbed in the back while Mindy divided her time between Knoxville and L.A. She kept all five kids with her, refusing to let any of them see Kane. Opening one of Mindy's ridiculous compartments in her vanity table, Trish pulled out the blow-dryer and went to work on her hair.

"I'm coming, Randy" Trish told him quickly and impatiently Randy sat on the bed and hugged Mindy under an arm.

"And how are YOU?" Randy pressed a kiss to Mindy's forehead and hugged her close. Amber crawled into her mother's lap and a stick-skinny Mindy allowed her head to drop on Randy's chest.

"Modeling's gettin' to her" Trish answered for her twin, "it's too hard for her to keep the weight off, you know?" She focused on her hair in the mirror, "She's just not a skinny girl."

"I think you're PERFECT" Randy told the smaller twin with a smile, Taker rolling his eyes.

"Kiss-ass" Taker waved him off and approached Mindy, "Get away from my damn Little Sister an' wait for yer damn girlfriend." Yes, Randy and Trish were dating. Oh, the irony.

"So what were you telling me about him?" Trish finished blow-drying and was now running a brush through it.

"Sterile" Taker told her flatly, "Since 'e was a boy…Ma n' Pa were too fucked up an' he was born that way."

"Wow" Randy had to snort, "That blows." Mindy was over it…sort of. She looked fine beyond being too skinny because over half her diet was pulled out form under her due to contracts, but had remained celibate and dateless for the entire time period. It was a true shocker considering her past love life. With an exhale, Taker eased Mindy off the bed and started walking with her down the long hallway.

"Wanna go on outside?" Taker cooed gently, kissing her temple and holding her close.

"Okie dokie" she nodded with a smile. Things had gotten better times a thousand once Mindy was placed back on medication. Taker was turning the knob to walk out in the backyard (Mindy could NOT go outside due to volume of paparazzi) when Trygger came running over tugging Mindy's pant leg.

"Mommy, Mommy!" he fell onto his rear and smiled sweetly as she looked down at him.

"C'mere…" Mindy bent down and kissed him on the lips, "Wanna come for a walk with me n' Uncle Mark?"

"Yes, Mommy" Tryg nodded and she lifted him, but he was getting BIG.

"He's gonna be an attractive version a' his father" Taker ribbed and took Tryg from Mindy, holding her hand with his free one, "Kinda like ME."

"You DO look alike" she had to admit, "Tryg's blondie though…all my kids are. It's that Polish blood." Taker shut the door behind them and they walked outside together, Taker gripping Mindy's hand tightly. Since returning Mindy was bombarded with all sorts of bullshit from the media and public. She actually had to live with Trish in Richmond Hill for a few months in the very beginning. She was everyone's cover story and along with working on a new album with her band, she had signed a four-year deal with Armani to model their lingerie and swimsuit lines; the only problem was she agreed to keep her weight below 95 pounds…which was disgusting. Kane would have murdered her.

"You alright bein' back home?" Taker asked while looking out at the in-ground pool.

"Yes" she nodded with a yawn, "I'm tired a lot."

"You don't eat anything anymore…" he frowned and held her close, "Have you considered Easy-E's offer?" TNA was scrambling for her as of recently. She actually considered taking the contract being most of her old friends were there and they guaranteed her the Knockouts Championship on her debut. She shrugged.

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting?" Taker frowned, "Waiting for what? I'm loyal t' McMahon as of now, but I would seriously consider it if I were you."

"I'm waiting" she answered yet again. He tried to figure out why, but caught on fast.

"He wants you t' be the best ye can" Taker answered her unasked question, "He'd tell ye t' take the damn offer…chances are he'll end up switchin' WITH you." She didn't react. "Yer still comin' t' see the Lights with me, ain't ya?"

"When is that again?"

"Next month."

"Yeah, I'm comin'" she nodded. "I promised."

"Yes you did"

"Heyyy, I said I would!" she giggled, "Chill!"

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_  
_And she had a name_  
_Yeah she had a name_

_And I won't hold you back_  
_Let your anger rise_  
_And we'll fly_  
_And we'll fall_  
_And we'll burn_  
_No one will recall_  
_No one will recall_

_This is the last time I'll abandon you_  
_And this is the last time I'll forget you_  
_I wish I could_

_Look to the stars_  
_Let hope grow in your eyes_  
_And we'll love_  
_And we'll hate_  
_And we'll die_


	74. Chapter 74: All to No Avail

A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR WONDERFUL, AWESOME, AMAZING REVIEWS :DDD!!!!!!! You guys are what keeps me writing and I truly appreciate every little kind word you drop me, it's really motivation to keep cranking these stories out at the rate which I do. I love you all (I mean it) and I'm grateful to have such a little following it's like my own cult :). I feel special. The next story which I will post tomorrow is called 'The Nameless' which is a supernatural story (yayyyyy) about a deal with the Devil gone awry which eventually leads into Dante's Inferno to reverse the effects. It's really awesome, plus I promised I would one day reveal how exactly Kane and Min met/got together. It's all in the first chapter :). Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this story it really was interesting and a lot of fun to write, look for The Nameless to go up sometime tomorrow I'm really pumped! xoxoxoxoxoxox- Vermi

Song Used Throughout: _Stockholm Syndrome _by Muse

Shivering upon exiting the car, Mindy hugged Taker as they trekked through the nippy desert air (it was always cold at night) and onto the viewing platform for the world-famous Marfa Lights.

"Right 'ere, Little Sister" Taker sat on the floor right up front with her and held her under his arm. She rested her head on him as the orbs of different colored light floated around in front of them, astounding her.

"How do they do that?" she marveled. Taker smirked and hugged her tighter.

"It's damn paranormal" he told her while looking up at them himself. Within ten minutes a hand was placed over Taker's shoulder.

"How much did I miss?" No way. Craning her neck Mindy turned and made eye contact with none other than her husband. He sat down next to his older brother and she kept staring forwards, pretending she didn't see him.

"Meh" Taker shrugged, "Not too much…only been the usual." Kane smiled thinly and nodded.

"They don't ever change, these things" Kane exhaled and stared up at them, "You know, even though it's been over thirty years since I've seen them, I feel like I was here yesterday." Taker thought about that for a moment and nodded.

"It always feels that way." After the sky decided the show was over, everyone headed back to their cars. Taker and Mindy went one way, Kane the other. She kept looking back though, and her in-law had seen enough. "Just go already…he ain't gon' bite ya. Talk about TNA if ye can't think a' anythin' else." She shook her head, but he turned and pushed her forwards. "GO." She rooted her feet to the ground so he decided to stoop down to her level. "Speak now or forever hold yer peace, darlin'…he's 'ere right NOW an' I know ye wanna speak with 'im." She had enough.

"Ohhh fuck YOU" she shoved him and quickly made a dash for Kane. "Glen!" He didn't hear her, actually pulling open the door to the driver's seat, "Glen!" He furrowed his brow, turning to see his wife panting behind him.

"What? You need something?"

"Yes, actually" she scoffed the ground with her feet and swallowed her pride hard, "we need to talk." He went along with it sarcastically.

"We need to talk…" he mocked, slamming the door shut and placing his hands on his hips, "About WHAT, Minda? What do we have to talk about anymore? You're 90 fuckin' pounds and were screwing the man that tried to kill me!"

"I'm SORRY!"

"Yeah, alright" he scowled, "I'll buy THAT one real soon."

"Stop being a dick and LISTEN to me!" she pushed him back almost against the car, "You have NO idea what he did to me! And I can't even remember most of it because my stupid head re-pressed everything! It was THAT bad!"

"Was it?" he hissed, actually grabbing hold of her wrist, "I seem to recall you tellin' him how much you love him." She hung her head. "…I don't have time for this" he released her wrist and opened the door once again. She grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Why? Where do YOU have to go? Got a date?"

"ME?" he tried not to laugh, "You're stupider than I thought."

"But-"

"Here…" reaching into the passenger seat he pulled out the baby doll Mindy had been holding onto over half a year ago, "I saved it." Holding the doll in her hands she sniffled and felt her eyes fill up with tears. "Now if you'd excuse me…" he got in the car and started the ignition, "I need to leave this town before I hurt some innocent bastard because you make me so angry."

"No! Glen! Please! Don't go now!" she tapped on the window to make him stop but he ignored her, pulling out of the spot he parked and driving away. "GLEN!" she hugged the doll and cried as Taker started her way once more with a look of disappointment. The same black pickup truck backed up moments later and stopped in front of her, Kane slamming the door shut and getting to her before Taker could.

"And you know WHAT?" he welled up and ripped her closer to him by the wrist, "I DID have sex with someone else over the past half a year!" Her stomach dropped, her face looking like a child that just learned Christmas was cancelled. "But nothing came of it…" he looked to the ground and knew he was going to regret this, "because they weren't you…" he ran a hand over the top of his head and looked her in the eye, "I love you, Minda-bug." She nodded and took a step closer to hug him, but he pushed her towards the passenger seat. "Get in."

_I won't stand in your way_  
_Let your hatred grow_  
_And she'll scream_  
_And she'll shout_  
_And she'll pray_  
_And she had a name_  
_Yeah she had a name_

_And I won't hold you back_  
_Let your anger rise_  
_And we'll fly_  
_And we'll fall_  
_And we'll burn_  
_No one will recall_  
_No one will recall_

_This is the last time I'll abandon you_  
_And this is the last time I'll forget you_  
_I wish I could_

_Look to the stars_  
_Let hope grow in your eyes_  
_And we'll love_  
_And we'll hate_  
_And we'll die_  
_All to no avail_  
_All to no avail_

_This is the last time I'll abandon you_  
_And this is the last time I'll forget you_  
_I wish I could_

_This is the last time I'll abandon you_  
_And this is the last time I'll forget you_  
_I wish I could_  
_I wish I could _

**THE END**


End file.
